


Reaching for R...

by Ananke220



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: 15 themes, F/M, POV Alternating, Romance, Royai - Freeform, Slow Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananke220/pseuds/Ananke220
Summary: Quando un donnaiolo come Roy scopre il suo vero amore, sarà capace di raggiungerlo? O lo farà fuggire.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	1. REAL

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic abbisogna di una introduzione. Mi sono ritrovata a fissare i vari themes Royai, e mi ha folgorato un'idea folle che ho avuto l'ancor più folle idea di proporre alla mia editor, risultato mi sono ritrovata impegnata in questa impresa (per me). Questa fic infatti seguirà tutti i 15R (così rinominati da Syra), ossia i 15 themes Royai, utilizzandoli però in ordine, come titoli dei capitoli (perciò avrete 15 capitoli). Inoltre ho deciso di alternare i POV di Roy a quelli di Riza, pari a lei e dispari a lui.

**_East City, fine della primavera del 1913_ **

-Colonnello!-  
-Che c'è?- rispose infastidito Mustang abbassando il Central Times che stava leggendo, unica fonte d'informazione ufficiale sulla capitale, lì ad East City. Havoc era entrato, senza bussare come solito, e faceva dondolare su e giù un pacchetto che teneva tra le mani, a ritmo con la sigaretta che aveva tra le labbra.  
-È arrivato questo pacchetto per lei, Signore.- le parole erano adatte ad un sottoposto che si rivolgeva al suo diretto comandante, ma la posa decisamente no. Una mano in tasca, la sigaretta dondolante, la giacchetta per metà aperta, e il braccio teso a consegnare la posta. Roy lo squadrò, perché doveva ritrovarsi con degli uomini così?! Sbuffando s'allungo sulla scrivania a prendere l'incarto giallognolo.  
-Tutto qui?- chiese mentre l'appoggiava distrattamente a lato del tavolo e riprendeva il giornale.  
-Si, ma vede... -  
-Cosa ancora?- si stava decisamente spazientendo.  
-Sono già le 10:30, Signore, volevo solo avvisarla.- Così dicendo fece un vago saluto militare e si girò per uscire, infilando entrambe le mani in tasca. 10:30, l'ora di rientro di Riza dalle esercitazioni al poligono; Roy guardò l'orologio da parete, poi estrasse il suo orologio d'argento per controllare, ma fece a tempo solo ad aprirlo. La porta, che Havoc aveva lasciato socchiusa, si spalancò ed entrò il tenente Hawkeye con il solito perfetto passo marziale.  
-Colonnello!- non urlò, ma il tono della voce faceva sembrare quella semplice parola il peggiore dei richiami.  
-Si, Tenente?- le chiese automaticamente, cominciando a sudare freddo.  
-Le avevo chiesto di finire di vidimare quelle carte, sono pronte?- lo sguardo si posò prima sulla pila di fogli poggiata alla destra del Colonnello, quindi nuovamente su di lui, gelido.  
Havoc, quatto quatto, stava lentamente scivolando contro la parete, cercando di raggiungere l'uscita prima che si scatenasse l'ira della sua collega. Il Colonnello che stava cercando una scusa il più velocemente possibile lo notò, e non esitò: -Havoc mi ha rubato del tempo prezioso, così...-  
-Colonnello!- il tono nella voce di Riza si era alzato di un poco -Quel giornale allora cosa significa?- chiese indicando il quotidiano che giaceva davanti all'uomo.  
Roy abbassò lo sguardo, resosi conto d'esser stato pescato con le mani nella marmellata decise di cambiare tattica.  
-Suvvia Tenente, sono solo quattro foglietti, adesso in un attimo li firmo tutti, non sia così rigida, dovrebbe rilassarsi un po' di più...-  
-Colonnello.- questa volta la voce era bassa e tagliente, e il Flame Alchemist si irrigidì.  
-Si si, mi metto subito al lavoro Tenente.- disse chiudendo velocemente il Central Times.  
-Bene.- concluse la donna, poi si girò di scatto verso il suo collega, ancora impietrito lungo la parete -e lei sottotenente Havoc, può tornare nell'altro ufficio, ho bisogno di quelle pratiche che ci hanno chiesto ieri, pronte prima di mezzogiorno.-  
-Si signore.- si affrettò a rispondere il biondino, mettendosi perfettamente sull'attenti e fiondandosi quindi fuori dalla porta.  
I due rimasti lo seguirono con lo sguardo per un attimo, Roy stupito dalla velocità dell'altro uomo. Stava ancora fissando la porta ora chiusa, quando sentì l'occhiata gelida del suo ufficiale posarsi su di lui.  
-Colonnello, allora?-  
-Si si! Mi metto al lavoro!- si affrettò a dire, mentre lanciava il giornale sulla poltroncina davanti alla scrivania, e prendeva il primo foglio dalla pila che Riza aveva diligentemente preparato per lui.  
Lei l'osservò ancora per qualche secondo, assicurandosi che stesse realmente firmando le scartoffie che gli aveva preparato, poi si rilassò. Spostò il quotidiano e si sedette sul bordo della poltroncina e iniziò a controllare i fogli che l'uomo stava completando.  
All'alchimista bastarono però pochi minuti per stancarsi nuovamente di quel noioso lavoro, rallentando vistosamente si rivolse alla donna che invece lavorava senza affanno alcuno.  
-Tenente, mi spiega coma fa a tenerli così in riga?-  
Riza alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, perplessa: -Tenere in riga? Chi? Scusi ma non capisco, signore.-  
-Intendo i ragazzi, quelli là.- disse mentre con la mano faceva un vago gesto rivolto alla stanza accanto.  
-Non capisco cosa intenda per “tenerli in riga”- lei continuava ad essere interdetta sulla questione, ma nel frattempo mise davanti al suo superiore il nuovo foglio da firmare, e lui non poté esimersi.  
-Intendo... beh ha visto prima Havoc, al suo ordine è scattato immediatamente come una molla.-  
-Oh beh, scatterebbe così anche se fosse lei a comandare, Colonnello.-  
Roy storse il naso, -ne dubito...-  
-Noi tutti siamo qui per obbedire a lei, Colonnello, e non prenderemmo ordini se non da lei, glielo posso confermare.-  
Roy alzò gli occhi sulla donna che ancora una volta stava sistemando una carta sul suo scrittoio, sorpreso e dubbioso. Più che prendere ordini da lui, sembrava che Riza ne desse a Roy.  
-Lasciamo stare.- rinunciò a quel discorso, non avrebbe funzionato, avrebbe negato sino all'ultimo foglio, per lo meno.  
Ma non passò che un attimo che riprese: -Sa Tenente, lei ha proprio il carattere adatto ad un generale.-  
-Chi? Io? Sta scherzando Colonnello?- rispose ridendo.  
-Ma sì, è perfetta per quel ruolo. Quando sarò fuhrer la farò generale!-  
Lei rise ancora un po', divertita da quei discorsi boriosi del suo colonnello.  
-Va bene Colonnello, quando sarà lei a chiedermelo accetterò, ma ora- disse indicando le carte -veda di finire queste firme, o non diventerà nemmeno generale, figuriamoci fuhrer.-  
Mustang si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo, ma continuò il lavoro.

Ne ebbe sino a mezzogiorno, grazie anche ai suoi sottoposti che efficienti come solito, quando messi al lavoro da Hawkeye, avevano finito le pratiche in anticipo, e le avevano portate a vidimare.  
Solo dopo la pausa pranzo, mentre il Tenente era nell'altro ufficio a controllare i compiti da svolgere nel pomeriggio ebbe nuovamente del tempo libero, o meglio, si prese una pausa non autorizzata dal suo lavoro, che giaceva sul suo tavolo.  
Mentre s'alzava per andare a recuperare il Central Times che ancora giaceva sulla poltroncina, mise la mano sul pacco arrivato quella mattina. Il quotidiano perse a quel punto d'interesse.  
Era strano che un pacco arrivasse così tardi, la posta per l'ufficio del colonnello Mustang era già stata consegnata nella prima mattinata, quello doveva essere un pacco privato per lui. Ma chi poteva mandargli un pacco privato in ufficio? Si sedette e lo prese tra le mani, lo voltò e rivoltò, ma non trovò il mittente, solo l'indirizzo del destinatario scritto a macchina e quindi incollato sulla carta pacco. Tremendamente incuriosito il Flame Alchemist prese il tagliacarte e con attenzione aprì l'involucro. L'aveva intuito dal peso e dalla forma, ma una volta aperto ebbe la conferma che si trattava solo di un librettino spillato. Lo estrasse dalla busta, notando che assieme vi era un altro foglio. Quando lo vide gli si aggrottarono le sopracciglia, quando finì di leggerlo stava già ribollendo dalla rabbia. Era addirittura un foglio intestato del Central HQ e diceva semplicemente:  
_Ciao Roy, quando ho visto questa rivista ho pensato a te e te l'ho spedita, mi raccomando! E vedi di sposarti in fretta che devo farti da testimone!  
Maes  
P.S. Ti ho mandato anche alcune foto di Elycia, così puoi vedere con i tuoi occhi quanto è diventata bella, mi raccomando però, non decidere di sposare lei, come padre non potrei mai accettarlo!  
_ Quando vide il titolo della rivista, non poté che urlare. Find Your Real Love. La lanciò e in quel momento uscirono decine di foto che si sparsero per mezza stanza. In un attimo arrivò anche Riza, allarmata dal grido del suo superiore.  
-Colonnello! Cosa è successo?- domandò concitata.  
Roy, nel vederla affannata quasi, si calmò, prese il foglio scritto da Hughes e lo appallottolò per meglio reprimere il nervosismo.  
Lei chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e fece un passo verso il suo superiore, e subito rischiò di calpestare una fotografia della piccola Elycia. In un attimo intuii la causa dell'agitazione del Colonnello, e tirò un sospiro rassegnata. Il Maggiore aveva la capacità innata di far imbestialire Mustang con poche parole, e nonostante questo era il suo miglior amico.  
A quel punto il Tenente si chinò per iniziare a raccogliere le mille Elycia che riempivano il pavimento. Roy si ricordò in un lampo che lì giaceva anche quello stupido giornaletto che poteva segnare in maniera quasi definitiva la sua reputazione, di colpo la richiamò:  
-Non si preoccupi Tenente, ci penso io, vada a finire il suo lavoro.-  
Lei, impeccabile come sempre, si raddrizzò, fece il saluto militare e uscì come comandato.  
A Roy invece toccò piegarsi per controllare sotto tutti i mobili che non fosse finita anche lì una foto della sua nipotina acquisita, come diceva Maes.  
Ci mise quasi mezz'ora a raccogliere tutto, e stranamente Riza non si fece vedere per ancora più tempo, probabilmente aveva capito che si sarebbe trovato in imbarazzo a farsi sorprendere, ginocchia a terra, mentre allungava le braccia sotto gli armadi. In fondo lei sapeva quando fastidio avrebbe provato, e non amava metterlo a disagio in quel modo.  
Stanco si buttò sulla poltrona, fissando il mucchio di fotografie che giaceva sulla sua scrivania, erano 32, le aveva contate nel raccattarle. Fortuna che Maes aveva detto “alcune”. Elycia era veramente una bella bambina, ormai aveva 2 anni. Sicuramente il padre la stava viziando troppo, ma in fondo erano così carini assieme. Roy proprio non riusciva a non amare quel pazzo amico che si ritrovava, e che lo faceva ammattire in ogni occasione. Ma forse era l'unico che aveva. E forse per quell'unico amico che tanto si preoccupava per lui avrebbe anche potuto guardare quello stupido libretto che gli aveva mandato. Lo prese in mano, il titolo “Find Your Real Love” capeggiava sulla copertina, appena sotto, la scritta “per lui”, indicava che vi era anche una versione femminile delle stesso. Sulla copertina una sagoma di un uomo distinto che sembrava osservare un piccolo cupido con tanto di arco e freccia. Una smorfia accompagnò l'apertura della rivista. La prima parte era un test, di alcune pagine, per meglio definire il carattere e la tipologia d'uomo a cui riferirsi, così diceva. Per nulla convinto Roy si mise a barrare le caselline delle domande. Quando arrivò alla fine scoprì di corrispondere al profilo 2, perciò segui le indicazioni sino alla pagina designata. L'introduzione spiegava che di seguito erano riportate alcune domande, a cui bisognava rispondere con massimo 3 nomi di donne che si conoscevano, evitando i parenti prossimi. In più, accanto, Maes aveva scritto a penna “e Glacier”. Stupito Roy aveva cominciato a sfogliare anche gli altri profili, ma solo nel secondo Hughes aveva lasciato l'appunto. Quell'uomo lo conosceva troppo bene, o forse aveva solo provato a fare il test iniziale e aveva avuto fortuna; ma questa seconda ipotesi non convinceva molto l'alchimista. Dopo l'ennesimo sospiro iniziò a leggere le domande. Le prime tre donne che ti vengono in mente. Per prima Roy scrisse Matilde, aveva un appuntamento con lei quel sera, non se ne sarebbe mai potuto dimenticare, non quel giorno per lo meno. Secondo posto, Riza, ovviamente, era sempre possibile che entrasse in quella stanza da un momento all'altro. Terzo, Sophie, in fondo era la sua prossima vittima designata. Le tra donne che frequenti più spesso. E qui dovette ammettere a se stesso che non c'era donna alcuna che potesse frequentarlo quanto il tenente Hawkeye. Stava prendendo gusto al giochino, quando arrivò alla domanda “Le tre donne che più conoscono i tuoi segreti”. Non riusciva ad immaginarne nessuna, anzi, avrebbe avuto maggior facilità ad elencare quelle che aveva in qualche modo imbrogliato. Proprio in quel momento Hawkeye bussò alla porta.  
-Entri.- rispose lui mentre imboscava la rivista sotto lo scrittoio.  
-Signore, ci sarebbero questi documenti da controllare.-  
-Sì, li appoggi pure qui.- rispose battendo sul tavolo. Riza s'avvicinò e non poté non notare il mucchietto di fotografie.  
-Signore, non vorrei essere indiscreta, ma credo che debba dire al maggiore Hughes di smetterla di inviarle foto di sua figlia, oppure il cassetto in cui le nasconde quando dice di bruciarle scoppierà.  
-Roy rimase a bocca aperta, credeva che nessuno sapesse di quel cassetto, era sicuro al cento per cento che nessuno controllasse il suo ufficio, e soprattutto lei non era tipo da frugare tra la roba d'altri; come faceva a sapere allora?! Riza non si curò troppo dell'espressione del suo comandante, fece il saluto e tornò al lavoro con i suoi commilitoni.  
Un attimo dopo che la donna fu uscita, l'alchimista si riprese, estrasse la rivista dal nascondiglio temporaneo e scrisse convinto: Riza Hawkeye.  
Completò l'opera nella mezz'ora seguente, e alla fine scoprì di dover semplicemente contare il numero di volte che aveva ripetuto un nome, quello più riportato sarebbe stato il “real love”. A risultato ottenuto, Roy Mustang decise di buttare quella rivista.

Il resto del pomeriggio passò come solito, tra carte, tentativi di sfuggire alle premurose attenzioni di Hawkeye, e una serie di scherzi innocenti al povero Fuery.  
Sulla via del ritorno a casa aveva anche trovato il tempo di chiacchierare un attimo con Sophie, doveva cuocersela per bene se voleva farla sua.  
Quando fu nel suo appartamento, un attico non troppo grande a pochi minuti a piedi dall'East HQ, si rilassò un attimo sdraiato sul divano, dopo aver gettato la giacchetta dell'uniforme sulla poltrona lì accanto ed essersi tolto i pesanti stivaletti.  
Non passò molto tempo che il telefono squillò. Strano, difficilmente lo chiamavano a casa. Che fosse successo qualcosa che richiedeva la sua presenza alla base? Scocciato alzò il telefono:  
-Pronto?-  
-Roy!-  
L'istinto di Roy Mustang fu quello di chiudere il telefono in faccia al suo unico amico che lo stava disturbando in quel momento di relax. Ma si trattenne. Avvicinò il telefono al divano e vi si sedette.  
-Cosa vuoi Maes?- chiese mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli.  
-Allora?-  
-Allora cosa, mi chiami a casa tutto di colpo, quando sono tornato da poco da una faticosa giornata di lavoro e vuoi pure sapere qualcosa senza dirmi cosa?!-  
-Ma quale faticosa giornata di lavoro, avrai poltrito come solito.-  
-Io non poltrisco, non posso poltrire, ho Hawkeye che mi controlla.-  
-Va beh, non è per questo che ti ho chiamato.-  
-Spero bene- disse quasi tra sé il moro, che nel frattempo si era appoggiato al bracciolo del sofà.  
-Ti è arrivato il pacco?- chiese in tono, come sempre, euforico l'amico da Central.  
-Sì- rispose funereo, l'aveva dimenticato e sarebbe stato meglio non ricordarlo.  
-Allora hai visto anche le foto! Hai visto come è cresciuta la tua nipotina, è così bella!- e cominciò un monologo di mezz'ora sulla sua bimba, intervallato soltanto dai “uh” e “ah” di Mustang che in realtà ascoltava solo per metà, la sua attenzione era concentrata a slacciarsi la camicia, togliere l'orologio d'argento dalla tasca, e infine era pure riuscito a leggere un intero articolo del Central Times che aveva saltato quel giorno.  
Ma ad un certo punto l'argomento di Maes cambiò.  
-Allora, Roy, hai fatto il test?-  
-Sì, l'ho fatto quello stupido giochino. Si può sapere cosa ti salta in mente a mandarmi una rivista simile?-  
-Perché ti voglio bene e ti voglio vedere felice accanto ad una donna, come io sono felice con Glacier!-  
Mustang si stava spazientendo -E pensi che quella cosa serva? Che poi io di donne ne trovo quante voglio, semplicemente non mi interessano le relazioni stabili. E lo sai.-  
-So quanto non è vero, se ti innamorassi...-  
-Maes, non ricominciare.- questo discorso era vecchio di almeno 10 anni, aveva cominciato ad assillarlo con il suo “amore” sin dai tempi dell'accademia.  
-Ma è la realtà, mio caro Roy.-  
-Sì, certo... mi hai chiamato solo per farmi l'ennesimo discorso sulla mia vita sentimentale?- non era realmente scocciato, quanto più annoiato, capiva che l'intenzione di Hughes non era cattiva, ma l'aveva già ascoltato troppe volte.  
-No, o meglio, quasi... voglio solo sapere chi è risultato, sai ho una mezza idea da un po'.-  
-Non è risultato nulla di credibile, Maes, quel coso non ha né capo né piedi.-  
-Chissà chissà, intanto mi dici il nome?-  
Roy si sentiva messo alle strette, la realtà era che il nome non voleva proprio dirlo.  
-Maes, tra un'ora e mezza ho un appuntamento, e ancora non mi sono preparato, mi lasceresti?-  
-Se mi dici il nome giuro che non mi dilungo.- Promessa falsa, era evidente, ma allettante.  
-Ti ho già detto che quel test non ha senso! Un nome vale l'altro, tanto non ha valore!-  
-Insomma è Riza Hawkeye e non riesci a dirl...-  
La cornetta si schiantò sul telefono. Come diavolo faceva a sapere il nome! C'era un limite a tutto, non poteva aver anche fatto il test del profilo al posto suo, abitavano uno a East e l'altro a Central da quasi 2 anni ormai. Il telefono riprese a squillare. Mustang lo guardò di traverso, sbuffando riprese la cornetta.  
-Roy, deve essere caduta la linea.- Se l'avesse avuto a portata di mano l'avrebbe incenerito all'istante, sapeva benissimo che era stato lui a chiudere la telefonata.  
-Che vuoi ancora?-  
-Dicevo, che problemi hai ad ammettere che è il tuo tenente?-  
-Forse che è appunto il mio tenente?- domandò sarcastico il Colonnello.  
-Beh, non vedo dove sia il problema, è l'unica donna con cui hai un rapporto non filtrato.-  
-Filtrato da cosa?-  
-Dalla tua maschera di perfetto sciupa femmine che indossi quando esci con le altre.- rispose secco Hughes.  
A East City Roy sbuffò semplicemente.  
-Allora, cosa ha che non va Hawkeye?-  
-Come sarebbe “cosa ha che non va”!?- Roy quasi urlò -sai qual è l'unica domanda in cui non appare il suo nome?-  
-Ovviamente no, quale?-  
-Le tre donne più affascinanti!- Ribatte con enfasi.  
-Uhm...-  
-E secondo te il mio vero amore, il mio “real love”, è una donna che non trovo minimamente affascinante?-  
-Ma da quel che ricordo il Tenente non è affatto una brutta ragazza, anzi...-  
Mustang si calmò un poco. -Non dico che sia brutta, anzi, è sicuramente una bella donna, ma non ha il minimo fascino, insomma, forse se non fosse così irreprensibile, così rigida, e non fosse il mio tenente...-  
-Roy, non ti sei chiesto perché sapessi il nome?-  
L'alchimista rimase un attimo sorpreso da quella domanda improvvisa.  
-Sì, ovvio.-  
-Ci sentiamo quasi tutti i giorni, e io ti conosco bene, e da molti anni, tu non fai altro che parlare di Hawkeye, di come è lei, di cosa fa, di cosa dovrebbe, potrebbe e vorrebbe fare.-  
-Per forza che parlo sempre di lei, è il mio attentissimo tenete, mi gira intorno in continuazione!- le voci quasi si sovrapposero.  
-Roy... perché non provi a pensarci un po'?- chiese calmo il Maggiore.  
-A cosa? Vorresti che pensassi se amo o meno il mio tenente? Quando già amare un proprio collega d'ufficio non è apprezzato?-  
-Lascia stare le regole e le consuetudini.-  
-Tu ci lavori con le regole, non dovresti parlare così.- cercò di cambiare discorso Mustang.  
-Roy, stai cambiando discorso.- lo ammonì Hughes.  
-Perché è già un discorso chiuso.-  
In quel momento dall'altro lato della cornetta si sentì chiamare. Come solito Hughes stava abusando dei telefoni del Central HQ.  
-Scusa Roy, ma devo andare. Intanto tu pensaci, ok?- disse di fretta il Maggiore.  
-Non serve a nulla pensarci, tanto è già tutto chiaro.-  
-Roy... - un urlo ancora più vicino. - devo scappare, buona serata, ci sentiamo! Ti saluto anche Elycia e Glacier!-  
-Ok, buona serata anche a te.- dall'altro lato il telefono venne riagganciato alla velocità della luce.  
Il Flame Alchemist rimase un attimo interdetto, prima di riposizionare la cornetta a sua volta. Doveva pensare al suo tenente come ad una donna? Anzi come alla donna da amare? Che sciocchezza. Non aveva mai provato nulla per lei, se non stima. Sì forse anche simpatia, o anche apprezzamento. Aveva provato tante cose per lei, ma mai attrazione.  
Una donna che non lo affascinava non stuzzicava il suo interesse, e tra l'altro in quel momento doveva pensare a Matilde, lei sì che aveva fascino.

La serata seguente fu un fiasco totale; o meglio, andò tutto a meraviglia sino a quando Sophie non si parò sulla strada di Mustang e della sua accompagnatrice. Le due donne inizialmente battibeccarono tra loro, e come solito, quando non riuscirono a determinare una vincitrice, finirono per coalizzarsi contro l'uomo. Che venne di conseguenza scaricato da entrambe. Non che si sentisse del tutto innocente, ma il comportamento delle due gli pareva comunque poco coerente. In fondo dovevano sapere che non era l'uomo della loro vita.  
La mattina dopo si presentò in ufficio scuro in volto. Salutò velocemente il resto della truppa e si tappò in ufficio. Aveva perso non solo la sua attuale donna, ma pure la sua futura preda. Avrebbe dovuto ricominciare da zero.  
Poco dopo il suo arrivo fu raggiunto da Hawkeye, con tra le mani il programma di lavoro per la giornata. Lo guardò di sottecchi, mentre sistemava dei fogli. L'uomo stava appoggiato ad un bracciolo della sedia e picchettava con la penna sullo scrittoio, assorto.  
-Colonnello?- chiamò lei discretamente.  
-Sì, Tenente? Mi scusi stavo pensando.- si scusò velocemente lui, mentre prendeva il documento che la donna gli stava porgendo.  
-Colonnello è successo qualcosa che non va?-  
-No niente.- rispose atono, mentre leggiucchiava poco attentamente gli ordini riportati.  
-Sicuro? Se non fosse successo nulla l'avrei dovuta trovare con il giornale in mano, come tutte le mattine.-  
-Le ho detto che non ho nulla!- ribatté lui seccamente, pentendosi subito dopo per quei modi.  
Lei rimase prima sorpresa, quindi abbassò gli occhi, si scusò, e tornò silenziosamente al suo lavoro.  
Roy la fissò per un attimo, e si sentì in colpa per averla ripresa così sgarbatamente, si stava solo preoccupando per lui in realtà. Si calmò un attimo prima di riprendere a parlare:  
-Mi scusi Tenente, me la sono presa per nulla.-  
Lei sollevò solamente lo sguardo, ma restò impassibile.  
-Sa, mi sto comportando come i bambini, che tengono il muso solo perché gli è stato tolto il giocattolo nuovo.- sorrise cercando di apparire sereno e consapevole.  
Lei ancora lo guardò attentamente, poi, tornando nuovamente a controllare i fogli da passare al suo superiore, disse piano: -In pratica è stato scaricato?-  
Mustang sgranò gli occhi, e non poté far altro che guardarla sbalordito e immobile.  
-Come... come l'ha capito?- la frase gli sfuggi dalle labbra.  
I grandi occhi castani della sottoposta si voltarono verso di lui.  
-Colonnello, ormai la conosco, certe cose le intuisco dal suo volto e anche certe sue parafrasi mi sono familiari.-  
Il Flame Alchemist boccheggiò, come un pesce, ma non riuscì a rispondere.  
-Su con la vita, Colonnello, vedrà che troverà presto altre donne con cui divertirsi, dopotutto lei è imbattibile in questo, no?- cercò di consolarlo Riza, aggiungendo anche un bel sorriso finale.  
Sorriso e frase che fecero tornare alla mente dell'uomo il discorso della sera precedente con Hughes. Quando sorrideva era veramente carina, e quella frase, voleva forse dire che anche lei aveva un debole per lui? Ma soprattutto sarebbe mai potuta diventare la sua donna? Era sempre così rigida nel rispetto delle regole.  
Il suo volto doveva avere assunto un'espressione molto strana, perché il Tenente era chiaramente disorientata.  
-Colonnello? E ora cos'ha?- chiese.  
-Uh- Roy si riprese. -nulla, nulla.- si affrettò a dire, mentre mentalmente si rimproverò per aver ceduto alle illusioni create da Maes. Doveva smetterla di dar credito alle visioni romantiche di quell'uomo.  
Per quanto confusa la ragazza tornò al lavoro, senza aggiungere altro sulla questione.

La mattinata proseguì tranquillamente, con l'avvicinarsi del fine settimana il lavoro diminuiva, inoltre con la ferrea organizzazione di Hawkeye difficilmente si rischiava di far confusione e protrarre pratiche per molto tempo. Nonostante la pigrizia cronica del loro comandante, l'ufficio del colonnello Mustang restava uno dei più efficienti di tutto l'East HQ.  
Nulla sembrava fuori posto negli uffici del Colonnello, tranne forse il Colonnello stesso. L'effetto Hughes aveva avuto il sopravvento sulla sua stessa forza di volontà. Si trovava a fantasticare sulla sua futura donna e ogni volta si ritrovava ad immaginare Riza al suo fianco. Una volta si era pure lasciato andare a vagheggiare su un possibile rapporto con la donna, ma i pensieri si erano fermati subito, come minimo avrebbe vissuto come un cane, forse peggio. Doveva assolutamente togliersi dalla testa quelle stupide idee.  
Ma alle intenzioni non seguirono i fatti. Passò l'intera mattinata a picchiettarsi la testa, sbuffare, e a fissare in maniera strana il suo tenente, che continuava a non capire che cosa stesse accadendo.  
Fu però in qualche modo istruttivo per l'alchimista. Per la prima volta da quando lavoravano assieme, fece realmente attenzione alla ragazza che lo accompagnava da anni, come un’ombra.  
La guardò mentre si muoveva, sì rigida e marziale, ma leggera, come tutte le altre donne, e delicata. Una delicatezza che mai aveva notato prima. Notò l'impegno e la dedizione che impiegava affinché tutto fosse perfetto, e la discrezione con cui entrava nell'ufficio cercando, nonostante tutto, di non disturbare il suo superiore. Aveva molte qualità come donna, e sicuramente riusciva a capirlo meglio di tante altre, ma lui la conosceva solo come soldato. Chissà cosa faceva quando era a casa, cosa sognava per il suo futuro, e quale fosse il suo ideale d'uomo. Stava diventando curioso, ma sicuramente non poteva chiederle quelle cose, men che meno così, a bruciapelo.  
Senza volerlo si concentrò sui suoi movimenti, e sul suo corpo. In particolare s'imbambolò a fissarla quando venne a prendere un documento archiviato nel suo ufficio. La guardò dirigersi velocemente ma senza apparente fretta verso lo scaffale, scorrere i titoli delle cartellette con attenzione, mentre con un dito seguiva il suo stesso sguardo. Quindi estrasse lo schedario designato, sempre con quei movimenti fluidi e quasi dolci, di cui non si era mai reso conto. Con una mano si sistemò una piccola ciocca fuori posto dietro l'orecchio. E fu quello che portò l'attenzione del suo superiore sui suoi capelli. Erano veramente di un bel biondo e sembravano anche molto morbidi e curati, nonostante quella pettinatura sobria. In fondo era veramente una donna, anche le labbra su cui picchiettava con un dito mentre leggeva, erano labbra di donna. Chissà quanti uomini aveva baciato?Era totalmente assorto che quando squillò il telefono, s'alzò di scatto dallo spavento. Riza si voltò verso di lui, ancora una volta senza capacitarsi di quello strano comportamento. Lui se ne rese conto e cercò di tornare a sedere senza dare particolarmente risalto alla cosa. Intanto il telefono continuava a squillare.  
-Colonnello?- lo richiamò perché lui in preda alla vergogna stava solo pensando se era il caso di giustificare il balzo o tacere del tutto. Visto che l'uomo tardava a rispondere, ancora confuso, fu lei a sollevare la cornetta.  
-Ufficio del colonnello Mustang, buongiorno-  
Il Flame Alchemist alzò lo sguardo su di lei, cercando di capire chi fosse l'interlocutore al telefono e anche quanto lei potesse aver intuito dei suoi assurdi pensieri.  
-Buona giornata a lei, maggiore Hughes.-  
Giusto l'ultima persona che voleva sentire in quel momento, pensò Roy, mentre si preparava alla seguente telefonata fiume.  
-Devo essere sincera Maggiore?-  
Sincera riguardo cosa, e perché stava conversando con Maes? Per di più con le pazze idee che passavano per la mente dell'amico, una conversazione del genere poteva solo essere pericolosa.  
-Credo che oggi il Colonnello sia un po' strano, ma credo sia a causa di eventi esterni all'ambiente militare.-  
Roy quasi sorrise a quella formula, lei sapeva benissimo che Hughes era al pari di un fratello per lui, se anche avesse detto che era stato scaricato, non sarebbe cambiato poi molto. Invece quella formula molto professionale denotava ancora una volta la sua attenzione nei confronti dell'uomo di cui seguiva gli ordini.  
-Non vuole che le passi il Colonnello?- chiese con evidente sorpresa, sia sua che dell'alchimista che stava ascoltando.  
-Va bene, signore. Riferirò. Buona giornata.-  
Roy la guardava perplesso, cosa significava? Hawkeye appoggiò a posto la cornetta, quindi gli riferii: -Il maggiore Hughes dice che può fare di meglio. Non so cosa significhi, non ha aggiunto altro.-  
Lo sguardo del Colonnello rispecchiava il vuoto dei suoi pensieri, non riusciva a capire, e mentre lui metteva ordine lei riprese:  
-Se non c'è altro, Colonnello, io torno a finire il mio lavoro.-  
-Si, vada- rispose in automatico mentre ancora riordinava le idee. La donna prese la cartelletta e uscì dopo un perfetto saluto.  
Solo quando la porta si chiuse, Roy sobbalzò capendo a cosa si riferiva quel pazzo di Maes. Represse l'irritazione e prese in mano la cornetta, per poi rendersi conto che non sapeva affatto il numero dell'ufficio di Hughes, era sempre lui a telefonare. Cercò inutilmente sulla rubrica che aveva nel primo cassetto della scrivania, ma nemmeno lì era annotato. Con uno sbuffo si rassegnò a chiamare il centralino del Central HQ e farsi reindirizzare verso l'ufficio del maggiore Hughes.  
-Ufficio del maggiore Hughes, buongiorno- rispose con la solita voce squillante.  
-Si può sapere che razza di telefonate fai, per di più in orario lavorativo?- ribatté subito Roy.  
-Oh Roy, sei tu! Per cosa mi chiami?-  
-Come sarebbe per cosa!- gli si stavano quasi per rizzare i capelli dall'ira.  
-Beh ho chiamato poco fa, ma mi è parso di capire che non avessi nulla da dirmi.-  
L'alchimista dovette serrare i denti per non urlare, e cominciò a stringere tremendamente forte la penna che teneva tra le mani.  
-Maes, è appunto quella telefonata la questione. Che razza di significato aveva? Cosa hai detto ad Hawkeye?-  
-Oh è questo che ti preoccupa!- dall'altro lato della cornetta la voce giungeva divertita.  
-Allora?-  
-Ma nulla, le ho solo chiesto come ti ha trovato stamattina, volevo sapere se avevi pensato a... quella cosa.-  
-Ma quale pensato! Non ci ho pensato affatto!- a volte mentire gli riusciva facile facile, ma raramente Maes non lo scopriva.  
-Sul serio? Eppure mi ha detto che ti ha trovato strano, anche se per motivi extra-lavorativi.-  
-Certo che sì, ma non intendeva quello! Sono stato scaricato ieri sera!- Si pentì subito dopo d'aver detto quella cosa, e soprattutto con tanta leggerezza.  
-Ah. Beh da come me l'hai detto è evidente che la cosa in questo momento non ti tocca più di tanto. Significa che ti importa di più della mia conversazione con il Tenente.-  
-Ovvio, avresti potuto dire cose totalmente fuori luogo.-  
-E come l'hai trovata questa mattina? Un po' più bella?-  
-Maes, giuro, imparo a lanciare scintille anche attraverso un telefono, se non la smetti.- i guanti effettivamente li aveva a portata di mano.  
-Se preferisci posso parlarti di Elycia allora!-  
Non fece a tempo a finire la frase che ad East la cornetta venne sbattuta violentemente sul telefono.  
S'appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e lasciò la penna che aveva quasi stritolato nella mano. Era troppo confuso e agitato, aveva bisogno di una boccata d'aria. S'alzò, ma appena aprì la porta si trovò di fronte la sua sottoposta.  
-Colonnello, dove ha intenzione d'andare?- Frase che suonava come un “non avrà intenzione di scappare, vero?!”.  
Il neurone inventa-scuse del cervello di Roy lavorò velocemente come solito.  
-Penso di andare a fare un'ispezione ai magazzini delle munizioni con Havoc. Sono settimane che non li controlliamo.-  
Lei rimase dubbiosa e si notava che se avesse potuto avrebbe obiettato. Ma lo guardò semplicemente, mentre passava oltre verso l'ufficio dei suoi sottoposti.  
Prese Havoc con sé e si diresse con molta calma verso i depositi esterni alla palazzina.  
Havoc lo guardava da dietro, incuriosito ma senza fare domande, in fondo gli era grato per essere scampato al lavoro d'ufficio. Mustang ci badava poco, pensava soltanto ai fatti suoi e a quanto sapeva essere convincente Hughes. Ancora non si capacitava dei suoi stessi pensieri, farsi confondere le idee così facilmente, sulle donne per di più. Eppure continuava a pensare a Riza, in un modo o nell'altro. Maledizione a Maes!  
Andarono al poligono e quindi all'adiacente deposito munizioni. In realtà non c'era molto da controllare, ogni uscita era registrata, e negli ultimi mesi erano state utilizzate solo per il poligono. Ci pensò Havoc a fare tutto il lavoro di verifica, mentre lui stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta a guardare chi si esercitava con le armi da fuoco. Lui aveva smesso di usarle da tempo, dai tempi di Ishbal. E mentre quasi annoiato osservava gli addestramenti gli venne in mente che non aveva mai visto Hawkeye allenarsi con il fucile, solo estrarre la sua fedele pistola in ufficio quando i suoi compagni opponevano, a suo insindacabile parere, troppa resistenza ai loro doveri. Eppure la poteva già immaginare, mentre appoggiava il calcio dell'arma alla spalla, e col suo occhio vigile mirava prima di sparare. Forse non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto osservarla anche in quella occasione.  
-Colonnello.- la voce del sottotenente lo riportò alla realtà, e si accorse, con una smorfia, di quali fossero ancora una volta i suoi pensieri.  
-Finito?- domandò impaziente.  
-Sì signore, possiamo tornare, se vuole.- il che sottintendeva, che poteva anche decidere di non tornare e ad Havoc non sarebbe dispiaciuto.  
Mustang guardò ancora una volta il poligono, poi i fucili ordinati sul fondo della grande struttura. Istintivamente chiese:  
-Sai quale è il fucile di Hawkeye?-  
Non sapeva perché aveva fatto quella domanda, ma non poteva rimangiarsela.  
-Sì signore, è il 402. Lo so perché abbiamo i numeri opposti, il mio è il 204.-  
Senza ascoltare le spiegazioni dell'altro militare si diresse verso la rastrelliera. Ovviamente lo scomparto contenente il fucile di Riza era chiuso, ma Roy rimase comunque infastidito. Fissò un attimo con astio il lucchetto che chiudeva l'armadio. Poi si voltò di scatto e tornò verso Havoc che lo attendeva meravigliato. Uscirono velocemente dal poligono, ma appena furono all'aria aperta quasi si fermarono. Il moro ancora stava pensando al comportamento di poco prima, chissà cosa gli era preso. Doveva veramente dare un taglio a quella storia, l'unica soluzione era trovare velocemente un'altra donna, così avrebbe dimenticato le stupidaggini che Maes gli aveva messo in testa.  
-Havoc...- ma subito si fermò.  
-Sì signore?- fece l'altro ancora intontito mentre cercava una ragione al precedente atteggiamento del suo colonnello. Ma il Flame Alchemist era nuovamente perso nei suoi pensieri. Solo in quel momento si era reso conto che raramente con i suoi sottoposti utilizzava il grado militare, li chiamava semplicemente per cognome, l'unica a cui doveva il rispetto del grado era Hawkeye. E non si era mai reso conto di trattare la donna diversamente rispetto agli altri!  
-Signore?- insistette il biondino, preoccupato nel vedere il suo superiore quasi in catalessi.  
-Sì, ci sono. Stavo solo pensando.-  
Il sottotenente non sapeva se essere più preoccupato o più stupito dagli strani comportamenti dell'uomo, ma tacque.  
-Dicevo, Havoc, presentami qualche ragazza carina e libera. Sicuramente ne conoscerai qualcuna.-  
-Scusi?!- Questa volta la sigaretta gli cadde dalle labbra, il Colonnello che chiedeva informazioni sulle donne a lui, quando solitamente ne cambiava una a settimana senza che nemmeno loro capissero come facesse. L'altro si voltò e lo squadrò.  
-Ho detto se conosci qualche donna carina e libera da presentarmi Havoc, una donna, hai presente? Quelle così...- e con le mani disegno un'immaginaria silhouette femminile.  
La bocca del ragazzo biondo restò spalancato, sino all'ennesimo inarcamento di sopracciglia del suo superiore.  
-Beh ecco...- deglutì cercando di comporre una frase di senso compiuto. -ne conosco alcune, ma qui alla base soltanto due sono sicuro che siano libere.-  
-Portami da loro.-  
-Ma Colonnello!- quasi urlò.  
-Ma cosa?- si accigliò nuovamente Roy.  
-Una di loro lavora in un ufficio, non possiamo entrare così allo sbaraglio.-  
-Allora portami dall'altra.- concluse freddo.  
E Havoc fu costretto a portarlo a zonzo per la base. Prima andarono dalla ragazza che Jean era sicuro essere single. Si trattava di una delle giovani addette alla portineria. Roy la osservò attentamente da lontano, era carina vero, e anche abbastanza sbarazzina, ma le mancava qualcosa, quell'eleganza nei gesti che invece era naturale per Riza, forse.  
Quindi fecero un tour per individuare anche le ragazze di cui il biondino non conosceva esattamente la situazione sentimentale. Nessuna di loro riusciva a soddisfare Mustang a pieno, continuava inconsciamente a paragonarle a Hawkeye, e per quando si sforzasse di non considerare quel fattore, non riusciva comunque a trovare lo stimolo per avvicinarle. Alla fine tornarono in ufficio, Mustang cinereo e Havoc totalmente sbigottito.  
Rientrato nel suo studio il Colonnello si mise a sedere, stanco, con le braccia a penzoloni si mise a fissare il soffitto alla ricerca di una risposta. Perché non riusciva più a togliersi quella donna dalla testa?  
Stava ancora in quella posizione quando bussarono alla porta, senza pensarci e senza spostarsi disse d'entrare. La porta si aprì, poi si richiuse, dei passi, poi nulla. Attese ancora qualche attimo, era stato proprio fiaccato mentalmente da quella giornata. Lentamente chinò lo sguardo.  
Riza era lì davanti a lui, in piedi, ma si stava sistemando i capelli, che ormai, a fine giornata, non restavano più a posto. Non stava facendo nulla di speciale, semplicemente, slacciato il fermaglio, i lunghi capelli biondi le scendevano sulla spalla sinistra, e con una mano li stava come pettinando.  
Fu un’immagine che colpì al cuore l'alchimista. In quel momento, per la prima volta, Riza gli sembrò una donna affascinante, terribilmente. Non poté distogliere lo sguardo da lei nemmeno per un secondo mentre con mani esperte rifaceva la solita acconciatura. E nel profondo, sperò che il fermaglio si rompesse di colpo, per consentirgli di nuovo di vederla come prima.  
-Mi scusi Colonnello.- disse lei atona, prima di accorgersi dell'espressione di meraviglia sul volto del suo superiore.  
-Colonnello?- domandò allora.  
-Sì, mi scusi Tenente. Di cosa ha bisogno?- nuovamente fu colto in fallo e il suo tentativo di rimediare era veramente debole.  
-Nulla, Colonnello, stavo solo riportando queste carte, sono da controllare per domani a mezzogiorno.- e appoggiò i fogli al solito posto, con quel movimento leggero che era diventato l'ossessione giornaliera di Roy. Fatto questo, salutò e uscì, lasciando l'uomo ancora assorto che riuscì solo a sussurrare mentre la porta si chiudeva alle spalle di Riza:  
-My real...-


	2. REASON

Quella che doveva essere una giornata come le altre, si era rivelata un’assurdità nell'ordinato e logico mondo di Riza Hawkeye. In mattinata aveva sorprendentemente trovato il suo superiore sì distratto, ma non impegnato in divagazioni e tentativi di fuga dal lavoro. E tutto perché era stato scaricato, come aveva facilmente scoperto. Aveva finto di accettare questa spiegazione, ma in realtà le sembrava ancora strano, era già successo altre volte, prima o poi quasi tutte le donne di Mustang l'avevano scaricato per il suo incorreggibile vizio di correr dietro a tutte le ragazze che incontrava sulla sua strada, occupato o libero che fosse. Ma mai l'aveva visto così strano. E le stranezze continuarono per tutta la giornata. Ad un certo punto, mentre lei si trovava nell'ufficio del Colonnello per controllare una pratica, aveva telefonato il maggiore Hughes, come sempre, e l'alchimista era letteralmente balzato sulla sedia. Riza era rimasta stupita, ma visto che continuava a rifiutarsi di rispondere aveva dedotto che, forse, aveva intuito chi fosse a cercarlo e non lo volesse sentire, per qualche misterioso motivo. Aveva quindi risposto lei, indecisa se inventarsi che il Colonnello non era in ufficio o costringere l'uomo ai suoi doveri, fra cui rispondere alle telefonate. Si era ritrovata a fare una breve conversazione con il maggiore Hughes, che le aveva chiesto di Mustang, come se sapesse già cosa stesse accadendo. Si era meravigliata di quanto i due si conoscessero a vicenda, se da Central l'altro militare riusciva ad immaginare così bene la situazione lì a East; ma ancor di più si era sorpresa quando l'uomo non aveva voluto parlare con il Colonnello, ma le aveva solo dato un indecifrabile messaggio da riferire.  
Ma le stravaganze di quella giornata non erano ancora finite. Poco dopo la telefonata, mentre stava riportando i fogli presi in precedenza nell'ufficio del superiore, si era ritrovata a faccia a faccia con lui prima ancora di riuscire a bussare. Le aveva detto che sarebbe andato con Havoc a controllare il deposito delle munizioni, una scusa per farsi un giro per la base di un’evidenza quasi imbarazzante, ma visti i precedenti di quella giornata lo aveva lasciato libero di fare, senza dimenticarsi di mostrare comunque il suo disappunto. Anche se aveva un grado più alto del suo e anche più anni d'esperienza doveva ancora imparare a lasciare le questioni personali fuori dall'ambiente lavorativo, ma probabilmente era una cosa impossibile per Roy Mustang.   
Mentre i due colleghi gironzolavano per la base, lei sistemò tutto il lavoro del pomeriggio con gli altri militari rimasti in ufficio, mise anche in ordine la scrivania del Colonnello, impilando per bene le pratiche da controllare e suddividendo tra archivio e buste per le consegne quelle già pronte. Era un lavoro che i più consideravano noioso e puntiglioso, ma a lei piaceva mettere ordine. Ordine significava logica, precisione e semplicità. Almeno dal suo punto di vista. Le cose complicate, pompose e troppo fantasiose non le piacevano, le mettevano ansia e la mandavano in confusione. Non era una donna portata per certe cose come le feste, i balli o che arrossiva per frasi enfatiche e vuote dette con sussurri e sguardi ammiccanti. In pratica non era proprio la donna che sarebbe corsa tra le braccia di Mustang, proprio no. Lui era l'esatto contrario dell'uomo che avrebbe mai potuto amare. Un sorriso le sfiorò le labbra, mentre con delicatezza sistemava lo scrittoio del suo superiore. Come colonnello invece le piaceva proprio, nonostante quella sua tendenza a svignarsela invece di portare a termine i suoi doveri. 

Il duo di fuggiaschi tornò in ufficio quando ormai mancava poco alla fine dell'orario lavorativo. I documenti più importanti erano già stati sistemati e anche il lavoro da completare il giorno seguente era già stato impostato. Havoc rientrò in ufficio grattandosi la testa, e mugugnando qualcosa di incomprensibile. Quello era come un segnale per il resto della truppa, che si avvicinò curiosa di sentire cosa di strano avesse visto o sentito. Ma a Riza non interessavano le storie strambe dei suoi colleghi in quel momento, se era tornato il sottotenente significava che anche il Flame Alchemist era nell'altro ufficio e doveva giusto portargli le carte da vidimare il giorno dopo.  
Perciò non attese nemmeno di sentire l'inizio del racconto e uscì con il suo solito passo spedito verso la stanza accanto.   
Bussò alla porta.   
-Avanti- sentì provenire la voce stanca del Colonnello dall'altro lato.   
Con l'abituale movimento leggero aprì ed entrò di qualche passo nella stanza. L'uomo era buttato sulla sua poltrona, con le braccia penzolanti lungo i fianchi, e la testa buttata all'indietro mentre fissava un punto imprecisato del soffitto sopra di lui. Sembrava realmente fiaccato, perciò Riza decise di non disturbarlo sino a che lui non avesse scelto di sua volontà di ascoltarla.   
In quello stesso momento una ciocca fuori posto le sfiorò l'orecchio. Dopo un'intera giornata di lavoro i suoi capelli erano completamente spettinati. Guardò il suo superiore che non accennava a muoversi, e allora decise di avere qualche secondo per sistemarsi un attimo quella capigliatura ribelle. Odiava quei lunghi capelli, se sua madre non l'avesse quasi costretta a farseli crescere!   
Li sciolse con un rapido gesto, e li tirò sulla sua spalla sinistra. Si ingarbugliavano sempre, per questo con una mano cercò di districare almeno i nodi più grossolani. Quindi con perizia rifece l'acconciatura. Mentre chiudeva il fermaglio si accorse con la coda dell'occhio che il Colonnello la stava guardando.   
-Mi scusi Colonnello.- disse, non sapendo bene a quanto di quel poco pregevole siparietto avesse assistito.   
Ma lo sguardo di lui era completamente perso, ancor peggio rispetto al resto della giornata.   
-Colonnello?- lo chiamò ancora, cercando di risvegliarlo da chissà quali fantasticherie.   
Il tentativo funzionò perché lui rispose subito, anche se solo per riflesso condizionato. Era decisamente troppo stanco. Non capiva esattamente il motivo di quella sua situazione, ma sapeva che era meglio non opprimerlo oltre, soprattutto ora che il lavoro era praticamente terminato. Spiegò velocemente cosa era venuta a portare, salutò ed uscì. Cercando di nascondere il dubbio e la meraviglia per quegli atteggiamenti bizzarri del suo superiore.   
Tornò nell’ufficio che condivideva con il resto della banda, ancora un po' scossa dalla giornata. Si sedette tranquilla al suo scrittoio e prese il libro che aveva acquistato il giorno prima nella libreria vicina a casa sua. Provò a leggere alcune frasi, ma non era affatto concentrata, non riusciva a leggere, era preoccupata per Mustang. Decise allora di mettere nuovamente a posto il romanzo. E si mise ad ascoltare le chicchere dei suoi colleghi. Con un certo stupore si accorse che anche loro stavano parlando di Roy, e dei suoi comportamenti eccentrici quel giorno. Cercando di non sembrare troppo interessata si azzardò persino a chiedere spiegazioni.   
Fu Havoc a risponderle con un fiume di parole: -Vede Tenente, prima quando siamo andati a fare l'ispezione il Colonnello mi è sembrato strano da subito, se ne stava tutto silenzioso, e sembrava non guardare nemmeno dove stesse andando. Poi mentre eravamo al deposito si è sistemato come solito sulla porta a guardare le esercitazioni, ma era come assorto, solitamente almeno alle ragazze del banco o a quelle che si stanno esercitando fa un sorriso o un saluto, questa volta niente di niente! E poi quando stav... no cioè...- a questo punto il biondo collega si fermò un attimo, la fissò come se stesse valutando un problema, quindi ricominciò. -Dicevo, quando poi siamo usciti mi ha chiesto d'improvviso se potevo trovargli una donna qui alla base! Capisce?! Io trovare una donna a lui, al Colonnello!- Jean stava sottolineando la cosa con gesti eclatanti, ma il Tenente non dava l'impressione di aver capito quanto questa cosa fosse sconvolgente. Tutti la fissarono per un secondo, increduli di fronte alla sua imperturbabilità. A quel punto Havoc decise di concludere velocemente il riassunto: -Beh a quel punto l'ho portato a fare un giro per la base, gli ho fatto vedere tutte le ragazze più carine che conosco, ma a quanto pare nessuna l'ha soddisfatto, aveva sempre quell'espressione corrucciata e pensierosa, faceva quasi paura.-.   
Riza decise che quella storia era stata sufficiente, senza dover ascoltare anche le strambe ipotesi degli altri militari, che nel frattempo erano già passati ad analizzare svariate motivazioni, le più assurde possibili, che comprendevano anche il rapimento alieno e la sostituzione del Colonnello con un sosia.   
Lei tornò a guardare le pagine del libro, ma senza leggere nemmeno una lettera, stava anche lei facendo supposizioni sulle ragioni che avevano portato a quegli atteggiamenti insoliti del suo superiore. Lei sapeva, a differenza degli altri, che era stato scaricato da una donna il giorno prima, e che aveva qualcosa in sospeso col maggiore Hughes. Ma restavano comunque informazioni frammentarie e ridotte per poter giungere ad una conclusione sensata. Non era la prima volta che veniva scaricato da una donna, né la prima che aveva un diverbio con Hughes. No, doveva esserci dell'altro, ma nemmeno lei riusciva a capire cosa. Nel frattempo l'orario di lavoro era terminato, decise perciò di lasciar perdere quell'indagine, chiuse il libro e sistemò la borsa pronta a tornare a casa. Probabilmente il giorno dopo Roy Mustang sarebbe tornato quello di sempre. 

Invece le cose non cambiarono né il giorno dopo né quello ancora seguente. Erano già passate quasi due settimane ma Mustang continuava a comportarsi in modo strano, soprattutto con lei. Non che la cosa la stupisse, tra tutti era lei quella con cui aveva più contatti. Continuava a restare incantato con lo sguardo nel vuoto, oppure la fissava con espressioni incomprensibili in volto. Le telefonate con Hughes avrebbero potuto sembrare normali, se non che ora raramente la chiamata veniva chiusa con il classico schianto della cornetta sull'apparecchio, e che almeno un paio di volte, al suo ingresso nell'ufficio, il telefono era stato riattaccato in tutta fretta e con fare imbarazzato del suo superiore. Non riusciva nemmeno più a distrarsi con il giornale o qualche altro futile passatempo, né tentava di scappare spesso come prima. Inoltre quell'aria sempre per metà abbattuta e per metà sfiduciata non erano proprio adatte al Colonnello che conosceva. Una volta l'aveva pure sorpreso mentre sospirava guardando fuori dalla finestra! Riza stentava a riconoscerlo e soprattutto ancora non aveva scoperto la ragione di quel comportamento. Aveva cercato di indagare un po' di più anche tra i suoi colleghi, ma nessuno di loro le era venuto in aiuto. Sembrava impossibile trovare una risposta se non chiedendo direttamente all'alchimista. Ma sarebbe stato molto sgarbato, e di poco tatto. Decise allora per un aggiramento, facendo domande allusive ma non dirette. Nemmeno questa tattica però produsse risultati, l'uomo rispondeva con altrettanto allusive affermazioni e dichiarava di non avere nulla di cui preoccuparsi.   
Vista l'impossibilità di scoprire i motivi della sua depressione, il Tenente aveva optato per una cura palliativa. Per prima cosa aveva aumentato le ore a disposizione per le abituali partite con il generale Grumman, quindi aveva iniziato a portare lei stessa il Central Times o altre riviste, per svagare un po' il Flame Alchemist. Inizialmente sembrava funzionare poco, Roy si trascinava dal Generale svogliato e senza entusiasmo, e i giornali li sfogliava appena. Ma quando aveva scoperto che era lei a portarli le cose erano migliorate. In realtà come solito aveva esagerato, ed era passato da un estremo all'altro. Ora si faceva trovare costantemente con almeno una rivista per le mani, e non saltava nemmeno un articolo del quotidiano. Riza non era esattamente estasiata da questo nuovo comportamento, ma era abbastanza soddisfatta, questo Colonnello somigliava decisamente di più a quello che lei conosceva dai tempi di Central.   
Alla fine le giornate procedevano, anche se come sempre tra un richiamo al lavoro e l'altro, e Riza si sentiva più tranquilla rispetto a quelle prime due settimane. Anche se ogni tanto notava ancora delle strane occhiate verso di lei attraverso le pagine dei giornali da parte del suo superiore, ma probabilmente controllava solo che non lo interrompesse per l'ennesimo documento da controfirmare. L'unica cosa che non era riuscita a ridimensionare erano le partite con il Generale. Era stato impossibile imporre nuovamente il vecchio orario, e non solo perché Mustang era contrario, ma lo era pure Grumman! Quando un giorno era andata a ripescare il Colonnello che tardava a tornare, aveva provato ad affrontare l'argomento, ma il responsabile dell'East HQ le aveva semplicemente risposto: -Mi dispiace Tenente, ma le nostre partite a scacchi sono fondamentali, è mio dovere tener alto il morale dei miei uomini migliori e anche dispensargli buoni consigli, e non ho altra occasione che questa.- e fece seguire un maldestro occhiolino in direzione di Roy. Riza li fissò muta, prima il vecchio e poi il giovane che cercò di fare un sorriso di circostanza poco credibile. Capì che doveva rinunciare a ridurre nuovamente l'ora d'aria del Flame Alchemist.   
Tra i suoi colleghi continuava comunque a serpeggiare il dubbio. Se volevano sapevano essere più pettegoli delle portinaie, e avevano già scoperto da tempo che Mustang non si era avvicinato a nessuna donna da quando aveva fatto il giro d'ispezione, per così dire, con Havoc. Avevano ormai anche scoperto che il giorno precedente a quello era stato scaricato, e non da una sola donna come aveva intuito Hawkeye, ma da ben due in contemporanea. Ma a loro parere tutto ciò non bastava a giustificare lo strambo comportamento che il Colonnello continuava a tenere, anche se mitigato dallo sforzo di Riza. La “questione Roy Mustang” era diventata l'argomento principale e preferito dall'ufficio dello stesso Flame Alchemist. Riza che non partecipava a questi dibattiti ormai aveva sentito diverse ipotesi, ma la più sorprendente era stata un'uscita di Breda, inconsapevole che lei stesse rientrando proprio in quel momento in stanza, aveva detto: -E se si fosse semplicemente preso una cotta per Hawkeye?-.   
-Il Colonnello?- aveva domandato lei a bruciapelo, facendo balzare il collega che ancora non si era accorto del suo ingresso.   
-Ecco... sì.- rispose titubante.   
-Che stupidaggine, è impossibile, lavoriamo assieme da anni, perché dovrebbe interessarsi proprio adesso?- ribatté mentre sedeva al suo posto.   
-Effettivamente ha ragione, ma il cuore ha le sue strade...- Tutti lo fissarono, e Havoc si lasciò anche scappare: -Non sapevo fossi un poeta Breda.- Ovviamente l'altro arrossì di colpo, e tutti risero. A quel punto Falman fece la domanda che tutti loro avevano voglia di farle da giorni. -Tenente, secondo lei allora perché il Colonnello è così strano da non aver ancora trovato un'altra ragazza?-   
Riza rimase un po' pensierosa, in realtà lei non si era mai posta il problema, la vita privata del Colonnello non la riguardava. Pensò un attimo con calma, quindi: -Probabilmente essere scaricato da due donne in contemporanea l'ha scottato troppo e per un po' ha bisogno di prendersi una pausa, immagino.- La platea composta dagli altri militari valutò la sua ipotesi e sembrò che tutti la trovassero credibile, tranne Breda, che scettico continuava a propendere per irrealistici innamoramenti. 

Era un lunedì soleggiato a East City. Riza stava tornando a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro come sempre, ad inizio settimana, piena di complicazioni e faccende. Il Generale aveva anche convocato Mustang proprio quando finalmente era riuscita a togliergli dalle mani tutti i giornali che lei, stupidamente, continuava a portargli. Di conseguenza aveva dovuto costringerlo ad una sessione intensiva di firme, evitando tutte le sue chiacchiere per scansare il lavoro, o rallentare il ritmo. Alla fine aveva comunque portato a termine tutti compiti da svolgere entro la giornata, e preparato quelli per il giorno dopo, ma ora era alquanto stanca. Non vedeva l'ora d'arrivare a casa, avrebbe preparato una bella vasca d'acqua calda, con qualche sale, e si sarebbe rilassata finendo il romanzo che aveva acquistato pochi giorni prima, e magari ascoltando un po' di musica alla radio.   
Ma tutte le sue speranze andarono in pezzi appena svoltò l'angolo. Davanti alla porta del suo palazzo, seduta sui gradini, con una grande valigia appoggiata a lato, vi era una donna di mezza età. Bionda come lei, anche se alcune ciocche tendevano a sbiancare, un poco più bassa e decisamente più femminile.   
Dopo un attimo di titubanza Riza si fece forza e s'avvicinò alla signora che dondolando i piedi stava guardando degli uccellini giocare su di un albero vicino.   
-Mamma! Cosa ci fai qui?- domandò diretta, serrando le mani ai fianchi.   
La donna si girò di scatto, sorpresa, poi le sue labbra si allargarono in un sorriso e d'impeto s'alzò per abbracciare la figlia.   
-Oh Riza! Che bello vederti! Tua madre non ne poteva più di sentirti solo per telefono, ero così preoccupata che sono venuta da te!-.   
Riza dopo un attimo ricambiò la stretta, sospirando. Non c'era nulla da fare con quella donna, era inutile dirle che andava tutto bene e non aveva bisogno di lei.   
-Mamma, su entriamo, non c'è bisogno di dare spettacolo per strada.-  
-Ma quale spettacolo, madre e figlia che si ritrovano, è un bel quadretto, non credi?- disse ancora stringendo ancora di più la ragazza e concludendo con un bacio sulla guancia. Il Tenente dentro di sé stava sprofondando dalla vergogna. Con un gesto deciso ma non rude, si liberò e prese velocemente la valigia materna.   
-Di qui.- disse mentre con una po' di fatica trascinava all'interno l'enorme bagaglio. Fortunatamente il suo appartamento era al piano rialzato!   
L'altra donna la seguì, guardando attentamente ogni angolo della struttura in cui entrava, e mentre il militare estraeva le chiavi di casa, ricominciò a parlare:   
-Sono già due anni che vivi qui e ancora non mi avevi invitata a casa tua, sono così ansiosa di vedere come si è sistemata la mia bambina.-   
Riza finse di non ascoltare e, aperta la porta, la guidò nel piccolo ingresso. La signora Hawkeye con espressione meravigliata stava memorizzando ogni cosa.   
La casa della ragazza era molto piccola, comprendeva solo una cucina, un piccolo salotto, l'ancor più piccolo ingresso, la camera da letto e un bagno, questo stranamente grande rispetto alle altre stanze. La madre fece velocemente un sopralluogo di ognuna.   
-È molto piccolo Riza - disse mentre lei ancora stava cercando di portare la valigia nella camera da letto. -Però hai un letto matrimoniale, così potremo dormire entrambe comodamente.-   
-Sei fortunata, perché avevo intenzione di cambiarlo con un letto singolo, questo è troppo grande per una stanza così piccola.- rispose mentre si massaggiava le braccia.   
-Come cambiarlo! Riza, una donna nel fiore dell'età e in cerca di marito come te, deve avere un letto matrimoniale!-.   
La giovane si limitò ad un'occhiataccia, ormai aveva capito che ogni contestazione era inutile con sua madre, non l'avrebbe mai ascoltata. Secondo lei, Riza a 24 anni era ormai donna da marito, ed il fatto che non avesse nemmeno un fidanzato la rattristava molto. E nel vero senso del termine, per questo il Tenente aveva acconsentito alla richiesta della madre di farsi crescere i capelli. Riza era la sua unica figlia, e l'amava totalmente, voleva solo il suo bene, semplicemente a volte non capiva che i sogni della ragazza potessero essere diversi dai suoi.   
Dopo il quarto giro di tutto l'appartamento, la donna riapparve sulla porta della stanza, mentre la giovane si stava togliendo la divisa, per mettersi in abiti più comodi.   
-Anche se non è grande, sicuramente è molto carino, e tu sei come sempre così ordinata tesoro mio!- sorrise nuovamente all'indirizzo della figlia, esprimendo tutta la sua gioia e l'amore con quel semplice gesto, e Riza pensò che forse le era mancata, a volte, quella donna un po' troppo sognatrice e coccolona.   
Ci volle una buona mezz'ora prima che l'entusiasmo della signora Hawkeye sfumasse un poco, quindi sistemarono almeno una parte del contenuto della valigia, e presto arrivò l'ora di cena. Come ogni buona mamma si rifiutò di cedere il posto in cucina alla “bambina” che venne relegata sul piccolo sofà del salotto.   
Mangiarono assieme, parlando del più e del meno: Riza s'informò di Central City, e di come era andato il viaggio, scoprendo che sua madre si sarebbe trattenuta a casa sua fino al sabato successivo.   
Sistemate tutte le stoviglie e ripulito per bene la cucina continuarono la chiacchierata sul divano. Non si vedevano da molto tempo, e le telefonate erano semplici scambi di informazioni in modo veloce. Né Riza né i suoi genitori avevano un telefono, perciò erano costretti ad usare quelli della base e quelli pubblici per contattarsi, avevano fissato un giorno alla settimana in accordo con il centralino di East City, ma non poteva certo occupare una stazione telefonica per oziosi discorsi con sua madre.   
L'irritazione che aveva colto la ragazza appena aveva visto sua madre seduta sulla porta di casa era completamente svanita, ora era veramente felice che la donna fosse venuta a trovarla, anche senza avvisare. Parlarono delle cose più svariate, sino a che la madre non notò il leggerissimo luccichio degli orecchini di sua figlia.   
-Oh Riza, ma porti ancora quegli orecchini che ti regalò tuo padre quando eri piccola?- domandò mentre le scostava una ciocca di capelli per scoprirle l'orecchio.   
-Si, mamma, vanno benissimo questi, non ne voglio altri.-   
-Ma tesoro, non ti rendono giustizia, e poi come farai a scambiarli con quelli che ti regalerà il tuo ragazzo.-   
-Quale ragazzo e quali orecchini?- rispose stupefatta.   
-Ma sì un ipotetico ragazzo, in fondo non indossi altri gioielli, sarà la cosa più naturale per lui comprarti degli orecchini, ma se non ti abitui a metterne altri non riuscirai mai a scambiarli.-   
Riza la guardò in tralice, alla fine era tornata sul suo argomento preferito, i suoi possibili, probabili, indispensabili, futuri ragazzi.   
-Mamma...- iniziò solamente la frase, perché l'altra donna si intromise come se avesse avuto un’illuminazione improvvisa.   
-A proposito, come sta Havoc?-   
-A proposito di cosa?- chiese ben sapendo quale fosse il filo del ragionamento della madre. -Comunque bene, penso, non peggio né meglio del solito.- aggiunse semplicemente.   
-Ma come, dovresti badarci di più, secondo me fareste una coppia perfetta voi due.-   
-Non mi interessa Havoc, e io non interesso a lui, smettila con le tue fantasie.-   
-Uff, è solo una tua fissazione, se ti curassi un po' di più sicuramente infrangeresti i cuori di tutta la base, Havoc compreso.-   
Riza stava veramente per scoppiare.   
-Ma si può sapere perché proprio Havoc?-   
-Perché è così carino, e poi è biondo proprio come il tuo papà e lavorate assieme da così tanto tempo che ormai vi conoscerete perfettamente.-   
In pratica a sua madre piaceva Havoc, e di conseguenza doveva piacere anche a lei. O più semplicemente lo considerava l'unico uomo con cui avesse un rapporto umano, e forse non era del tutto falso rispetto alla situazione che si era creata a Central City.   
Lei non era mai stata una ragazza socievole, veniva spesso isolata e lei stessa non si lamentava di quella condizione, anzi la preferiva alla baraonda dei gruppi d'amici. Quando aveva iniziato a lavorare era stata inizialmente utilizzata in vari ruoli saltuariamente, senza né il bisogno né il dovere di integrarsi in un team; solo quando era approdata al servizio dell'allora tenente colonnello Mustang aveva dovuto imparare la convivenza. A Central aveva un solo collega, Jean Havoc. All'inizio era stato complicato, aveva dovuto imparare tutto da zero, ma Jean era stato molto paziente e soprattutto abbastanza incosciente da non metterla affatto in difficoltà. E sua madre si era subito innamorata di lui, aveva deciso che era lo sposo perfetto per sua figlia, visto che era stato lui a farla “uscire dal guscio”. In effetti, sua madre dimenticava sempre che nell'ufficio sia di Central che di East c'era anche Mustang. Probabilmente non lo considerava per via delle sue abitudini con le donne, o per il suo grado militare, o più semplicemente perché non era biondo.   
Riza provò, per l'ennesima volta, a chiarire la questione con sua madre.   
-Mamma, a me Havoc non piace, non interessa! È un collega e un amico e basta. E poi- aggiunse quasi mormorando -non mi piacciono i fumatori.-.   
-Continui a sottovalutarti, tesoro mio. Qualunque uomo smetterebbe di fumare se potesse avere una donna come te come moglie.- Era più testarda di un mulo, dovette ammettere a sé stessa la ragazza.   
-Particolari, a me non interessa, e non mi interessa nessun militare, capito?- Essere categorici a volte, ma raramente, funzionava.   
-Nessun militare?- dallo sguardo si capiva che la mamma stava soppesando la dichiarazione.   
-Si, non voglio un compagno nell'esercito, non è gradito e sarebbe solo una seccatura, per vari motivi.- Riza si stupì quando l'altra accettò la sua spiegazione.   
-Si, hai ragione, meglio non un militare, così magari ti convince a smetterla con questo lavoro.-   
Altro punto dolente, il suo lavoro, che a lei piaceva molto, ma alla madre faceva semplicemente molta paura. Quando le aveva detto giovanissima che voleva entrare in accademia, la donna era quasi svenuta, si era opposta per un poco, ma poi le aveva lasciato seguire la sua strada, in fondo non l'aveva mai ostacolata, solo non riusciva a nascondere la sua contrarietà.   
Riza riuscì con una certa difficoltà a spostare il centro del discorso su argomenti meno fastidiosi per lei, ma poi restarono a parlare fino a notte fonda. 

Il giorno seguente sarebbe dovuto essere un normale martedì, almeno al lavoro, ma si dimostrò alquanto particolare, anche se per un solo evento. Oltre agli ormai abituali sguardi incomprensibili del suo superiore ora Riza doveva subire anche le occhiate dubbiose e indagatrici di Breda. Dal giorno in cui aveva deciso che la causa del cambiamento di Mustang era lei, quella era la prima volta che la fissava così.   
Breda aveva però le sue buone ragioni. Quella mattina, infatti, era stato convocato da solo nell'ufficio del Colonnello, proprio mentre Hawkeye era all'archivio per delle pratiche. Credeva di essere stato chiamato in quanto vice di Riza, anche se solitamente quel ruolo spettava ad Havoc. Invece il Flame Alchemist voleva tutt'altro da lui, gli aveva ordinato di investigare sui gusti di Hawkeye in fatto d'uomini! L'esultanza per aver avuto l'intuizione giusta era stata subito smorzata dalla consapevolezza che la missione era tutt'altro che facile: come scoprire una cosa simile, quando quella donna non parlava praticamente mai di sé? E, ciliegina sulla torta, Mustang gli aveva vietato di far parola della cosa con chiunque, pena il rogo; perciò non poteva certo chiedere consiglio agli altri, era una cosa che doveva risolvere da solo, e di poco aiuto gli erano le parole di stima di Roy, che lo aveva scelto proprio perché in grado di tenere la bocca chiusa.   
Per quello aveva passato la giornata a guardare Riza, cercando di capire come e quando affrontare l'argomento, ma non era riuscito a trovare soluzioni che dessero immediati risultati; a dire il vero nemmeno a lungo termine. Perciò alla fine si decise, in una delle rare pause lavorative, nel pomeriggio, prese il coraggio e domandò diretto:   
-Tenente, com'è il suo uomo ideale?-   
Riza rimase sicuramente sorpresa dalla domanda, non se l'aspettava ne poteva immaginarne i motivi, l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a collegarla era quella sua ipotesi stramba.   
-Vediamo...- iniziò a dire, infondo non c'era nulla di male nel definire i caratteri generali del suo tipo ideale.   
-Deve essere carino ovviamente, ma soprattutto ordinato, diligente, pacato, tranquillo e senza grilli per la testa, un tipo affettuoso ma non troppo soffocante, dedito al suo lavoro.- mentre Riza scorreva la lista, nella mente di Breda un'enorme croce rossa si formava sull'immagine del suo superiore.   
-E soprattutto non voglio un militare.- Il tocco finale, per quel che riguardava Breda, ora il suo problema diventava riferire tutto ciò all'alchimista.   
Riza intanto aggiunse: -E non fumatore.-   
A quel punto tutti si voltarono verso il biondo sottotenente che, con una faccia stralunata, si stava concentrando su Riza.   
-Tenente... è una proposta?- domandò dubbioso.   
-No, solo che guardandola mi è venuto in mente questo particolare.- rispose, quando in realtà era stata la discussione della sera prima con la madre.   
E Havoc si ritrovò nuovamente al centro dell'attenzione degli sguardi contrariati e disgustati degli altri. Mentre ancora il giovane cercava di difendersi la ragazza s'accorse dell'ora.   
-Oh, è il mio turno al poligono! Io vado, mi raccomando, tra mezz'ora ricordate al Colonnello che deve andare ad ispezionare la stazione dei vigili del fuoco.- E senza aspettare risposta s'alzò per uscire. Nella sua mente Breda già sapeva di essere il prescelto che avrebbe accompagnato il loro superiore per le strade di East City.   
Tornata dal poligono Riza aveva scoperto che Mustang si era fatto accompagnare proprio dal grasso sottotenente, ma non aveva dato troppo peso alla cosa, ma si era piuttosto concentrata sul lavoro da finire, con sua madre a casa non voleva fermarsi al lavoro oltre il dovuto, aveva in programma una passeggiata per la città assieme all'altra donna. E quando Hawkeye impostava dei tempi, era impossibile arrivare in ritardo anche di un solo minuto. Infatti, tornò a casa in perfetto orario, e rimase sbalordita. Vi erano vasi di fiori e nastri colorati ovunque. In realtà non erano poi così tanti, ma per lo stile marziale e severo di Riza, tutto quell’allegro fiorire di tonalità era un colpo al cuore.   
-Mamma! Cosa è successo a questa casa!?-   
-Ti piace Tesoro? L'ho trovata così spenta, perciò ho cercato di darle un po' di colore. Non ti preoccupare non ho speso molto.-   
La spesa in realtà non la impensieriva affatto, non in quel momento. Stava per replicare che non aveva chiesto nulla del genere, e che non voleva tutte quelle cose nelle sue stanze, ma rinunciò con un sospiro. La loro casa a Central in fondo era proprio così, piena di colori e pizzi. A sua madre piacevano proprio, e ancora una volta non riusciva a capire che i gusti potevano anche essere diversi.   
La successiva passeggiata fu decisamente più piacevole, anche se ogni tanto faceva nuovamente capolino l'argomento fidanzato, ma la giovane stava tornando abile nel deviare il discorso su altro, proprio come quando abitavano assieme nella capitale. 

Arrivò anche il mercoledì, e fu un giorno infausto per il Tenente. Già il Colonnello aveva ben poca voglia di lavorare quella mattina, e continuava a farle domande assurde sui suoi gusti o sulla sua vita privata, in più i suoi colleghi la guardavano in modo strano, e a volte restavano anche per minuti ad osservarla assorti. Ma quello fu il meno, minacciarli una volta con la rivoltella aveva avuto un buon effetto sul resto dell'ufficio, e ormai con Roy sapeva perfettamente come fare per farlo lavorare nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi per evitare ogni occupazione. Il vero problema arrivò nel pomeriggio, dopo l'ennesimo incontro a scacchi con il Generale di quella settimana. Proprio mentre Riza stava guardando l'orologio da parete per la decima volta, soppesando le conseguenze che sarebbero derivate da una sua incursione negli uffici di Grumman per arpionare Mustang e ricondurlo ai suoi doveri, questi entrò nell'ufficio della sua truppa.   
Disteso e con un'espressione radiosa in volto, sembrava il ritratto della spensieratezza, Hawkeye l'avrebbe volentieri impallinato, se non che in quel modo non avrebbe più potuto firmare alcunché.   
-Bene signori, ho una bella notizia per tutti voi.- disse con aria soddisfatta. Tutti quanti lo guardarono assai poco convinti, poteva essere una delle sue idee strampalate, oppure era solo retorico.   
-Il Generale mi ha appena informato che per premiarci per il nostro splendido lavoro- Riza, ma anche gli altri, si domandarono con quale diritto usasse con tanta semplicità il “noi”. -saremo tutti invitati alla festa di gala che si terrà questo sabato sera a villa Renold.-   
La reazione fu improvvisa, restarono tutti di sasso. Quel sabato era previsto un ballo nella storica villa di East City, per commemorare la fondazione della città. Vi avrebbero partecipato molte autorità, e anche personaggi importanti dell'economia e della politica provenienti direttamente da Central.   
-Sta dicendo sul serio, Colonnello?- domandò frastornato Havoc.   
-Ovvio che sì, Havoc, ti sembro uno che scherza?- rispose con fare sconcertato il superiore.   
Il gruppo di militari si guardò tra loro quasi a bocca aperta, ancora confusi.   
-Beh, speravo in una reazione più festosa.- li squadrò scontento. -comunque domani vi consegnerò gli inviti ufficiali, così non potrete più essere tanto diffidenti. Cercate di prepararvi.-   
E così dicendo si voltò, agitò una mano in segno di saluto e uscì. In quell'attimo Riza si riprese.   
-Colonnello!- ma l'uomo aveva già chiuso la porta alle sue spalle. Allora prese velocemente i documenti che dovevano essere controllati e lo seguì.   
Subito l'attenzione di Riza passò dall'invito al lavoro. E per quanto il Colonnello continuasse a cercare vie di fuga, tra chiacchiere e vere e proprie evasioni dall'ufficio, lo tenne incollato alla scrivania sino all'ultima ora.   
Solo mentre tornava a casa da sua madre, Riza pensò all'incredibile notizia che il Flame Alchemist aveva portato. Un invito alla festa più lussuosa e sognata di East City, era una cosa grandiosa, non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare come fosse riuscito ad averlo, o se realmente gli era stato offerto. Sicuramente il Generale doveva aver conoscenze importanti tra le autorità cittadine per essere riuscito ad avere quei permessi, soprattutto perché riguardavano anche dei sottufficiali. Ma i suoi pensieri virarono subito sulla questione principale: una festa di gala significava balli, banchetti, chiacchiere vuote e pettegolezzi di cui lei non sapeva e non voleva sapere nulla. Le vennero i brividi al solo pensiero di quanti l'avrebbero osservata, soppesata, valutata e giudicata con un solo sguardo, e quante parole avrebbero speso per irriderla o per esprimere il disgusto per quella donna che non indossava gioielli ricercati né ballava. Perché lei non si sarebbe mai abbassata a cambiare le sue abitudini per una decina di pomposi riccastri. Dovette mettere da parte questi pensieri nel momento in cui arrivò davanti alla porta di casa sua; se avesse mostrato un'aria infastidita o pensosa sicuramente sua madre l'avrebbe torchiata sino a che non fosse venuta a sapere cosa la tormentasse, e scoperto dell'invito avrebbe potuto inventarsi qualunque cosa. Si fermò un attimo esattamente di fronte alla soglia dell'appartamento e prese la sua decisione: il giorno dopo avrebbe rifiutato l'invito, trasse un profondo respiro ed aprì.   
-Mamma, sono tornata.- 

Il giorno dopo l'ufficio era in fermento, a stento riuscì a mantenere una parvenza d'ordine e a farli lavorare. Il Colonnello invece sembrava tranquillissimo, anche troppo, si era comprato una strana rivista per uomini alla moda, e se la stava studiando con fin troppa dedizione, invece che dedicare anche un solo istante ai documenti che giacevano sulla sua scrivania. Decise di mettersi all'opera solo quando, dopo il centesimo richiamo, Riza mise la mano sulla fondina.   
Verso mezzogiorno, quando ormai si stavano preparando tutti per la pausa pranzo, nell'ufficio dei sottoposti si presentò il generale Grumman in persona. Li salutò con fare paterno, anziché marziale, e fece loro i complimenti per il sempre puntuale e preciso lavoro svolto. Quella fu la parte migliore per Riza, le piaceva sentire che il suo operato era apprezzato dai superiori, lo vedeva come uno stimolo in più per migliorare ancora. Quindi venne invece il momento da lei meno atteso, a differenza dei suoi colleghi. Il responsabile dell’East HQ consegnò loro gli inviti, scritti su bigliettini di un bianco quasi accecante, con parti di scritte in oro. Quelli erano il lasciapassare per quell'esclusiva festa. Mentre gli uomini fissavano estasiati il loro biglietto nominale, cullandolo tra le braccia come un prezioso gioiello, lei lo fissò scontenta, tentata di gettarlo nel primo cestino disponibile.   
Uscito il Generale entrò il Colonnello, sorridente, pronto a farsi inondare da ringraziamenti immeritati. E invece dovette richiamare l'attenzione dei suoi, che al suo ingresso non avevano interrotto la loro adorazione dei cartoncini. La cosa fece inarcare le sopracciglia dell'alchimista. Era pronto ad essere osannato, non ignorato.   
Hawkeye sfruttò quel momento per fare la dichiarazione che aveva pensato e ripensato durante la notte:   
-Colonnello, sono molto onorata per quest'invito, e la ringrazio per avermelo fatto avere. Ma credo di non essere la persona adatta per una festa così importante, per tanto mi dolgo, ma devo rifiutare.- Il tono di voce sembrava normale, ma non aveva preso fiato nemmeno una volta.   
Roy la guardò come se gli avesse appena lanciato un coltello dritto nel cuore. E pure tutti i suoi compagni si voltarono con un'espressione triste in volto. Lei si sorprese, che cosa aveva detto di tanto deprimente?   
-Ma come Tenente, non crede che...- ma il Colonnello non poté completare la frase, perché subito Fuery intervenne, ignorando completamente il suo superiore.   
-Ma Tenente, perché?! Venga anche lei, non può lasciarci soli!- aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi -È tutto merito suo se abbiamo questi inviti, non avrebbe senso andare senza di lei. La prego!-   
Che Fuery fosse sempre stato molto devoto a Hawkeye lo sapevano tutti, ma forse ora stava esagerando, tutti, tranne la donna, lo guardarono circospetti. Riza invece era rimasta seriamente colpita da tanto affetto, almeno ai suoi occhi, e abbassando leggermente la testa disse piano:   
-Va bene, allora verrò. Se le fa così piacere Sergente Maggiore.-   
Il volto prima depresso sino alle lacrime del piccolo militare si illuminò di colpo, e assieme a lui quello di Mustang, che lo abbracciò di colpo da dietro.   
-Benissimo, allora verrete tutti, mi raccomando un abito consono, e ora andiamo a pranzo!- concluse il Colonnello battendo con vigore sulle spalle di Fuery.   
Per un’oscura ragione da quel momento sino al fine settimana i compiti di Fuery furono notevolmente alleggeriti per ordine diretto del Colonnello, questa volta anche Riza sospettò che la scena per l'invito c’entrasse qualcosa.   
Il problema di Riza a questo punto permaneva, aggravato dalla presenza della madre in città, l'unica soluzione era non farle sapere nulla, poi sabato, dopo averla accompagnata alla stazione sarebbe corsa a cambiarsi e quindi alla festa. E già si stava preparando alla noia e alle occhiatacce che avrebbe ricevuto. 

Tutto sembrava andare secondo i semplici piani di Riza, era riuscita a non far intuire nulla a sua madre quella sera, e pure il giorno dopo era andata in ufficio convinta di avere ormai passato la fase critica. La giornata era stata più o meno tranquilla, tranne per il fatto che il Colonnello era stato al telefono con il maggiore Hughes per ore, e si erano chiamati a vicenda almeno quattro o cinque volte. Il Tenente era pronta a tagliare i fili del telefono se l'avesse sentito suonare un'altra volta.   
Ma tutto precipitò nel giro di pochi minuti, quei pochi attimi in più che trascorse alla base alla fine dell'orario lavorativo, per far firmare l'ultima carta a Mustang e portare il tutto nell'ufficio designato.   
Quando uscì dalla base le si parò davanti una scena preoccupante: sua madre era venuta a prenderla e ora stava parlando con Havoc e gli altri suoi colleghi. Ad Havoc poteva dire qualunque cosa, anche fare una proposta di matrimonio senza consultarla! Leggermente, ma senza farsi notare, allungò il passo.   
-Mamma, cosa sei venuta a fare?- domandò senza nemmeno salutare.   
-Oh Riza, ero venuta a prenderti, così ho avuto anche l'occasione di conoscere i tuoi colleghi.- disse sorridendo, ma già si notava che nascondeva qualcosa in quel gesto.   
-Beh,- disse girandosi verso i ragazzi -credo di dovervi salutare, mi raccomando, abbiate cura di mia figlia,- quindi si voltò solo verso Havoc -soprattutto tu Jean.-   
-Si signora.- rispose il giovane sottotenente grattandosi imbarazzato la testa.   
-Buona serata.- salutò nuovamente, mentre prendeva a braccetto la figlia e s'incamminava.   
I quattro la salutarono a loro volta con un gesto della mano.   
Riza già presagiva strani discorsi, ma non aveva ancora capito che invece il suo segreto era ormai stato scoperto.   
-E così vai ad una cena di gala domani sera?- domandò improvvisamente la madre, quando furono a metà strada rispetto a casa.   
-Eh? Come l'hai saputo?- le domandò, tastando automaticamente nel taschino della divisa dove aveva lasciato l'invito, in modo da non dimenticarlo in casa.   
-Me lo ha detto Havoc tra una cosa e l'altra.- Lo sguardo furbo della donna più anziana si puntò dritto negli occhi della figlia.   
-Bambina mia questa è una grande occasione, ora che ho rivisto Havoc sono ancora più convinta che sia l'uomo adatto per te.-   
-Oddio ci risiamo.- esternò la ragazza.   
-Ma è così! E comunque a questa festa ci saranno un sacco di uomini importanti e sicuramente degni di una donna come te. Ancora capisco perché hai voluto tenermelo nascosto! Ora mi impegnerò a fare di te una donna perfetta per domani sera!-.   
Riza non poté far altro che pensare che la ragione per cui aveva voluto tenere all'oscuro sua madre fosse proprio quella. Ora le avrebbe proposto qualunque cosa.   
-Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa mamma, io non ho intenzione di omologarmi a quelle tizie che si imbellettano e ingioiellano solo per una serata, perciò non provare a propormi cose del genere.-   
-Ma...-   
-Niente ma!- si ricordò che doveva essere categorica per ottenere un qualche risultato, e parve riuscirci anche in questa occasione, infatti, la luce negli occhi della madre si spense un poco e annuì, anche se contrariata. 

Ma l'illusione durò solo quella serata. La mattina seguente, con la scusa di uscire a comprare un po' di fiori nuovi per il centrotavola, la madre tornò con una serie di borse e borsine. In realtà non erano molte, ma a Riza spaventarono lo stesso. Per scoprire esattamente cosa contenessero dovette aspettare dopo il pranzo. Quindi si ritrovò a litigare con la madre su cosa dovesse mettersi quella sera. La ragazza aveva pensato sin dall'inizio ad un semplice e sobrio tailleur che doveva avere da qualche parte nel suo armadio. Invece sua madre aveva deciso che doveva comprarsi un abito da sera, che facesse risaltare la sua figura, anche semplice, ma pur sempre un abito. La lotta era stata estenuante, ma alla fine aveva vinto la donna più grande. E di colpo aveva estratto dalla borsa più grande un abito rosso fuoco! Riza era rimasta impietrita. Ok l'abito, aveva accettato, ma rosso?! Non era un po' esagerato per lei?   
Nonostante le nuove proteste fu costretta a provarlo. Sua madre aveva un occhio perfetto, le calzava perfettamente, e soprattutto, le stava anche molto bene, dovette ammettere a malincuore. Fortunatamente almeno qualcosa di adatto l'aveva, per essere un abito da sera non aveva né pizzi ne ricami particolari, la scollatura non era esagerata, anche se c'era, e lo spacco arrivava solo appena sopra il ginocchio. Riza provò un'ultima, inutile, resistenza:   
-Mamma, ma non sarà un po' troppo estivo con queste spalline così strette? Potrei morire di freddo.-   
Ovviamente l'altra aveva pensato anche a quello, e senza nemmeno parlare, aveva estratto tra gli acquisti una stola nera, con leggeri ricami rossi ai lati. Forse quella era la cosa che più le era piaciuta tra tutti gli acquisti, l'aveva rimirata per un po', apprezzandone anche il tessuto morbido e leggero.   
Erano quindi passate alle scarpe. Non si sa come, nel giro di poco più di un’ora sua madre era riuscita ad andare ad acquistare tutto quanto, probabilmente, aveva pensato Riza, aveva adocchiato quelle cose già nei giorni precedenti. Le calzature erano di suo gusto, anche se non le avrebbe acquistate mai, non sapeva che farsene di scarpe per le occasioni galanti come quelle. Ma non avevano il tacco alto come aveva temuto, ed erano semplici decolleté in vernice rossa. Insomma anche un’incapace come lei poteva camminarci senza sembrare un'oca.   
Il grande contrasto tra le due arrivò però quando si trattò di decidere la pettinatura. Mentre sua madre voleva fare complicate acconciature, Riza avrebbe preferito la solita con fermaglio annesso. Questionarono per ore, senza giungere a nulla, alla fine fu proposto un compromesso, capelli sciolti e un semplice fermaglietto nero lucido a tenerle indietro i capelli sul lato destro. La ragazza accettò, pur di non mettere gli altri dieci ornamenti che sua madre aveva acquistato. Stranamente, si stupì, aveva evitato gioielli vari, almeno quella cosa l'aveva capita.   
Il pomeriggio era ormai quasi finito, si fecero entrambe un bagno caldo, prepararono la valigia della madre e poi iniziarono la preparazione della ragazza per il galà.   
Uno dei motivi per cui Riza odiava tanto le feste di questo tipo era anche tutto quel tempo per prepararsi, proprio non lo sopportava. Ma nonostante tutto fu piuttosto veloce. Si stava per alzare dalla sedia dove sua madre l'aveva costretta per pettinarla, quando fu fermata.   
-Aspetta Riza, un ultimo tocco.-   
-Ultimo tocco?- aveva domandato non capendo.   
-Si, sì...- e si era ripresentata davanti al volto della ragazza con un rossetto in mano.   
-Eh no, avevamo detto niente trucchi mamma!- aveva protestato lei.   
-Su, non fare storie, è solo un po' di rossetto, non ti metterò altro, sopporta, che la tua mamma ti vuole vedere splendida prima di andarsene.- L'aveva fregata, non poteva sopportare di dare una delusione a sua madre proprio prima di partire, dovette accettare senza troppe storie quel rossetto rosso vivo.   
Ormai era quasi ora sia per il treno di sua madre che per il banchetto.   
-Mamma, sei pronta? Il Taxi sarà qui tra cinque minuti.- Chiamò lei mentre si sistemava la stola davanti allo specchio del bagno. Avevano optato per il taxi, considerando l'immensa valigia della donna e il tempo che avevano a disposizione. Riza aveva già pensato di accompagnare la madre e quindi farsi portare direttamente alla festa.   
D'un tratto il campanello suonò. Riza stava per andare ad aprire, sorpresa da una visita proprio in quel momento, se era il tassista era stranamente in anticipo. All'ingresso vi era già sua madre, che aveva aperto al suo posto.   
-Oh, ben arrivato, Riza è pronta, arriva subito.- stava dicendo.   
Riza guardò oltre e rimase sorpresa e angosciata, i piani di sua madre erano terribili, aveva una mente pericolosa, in pochi attimi il giorno prima era riuscita ad escogitare tutto! Appena sulla soglia di casa, infatti, c'era Havoc, perfettamente abbigliato, e pure senza sigaretta.   
-Buonasera Tenente.- disse dopo un attimo, con uno sguardo tra lo sbigottito e l'ammirato.   
Subito ripreso dalla signora Hawkeye.   
-Nono, Jean, questa sera niente gradi, devi chiamarla Riza, ricordatelo.-   
Lei doveva avere un punto di domanda dipinto in volto, perché il biondino si affrettò a spiegare:   
-Ecco, ieri sua madre mi ha chiesto di passare a prenderla, così... eccomi.- Cercò di sembrare naturale, ma accentuava semplicemente il suo imbarazzo.   
La giovane non poté far altro che sospirare per l'ennesima volta, e rispose semplicemente:   
-Arrivo subito.-   
Lasciò la madre sulle scale di casa, dove l'aveva trovata di sorpresa il lunedì precedente, in attesa di un taxi che sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco, e salì in auto con il suo collega, un po' impacciato da quella strana situazione che si era creata.


	3. RED

La prima volta che Roy si era lasciato scappare dei suoi problemi, per così dire, sentimentali con il generale Grumman, si era pentito subito l'attimo successivo. Ora invece aveva trovato nel vecchio militare un valido alleato, aveva più idee e suggerimenti di quanti Mustang avesse immaginato, e non lo aveva nemmeno dissuaso quando aveva scoperto che la ragazza in questione era il suo tenente, anzi aveva trovato la sfida ancor più appassionante.  
Maes, dal canto suo, lo incoraggiava e continuava un certosino lavoro di convinzione, visto che il Flame Alchemist del tutto convinto di quello strano sentimento che gli attraversava l'anima non era. Anzi, il suo istinto di donnaiolo incallito continuava ad essere diffidente, ma stava cedendo inesorabilmente. Sicuramente una sfida come quella era attraente anche per la sua anima di sciupa femmine.   
Il primo problema che il novello innamorato aveva incontrato sull'irta strada per il cuore di Hawkeye era l'approccio. Conosceva la donna da anni, ma non sapeva quasi nulla della sua vita privata e dei suoi gusti. Non aveva idea di come fare ad invitarla ad uscire, o solo a farla sbottonare un po' per poter trovare qualche punto debole in quella corazza da perfetta soldatessa.  
Passava le giornate di lavoro osservandola, cercando di intuire dai suoi movimenti e dalle sue espressioni qualcosa di più del suo essere ed anche ammirando il suo splendido corpo. Ma soluzioni al suo dilemma non ne trovava, nemmeno spiragli.   
Stanco di quella situazione d'attesa, e su consiglio di Hughes, aveva inviato Breda in missione: doveva scoprire il tipo ideale di Riza. Stranamente il sottoposto non aveva fatto domande, come se già sapesse, ma Mustang aveva liquidato la questione spiegandola con il carattere menefreghista del suo sottotenente.   
Breda era stato rapido nel trovare le risposte che voleva. Purtroppo però queste non combaciavano affatto con quel che aveva sperato, neanche un po'. Stando a quel che diceva il grasso ufficiale il tipo ideale di Riza era il suo esatto opposto. La prima reazione era stata quella di ridurre in cenere l'uomo, che subito si era preparato al peggio, ma poi aveva represso l'irritazione, Breda aveva solo riferito, l'aveva ringraziato e aveva decretato la fine della missione, sempre se ancora servisse.  
Quella sera era tornato a casa particolarmente pensieroso, la situazione diventava sempre più complicata. Provava qualcosa, qualcosa a cui ancora non riusciva a dare il nome “amore”, per il suo tenente, e già questo era un problema. Non aveva mai avuto nessun interesse affettivo per le donne con cui usciva, e ciò era dimostrato dal fatto che persa una ne trovava velocemente e facilmente un'altra, e molto spesso nemmeno ricordava i nomi delle donne con cui era andato a letto negli anni. Perciò non sapeva bene come gestire quell'attrazione strana che aveva nascosto anche a sé stesso per tanto tempo.  
Inoltre la vittima di tali attenzioni era Hawkeye, il suo fido tenente da anni, la donna che sempre gli era stata accanto, ma solo come sottoposta. Non semplicemente un altro soldato, sempre se si poteva considerare semplice una questione simile, ma addirittura l'ufficiale di grado più alto del suo ufficio, la persona di cui in nessun caso avrebbe potuto far a meno.  
Ad aggravare il tutto ci si metteva Riza stessa. Era una persona che non parlava mai di sé, dalla vita privata misteriosa, rigida e sempre in perfetto ordine, che quando era al lavoro non pensava ad altro che a quello. Bella certo, ma non faceva nulla per mettersi in mostra, e ad occhi poco attenti poteva risultare praticamente invisibile. Ancora si domandava esattamente cosa avesse messo in moto il suo cuore, quando della vera lei non percepiva altro che tremolanti scie e pallide ombre nel suo quotidiano. In pratica era come osservare un'attraente fatamorgana.  
Ma qualcosa si era destato dentro di lui, e ora voleva provare a portarlo a termine. Tutto era però precipitato quando aveva avuto i risultati dell'indagine da parte di Breda. L'uomo ideale di Hawkeye era qualcosa che lui non avrebbe mai potuto incarnare, nemmeno impegnandosi con tutto sé stesso. Certo, l'idea d'uomo del Tenente era per Roy del tutto utopica, non riusciva a pensare a nessuno, tra tutte le persone che aveva conosciuto nei suoi quasi 28 anni di vita, che potesse rientrare in quei parametri. Ma certo conosceva qualcuno che poteva avvicinarsi, e sicuramente non era lui. Cercò di passare in rassegna tutte le caratteristiche elencate da Riza, valutando quali avrebbe potuto sforzarsi di calzare, e faticava ad accettarne una, al massimo la fedeltà, ma restava ancora lo scoglio del lavoro. Se Hawkeye non voleva un soldato, figurarsi se poteva accettare un suo superiore. Pareva proprio avere di fronte a sé ostacoli insormontabili. Almeno lui non fumava, si consolò.   
Quella notte dormì poco anche grazie ad un tremendo mal di testa.

La mattina dopo, pochissimi minuti dopo essere entrato in ufficio, con ancora un cerchio alla testa e un pessimo umore, squillò il telefono. Ovviamente solo Maes poteva chiamarlo a quell'ora.   
L'amico voleva essere informato degli ultimi aggiornamenti. Roy non aveva ancora capito se fosse interessato alla cosa solo per amicizia o anche per divertimento. Gli raccontò delle parole raccolte da Breda, con tono sconfortato.  
-Beh, e qual è il problema?- rispose l'altro.  
-Come “qual è il problema”? Mi pare ovvio, non rientro in nessuna di quelle categorie!-.  
-Non fumi.-  
-A parte quella.- riusciva a farlo quasi spazientire anche in una situazione simile.  
-Ma sì, a volte quel che si vorrebbe a freddo non corrisponde affatto con quel che poi si sceglie, soprattutto per le donne!-  
-Mmm...- Mustang era ovviamente poco convinto.  
-Guarda Glacier: voleva uscire con te!- ribatté ridendo, ricordando l'occasione che lo aveva portato a conoscere e quindi sposare sua moglie.  
-Effettivamente...- fu costretto ad ammettere il Colonnello.  
-Fidati Roy, non è ancora tutto perso, però è tempo che ti sbilanci un po' di più e scopri qualcosa che possa far breccia!-  
-Ci proverò, ma quella ha una corazza addosso.- anche se aveva ritrovato un po' di speranza, l'idea di riuscire a scoprire qualcosa sul privato di Hawkeye gli pareva ancora troppo illusoria.  
-Con la tua decennale esperienza in fatto di donne non vorrai farti battere in modo così banale, senza nemmeno lottare, voglio sperare.- Hughes sapeva bene quali tasti premere per mettere in moto l'orgoglio e la successiva reazione del suo migliore amico.  
Negli occhi di Mustang passò un lampo, non si sarebbe lasciato sconfiggere, non in quel campo. In quell'attimo vide anche l'orologio.  
-Maes ti devo lasciare, tra 52 secondi esatti, il mio irreprensibile tenente sarà qui con il programma lavorativo di oggi. Se mi trova al telefono altro che scoprire qualcosa, mi manda direttamente all'altro mondo con tutti i miei dubbi.-  
-Capito. Buona giornata Roy, ci sentiamo più tardi così mi racconti le novità.- disse gioioso il Maggiore.  
-Sì sì, buon lavoro.- riattaccò il telefono, e iniziò il suo conto alla rovescia. Quando fu a meno uno il Tenente bussò alla porta.   
-In anticipo di un secondo.- borbottò tra sé il Colonnello, prima di farla entrare.  
Stimolato dalla telefonata con Hughes quella mattina iniziò un attacco diretto alla roccaforte. In ogni occasione la tempestò di domande sulla sua vita privata, quali spettacoli preferiva, quali i suoi gusti in fatto ci cibo, colori e quant'altro gli passasse per la mente. Le risposte furono poche ed elusive per lo più, solo ad alcune ebbe una risposta chiara, e questo non diede grosse soddisfazioni all'uomo. Se mai avesse dovuto regalarle dei fiori sarebbe dovuto partire alla ricerca del più raro fiore nero. Quella donna aveva il brutto vizio di complicargli la vita.  
Stava per iniziare un pomeriggio all'insegna dell'abbattimento, se il Generale non l'avesse improvvisamente invitato ad una partita a scacchi. Partita significava colloquio riguardo le sue traversie amorose da alcune settimane a questa parte. Mentre raggiungeva l'ufficio del responsabile dell'East HQ Roy si domandò se almeno lui avrebbe trovato una via di fuga da quella situazione di stallo totale. E invece si trovò con in mano un’occasione perfetta, ben più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Grumman lo aveva ascoltato e rincuorato per quasi tutta la partita, solo quando Mustang aveva fatto il consueto scacco matto, l'uomo gli aveva detto ridendo d'essere riuscito a mettere a segno un colpo migliore del suo. E poi aveva spiegato ad un Colonnello sempre più raggiante degli inviti per la festa a villa Renold di quel fine settimana, lasciapassare per lui e Riza, ma che per correttezza e, soprattutto per mascherare la cosa, aveva procurato anche al resto della truppa. Secondo il Generale quella poteva essere un'opportunità unica, da non lasciarsi scappare, e per l'occasione rinnovarsi un po' forse avrebbe giovato, anche per mostrare ad Hawkeye un uomo diverso da quello che conosceva ed immaginava, così da spiazzarla.  
Tutto quel discorso l'aveva fatto tornare euforico, non tutto era perduto, anzi avrebbe dimostrato ancora una volta che se Roy Mustang vuole una donna, quella deve cedere.   
Mentre baldanzoso tornava verso le sue stanze già pregustava il momento in cui avrebbe sfiorato quella pelle levigata, e avrebbe potuto assaggiare quelle labbra invitanti.  
Andò immediatamente a riferire la cosa ai ragazzi. La reazione però fu un po' diversa da quella che si aspettava, erano troppo sospettosi, fortuna che Riza sosteneva che tutti quanti si fidassero ciecamente di lui. In particolare la reazione della donna non lo convinse del tutto, ma quando dopo pochissimi secondi se la ritrovò in ufficio pronta ad estrarre la pistola per farlo lavorare capì che forse dipendeva dai documenti che giacevano incompleti sulla sua scrivania. Ed erano veramente tanti, la donna non gli avrebbe consentito nemmeno di respirare, se questo avrebbe inficiato il rispetto dei tempi. Ma quando finalmente l'orario lavorativo terminò e poté tornare a casa, lo fece per la prima volta soddisfatto e ottimista per il futuro. Quella notte andò a letto con meno pensieri e s'alzò di buonora la mattina seguente, cosa che gli capitava raramente.  
Prima d'arrivare in ufficio, visto l'anticipo, decise per una deviazione all'edicola vicina alla base. Adocchiò il Central Times, ma decise di attendere quello che avrebbe portato Riza, il giornale acquistato da lei gli dava un piacere in più. Vide tra le tante riviste in bella mostra un periodico di moda dedicato agli uomini in carriera, sarebbe potuto venir utile cambiare un po' anche il look, forse poteva trovare qualche spunto interessante; così l'acquistò e se lo lesse con attenzione per tutta la mattinata, almeno sino a che Riza, esasperata, non l'aveva minacciato di morte con la sua fin troppo amata rivoltella.  
Poco prima di pranzo, quando pensava di avere un po' di tempo libero, almeno sino a mezzogiorno, bussarono alla porta.  
Corrucciato, poggiò il Central Times che aveva appena iniziato.  
-Avanti.- disse atono.  
La porta si aprì lentamente, ma non con la consueta delicatezza tipica di Hawkeye. Ed, infatti, apparve Grumman, sorridente come sempre.  
-Buongiorno Colonnello.- disse mentre con il solito passo flemmatico entrava e chiudeva la porta dietro di sé.  
Mustang rimase un po' stordito, non si aspettava proprio il Generale, solitamente non usciva dai suoi uffici, e per di più aveva il giornale aperto sulla sua scrivania. Decise velocemente di fingere di non ricordarsi affatto del quotidiano, se lui non l'avesse guardato, forse l'altro non l'avrebbe nemmeno notato. S'alzò in piedi, e con uno scatto fece un perfetto saluto militare.  
-Buongiorno generale Grumman.- rispose con voce impostata, mentre restava sull'attenti.  
-Riposo, riposo.- il vecchio soldato fece un vago cenno con la mano, mentre si avvicinava alla scrivania, e si frugava in una tasca.  
Quindi mentre Roy stava per tornarsi a sedere, gli allungò un bigliettino bianco con una scritta luccicante.  
-Questo è il suo invito per sabato sera, Colonnello. Mi raccomando ne faccia buon uso. - E così dicendo il perenne sorriso si allargò ancor di più.  
-La ringrazio, signore.- disse l'alchimista, mentre prendeva tra le sue mani il bigliettino.  
-Bene, ora vado a portare gli inviti anche agli altri ragazzi, così vedrò ancora una volta da vicino questa splendida ragazza che è riuscita a far breccia nel vostro cuore.- E senza nemmeno attendere il saluto dell'altro si girò, sempre cercando nelle tasche, ed uscì.  
Roy si sedette, girò e rigirò il cartoncino tra le mani, guardandolo assorto. Ora le speranze delle ore precedenti stavano per avverarsi, aveva un'opportunità per uscire con Riza, per incontrarla in un’occasione informale. La immaginò, con un lungo vestito scollato nero, che subito divenne blu. La vedeva sempre vestita di blu, era talmente abituato che ormai non riusciva ad immaginarla con nessun altro colore addosso. Si crogiolò ancora per un attimo in quella visione, poi decise di andare ad assistere alla felicità dei suoi sottoposti, studiare Hawkeye anche in quella situazione poteva essere conveniente.  
Quello che lo attendeva non rientrava minimamente nei suoi programmi. Prima nessuno badò a lui, tanto che dovette richiamare l'attenzione dei suoi sottoposti, che stavano ammirando gli inviti come ipnotizzati. Quindi dovette ascoltare le parole più terribili dall'unica donna della banda:  
-Colonnello, sono molto onorata per quest'invito, e la ringrazio per avermelo fatto avere. Ma credo di non essere la persona adatta per una festa così importante, per tanto mi dolgo, ma devo rifiutare.-  
Qualcosa lo colpì nel profondo dell'anima, tutti i suoi piani, le sue fantasie, le sue speranze stavano andando in pezzi in un secondo soltanto. Fissò la ragazza quasi incapace di esprimersi, iniziò tentennante a recriminare, non sapendo nemmeno bene cosa dire, quando Fuery s'intromise.  
-Ma Tenente, perché?! Venga anche lei, non può lasciarci soli! È tutto merito suo se abbiamo questi inviti, non avrebbe senso andare senza di lei. La prego!- stava piagnucolando il Sergente Maggiore. Roy prima lo guardò incredulo, perché aveva trovato il coraggio che lui invece non aveva; poi crebbe un po' di fastidio per quei modi troppo ossequiosi nei confronti della donna che lui aveva mirato. Ma quando Riza decise di accettare l'invito grazie alle parole del piccolo sottufficiale, tutto cambiò. Di colpo Roy provò una grande stima e senso di riconoscenza per il piccoletto, gli stava salvando la serata, forse inconsapevolmente. Anche se dubitava che Breda avesse tenuto la bocca chiusa con i colleghi per più di una giornata. Non riuscì a trattenere la voglia di abbracciare Fuery, e per ringraziarlo convinse Hawkeye, o meglio le ordinò, di alleggerire i compiti del giovane Sergente Maggiore sino alla settimana successiva.  
Il pomeriggio seguente passò velocemente, o almeno così parve al Flame Alchemist che, ormai inebriato all'idea che sabato avrebbe avuto una buona chance per avvicinarsi alla donna, viveva quelle ore con un sorriso ebete in volto. Maes stranamente non telefonò, ma lo aveva avvertito il giorno precedente che forse avrebbe avuto molto lavoro. La tentazione di telefonare lui stesso era grande, ma preferì non disturbarlo.

Il tempo perso con l'amico il giorno precedente venne recuperato con gli interessi il giorno successivo. Infatti, il curiosissimo maggiore Hughes non tardò a chiamare e, messo al corrente dei recenti sviluppi si era subito eccitato, ed aveva cominciato a proporre idee e soluzioni per qualunque evenienza.   
Interrotti varie volte o da Hawkeye stessa, che non immaginava di essere l'oggetto di quelle continue telefonate, o da altri militari a Central City, avevano continuato a chiamarsi e richiamarsi per quasi tutta la giornata. Con l'inevitabile conseguenza che il lavoro da finire sulla scrivania di Mustang era rimasto tale. Quando Riza l'aveva scoperto gli occhi castani, che ora Roy aveva imparato ad apprezzare, stavano per prendere fuoco. Lo aveva costretto ad una seduta intensiva di firme, e all'ultima telefonata di Maes aveva risposto lei, dicendo che il Colonnello era ampiamente occupato in quell'istante. Quando scoccò l'ultimo minuto, e Mustang ancora stava firmando carte dovette ammettere che forse tutta la fretta del Tenente non era così immotivata.   
Pochi minuti dopo lei l'aveva salutato di fretta, mentre prendeva le ultime carte per portarle nell'ufficio di competenza. Lui l'osservò mentre con passo veloce ma leggerò usciva dalla stanza, anche vista da dietro non era niente male. Sfinito da tutto quel lavoro condensato in poco tempo il Flame Alchemist si sistemò lentamente, ed uscì dalla base poco dopo Riza. La vide, davanti a sé, mentre guardava gli altri colleghi che si erano fermati a parlare tutti assieme, quindi la ragazza allungò il passo verso di loro. Rimase a scrutare la scena, non troppo distante, ma a sufficienza per non farsi notare.  
Una donna bionda, sulla mezza età, stava parlando con i suoi sottoposti, in particolare con Havoc. Quando Hawkeye fu vicino a loro la sentì chiaramente mentre diceva: -Mamma, cosa sei venuta a fare?-.  
Il resto di quel che si dissero non lo capì, parlavano a voce normale e lui era troppo defilato, ma intuì che la madre di Riza stava semplicemente salutando il resto della truppa, soprattutto Jean, che, pensò, doveva conoscere dai tempi di Central. L'osservò con attenzione, era più bassa della sua sottoposta, ma le somigliava molto, nonostante avesse un aspetto molto più femminile, sia negli atteggiamenti che nel vestire. Che peccato che invece la figlia sembrasse così allergica a certi comportamenti. L'istinto gli suggerì di seguirle, giusto per imparare qualcosa di più sulla sua preda, ma il buonsenso ebbe il sopravvento e tornò semplicemente a casa sua, dove ricevette l'ennesima telefonata dal centralino di Central City, chiamata nuovamente interrotta da un'addetta che non ne poteva più del maggiore Hughes. 

Il mattino seguente s'alzò sul tardi, anche se era la “grande giornata” era pur sempre sabato. Uscì solo nel pomeriggio, intenzionato a comprare qualcosa di esclusivo solo per la festa della sera. Rientrò nel suo appartamento dopo aver comprato un nuovo tight all'ultima moda, o almeno così sembrava, visto il prezzo che avevano preteso. Completamente nero, con il gilèt e la cravatta stretta color grigio perla. Le scarpe da abbinare fortunatamente le aveva già, e si era rifiutato di comprare dei gemelli per la camicia, era un colonnello, ma la sua paga non era ancora così stratosferica!   
Aveva vagato per il centro di East City per qualche ora nella speranza di trovare qualcosa di adatto ma poco caro, invano. Tornato a casa non aveva avuto altro tempo che per prepararsi dopo essersi fatto una doccia rinfrescante. Doveva prepararsi anche psicologicamente, quella era sì un'occasione d'oro, ma non andava sciupata, e Riza restava una preda assai sfuggente. Si vestì e sistemò al meglio, curando ogni piccolo dettaglio, come solo un esperto come lui poteva fare. Non avrebbe sfigurato nemmeno di fronte al più nobile degli invitati. E forse nemmeno Hawkeye, sempre così impassibile, sarebbe riuscita a resistergli. Per quanto ne dicesse Maes, l'aspetto esteriore contava sempre. In fondo anche Glacier si era innamorata dei suoi occhi verdi.  
Quando si sentì pronto chiamò un taxi per farsi accompagnare sino alla villa, mentre l'attendeva si diede un'ultima occhiata davanti allo specchio, e quel vide era decisamente soddisfacente, il sorriso giusto, la voce abbassata di un tono e qualunque donna di Amestris sarebbe caduta ai suoi piedi, almeno sperava, perché il Tenente tendeva ad essere sempre l'eccezione che conferma la regola.

Il taxista fu puntuale e in meno di dieci minuti lo portò di fronte a villa Renold. La grande residenza era illuminata da centinaia di lampade e candele, grandi drappi rossi, blu e bianchi bordati d'oro ornavano i davanzali delle finestre; dal balcone centrale pendevano affiancati i due stendardi di Amestris e di East City. Le aiuole fiorite davanti al monumentale ingresso erano state ancor più valorizzate da piccole torce che illuminavano zone strategiche, inoltre altri vasi erano stati posti ai lati dei due viali che conducevano sino all'atrio.  
Poco distanti dall'arco fiorito che era stato situato all'inizio di una delle due strade che portavano all'entrata si trovavano i suoi sottoposti, al limite del cono di luce proiettato da una torcia. Chi già li conosceva non poteva non notarli, la stazza di Breda, il piccolo Fuery e il grigio Falman erano un trio facile da riconoscere. Stranamente non notava Havoc. Non ci pensò molto, sospirò e andò da loro. Si erano vestiti tutti eleganti, come gli aveva detto, certo non al suo livello, un classico giacca e cravatta, ma rispetto al solito erano ben ordinati e distinti. Almeno non l'avrebbero fatto sfigurare, come loro superiore doveva badare anche a queste cose.   
-Dov'è Havoc?- domandò dopo i saluti di rito, guardandosi attorno.  
-È andato a prendere Hawkeye, signore.- rispose automaticamente Falman, beccandosi un'occhiataccia dai suoi due colleghi prima e poi uno sguardo infuocato dall'alchimista.  
A quel punto fu Fuery ad intervenire, con quel suo modo tentennante e spaurito di parlare.  
-No, ecco, Colonnello... è andato solo a prenderla, gliel'ha chiesto la madre di Hawkeye l'altro giorno...-  
A quel punto Roy alzò una mano per farlo tacere.  
-Breda, c'era proprio il bisogno di spiegare tutto per filo per segno, a tutti?!-   
Il sottotenente alzò semplicemente le spalle:  
-Mi aveva detto che la missione era conclusa, per ciò non avevo nemmeno più l'ordine di tenere la bocca chiusa no?-  
-Comunque lo sappiamo solo noi, Colonnello. E non lo diremo a nessun altro.- aggiunse pacato il canuto maresciallo.   
-Lo sa anche Havoc comunque, ma la signora Hawkeye era molto accalorata e come suo solito non ha saputo dire di no.- spiegò il grasso ufficiale, piazzando una mano sulla bocca di Fuery che riuscì solo a mugugnare qualcosa di imprecisato, probabilmente una difesa estrema del biondo collega.  
-Per questa sera- continuò Breda -cercheremo di darle meno fastidio possibile, anche Havoc, tanto non ha possibilità.- sorrise.  
-Già, lui fuma...- convenne Mustang che stava valutando la situazione. Come aveva previsto i suoi sottoposti sapevano già tutto, ma si erano coalizzati dalla sua parte, o forse volevano restare neutrali. Ma di fatto non l'avrebbero intralciato. Questo era un bene, forse li aveva giudicati troppo male in precedenza.  
-E ora voi cosa avete intenzione di fare?- domandò quindi.  
-Aspettiamo Havoc, dovrebbe essere qui tra poco.-  
E infatti pochi secondi dopo Fuery scattò.  
-Ecco Havoc...- ma la frase gli morì sulle labbra. Havoc stava venendo verso di loro, tenendo il braccio ad una donna che sapevano essere Riza, o almeno credevano di sapere, ma quasi stentavano a riconoscerla. Abituati a vederla in divisa e con i capelli raccolti avevano solo fantasticato su come sarebbe potuta apparire in abiti tipicamente femminili, ma quel che videro superò tutte le loro fantasie.  
La ragazza, nonostante la gonna lunga che non era abituata a portare si muoveva fluida e leggera, i capelli biondi le scendevano morbidamente lungo la schiena, e la stola nera le copriva leggermente le spalle. Ma quello che colpì di più Roy fu il vestito rosso fiammante che le cadeva perfettamente, seguiva le perfette curve del suo corpo, ma senza metterle volgarmente in evidenza. E poi il rossetto, dello stesso colore dell'abito, era come un invito irresistibile verso le sue labbra. Ora più di prima stentava dal trattenersi a baciarla con passione. Quando i due sottoposti raggiunsero il gruppetto che li attendeva, poté anche notare come quel vestito facesse risaltare la venatura d'ambra nei suoi occhi castani.  
Quando Havoc salutò il gruppo, appena prima di fermarsi vicino a loro, nessuno gli rispose, erano tutti intenti a fissare la ragazza al suo fianco. Ma appena Hawkeye aprì bocca la salutarono tutti senza indugio alcuno. Le loro facce erano un misto tra la sorpresa e l'ammirazione. Riza storse il naso a quella reazione, e in quel momento Roy si riprese.   
-Tenente, devo dire che quell'abito le dona veramente molto.- i complimenti sono sempre bene accetti, pensò.  
Invece la giovane si limitò a rispondere con un automatico: -La ringrazio Colonnello.-  
Quindi mentre lui la osservava lievemente contrariato, lei guardò uno per uno i suoi sottoposti e scambiò dei veloci convenevoli con loro. Quel che non gli piacque fu sentirla dire con un sorriso:  
-Maresciallo Falman, lo sa che quell'abito grigio le dona molto? Complimenti.-  
Ovviamente il canuto militare arrossì, mentre Mustang stava bruciando dalla rabbia, con quello che aveva speso, e il tempo che aveva impiegato per prepararsi, Riza faceva i complimenti a Falman? O aveva veramente poco gusto in fatto di moda, ma in quel caso difficilmente si sarebbe spiegato un vestito così elegante e perfetto; o semplicemente si era stupita per l'abbigliamento del collega mentre aveva dato per scontato che il suo superiore sarebbe stato elegantissimo. Questa seconda idea, che gli balenò alla mente poco dopo, gli piacque abbastanza.  
Dopo quella serie di chiacchiere inutili, a cui l'uomo praticamente non partecipò, fu Breda, che aveva stranamente assunto il comando, a invitare tutti ad entrare alla sospirata festa.  
-Jean, potrebbe darmi ancora il braccio? Con questo ghiaino, anche con un tacco così basso mi è difficile camminare.-  
Al sentirla usare il nome proprio Roy era già pronto a scorticare il sottoposto. Perché dava così confidenza a lui! Che le cose non stessero esattamente come gli avevano detto gli altri?   
A confermare la versione del resto della truppa arrivò direttamente il biondo sottotenente.  
-Credo che il Colonnello sia una spalla migliore di me.- disse cercando di trovare le parole adatte per non farla sembrare una scusa troppo evidente agli occhi della ragazza, ma far intuire chiaramente al suo superiore che non aveva nessuna intenzione di rubargli il campo.  
Riza spostò lo sguardo sull'alchimista, che ricambiò con un leggero sorriso.  
-Non credo sia il caso.- su tutti crollò un macigno, in particolare su Mustang. -Se entrassi in quel salone accompagnata dal Colonnello chissà quali strane idee si potrebbe fare la gente.-  
Jean, imbarazzatissimo, guardò il Flame Alchemist, che intanto stava cercando di riprendersi dallo shock ripetendosi che era solo per una questione di pettegolezzi che la donna l'aveva rifiutato. Dopo un secondo, accortosi dello sguardo di Havoc verso di sé, Roy fece un leggero cenno del capo, mentre Riza non lo guardava, dando il via libera al suo sottoposto. Sarebbe stato inutile e rischioso cercare di insistere su quel punto. E forse non aveva tutti i torti Hawkeye a non voler alimentare stupide chiacchiere, per quanto avesse Grumman dalla sua parte, l'esercito non apprezzava le relazioni tra militari, e di uomini che volevano intralciarlo, o addirittura eliminarlo dai giochi, nell'esercito ce ne erano molti.

Si presentarono all'ingresso tutti assieme, anche se subito Roy avrebbe voluto essere da un'altra parte. L'imbarazzo e la timidezza dei suoi uomini si mostrò nei loro modi impacciati ed esitanti. Solo Breda con il suo menefreghismo cronico si salvò un po' e, ovviamente, Riza. La donna non mostrò neanche una briciola di esitazione, ma anzi un pizzico di fastidio, quando le chiesero l'invito per la festa. Mustang non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, quell'abito aveva su di lui l'effetto che poteva avere per un toro. Se da un lato notava qualche segno della poca abitudine agli abiti femminili e alle occasioni informali, dall'altro quella donna pareva essere nata solo per vestire a quel modo. L'eleganza innata con cui portava la stola appoggiata sulle spalle ne era un esempio.  
Poco dopo l'ingresso nel grande salone delle feste della villa, mentre ancora i suoi ragazzi si stavano guardando attorno con la bocca aperta, venne loro incontro il Generale.  
-Colonnello Mustang! Finalmente è arrivato.- l'accolse a braccia aperte e con il suo consueto sorriso.  
-Buonasera Generale.- rispose disteso, sapeva infatti che un saluto militare in una situazione come quella non sarebbe stato ben visto, e sperò che Riza non si fosse ancora accorta dell'arrivo di Grumman, lei sicuramente non avrebbe pensato al luogo, ma solo al grado della persona che aveva difronte.   
Avvicinandosi il vecchio gli diede una leggera gomitata e poi mormorò:  
-Allora dov'è la nostra bella?-  
Roy indicò con un leggero movimento del capo verso la sua destra, da dove la donna e i suoi colleghi stavano guardando il resto della sala.  
Per un attimo anche l'anziano soldato rimase senza fiato.  
-Ha proprio un buon occhio, Colonnello. Vista alla base mi era parsa una bella ragazza, ma non un tale splendore. Questa è la sua occasione, non la sprechi, mi raccomando.- e fece nuovamente quel suo maldestro occhiolino. Quindi dandogli una sonora pacca sulla schiena riprese ad alta voce: -Bene, Colonnello, e ora mi porti a salutare i suoi uomini.-  
Mustang capì che quello era prima di tutto un invito a prepararli a non fare azioni sconvenienti. Perciò andò da loro, dopo aver conquistato con un poco di fatica la loro attenzione, spiegò che non dovevano scattare come solito, ma limitarsi all'educazione dovuta ad un superiore. Ovviamente Hawkeye lo guardò scontenta, per lei la disciplina era inderogabile, ma accettò le motivazioni date dal suo superiore.  
Dopo i saluti con il Generale, che ovviamente si complimentò con il Tenente per l'avvenenza, l'alchimista li invitò ad andare a bere qualcosa al buffet, che tra le righe significava: sparpagliatevi.  
Se fossero rimasti in gruppo ancora per molto sarebbe stato impossibile poi dividere la donna dal resto dei suoi compagni, e addio sogni di conquista.  
I ragazzi, anche se con una certa titubanza riuscirono nel compito. Si divisero però solo in due gruppi, Breda e Falman puntarono diretti al buffet dei dolci, o meglio il sottotenente lo fece e il Maresciallo lo seguì dappresso; gli altri due gironzolarono in zona aperitivi, seguiti da Riza che evidentemente aveva perso il treno degli altri due.   
Roy cercò di mostrarsi disinvolto e non troppo oppressivo sin da principio, perciò si fece largo tra gli invitati, salutandone alcuni, facendosi presentare personalità di Central appena ne aveva l'occasione, e attirando l'attenzione di svariate donne, come aveva previsto. Nonostante tutto però non perdeva mai di vista l'abito rosso di Hawkeye, che risplendeva nella sala affollata come una fiamma. Aveva anche già notato gli sguardi ammirati e affascinati di molti uomini, anche accompagnati, verso la sua sottoposta, e la sua reazione era stata per metà infastidita e per metà orgogliosa. Non aveva scelto male, anzi, era sicuramente la più bella tra tutte quelle invitate e dopo un breve giro per la sala ne aveva avuta la conferma.  
Ora doveva solo trovare l'occasione per socializzare con lei, problema semplice, soluzione difficile. Se con una qualunque delle altre donne sarebbe bastato un bicchiere di vino, un sorriso e un complimento fugace per iniziare una conversazione con secondo fine, con la sua sottoposta non sarebbe mai stato così facile.  
Decise comunque che un inizio, per così dire, classico sarebbe stato l'ideale.   
Riza stava seduta su una sedia vicino ad uno dei tavoli, poco distante in piedi Havoc e Fuery stavano conversando con un tipo molto giovane, che poco prima Roy aveva visto avvicinarsi baldanzoso al Tenente. Probabilmente anche i suoi due uomini l'avevano notato e l'avevano intercettato prima. Stavano facendo un ottimo lavoro, non c'era nulla da eccepire, la settimana successiva li avrebbe premiati, in qualche modo, sperando nella collaborazione di quella che per allora doveva essere la sua donna.  
Passò poco lontano dai suoi ragazzi che stavano ridendo a qualche battuta acuta del giovanotto, prese due calici di spumante al banco e poi aggirando da dietro i militari si avvicinò a Riza, che stava fissando il terreno decisamente poco felice. Il tizio che stava chiacchierando con i due soldati lo fissò con astio, ma non poté intromettersi.  
-Tenente.- chiamò gentilmente per farsi notare.  
Lei alzò gli occhi, e quando si accorse che era lui abbozzò un sorriso. Era veramente bellissima, Roy si sentì sciogliere, mentre diveniva sempre più forte l'attrazione verso le sue labbra così rosse quella sera.  
-Colonnello, in cosa posso esserle utile?- rispose, questo lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, ma gli ricordò anche che per lei era così difficile rapportarsi con Mustang considerandolo un semplice uomo.  
-In nulla Tenente, questa sera non ho nessun diritto di darle ordini o chiederle favori.- cercò di sorriderle per esprimerle una certa sicurezza, e le allungò uno dei bicchieri che teneva tra le mani.  
-La ringrazio.- disse con voce quasi intimidita la donna, prendendo lo spumante che le veniva porto e abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo. Lui la osservò, così da vicino era quasi impossibile trattenersi.  
-Tenente, non mi sembra si stia divertendo.- disse quasi dolcemente, alzando inconsciamente una mano per rincuorarla, fermandosi giusto in tempo, prima che lei tornasse a guardarlo.  
-Come le ho già detto mi sento particolarmente fuori luogo a feste come questa.- ancora non aveva bevuto che un primo piccolo sorso del vino che le era stato portato.  
A quel punto Mustang decise di prendere l'iniziativa.  
-Tenente, che ne dice di fare un giro con me, la posso portare fuori a vedere il giardino, è veramente splendido.- allungò elegantemente un braccio verso le mani che lei teneva in grembo strette al sottile calice.  
Lei lo fissò per un attimo, mentre l'uomo sorrideva, stava evidentemente pensando alle conseguenze possibili, ma poi ricambiò a sua volta il sorriso e allungò la mano verso il suo superiore.  
Ovviamente lei lasciò la mano appena si fu alzata, ma per Mustang quel breve tocco era stato un elisir, ora non avrebbe tentennato per nessun motivo al mondo.  
Camminarono fianco a fianco lungo un lato della sala, mentre Roy sorseggiava il suo spumante e le indicava alcune persone che si trovavano in sala spiegandole chi fossero. Non era una argomento divertente o interessante, ma doveva spezzare un po' il ghiaccio e se c'era una cosa che sapeva di Hawkeye era che amava raccogliere informazioni. E infatti lei l'ascoltò con una certa attenzione, facendogli pure alcune domande, si stava lentamente rilassando. Mustang assaporò anche con piacere gli sguardi d'invidia che da più parti venivano lanciati contro di lui.  
Quindi arrivarono ad una grande terrazza dal lato della villa opposto all'entrata. Da questa partivano due grandi scalinate adornate di statue che portavano ad un vasto giardino curato nei minimi particolari e con al centro dello stesso una grande fontana ovale che zampillava.  
Non scesero le scale come la maggior parte degli invitati, ma si fermarono in alto, ad osservare le geometrie che i giardinieri avevano preparato per quella stagione, appoggiati al grande davanzale in pietra.  
La leggera brezza faceva muovere le bionde ciocche della ragazza, scoprendo a tratti il collo bianco, e costringendola a stringersi nella stola. Il bicchiere era ancora praticamente pieno, mentre quello di Mustang era già il secondo, preso da un cameriere poco prima di uscire.  
-Tenente... anzi, posso chiamarla per nome questa sera?- le domandò con la sua miglior voce sensuale.  
Riza si voltò, stupita per quella richiesta. Quell'espressione sorpresa invece che spaventare Roy lo rese ancora più convinto, gli sembrava quasi fragile, con quegli enormi occhi quasi sgranati, sentiva di poterla difendere per una volta, invece di essere sempre lui quello protetto. Ancora una volta represse l'istinto di accarezzarla. Dopo un attimo la donna tornò a girarsi verso il giardino e distogliendo lo sguardo, e sussurrò: -Beh, penso che possa andare per questa sera.-  
-Come scusi? Non ho sentito.- si divertì a stuzzicarla. -Può ripetere, per favore?-  
Lei si voltò d'impeto: -Ho detto sì!-  
Roy rise di gusto a quella reazione del tutto normale, ma così fuori schema per una donna rigida come Hawkeye, forse era finalmente riuscito a fare una piccola breccia nella sua corazza.  
A quella risata però lei reagì abbassando il capo e scusandosi.  
-Ma si figuri, era proprio quello che volevo vedere da lei.- disse rilassato Mustang -E, ovviamente, anche lei può chiamarmi per nome, anzi, deve.-  
-Ma non penso di riuscirci.- disse mentre faceva girare quasi nervosamente il bicchiere tra le mani, ed invece lui beveva l'ennesimo sorso dal suo.  
-Non è così difficile, ho un nome così semplice. Dai provi... Roy...R – O – Y...-  
Lei lo fissò contrariata, quindi, tornò a volarsi.  
-Non sono una bambina, lo so dire anche io Roy...-  
-Visto, non è complicato. Ha proprio un bel suono detto da lei.- La lingua gli si stava sciogliendo forse un po' troppo, ma certi complimenti era abituato a dirli senza nessun fondo di verità, quindi quando certe cose le sentiva realmente, come in quell'istante, era difficile trattenersi. Erano semplicemente appoggiati fianco a fianco ad una balaustra di un palazzo nel mezzo della notte, mentre dietro di loro si consumava una festa a cui fino a poco tempo prima avrebbe partecipato volentieri, ma per la prima volta nella vita il Flame Alchemist si sentiva realmente sereno al fianco di una donna. Senza nemmeno toccarla lei gli dava quella felicità che fin a quel momento non aveva mai provato. Una gioia placida, ma forte, che lo faceva sorridere naturalmente e anche senza un motivo. Una sensazione simile l'aveva provata solo con Maes, quando ancora si vedevano spesso, ma era solo simile, non identica, c'era qualcosa di diverso con Riza, e forse era proprio l'amore che l'amico citava sempre. -Riza, allora, ti piace il giardino?-  
Le sue guance si tinsero per un secondo di un leggero rossore quando sentì pronunciare il suo nome, ma si riprese subito.  
-Si, è molto ordinato e curato.- disse con voce un po' roca, forse per l'emozione.  
-L'ordine è proprio una sua mania.-   
-Le cose ordinate sono semplici da capire, facili da sistemare, e seguono generalmente una logica ben precisa.- Questa volta il tono era fermo, come se ripetesse una lezione che sapeva perfettamente.  
-Sicuramente questo è vero. Ma secondo me ogni tanto un po' di fantasia ci vuole anche nell'ordine.- ribatté mentre ancora fissava il giardino, con accanto un bicchiere ormai vuoto.  
-Forse, ma la fantasia non è mai stata il mio forte.-  
Roy si girò nuovamente verso di lei, anche se guardarla senza stringerla a sé diventava sempre più difficile.  
-La fantasia non va certo capita, Riza.- questa volta fu lei a guardarlo con una luce diversa negli occhi, quasi curiosità. Una folata di vento un po' più forte le spostò i capelli proprio in quel momento.  
-Vedo che indossa gli stessi orecchini di sempre.- Era inutile, ogni tanto tornava a darle del lei involontariamente.  
-Ah, sì... me li regalò mio padre quando ero piccola.- rispose mentre si toccava meccanicamente i lobi delle orecchie.  
-Beh casualmente si intonano perfettamente all'abito di questa sera. Chissà forse questo è un segno del destino.- Tentativo numero uno di prepararla ad una dichiarazione.  
Lei continuò a tastarsi l'orecchio sovrappensiero, poi esclamò:  
-Ah! Mamma! Ora capisco perché rosso.-   
-Cosa?- domandò l'alchimista, evidentemente confuso.  
-Niente, niente. Ho capito solo ora perché mia madre mi abbia comprato quest'abito rosso, anziché un colore più adatto alla mia personalità.- -Non trova il rosso adatto a lei?- chiese ancora Roy.  
-No, decisamente no, troppo appariscente e... focoso. È un colore che s'addice certamente più a te, Roy.- sorrise all'uomo, un sorriso così bello che lasciò per un momento Mustang senza fiato.  
-Ah, beh... sì forse... però le dona molto quell'abito.- disse quasi in imbarazzo, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Riza si guardò.  
-Dici sul serio? Un complimento del genere fatto da lei è veramente una sorpresa, chissà quante donne vorrebbero sentirselo dire. E tu lo sprechi per me.- rise mentre sistemava una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. Un vero spettacolo per gli occhi del Colonnello, che ormai non sapeva proprio più come evitare d'abbracciarla. Per cercare di distrarsi entrò un attimo nel salone dove aveva visto passare un cameriere e restituì il calice vuoto per prenderne un altro pieno.  
-Tutto quell'alcool le farà male.- lo rimproverò Riza quando tornò fuori.  
-Ci sono abituato.- rispose semplicemente sorseggiando lo spumante.  
-Abitudine o no, il suo organismo non ne sarà felice.-   
-Riza, e tu non bevi? Non ti piace?- cercò di cambiare argomento lui.  
Lei notò quasi per la prima volta il suo bicchiere, poggiato sul parapetto, ancora mezzo pieno.  
-No, mi piace, solo che non sono abituata a bere, non vorrei...-  
Roy tornò a ridere.  
-Visto che è questione d'abitudine.- disse mentre ancora rideva. Poi si accorse dell'espressione scontrosa di lei, le abbracciò inconsciamente le spalle e la riportò accanto a sé.  
-Scusa, non volevo ridere di te.- disse rinunciando a malincuore a quella stretta e tornando ad appoggiarsi con entrambi i gomiti. Lei non sembrò prendersela e, dopo un attimo d'esitazione, tornò anche lei ad adagiarsi al balcone, con una grazia degna di una nobildonna. Parlarono per altro tempo, di cose banali, della fontana, degli abiti, delle musiche che sentivano provenire dal salone quando iniziarono a ballare, della danza stessa, e altro ancora. 

La nottata era ormai inoltrata e Riza cominciava a manifestare segni di stanchezza sbadigliando ogni poco.   
-Credo sia ora di tornare a casa.-  
Roy si era trovato così bene sino a quel momento che ancora non aveva fatto nessuna mossa concreta, ed aveva finito col dimenticarsi completamente tutte le tattiche che aveva studiato o gli erano state suggerite in quei giorni.  
-Sicura?- domandò sperando di riuscire a trattenerla un altro poco.  
-Sì, ormai rischio di addormentarmi qui. Fuori ci sono dei taxi ad aspettare vero?-  
-Sì, credo di sì.- rispose con un evidente tono malinconico. Ma lei se ne accorse a malapena.  
-Andrò a salutare gli altri, e poi a casa.- disse distrattamente mentre rientrava in sala.  
Mustang rimase per un attimo fermo a guardarla mentre gli voltava la schiena e rientrava senza di lui. Una scena che lo straziava, fino a quando lei non si girò, accorsasi che non era seguita.  
-Roy, non vieni?- domandò con una naturalezza che a inizio serata non avrebbe nemmeno immaginato. Quell'invito, così semplice, fu come una scarica di vitalità per l'animo dell'alchimista, che sentì di poter fare ancora qualcosa per conquistarla.  
-Arrivo.-  
Prese l'ormai quarto bicchiere vuoto e lo appoggiò sul vassoio del primo cameriere che incrociarono in sala. Individuare gli altri ragazzi non fu difficile, si trovavano non lontano dal buffet dei dolci, che doveva essere diventata la base stabile di Breda, stavano tutti e quattro in gruppo, ma chiacchieravano anche con alcune ragazze, forse incuriosite dal loro lavoro. Sembravano a loro agio, ed il Colonnello si trovò a pensare che forse la serata era stata positiva anche per i suoi sottoposti.  
Quando Riza s'avvicinò, nel suo immutato splendore, le ragazze si fecero da parte, quasi a far largo alla regina.  
-Ragazzi, vi saluto, per me è ormai molto tardi.- disse nascondendo l'ennesimo sbadiglio a conferma delle sue parole.  
Tutti alzarono lo sguardo verso l'alchimista che si era tenuto a qualche passo di distanza. La domanda implicita nei loro sguardi era una sola. E Roy non poté far altro che scuotere il capo in segno di diniego.   
Ma quando Havoc cercò di inventarsi una scusa sul momento per trattenerla ancora, fu Roy stesso a interromperlo.  
-Riza, vieni, ti accompagno sino al taxi.-  
La prese delicatamente per una mano, e la fece avanzare di un passo, quindi si voltò verso i suoi uomini e sussurrò:  
-Ho ancora un'ultima possibilità.-  
Prese a braccetto la ragazza, che non protestò affatto, anzi si appoggiò volentieri. Cosa che convinse ancora di più il Flame Alchemist delle sue possibilità.  
Uscirono nuovamente all'aria aperta, come aveva sperato ancora non vi era nessuno all'uscita, solo loro due si trovavano proprio di fronte al grande ingresso, anche gli inservienti in livrea che prima controllavano gli accessi erano rientrati.  
Dopo qualche metro verso i due viali che portavano ai taxi, lui si fermò. Con un abile gesto, le tenne la mano e la fece girare verso di sé. Lei visibilmente sorpresa lo fissò con quei suoi grandi occhi castani, le labbra rosse leggermente dischiuse così invitanti. Distolse lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce.  
-Riza.- iniziò, ma la voce un poco gli tremava, perciò fece una piccola pausa. Nel petto il cuore gli batteva a mille, come mai era successo.  
-Riza.- ripeté. -Questa sera sono stato benissimo con te.- stava divagando e lo sapeva, ma faticava a trovare il coraggio. Lei ancora lo guardava senza capire.  
-Io...- raccolse tutto il coraggio che aveva -io credo di essermi invaghito di te.-  
Quegli occhi striati d'ambra tentennarono, le labbra s'aprirono e si serrarono senza emettere suono.  
Roy, continuò, ormai lanciato. -Vuoi diventare la mia donna?- Forse non avrebbe dovuto dire donna, forse era meglio fidanzata, ma quella parola proprio non apparteneva al suo vocabolario, non ancora.  
Per un tempo indefinito, tutto si fece silenzio, se non per il richiamo di qualche uccello notturno; anche la brezza da quel lato coperto della villa non soffiava più.   
Poi lei liberò le mani, le distese lungo il suo splendido corpo.  
-Colonnello. Lei deve aver bevuto troppo.- disse con voce ferma e convinta.  
Tutto il mondo, tutti i sogni e le speranze di Roy Mustang crollarono in mille pezzi, in un istante.  
Boccheggiò, incapace di formulare il benché minimo pensiero, il suo cuore non voleva accettare e capire quelle parole.  
-No...- poi a stento riuscì a dire. -non ho bevuto, sono serissimo. Non sono mai stato così serio in vita mia.- esclamò mentre allungava le mani ancora una volta verso di lei, ma quelle della donna si scostarono all'indietro.   
-È evidente Colonnello, se no non direbbe cose così stupide. Lei ha bevuto troppo, ha bisogno di una bella dormita.- Ripeté ancora. Le gambe dell'alchimista stavano per cedere, il cuore era straziato, la voce di Riza gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.  
-Bene, io ora vado. Ci vediamo lunedì, Colonnello.- disse lei mentre lui ancora era frastornato, e s'incamminò sola ma sicura verso i taxi.  
La guardò di nuovo, mentre se ne andava dandogli la schiena, questa volta però non si voltò, nemmeno una volta. Questa volta l'aveva veramente lasciato indietro. Mai si era sentito così male in vita sua. Sentiva di aver perso tutto, non solo una donna, ma l'intero senso della sua vita. Qualcosa dentro di sé schiantava e continuava a schiantarsi all'infinito.  
Quella sera finì per ubriacarsi sul serio, e fu riportato a casa da Havoc, che impotente lo guardò piangere per amore.


	4. REFUSE

La tanto temuta festa non fu poi così drammatica per Riza. Dopo un inizio un po' spaesata e titubante era stata quasi rapita dal suo superiore e con lui aveva passato il resto della serata. Non era stato male parlare con Mustang più liberamente per una volta, non che avessero toccato temi particolarmente interessanti o profondi, ma dopo tanti anni era la prima volta che chiacchieravano per un tempo così lungo. Le ore sulla fresca terrazza di villa Renold erano passate velocemente e serenamente.   
Se il ricevimento era andato bene, non poteva dire altrettanto di quello che seguì subito dopo.   
Ormai passata la mezzanotte da un pezzo aveva deciso di approfittare dei taxi per tornare a casa; aveva salutato il resto dei colleghi, che, al contrario di lei, sembravano pimpanti e allegri e si era fatta accompagnare fuori dal Colonnello.  
Mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettata quel che accadde dopo: l'uomo l'aveva fatta girare su se stessa e, dopo alcune incertezze, le aveva fatto una dichiarazione d'amore.  
Che Mustang fosse ubriaco era per lei una certezza, aveva bevuto come minimo quattro bicchieri di vino; ma quella era una confessione assurda anche per un militare ubriaco. Era rimasta impassibile, ma dentro di sé interdetta da quelle parole. In quel lungo attimo di silenzio aveva pensato velocemente, doveva esserci un motivo dietro a quelle parole, seppur ubriaco uno non può inventarsi una cosa del genere dal nulla. E in quei momenti immobile aveva trovato l'unica spiegazione logica, almeno dal suo punto di vista: aveva parlato con Breda. Dopo che lui le aveva fatto quelle strane domande sul suo ragazzo ideale infatti era uscito per l'ispezione assieme con l'alchimista. Probabilmente in quella occasione erano finiti in argomento e quella sciocca idea del suo collega doveva essersi annidata nella mente di Mustang, che ora, sotto l'effetto dell'alcool l'aveva ripescata. Certo, doveva essere per forza così.  
-Colonnello. Lei deve aver bevuto troppo.- disse, convinta delle sue idee.  
L'uomo prosegui giurando la sua buona fede, ma come poteva lei credere a quelle frasi?  
Un tempo aveva sentito dire che le persone alterate dall'alcool non bisognava assecondarle in alcun modo, per cui proseguì categorica: -È evidente Colonnello, se no non direbbe cose così stupide. Lei ha bevuto troppo, ha bisogno di una bella dormita.-  
Forse un barlume di lucidità si era fatto strada nella mente annebbiata dell'uomo, perché nei suoi occhi si leggeva una profonda confusione, mescolata a qualcos'altro, che lei non riusciva a capire, era qualcosa che non aveva mai mostrato in ufficio. E del Roy Mustang vero, non il Colonnello, lei sapeva ben poco. Non era comunque quello il momento di interessarsi alle emozioni del Flame Alchemist, era meglio essere lontane nel momento in cui si sarebbe accorto, con vergogna, di ciò che aveva detto. Sempre se lo avrebbe ricordato, per quel che ne sapeva lei gli ubriachi dimenticavano spesso quel che facevano sotto l'effetto del vino. Lei sicuramente avrebbe cancellato quei momenti dalla sua memoria. Senza esitazioni salutò e si girò per incamminarsi verso i taxi che l'attendevano.

Dormì sino a mattino inoltrato, complice la stanchezza della sera precedente e l'ora tarda a cui si era coricata. Alzarsi così tardi non era da lei e un fastidioso mal di testa l'accompagnò per quasi tutta la giornata. Questo non le impedì però di pensare agli eventi della sera prima, anzi, all'evento.  
Le frasi del suo superiore le rimbombavano nel cervello in modo fastidioso.   
Dire cose del genere non era da lui, o almeno così sperava. Sapeva che Mustang non era esattamente un militare devoto e retto, ma alla fine le regole le seguiva anche lui. E se anche i rapporti tra soldati erano vietati solo per consuetudine e non per legge scritta, restavano un tabù infrangibile. Tra l'altro lei non era un tenente qualunque, ma proprio il suo ufficiale di più alto grado. Al di là della questione formale una relazione tra loro sarebbe stata destabilizzante per l'intero ufficio. Non che questa idea potesse sfiorare il suo superiore, quello all'armonia e all'ordine non pensava praticamente mai.  
Ma se doveva prendere per vera la dichiarazione della sera prima, questa volta aveva decisamente sottovalutato troppi fattori, anche per uno come lui. E anche considerando ciò l'idea che fosse ubriaco prendeva sempre più forza.   
Solo una cosa non la convinceva: era stata con lui tutta la serata e prima di quel momento non si era mai accorta dell'ebbrezza dell'alchimista, aveva chiacchierato con lui in tranquillità. Probabilmente, decise dopo aver vagliato una serie di idee, dopo una certa ora la stanchezza aveva annebbiato un po' la mente anche a lei e per questo non se ne era resa conto.  
Sorridendo pensò che, se non fosse stato ubriaco, sicuramente Roy era impazzito. Dire cose del genere a lei, al di là del loro rapporto lavorativo, restava comunque un assurdo. Lei non era affascinante, non era una che amava divertirsi, ne una donna che potesse adorarlo e coccolarlo lascivamente come le altre con cui era stato. Riza immaginava se stessa come l'esatto contrario della donna adatta a Mustang, così come considerava lui l'uomo più lontano dai suoi ideali. Non riusciva nemmeno ad ipotizzare un possibile appuntamento.  
Tra l'altro come avrebbe mai potuto pensare di mettersi con una donna che era costretto a vedere tutti i giorni e poi lasciarla o tradirla dopo poche settimane? Lui sapeva sicuramente che la pistola non la portava solo come orpello, ma sapeva usarla, alla perfezione. Rise da sola, mentre sistemava un po' la casa eliminando buona parte dei nastri portati dalla madre. No, l'unica spiegazione era nel vino, non c'erano altre soluzioni.

Il lunedì successivo s'alzò decisamente più riposata ed andò al lavoro tranquilla. Non aveva ancora dimenticato le parole del suo superiore, ma era decisa a fingere di non sapere nulla nel caso lui, ripresosi dalla sbornia, avesse invece scordato tutto.   
Arrivò come solito in ufficio per prima, l'inizio della settimana era traumatico per tutta la truppa Mustang, Hawkeye esclusa ovviamente. Nell'attesa dell'arrivo degli altri sistemò per bene i fogli che aveva preparato il venerdì precedente, li riguardò e cominciò sin da subito a suddividere i compiti tra i suoi colleghi. Quando li aveva salutati, il sabato precedente, le erano sembrati soddisfatti della serata, si ripromise perciò di soddisfare il loro ego, per una volta, e chiedere un racconto delle loro avventure nell'alta società.  
Arrivarono uno alla volta, alla chetichella, ma le loro facce nel vederla mutavano tutte in una espressione mista tra il triste e l'imbarazzato. Riza proprio non riusciva a capacitarsi di quelle reazioni: che alla fine la festa non fosse andata così bene come lei aveva pensato? Di fatto tutti la salutarono evidentemente a disagio, e quando lei ricambiava invece in modo naturale tutti la fissavano confusi e sorpresi, anche Breda, che solitamente poco badava ai comportamenti altrui.  
Quando notò che tutti si fissavano tra loro, ma non spiaccicavano parola decise che doveva essere realmente successo qualcosa alla festa che lei non sapeva e non volevano conoscesse. In quello strano silenzio prese il piano di lavoro della giornata e andò dal Colonnello che ormai doveva essere arrivato. Mentre chiudeva la porta dell'ufficio dietro di sé sentì un brusio allarmato scatenarsi tra i suoi colleghi.  
Entrata nella stanza del Colonnello lo trovò come solito intento a leggere il Central Times, nulla di più normale. Probabilmente, proprio come aveva pensato, si era scordato del tutto l'accaduto.  
Si avvicinò alla scrivania e fece un perfetto saluto militare.  
-Buongiorno Colonnello!-   
L'uomo però non abbassò affatto il giornale, e biascicò uno stentato: -Buongiorno a lei.-  
Riza si concesse un'espressione infastidita, se iniziava la settimana in quella maniera non avrebbero finito i compiti a loro assegnati nemmeno entro l'inverno.   
-Colonnello, le ho portato il lavoro di oggi.-  
Lui seguitò ad ignorarla, facendo un vago segno d'appoggiare i fogli sul tavolo, ma continuando imperterrito nella lettura.  
Sempre più irritata da quel comportamento, non solo poco professionale, ma pure poco educato, s'accostò alla scrivania e si chinò accanto all'uomo, indicando un punto sul primo foglio iniziò a dire:  
-Colonnello, vorrei che mi aiutasse con questa questione.- Riuscì a malapena a finire la frase, mentre parlava si accorse infatti che l'alchimista accanto a lei si era irrigidito, quasi tratteneva il fiato, e con lo sguardo vuoto fissava una pagina imprecisata del quotidiano.  
Stupita, tornò in piedi: -Colonnello?-  
Non l'aveva mai visto comportarsi così, sembrava in tensione.  
Mustang deglutì, trasse un profondo respiro, quindi, poggiato il giornale, disse:  
-Qual è il problema? Non ha mai avuto dubbi in vita sua!-  
Riza lo guardò sconcertata, sembrava non tanto alterato, quanto disperatamente in cerca di un motivo per richiamarla. Istintivamente stava per rispondere a tono, ma riuscì a trattenersi.  
Le espressioni sul volto del suo colonnello cambiarono molto rapidamente, prima scontroso, poi quasi stupito da se stesso, quindi amareggiato e confuso. S'appoggiò sul gomito, mentre si teneva la testa, come alle prese con una forte emicrania.  
-Maledizione- mormorò. Riza nel frattempo fece un passo indietro, così vicina le pareva di violare in qualche modo l'intimità dell'uomo.  
Dopo un attimo con un sospiro Roy si rimise a sedere e la fissò silenzioso in modo strano, almeno agli occhi di Hawkeye.  
-Tenente...- iniziò ma lasciò immediatamente cadere la frase, abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo e trasse nuovamente un profondo respiro.  
-Tenente, mi scusi, la prego. Credo di non sentirmi affatto bene questa mattina, perciò se fosse possibile vorrei stare solo e non vedere nessuno. Mi porti il lavoro che devo firmare e le giuro che entro sera sarà tutto fatto.-  
Era un po' scettica riguardo al fatto che avrebbe lavorato anche da solo, ma da come si stava comportando poteva credere che non si sentisse bene. L'osservò mentre si prendeva nuovamente la testa tra le mani e si poggiava alla scrivania, evitando accuratamente di guardare nella direzione della ragazza.  
-Capisco Colonnello, mi scusi.- disse educatamente. -Tornerò tra qualche ora con i primi fogli da firmare allora.-   
-Si grazie.- rispose l'uomo che ancora non sembrava riprendersi.  
La giovane raccolse il programma della giornata, e si affrettò ad uscire, ma poco prima di salutare disse:  
-Colonnello, mi scusi, credevo che ormai si fosse ripreso dall'ubriacatura di sabato.- Fece un rapido inchino con la testa, il saluto militare ed uscì, lasciando Mustang con la bocca semi aperta a fissare una porta ormai chiusa.  
Tornò nell'ufficio che condivideva con gli altri colleghi e spiegò velocemente loro la situazione, incredibilmente nessuno di loro si stupì né mise in dubbio la buona fede del loro superiore. Ma quello fu solo l'inizio. Durante tutta la giornata le stranezze si susseguirono. I suoi compagni si offrirono a turno d'andare a portare i documenti da firmare al Flame Alchemist, ci fu solo una breve telefonata, con Hughes immaginò, visto che aveva solo sentito il telefono della stanza accanto suonare, e in conclusione quando andò nell'ufficio del suo comandante a controllare il lavoro trovo tutti i fogli firmati e ordinati sul bordo della scrivania. Lui alzò gli occhi verso di lei solo per un'istante quando entrò, le fece notare con un gesto i fogli pronti e le consegno un foglio che aveva appena finito di scrivere con gli appunti per il giorno successivo. Quasi senza parlare, e lasciarle pronunciare a sua volta una parola, la congedò.  
Per quasi tutta la settimana la cosa si ripeté, aveva sempre meno accesso all'ufficio di Mustang, l'uomo cercava di evitarla seppur non tralasciasse nulla del suo lavoro, esattamente al contrario di come faceva sempre, quando non lavorava, ma sembrava sempre intento a giocare con lei. Ad aggiungersi a tutte quelle stranezze ci si mise pure il generale Grumman, che iniziò a venire direttamente nell'ufficio di Mustang per le partite, anziché convocarlo nelle sue stanze.

Passò un fine settimana d'inferno, preoccupatissima per ciò che stava accadendo senza che lei ne capisse la ragione. Si sentiva esclusa, anzi era esclusa. Prima era l'unica, o quasi, che entrava e usciva dall'ufficio di Roy, era un compito che la gratificava, la identificava come il suo ufficiale più fidato. Ma ora lui sembrava non volerla proprio vedere, eppure non aveva dato nessuna disposizione ufficiale perché venisse allontanata dal suo ruolo, anzi continuava a fidarsi di lei per quel che riguardava la pianificazione del lavoro giornaliero e settimanale. Era una situazione che non riusciva a capire con la sua logica. Anche il comportamento così silenzioso dei suoi colleghi la impensieriva: non la escludevano, ma si chiudevano a riccio appena lei parlava, anche solo in modo evasivo, della questione.   
E poi c'era lo sguardo dell'alchimista. Dopo un paio di giorni aveva capito cos'era quel sentimento che gli leggeva negli occhi, era malinconia o forse, addirittura, tristezza. La premura del Generale l'aveva messa ancora più in allarme. Che cosa poteva avere Mustang da farlo stare così male e da non volerla vedere? Non riusciva a capirlo, la sua logica ferrea non trovava risposte, forse avrebbe dovuto avere un po' di quella fantasia di cui l'uomo parlava alla festa, quella fantasia che faceva di Roy Mustang un grandissimo stratega e di lei una semplice soldatessa qualunque.

La settimana seguente però iniziò in modo decisamente migliore, Roy sembrava più normale, anche se molto stanco. Scoprì poi che nei due giorni precedenti era stato a Central City da Hughes ed era tornato solo quella notte. In cuor suo ringraziò il Maggiore, perché ora Mustang sembrava tornato se stesso. Anche i loro rapporti tornarono quelli consueti, anche se per i primi giorni ancora alcune volte furono i suoi colleghi ad andare dal Colonnello al posto suo, e il Generale venne ancora un paio di volte dal Flame Alchemist.  
E finalmente, dopo settimane e settimane, Riza si sentì nuovamente a casa sua, tutto era tornato come prima, l'alchimista tentava di fuggire ad ogni occasione, i suoi colleghi tornarono a scherzare tranquilli, e il lavoro veniva finito sul filo del secondo, ma sempre in maniera impeccabile. In realtà alcune cose che ancora stonavano c'erano, le telefonate con Hughes non terminavano più in modo improvviso, né le partite con Grumman erano tornate brevi come un tempo, ed in più il suo superiore ancora non aveva nessuna ragazza. Riza però non fece caso a queste cose, il sollievo che provava se ripensava alla settimana precedente le aveva fatto perdere di vista questi importanti particolari.   
E non si accorse nemmeno che pian piano, nei giorni seguenti, con molta attenzione il Colonnello incominciò un percorso d'avvicinamento ben più lento, ma forse più incisivo. Non le faceva più domande dirette, ma solo piccole allusioni o annotazioni, e poche volte al giorno. Riza, senza accorgersene, raccontava qualcosa di sé all'uomo. In questo modo finalmente Mustang riuscì ad instaurare un rapporto con lei anche in ufficio, dopo alcuni giorni infatti nemmeno lei trovava strano chiacchierare un po' mentre controllava il lavoro svolto. E non trovava quei momenti affatto fastidiosi, anzi, quasi liberatori.

Era un martedì qualunque, ormai la festa lontana, e l'estate appena iniziata. Nell'ufficio del colonnello Mustang il sole picchiava tanto che, passata da poco la pausa pranzo, l'uomo era rimasto in camicia, con le maniche arrotolate sino al gomito.   
-Tenente, mi spiega come fa a restare vestita così?- sbottò quando Riza gli passò l'ennesimo foglio da vidimare con una velocità che non lasciavano trasparire nessuna traccia di fatica.  
-Ho sotto una maglietta senza maniche Colonnello.-  
-Quella giacchetta da sola basterebbe per uccidere chiunque dal caldo.- continuò lui, mentre però scriveva.  
-Beh, effettivamente...- ammise lei, accarezzandosi inconsapevolmente con le mani il collo.  
Lui alzò lo sguardo, e sorrise appoggiandosi su un gomito.  
-Guardi che può anche togliersela che non mi offendo. O forse l'etichetta è più importante di lei stessa?-  
-Ovviamente no, ma fino a che posso sopportare, sopporterò.- rispose quasi piccata.  
-Sopporterà...- gli fece eco lui mentre finalmente s'accingeva a prendere il nuovo documento da guardare.  
-Sembra che non veda l'ora che mi spogli, Colonnello.- gli fece notare lei.  
-Beh, magari è così.- disse con un sorriso malizioso l'altro in tutta risposta.  
Riza fece una semplice smorfia di disapprovazione e s'alzò per prendere una cartelletta dal mobile accanto.  
-Sa Tenente,- riprese lui, mentre la donna ancora stava cercando. -ci sono persone che non sanno proprio sopportare, e io sono tra queste.- negli occhi gli si leggeva qualcosa di strano, come determinazione. Ma lei non lo notò, e rise a quella che credeva una semplice battuta.  
-Me ne sono accorta da tempo, Colonnello.-   
In quell'attimo una leggera brezza ristoratrice soffiò nella stanza attraverso la finestra aperta. Il foglio che Mustang aveva appena firmato volò per un breve tratto e cadde non lontano dalla scrivania, esattamente dal lato dove si trovava la ragazza. Immediatamente lei lasciò perdere lo schedario e con un passo in avanti si chinò a raccogliere il documento. Nello stesso istante anche Roy si era mosso. Raccolsero la carta assieme, e insieme si rialzarono, la mano di lui che stringeva anche parte della sua.  
-Ecco, io non riesco a sopportare...- mormorò l'uomo, mentre con un veloce movimento dell'altro braccio la strinse in vita. Lasciò andare la mano della sottoposta proprio mentre lei esclamava sorpresa: -Colonnello, cosa...- ma non riuscì a finire la frase, perché l'alchimista le prese la nuca e la baciò d'impeto.   
Nella mente di Riza ci fu un blackout completo. Ad occhi sbarrati le ci volle un secondo per capire, o meglio accettare, quel che stava accadendo. Le labbra del suo superiore sulle sue, la stretta sempre più forte alla sua vita, erano qualcosa che lei non voleva. Con un forte strattone si staccò, anche se la presa dell'uomo era più forte di quanto immaginasse.   
-Colonnello!- urlò, mentre lo colpiva con un forte schiaffo in pieno viso. Gli occhi pieni d'ira. Il sapore di Mustang le era rimasto sulla bocca, con un plateale gesto passò una mano sulle labbra cercando di scacciarlo. Avrebbe voluto urlare, avrebbe voluto picchiarlo, sparargli. E lo avrebbe fatto se non avesse avuto anche tanta voglia di fuggire via, lontano da quella stanza e da quell'uomo. E fu a quest'istinto che diede immediatamente sfogò, non guardò nemmeno la persona che aveva di fronte, si girò e quasi correndo uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta. Andò nell'altro ufficio, ancora sconvolta, non riusciva a pensare a nulla tranne che voleva andarsene da lì, voleva tornare a casa sua e chiudersi dentro, dove nessuna avrebbe potuto raggiungerla. Prese velocemente le sue cose, e senza badare agli altri si avviò alla porta.  
-Tenente, dove sta andando?- domandò invece una voce, che solo dopo riuscì a ricondurre a Havoc.  
-Vado a casa, e dite...- non riusciva nemmeno più a pronunciare il suo nome, la vergogna, l'ira, e mille altri sentimenti si mescolavano dentro di lei in quel momento, in un gorgo terribile.  
-Ditegli che mi prendo un giorno di ferie anche per domani!- quasi lo gridò, mentre già metteva un piede fuori dalla stanza e chiudeva la porta dietro di sé, lasciando i suoi colleghi scossi e sconcertati.

Arrivò a casa praticamente di corsa, riuscì con qualche difficoltà ad aprire l'uscio, le mani le tremavano ed il mazzo di chiavi le cadde più volte. Quando fu dentro, chiuse velocemente a chiave la porte alle sue spalle. A quel punto, protetta dalle mura delle sue stanze, s'accasciò, ancora all'ingresso, e cominciò a piangere amaramente. Le mani andarono tremanti alle labbra che in quel momento avrebbe voluto strappare. Non capiva ancora bene quello che era successo, ma la sensazione di essere stata violata era fortissima, sentiva che aveva approfittato di lei, che l'aveva raggirata. Si sentiva debole, ferita e defraudata.   
Si trascinò sul divano, cercando invano di calmarsi. Trasse due volte un profondo respiro, ma non le fu di nessun aiuto. Le lacrime continuavano a scendere calde lungo le sue guance. Perché l'aveva baciata, per quale motivo? Voleva forse dimostrarle che era più forte di lei, che poteva approfittare di lei in qualsiasi momento? Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, lei non aveva fatto mai nulla di male, gli era sempre stata fedele in tutto. Il cuore le rimbombava nel petto, mentre ancora piangeva. Aveva il massimo rispetto per il suo comandante, l'aveva sempre avuto, era felice di essere il suo ufficiale di più alto rango. Lo aveva difeso quando veniva attaccato ingiustamente, l'aveva aiutato e spalleggiato in più di una occasione, era pronta a uccidere per lui. Ma ora come avrebbe fatto a fidarsi ancora di lui? Non era il suo primo bacio, ma era comunque una violenza nei suoi confronti. Lei non voleva avere nessun rapporto intimo con il superiore, non poteva e non le interessava. Lei voleva solo continuare a lavorare, come prima, voleva essere una buona collega, ma non altro. Rimase sul divano in lacrime, continuando a ripetersi queste domande sconnesse, senza darsi una risposta, senza nemmeno cercarla. Passarono lunghi momenti, in cui pensò di prendere un treno per Central City, oppure di chiamare la madre in qualche maniera, sperò addirittura che lei apparisse sulla porta d'incanto.  
Quando si riprese un poco andò in cucina a prepararsi una tazza di thé caldo. Ancora singhiozzava e la testa le doleva tremendamente, ma si sedette sul sofà convinta a ragionare in modo un po' più lucido.  
La domanda fondamentale era sempre quella: perché l'aveva baciata?  
Era una cosa che non poteva perdonare all'uomo, ma doveva andare oltre a ciò e trovare una motivazione. Ripercorse mentalmente all'indietro gli eventi dell'ultimo mese. Ora anche quei particolari che nei giorni precedenti aveva ignorato vennero a galla, assieme a mille altri elementi. Tornò sino al giorno della festa, a quei momenti passati assieme sulla scalinata interna di Villa Renold, e le lacrime tornarono a scendere. Era stata bene quella notte, si era divertita, a modo suo, ed era felice anche per il rapporto che si era creato negli ultimi tempi in ufficio con Mustang, le aveva fatto piacere avere finalmente qualcuno con cui parlare di piccole stupidaggini in tranquillità. Ma ora tutto era distrutto.  
Sforzandosi tornò tranquilla, bevve un nuovo sorso dalla tazza calda che teneva tra le mani, e si impose di smettere di piangere.   
Roy era una persona stramba e particolare, ma non era né pazzo né assurdo, aveva sempre uno scopo. Doveva perciò averlo anche in questo caso. Tornò nuovamente con la mente alla festa di gala, e si ricordò improvvisamente di quella dichiarazione assurda, quella che lei aveva etichettato come frasi dette da un ubriaco e archiviato da qualche parte nella sua mente. Ora, dopo tanti giorni, con molti altri pezzi a disposizione aveva messo assieme un puzzle che invece diceva tutt'altra cosa. Quella dichiarazione non era stata un'infelice uscita di un uomo alticcio, ma bensì la realtà dei fatti.   
Il Colonnello si era innamorato di lei, e non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare come potesse essere successo. Lavoravano assieme da anni, perché solo ora? Cosa era successo per fargli venire quest'idea assurda? La testa tornò a pulsarle tremendamente, mentre nella sua mente splendeva ormai la verità. Non riusciva ad accettarla, non voleva farlo. Come avrebbe potuto continuare a lavorare per lui? Come stare accanto a lui ogni giorno?   
In quella confusione di pensieri, alla fine, si fece strada anche la domanda più importante, che lei, inconsciamente, tentò di nascondere a se stessa sino all'ultimo: e lei come avrebbe risposto a questo sentimento?  
Apprezzava Mustang, sicuramente era legata a lui da qualcosa di più che semplice rispetto tra colleghi, negli ultimi tempi aveva cominciato a considerarlo anche un amico, forse. Ma niente di più e non voleva nemmeno pensare a qualcosa di diverso. Non riusciva a pensare all'alchimista come un semplice uomo, né voleva farlo. Secondo il suo rigido pensiero lui era il comandante e nulla più, e questo non sarebbe mai dovuto cambiare. Anche se così non era stato. Tutto il suo mondo, quella che lei credeva essere la realtà, si stava sbriciolando tra le sue mani; come sabbia gli scorreva tra le dita e non riusciva a trattenerla. E, soprattutto, non riusciva ad accettarla.


	5. REGRET

Roy era rimasto solo in ufficio, dopo che Riza era uscita chiaramente scossa. Sentiva la guancia su cui l'aveva colpito pulsare. Portò istintivamente un mano sul viso, ancora incredulo. Non capiva bene cosa fosse accaduto, si era mosso seguendo le sue pulsioni più profonde, senza ragionare. Il caldo doveva averlo fatto andare fuori di testa: cercare di baciarla, che stupidaggine!  
Tornò lentamente a sedere, dimenticando completamente il foglio volato nuovamente a terra. Ancora teneva la mano sulla guancia rossa per la sberla ricevuta. Gli occhi erano persi nel vuoto, mentre ancora cercava di mettere chiaramente a fuoco le sue azioni di poco prima. Era stato un vero demente a farsi trascinare così in basso, prenderla con la forza cosa avrebbe risolto? Nulla, assolutamente nulla. Anzi ora aveva distrutto quel poco che aveva faticosamente costruito con pazienza in quei giorni. Lo schiaffo faceva male, sempre più male, ma non sul volto, quanto nel cuore. Non era stato semplicemente rifiutato questa volta, ma proprio rigettato e allontanato. Ed effettivamente se lo meritava, non poteva trovare scuse per quel che aveva tentato di fare. Non che un bacio fosse una cosa così drammatica, ma imporsi ad una donna era veramente vergognoso, sfruttare la sua superiorità fisica per le sue stupide voglie! Pensando ciò la sua mente fece tornare, forti, le sensazioni provate in quell'istante: le labbra morbide, il sapore della sua bocca, i capelli setosi. Un riverbero dell'emozione provata tornò a farsi vivo, facendolo nuovamente bruciare di passione. Forse ne era valsa la pena, forse non aveva sbagliato del tutto pensò, ma subito scacciò quei pensieri. Aveva fatto malissimo invece, non poteva mandare in fumo il lavoro di settimane per il piacere di un istante che a questo punto probabilmente non si sarebbe ripetuto mai più. Si sforzò per dimenticare la delizia provata, almeno per il momento, e concentrarsi invece sulle conseguenze dei suoi atti.  
Ora come minimo lei non si sarebbe più avvicinata a meno di due metri. E, soprattutto, non gli avrebbe più dato la benché minima confidenza. Lo avrebbe guardato con rabbia e sdegno, l'avrebbe odiato. Sicuramente. Voleva farsi amare, ed invece ecco cosa aveva guadagnato con la sua impulsività. Aveva visto i suoi occhi infuriati, uno sguardo duro e freddo, uno sguardo che al solo pensarci faceva gelare il cuore del Colonnello. Persa per sempre, ecco quello era l'unico inevitabile e doloroso frutto delle sue azioni. Eppure lo sapeva che non era ancora tempo, che Riza ancora non era pronta ad un ulteriore passo avanti. La ragazza sembrava del tutto immune al fascino che invece stregava tutte le altre donne, e sicuramente non era persona che cambiava idea velocemente. Per quanto pensasse che alla festa, quando si era dichiarato, fosse ubriaco, lo aveva comunque rifiutato. Avrebbe dovuto usare tutto il tatto e l'arte che aveva per conquistarla, non saltarle addosso come un animale. Quanto era stato stupido, quanto! Ed ora per la sua idiozia aveva azzerato le sue possibilità, non aveva più nessuna speranza di riuscire a costruire qualcosa assieme ad Hawkeye.  
Stava ancora pensando alla situazione disperata in cui si era cacciato quando sentì bussare alla porta. Una piccola parte di sé, quella speranza che ancora pulsava debole nel suo animo, penso che potesse essere il Tenente.  
-Avanti- disse comunque demoralizzato, il rammarico era più forte.  
Quando Havoc si fece avanti nella stanza quel piccolo barlume si spense del tutto.  
Insolitamente Jean si posizionò in centro alla stanza, e fece un pulito saluto militare, togliendosi anche la solita sigaretta dalla bocca. Per quanto anche lui fosse solo in maglietta sembrava il più ligio militare di tutta la base. Però non parlò fino a che non fu Mustang stesso a chiedergli il perché di quella presenza.  
-Il Tenente è uscito poco fa, quasi di corsa. Mi ha detto di riferirle che si sarebbe presa un giorno di ferie anche domani.-  
Rispose sempre sull'attenti e senza mai guardare direttamente il proprio superiore che se ne stava appoggiato sui gomiti e con un'espressione distrutta in volto, ma pareva non rendersene conto.  
-Ti ringrazio Havoc, puoi andare.- rispose atono l'uomo, e fece un vago gesto d'uscire. Se ne era andata a casa? Beh era naturale, probabilmente voleva stargli il più lontano possibile sin da subito, anzi ancor di più in quel momento. Forse era meglio così, aveva un po' di tempo per pensare a cosa fare quando sarebbe tornata. Anche se in fondo sperava di potersi chiarire il prima possibile, attendere avrebbe reso impossibile ogni spiegazione, se mai fosse stato in grado di darne una.  
Era così perso nei suoi pensieri che si accorse solo dopo un attimo che il Sottotenente non si era mosso.  
-Havoc?- domandò quindi all'uomo che si sforzava di mantenere alzato lo sguardo.  
-Signore, non vorrei essere indiscreto, ma vorremmo sapere.- rispose quasi trattenendo il fiato.  
Sapere. Havoc era stato mandato in avanscoperta dal resto della truppa per curiosare in pratica. In fondo, dovette ammettere Mustang, avevano le loro ragioni, quello era anche il loro ufficio e in qualche modo erano stati coinvolti da tempo. Non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro depresso. Non aveva molta voglia di spiegare in che modo stupido e infantile aveva sconvolto e messo in fuga la loro unica collega. Ma glielo doveva, per ciò che avevano fatto alla feste e per la comprensione che avevano dimostrato anche i giorni seguenti.  
-Havoc, siediti.- gli disse allora, indicando una delle due poltroncine della stanza. Voltò la sedia e si tenne la testa con un mano, mentre cercava le parole per spiegare la situazione, mentre l'altro già era seduto e lo guardava incuriosito, la sigaretta ancora tra le mani. Respirò profondamente e tornò a guardare diretto verso il biondino.  
-Sai cosa significa avere l'oggetto dei desideri a pochi centimetri da te per giorni e giorni e non poterlo toccare?-  
L'altro non rispose, ma fece un cenno affermativo che significava semplicemente che lo stava seguendo.  
-Bene.- fece una pausa. -Io sono uno stupido e a volte non riesco a trattenermi, e oggi ancora meno.-   
Si fermò nuovamente e s'appoggiò pesantemente allo schienale della sedia, lanciando indietro il capo e fissando il soffitto della stanza.  
-L'ho baciata...- la voce flebile, poco più che un mormorio, spenta. -non so bene cosa mi è preso, ma quando l'ho vista, sentita, lì... così vicino... non sono riuscito a trattenermi e l'ho presa con la forza, oddio, l'ho presa di sorpresa più che altro.-   
Havoc sgranò gli occhi, quindi abbassò lo sguardo e cominciò a giocare freneticamente con la sigaretta spenta. L'alchimista tornò ad osservarlo, abbassando di colpo la testa.  
-Sono stato un vero cretino, vero?-  
Il sottoposto continuò ad ignorare l'uomo, aprì la bocca ma poi la richiuse istantaneamente.  
-Rispondi Havoc, ti ho fatto una domanda.- insistette Roy, con quel tono così stranamente mesto.  
L'altro gli diede un'occhiata di sfuggita, poi tornò a concentrarsi sulle sue mani che continuavano a muoversi in modo irrequieto.  
-Sì, credo sia stato veramente stupido.- mormorò.  
-Già, terribilmente stupido...- commentò il Flame Alchemist mentre tornava a girarsi sulla sedia e fissava involontariamente il punto in cui aveva incontrato le labbra della sua sottoposta.  
-Colonnello.- Jean richiamò la sua attenzione con un filo di voce in più rispetto a poco prima.  
-Sì?-   
-Credo di capire perché l'ha fatto, nessuno di noi la incolperà per ciò che è accaduto. È stato già un miracolo che si sia trattenuto sino ad ora.-  
Havoc stava cercando di consolarlo? Roy si stupì per quelle parole, ora anche i suoi sottoposti avevano compassione di lui. Che pessime figure che stava facendo quel giorno. Eppure quelle poche parole gli stavano facendo un effetto strano, sentiva gli occhi bruciare, e il respiro mancargli. I suoi tentativi erano stati vani sin dall'inizio, era impossibile per lui fare breccia nel cuore di quella donna, anzi era impossibile per chiunque. E ora era pure lì ad elemosinare la pietà dai suoi uomini.  
Scacciò il biondo sottotenente con un gesto secco, mentre si girava a dargli le spalle. Le lacrime scendevano lente ma inesorabili. Farsi vedere nuovamente in quelle condizioni, per di più da sobrio, era una vergogna in più che quel giorno non poteva sopportare.  
In realtà non riuscì a piangere veramente, solo le lacrime continuavano a cadere. Ormai, dopo aver parlato con Havoc, aveva assorbito del tutto il fatto. Prima pensava alla questione senza averla realmente capita, ma ora tutto era scoppiato dentro di lui. Il dolore, ma soprattutto il rammarico per aver distrutto tutto, per aver perso definitivamente la donna che amava per uno stupido istinto. Si odiava per quel che aveva fatto, sia a lei che a se stesso. Come poteva anche solo pensare di riuscire a parlarle ancora una volta come in quei giorni?

Ci vollero delle ore perché si riprendesse e quando ci riuscì la prima cosa che fece, l'unica che gli passò per la mente, fu chiamare Hughes. L'amico l'aveva sempre sostenuto, era sempre al suo fianco, anche se magari non fisicamente, nei momenti migliori così come nei peggiori. E sicuramente questo rientrava nella seconda categoria.   
Non fu una telefonata particolarmente lunga, la parte più difficile fu spiegare cosa era accaduto, e non raccontare false scuse solo per rendere meno vergognosa la sua posizione. Maes fu abbastanza comprensivo, ma anche duro quando evitò di ridimensionare l'accaduto, anzi. Roy l'ascoltò senza obiettare mai, aveva ragione su tutta la linea, sia quando diceva che aveva ragionato con gli ormoni invece che con il cervello, sia quando gli ricordava che Riza non era certo quella donna che amava farsi cogliere di sorpresa. Sentirsi dire chiaramente certe cose non fu facile, il suo orgoglio ne soffrì parecchio, ma il suo senso di colpa al contrario provò una soddisfazione masochista.   
Quella sera nella sua mente continuò a ripetersi senza sosta gli stessi pensieri, le stesse maledizioni verso se stesso, le stesse conclusioni. Faceva male, ma era un supplizio che non riusciva a scacciare dai suoi pensieri, ed era anche giusto così, meritava una punizione. Dormì poco e male, e più ripensava all'accaduto più tentava di minimizzare, cambiare e ridimensionare i fatti. Era l'unica scappatoia al terribile dolore che sentiva nel cuore. 

La mattina seguente quando tornò in ufficio, con delle terribili occhiaie e l'aria abbattuta, la versione era un poco cambiata. Ora non malediva più se stesso, o meglio, non solo. La colpa andava divisa con Maes che lo aveva istigato e indirizzato su Hawkeye. Certo l'aveva fatto perché gli voleva bene, perché era convinto che fosse la donna giusta, e probabilmente per quel che riguardava Mustang lo era pure, ma la ragazza invece non ne voleva sapere. E la maggior parte delle responsabilità furono scaricate proprio su Riza. Lei così rigida, così insensibile, così fissata con le regole e la vita militare, così seria, così asociale, così fastidiosamente riservata! Aveva nel giro di poche ore affibbiato alla sottoposta decine e decine di aggettivi negativi, o comunque tali ai suoi occhi. E nonostante questo, ad ogni accusa trovava da solo una difesa. Per quanto si sforzasse di nasconderlo, quella donna gli piaceva esattamente com'era, anche con tutti quei difetti che in altri l'avrebbero infastidito se non fatto infuriare. Ma pur di placare un poco la sua sofferenza continuava a ripetersi che il problema era soprattutto Hawkeye, non lui e le sue azioni impulsive. Una donna che non si lasciava andare mai e che sembrava non avere una vita oltre a quella sul lavoro era impossibile da conquistare, soprattutto per un altro militare come lui. Inoltre sembrava nata apposta per disprezzarlo, era l'unica ragazza che non avesse un minimo di interesse per lui, anche Glacier dopotutto si era invaghita prima di Roy e solo poi si era accorta di Maes. Non pretendeva certo che Riza cadesse ai suoi piedi pronta a tutto solo per lui, ma che almeno mostrasse un minimo di curiosità o attrazione nei suoi confronti. Invece nulla, sembrava totalmente immune ad ogni suo tentativo di stimolarla in questo senso. Certo aveva iniziato a parlare negli ultimi tempi, e alla festa avevano chiacchierato per ore senza notare il passare del tempo, ma non era certo quello che lui voleva, non dalla donna che amava. Era sempre riuscito a conquistare tutte le donne che aveva puntato, prima di allora, ma il Tenente sembrava essere irraggiungibile. Il problema doveva perciò essere lei, si ripeté per tutta la mattina, pur di nascondere un poco il proprio sbaglio che ogni tanto gli tornava alla memoria e continuava a bruciargli dentro.  
A fine mattinata arrivò l'invito del Generale per la solita partita. Rimase qualche secondo titubante, indeciso se rifiutare o affrontare la vergogna difronte al vecchio. Poi il suo orgoglio gli ricordò che se era un uomo doveva essere anche capace di affrontare le sue sconfitte, per ciò raggiunse le stanze del suo superiore.  
Mentre camminava, senza fretta, verso quello che gli sembrava un patibolo, anziché una semplice partita a scacchi, iniziò nuovamente l'elenco dei teorici difetti e delle possibili colpe di Hawkeye in quella vicenda. Quando però durante il gioco entrarono in argomento, tutti questi discorsi si volatilizzarono in un istante, e non riuscì a negare tutti i propri errori mentre spiegava a Grumman ciò che era accaduto. L'anziano fu meno diretto di Hughes nell'affrontare la cosa, i rapporti tra i due erano buoni, ma non così stretti da consentire al Generale una vera e propria predica, considerando anche che era stato lui stesso ad aiutare e incoraggiare Mustang in quei mesi.  
Per il Colonnello fu comunque un momento terribile, la vergogna era tantissima, per quanto mitigasse i termini e cercasse di essere comprensivo e confortante, era evidente che stava deludendo le aspettative dell'altro uomo, che per lui era pure riuscito ad avere dei biglietti introvabili, e che lo aveva sorretto e coperto in quei giorni. In due giorni Roy fece un bagno d'umiltà come non gli era mai successo nemmeno ai tempi dell'accademia.  
Dopo la deprimente visita al responsabile dell'East HQ, il pomeriggio del Flame Alchemist tornò ad essere totalmente nero come quello del giorno precedente, anche perché il momento del ritorno di Hawkeye in ufficio si stava avvicinando.  
Si ritrovò a pensare a cosa avrebbe fatto, come avrebbe anche solo potuto salutarla la mattina seguente. Entrò in paranoia, s'immaginò decine di volte la scena dell'ingresso della donna nel suo ufficio con l'ordine del giorno, tutte le volte diverso, ma tutte le volte con finali catastrofici. La paura più grande era quella di incontrare nuovamente lo sguardo di Riza e vedere solo odio e disgusto. Ed era sicuro, totalmente, che ciò sarebbe successo, ma per quanto se ne convincesse sapeva anche non sarebbe mai stato in grado di reggerlo. Al solo pensarci si sentiva male.   
Nuovamente per trovare un po' di conforto, senza appoggiarsi agli altri, iniziò ad accusare la donna di tutte le colpe possibili. Questa volta aggiunse che forse, se era andata così male, non era lei la donna della sua vita, ma era stata solo un'illusione creata da Hughes e da un bisogno che aveva nascosto dentro di se da tempo. Ecco, forse aveva realmente bisogno di una ragazza stabile al suo fianco, si disse, ma non era Hawkeye quella giusta, l'aveva cercata troppo vicino a sé, quando invece avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi di più, senza ascoltare le fantasie di Maes. Per quanto soffrisse in quel momento, era tutto frutto di una allucinazione, lui non amava il Tenente, se ne era solo convinto per tutto quel tempo. Se lo ripeté all'infinito, come un mantra, per sconfiggere il mal d'amore che provava e convincersene quel tanto che bastava per sopportare lo sguardo della donna il giorno dopo.  
E mentre lui continuava a ragionare sempre sulla stessa cosa, senza pensare ad altro, Havoc aveva cercato di svolgere al meglio il suo ruolo di sostituto, per quanto non fosse la sua specialità. Tra un errore, e un ritardo, era anche riuscito a far preparare ai suoi colleghi quasi tutti i documenti, che erano irrimediabilmente finiti sul lato della scrivania del suo superiore, e là erano rimasti intonsi sino quasi a fine giornata, quando finalmente il Colonnello li aveva notati. In pratica in un solo giorno senza il Tenente erano riusciti a perdere metà della loro leggendaria capacità produttiva.

Il terribile giorno seguente arrivò più in fretta di quanto Mustang avrebbe voluto. La notte insonne, o quasi, passata a rigirarsi nel letto, non lo aveva certo preparato. E mentre percorreva la strada verso la base più volte era stato assalito dall'idea di tornare a casa, inventando qualche scusa per saltare il lavoro, ma si era ripetuto ogni volta che doveva mostrare un minimo di coraggio e affrontare la situazione di petto. Nonostante tutta la buona volontà raggiunse l'ufficio praticamente trascinandosi, e con dieci minuti di ritardo. Entrò quasi di soppiatto, come per evitare di far sentire nella stanza accanto che era finalmente giunto, quindi si buttò con un sospiro profondo sulla sua poltrona. Se il Tenente non aveva variato le sue consuetudini doveva essere già stata da lui qualche minuto prima, probabilmente non avendolo trovato era tornata al lavoro con l'intenzione di passare poco più tardi. Aveva per ciò poco tempo per poter impostare una strategia difensiva. Come potesse farlo in quel momento quando non ci era riuscito nell'intero giorno precedente restava un mistero, ma si concentrò sulla questione ugualmente. Affrontarla direttamente dicendo che era stato un errore scusandosi con enfasi, oppure fingere che non fosse successo assolutamente nulla? La prima ipotesi lo umiliava totalmente e dopo un intero giorno passato ad accusare la sua sottoposta d'essere la causa di ogni male, sembrava proprio impossibile da mettere in pratica. La seconda invece per quanto sembrasse più allettante era inaccettabile per il suo cuore che ancora credeva in una piccola possibilità. Una via di mezzo, mantenere un certo contegno ma scusarsi ugualmente, sembrava l'ideale, ma era la più difficile da mettere in pratica per uno come lui.  
Non ebbe però tempo di pensare oltre, perché Hawkeye entrò silenziosa ed evidentemente a disagio nella stanza. Si fermò al centro della stanza e fece un perfetto ma estremamente rigido saluto militare. Per quando la mente del Colonnello gli consigliasse di non guardare troppo attentamente la donna, il suo istinto ebbe il sopravvento. Anche in quella situazione gli pareva veramente bella. Notò però che rifiutava di incrociare lo sguardo con lui, tenendolo fisso davanti a sé, più in alto della testa di Roy. Ci fu una pausa abbastanza lunga, come se nessuno dei due sapesse bene cosa dire e come. Quindi iniziarono assieme.  
-Tenente-  
-Colonnello.-  
A quel punto le fece segno di continuare, cavallerescamente. Era già pronto ad una bordata d'accuse, che però non arrivò.  
-Le ho portato le carte da firmare entro le 12 di questa mattina, anche quelle che ha tralasciato ieri.- disse ancora con voce ben impostata, mentre s'allungava in modo innaturale in avanti per poggiare i fogli sulla scrivania. Roy non poté evitare d'accorgersi di quella stranezza, ovviamente stava evitando il più possibile d'avvicinarsi a lui.  
-Tenente,- provò a ripartire, dimentico di tutti i propositi di pochi minuti prima. -la prego, mi scusi per quello che è accaduto due giorni fa, io ero...-  
Non riuscì a finire la frase perché la donna s'intromise.  
-Non è successo nulla, non voglio parlarne.- disse velocemente, mentre riportava la mano alla fronte. -E ora se vuole scusarmi devo tornare al lavoro.-  
-Aspetti la prego, io volevo solo...- ma non ci fu nulla da fare, con una fretta insolita la ragazza si era già dileguata, lasciando Roy mezzo alzato dalla sedia con un braccio che anelava verso la porta ormai chiusa. Era scappata, letteralmente. Si gettò nuovamente a sedere, e guardò in alto un punto imprecisato sul soffitto. Era naturale che avesse quelle reazioni, dopo tutto lui l'aveva quasi aggredita due giorni prima, cos'altro avrebbe dovuto fare, stare lì ad ascoltare buona e tranquilla le parole di un uomo tanto vile? Naturale, quanto il dolore che ora provava nell'averla vista così lontana. Per quanto ci avesse pensato, per quanto avesse dato per scontato una reazione simile non era mai stato veramente pronto ad affrontarla, e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato. Sospirò nuovamente, le cose non potevano essere cambiate, non in quel momento, tanto valeva darle meno preoccupazioni possibili e lavorare. Si mise perciò d'impegno e ancor prima delle 11 aveva finito tutti i documenti, ma di Riza nemmeno l'ombra. Dopo aver finito di controfirmare i fogli non aveva più nulla con cui occupare la mente, e quella mancanza si faceva sentire pesantemente. Non aveva neppure il Central Times, talmente s'era abituato al fatto che lei l'avrebbe comprato per lui. Si guardò attorno svariate volte, iniziò a leggere un vecchio manuale d'alchimia che teneva nel cassetto del tavolo, ma ogni poco il suo sguardo si levava verso la porta che però non si muoveva di un millimetro. Decise allora d'alzarsi per andare a vedere cosa accadeva nell'altra stanza, ma appena prima di mettere la mano sul pomolo della maniglia si fermò. Cosa stava facendo? Fare una incursione improvvisa nell'ufficio dei suo sottoposti non avrebbe risolto nulla, anzi, li avrebbe solo allarmati; tutti. I ragazzi sapevano cosa era accaduto e sicuramente, anche se in maniera diversa, anche loro in quel momento vivevano una situazione scomoda. Se poi Riza avesse scoperto che Havoc e compagnia erano già al corrente dei sentimenti del loro superiore per lei, chissà cosa sarebbe successo, sicuramente avrebbe perso fiducia anche in loro, e da quel che aveva capito di lei in quelle ultime settimane prima del disastro, quell'ufficio era tutta la vita della ragazza. Si sarebbe ritrovata sola in terra straniera e circondata da persone sgradevoli. Già, quel lavoro era tutto per la donna, e lui ora l'aveva reso più amaro di ogni altra cosa. Mestamente tornò a sedere, voltò la sedia a fissare il cielo azzurro fuori dalla finestra. All'orizzonte un temporale estivo si stava addensando e minacciava di scoppiare anche a East City nel tardo pomeriggio. Ma lui non vi badò affatto, la pioggia era l'ultimo dei suoi problemi in quel momento. Sempre se si potesse parlare di problemi, s'ammonì. In fondo non c'era nulla da risolvere e nessuna soluzione da trovare, i fatti erano già una condanna. L'unica cosa su cui c'era ancora da pensare era il futuro rapporto lavorativo con la ragazza. Ora che un muro così spesso s'era alzato tra di loro lavorare fianco e fianco con la stessa complicità di prima sarebbe divenuto impossibile. Avrebbe dovuto dedicarsi a questa questione, per il bene del suo ufficio e del suo lavoro, ma non riuscì a farlo. Il dolore per la perdita sempre più evidente di ogni speranza di conquista della donna amata continuava a impregnare tutti i suoi pensieri.

Mancava poco più di una decina di minuti al mezzogiorno, quando finalmente Mustang sentì bussare alla porta del suo ufficio. Era sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi e, ad aggravare il tutto, una potente emicrania gli martellava le tempie. Invitò ad entrare il Tenente, con gli occhi che ardevano di sollievo per la fine di quello strazio. Ma subito tornarono ad incupirsi. Sulla soglia infatti comparve Havoc, sigaretta dondolante in bocca e sguardo mesto. Roy trasse un profondo respiro, per ricacciare i sentimenti di fastidio e rabbia alla vista del sottoposto. Sicuramente Jean non aveva né colpe né demeriti da farsi rimproverare.   
Il biondo sottotenente fece un veloce saluto, e s'avvicinò apatico alla scrivania, e vi mise alcuni nuovi documenti da controllare, quindi prese i fogli già firmati e lentamente cominciò a sfogliarli, senza nemmeno una parola. L'alchimista lo guardò muoversi e capì che non era stata una sua decisione presentarsi in quell'ufficio. Sospirò nuovamente, mentre prendeva una delle nuove carte e la guardava di sfuggita.  
-Havoc, come va di là?- domandò senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi.   
Il Sottotenente fece lo stesso, continuando a controllare il lavoro del suo superiore.  
-Come vuole che vada? Se per lei è l'inferno, per noi è il purgatorio.-  
Il tono della voce era piatto, ma all'orecchio del Colonnello sembrava nascondere una po' di rancore. Non se la prese, in fondo avevano tutto il diritto di biasimarlo per come si era comportato e per i danni che aveva provocato.  
-So che possiamo sembrarle privi di tatto,- riprese dopo una pausa il sottufficiale -ma vorremmo chiederle di tacere con il Tenete sulla nostra parte nella faccenda.-  
Il Flame Alchemist alzò gli occhi sull'altro, che però non smetteva di interessarsi solo ed esclusivamente al lavoro.   
-Non ne ho mai avuta nemmeno l'intenzione, ho già creato troppi problemi sia a voi che a lei, non ho motivo di perseverare.- rispose quindi, con tono dimesso.  
-La ringrazio.- mormorò Havoc, mentre sbatteva delicatamente i fogli sul tavolo per riordinarli.  
Un altro attimo di silenzio. Roy voltò la sedia verso la finestra pensando che il suo sottotenente sarebbe uscito subito, invece Jean riprese.  
-Per rispondere alla sua prima domanda. Le cose non vanno così male, stiamo cercando di fingere al meglio delle nostre possibilità, ma il Tenente è tesa come una corda di violino e, sinceramente, non sappiamo come fare a trattarla, né sappiamo come potrebbe lei cambiare la situazione ora. Per un po' dovremo andare avanti così.- Mustang, che nel frattempo si era nuovamente voltato, intuì d'avere stampata in volto una espressione desolata, perché subito il biondino riprese.  
-Non la stiamo incolpando, signore, non vogliamo nemmeno farle pesare la situazione. Era solo per rispondere. Ecco...- ma fu interrotto dalla mano alzata del suo superiore. Roy si era accorto di come Havoc stesse annaspando alla ricerca di una scusa che non suonasse né troppo finta né troppo pietosa.  
-Ho capito. Ti ringrazio e ringrazio anche gli altri. Ora puoi andare.-   
In risposta ricevette un bel saluto militare e poi anche Jean uscì, lasciandolo nuovamente solo.  
Sapere che Riza era tesa anche non in sua presenza non lo rincuorava affatto. Avrebbe voluto che almeno quel distacco servisse ad uno dei due. Immaginarla demoralizzata e afflitta gli solleticò anche la voglia d'abbracciarla, ma scacciò violentemente quel pensiero. Mai più doveva pensare a lei in quei termini. Non c'erano più possibilità per lui e non doveva dimenticarlo mai, soprattutto perché la colpa era completamente sua.

Poco dopo s'accorse dell'ora e rimase quasi ipnotizzato a fissare le due lancette quasi sovrapposte puntare il 12. Era indeciso, terribilmente indeciso. Andare in mensa con il resto della truppa per la pausa pranzo, correndo il rischio d'essere ignoranti dalla ragazza per tutto il tempo, oppure saltare totalmente il pranzo in modo inusuale, così da far parlare mezza base?  
S'arrovellò in cerca di una risposta per un quarto d'ora, ma alla fine non prese affatto una decisione convinta. Rispolverò ancora una volta il suo coraggio e il suo orgoglio e si trascinò fino alla mensa, dove però non trovò la sua sottoposta.  
-E Hawkeye?- domandò mentre si sedeva accanto a Fuery.  
-Ha detto che non ha fame, perciò restava in ufficio.- rispose Havoc, evidentemente l'avevano investito del ruolo di ambasciatore. Chissà quale scommessa aveva perso per guadagnarsi un compito tanto ingrato.  
-Ah.- disse semplicemente, mentre iniziava ad assaggiare il rancio del giorno. Tutti si erano zittiti al suo arrivo, e per quanto ogni tanto qualcuno provasse a dire qualcosa, la conversazione languiva. Lui guardava solo il suo piatto e mangiava in silenzio, pensando alla donna che per paura di incontrarlo aveva pure rinunciato al pasto.   
Si sbrigò alla svelta e se ne andò in anticipo. Non aveva nessuna voglia di conversare né di mettere a disagio quei poveretti dei suoi sottoposti. Prima d'uscire però non riuscì a frenare il suo istinto cavalleresco e comprò un panino da portare al suo Tenente.  
Mentre tornava verso le sue stanze pensò a mille frasi e mille modi per donarlo alla ragazza. La prima idea era quella di lasciarglielo senza farsi vedere, ma fu presto scartata, era un comportamento da bambini e pure a rischio. Decise infine di presentarsi in ufficio e sfruttare finalmente l'occasione per scusarsi.   
Arrivato di fronte alla porta della stanza dei suoi subordinati, con il cuore in gola, bussò.  
Attese di sentire la voce ferma di lei concedere il permesso ad entrare, quindi traendo un profondo respiro, aprì deciso la porta. La vide subito, seduta al suo solito posto, con un libro aperto di fronte a lei, seduta composta come sempre. Ma non fu quello che catturò la sua attenzione, bensì gli occhi arrossati che lei non tentò affatto di nascondere. E nello sguardo che gli lanciò non c'era nessuna timidezza o vergogna, solo astio e fastidio per quella sua intromissione. Rimase immobile e spiazzato sulla soglia. Sapeva di averle fatto del male, ma non pensava che potesse arrivare a piangere. In realtà non immaginava nemmeno che Riza sapesse piangere, si disse colpevolizzandosi. Pensava notte e giorno a quella ragazza ma non riusciva ancora a vederla per quello che era realmente, una donna come tutte le altre, una donna che poteva sia ridere che piangere. Deglutì mentre lei con uno sguardo tra il terrorizzato e l'irato non smetteva di fissarlo. S'avvicinò e lei automaticamente si ritrasse verso il lato opposto poggiando una mano sulla fondina. Era logico, l'aveva aggredita solo due giorni prima, e ora erano nuovamente soli in una stanza. Però una reazione così palese lo infastidì, dopo tutto l'aveva baciata e nient'altro, inoltre aveva già provato a scusarsi quella stessa mattina se solo lei gliene avesse lasciato il tempo. Lui stava facendo tutto quello che poteva per non ferirla ulteriormente, ma sicuramente lei non collaborava. Seccato poggiò con malagrazia il panino per la sua sottoposta sulla scrivania più vicina.  
-Questo è per lei.- Esordì, con un tono del tutto privo della gentilezza che tanto si era riproposto d'avere. -Saltare i pasti non le gioverà.-  
Quindi uscì senza attendere la risposta che comunque non sarebbe mai arrivata e tornò velocemente nel suo ufficio. Qui si sedette sulla prima poltroncina di fronte al suo tavolo e si maledisse. Si era fatto prendere dalla rabbia e aveva completamente scordato tutti i propositi fatti. Avrebbe dovuto essere gentile, sincero e pentito, invece era stato brusco e scontroso. Ripensò allo sguardo che Hawkeye gli aveva rivolto, duro e diffidente. Una nuova selva di lame lo colpì al cuore. Lo odiava veramente e molto. Poteva sentirsi piccato quanto voleva dal suo atteggiamento, ma certamente se la sua sottoposta si comportava così era per dei buoni motivi, motivi che lui stesso le aveva stupidamente fornito. Si piegò con i gomiti poggiati sui ginocchi e tenendosi la testa con le mani. L'emicrania stava tornando ancora più forte. Rimuginò ancora un po' sulle sue colpe e sui risultati, ma prima di cadere in un baratro senza fine si sforzò per rialzarsi e tornare al lavoro. Havoc gli aveva portato dei nuovi fogli prima della pausa pranzo, si sarebbe concentrato su quelli, così da occupare la mente, almeno per un po'.

I nuovi documenti erano meno dei precedenti, ma sicuramente non si potevano definire pochi. Anche se erano un modesto palliativo riuscirono comunque ad evitare un nuovo crollo del Colonnello verso la depressione.   
Era ancora impegnato sulle carte quando squillò il telefono. Dapprima Roy fissò l'apparecchio corrucciato, sapeva chi potesse essere a chiamare a quell'ora e sapeva altrettanto bene quale sarebbe stato l'argomento della chiacchierata. Non riusciva a decidere se avesse o meno voglia di parlare. Al quinto squillo, con uno sbuffo alzò la cornetta.  
-Ufficio del colonnello Mustang, buongiorno.-  
-Allora Roy?- domandò direttamente Maes da Central City.  
-Ciao Maes, anche per me è un piacere sentirti.- rispose seccato, poggiandosi con un gomito alla scrivania.  
-Oh, scusa! Pensavo che non fosse il momento per i convenevoli.-  
-Ed in effetti non lo è.- dovette ammettere mesto.  
-Ha urlato?- domandò cauto.  
-No, non ha fatto assolutamente nulla del genere. Mi ha evitato, mi ha ignorato, mi ha guardato con odio e sdegno. Ma non ha mai detto nemmeno una parola a riguardo.-  
-Beh allora è andata meglio del previsto.- azzardò l'amico.  
-Ma quale meglio! È stato peggio invece! Tu non puoi capire. Lei è così distante, potrebbe non sembrare, ma io noto ogni millimetro di più che ci separa, vedo quanto è diventato freddo il suo sguardo, quanto la sua voce è dura e distaccata...- tornò ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia e chiuse gli occhi mentre portava la mano libera ad accarezzarsi la fronte.  
Dall'altro lato della cornetta giungeva un silenzio irreale a cui fu messo fine con un debole “mi spiace”.  
-Ma quale mi spiace!- sbottò di colpo Roy -È colpa tua se ora sono in questa situazione, tua e di quel tuo stupido desiderio di farmi diventare come te. Non sei mai riuscito ad accettare il fatto che noi due vedessimo l'amore in modo così diverso e alla fine mi hai portato sulla tua strada, in un modo o nell'altro e guardalo, Maes, guarda il risultato!- aveva quasi gridato, mentre sfogava sull'amico tutta la rabbia che aveva accumulato in quei due giorni.   
-Roy...-  
-No, niente scuse. Se tu non mi avessi convinto a pensare a lei come alla donna della mia vita a questo punto tutto sarebbe come prima: lei sarebbe tranquillamente al lavoro e io starei già pensando a quale donna portarmi a letto questa notte! E saremmo entrambi felici! Capisci, Maes, felici! Invece ora lei se ne sta rinchiusa nell'ufficio accanto tesa e scontrosa, a piangere quando nessuna la vede; mentre io sono qui a lavorare come un mulo pur di non pensare a quanto mi manchino anche solo la sua presenza o i suoi richiami.- Aveva buttato fuori tutto d'un fiato. Inspirando profondamente attese una risposta che non venne. Hughes attese parecchi secondi perché si calmasse prima di parlare.  
-Credi che tornare indietro nel tempo sarebbe la soluzione? Sul serio? Credi veramente che se tutto fosse rimasto come prima sarebbe stato meglio?- domandò infine con un tono molto calmo al contrario dell'altro militare.  
-Certo che sì!- ribatté di getto il Flame Alchemist.  
-E allora dimenticala e torna a divertirti con la prima ragazza carina che incrocerà la tua strada. Ma lascia che io dubiti del fatto che un piacere così passeggero e volubile possa essere la vera felicità. Nei giorni passati, prima del fattaccio, ti ho sentito per la prima volta veramente felice di dividere qualcosa con una donna, Roy.- per quanto si sforzasse di mantenere un certo distacco una nota di rimprovero sembrava sottolineare ogni sillaba.  
-Lascia perdere le prediche Maes. Io non sono te e tu non sei me. Siamo diversi. Tu sei un perfetto marito e un ottimo padre. Io non potrò mai esserlo, non sono tagliato per queste cose. Non avrò mai una donna fissa, per il semplice fatto che non saprei nemmeno come comportarmi con lei dopo un po'. Arrenditi a questa cosa. E ti prego, adesso lasciami in pace, ho ancora del lavoro da finire e devo anche trovare un modo per risolvere questo guaio il prima possibile, sempre che esista una soluzione.-  
-Va bene Roy, ti lascio in pace. Ma, se mi concedi ancora di darti un ultimo consiglio, forse la soluzione la potrete trovare solo in due, pensarci da solo non ti servirà a molto.-  
-Ne ho già sentiti fin troppi di consigli sulla questione da parte tua, e lo vedo bene dove mi hanno portato. Grazie.- rispose con amarezza.  
-Ok, ok. Buon lavoro Roy, ci sentiamo.- salutò Maes cercando di sembrare ancora sereno.  
-Ciao.- disse semplicemente l'altro, sbattendo con stizza il telefono.  
Si poggiò pesantemente con i gomiti sul tavolo, mentre si faceva passare le mani tra i capelli. Ottimo lavoro Roy, si disse, prima riesci a farti odiare dalla donna che forse, per la prima volta nella tua vita, ami e poi litighi con il tuo migliore amico e lo accusi di essere il colpevole del tuo dolore. Aveva detto a Hughes semplicemente quello che pensava, o meglio quello che gli era passato per la mente, ma a freddo capiva pure lui quanto banali fossero quelle critiche. Solo una frase detta ancora gli ronzava in testa e non trovava modo di negarla. Lui, a differenza dell'amico, non era tagliato per essere un compagno fedele e appassionato, proprio no. La vita da rubacuori sempre pronto ad una nuova avventura gli era decisamente più congeniale. Ed era proprio questa sua predisposizione naturale, se così si poteva dire, che gli impediva di trovare un punto d'incontro con Riza. Sicuramente era attratto da lei, molto, ma raggiungerla gli pareva impossibile. Forse tutto l'interesse che sentiva per la donna era solo la classica attrazione per l'impossibile e l'irraggiungibile. Il suo inconscio aveva scelto lei perché era l'unica donna che mai aveva mostrato anche solo un minimo cedimento nei suoi confronti.   
Cercò di concentrarsi su questo, ma fu del tutto inutile; più cercava di ridimensionare la figura di Riza, più nella sua mente faceva capolino il suo viso sorridente, la leggerezza dei suoi passi, la sicurezza dei suoi movimenti. Quale che fosse il motivo per cui aveva sin da subito concentrato la sua attenzione su Hawkeye ormai era irrimediabilmente legato a quella ragazza e non riusciva a trovare un capo da cui iniziare a sciogliere il nodo che ormai lo stringeva fino a farlo quasi soffocare.  
D'un tratto bussarono alla porta. Colto di sorpresa invitò ad entrare quasi meccanicamente, ancora poggiato com'era alla scrivania. E lei entrò con quel suo modo netto ma aggraziato di camminare.  
Per un attimo il respiro del Colonnello si fermò del tutto. La vergogna per aver nuovamente pensato a lei in termini ben poco professionali lo assalì, ed era quasi pronto a scusarsene, come se i suoi pensieri potessero aver raggiunto la donna in qualche modo.  
Si riscosse solo quando lei finì la riverenza e s'allungò, ancora una vola in modo innaturale, verso il tavolo per poggiare dei nuovi documenti.  
-Tenente.- esclamò di colpo lui.-mi volevo scusare per prima, sono stato eccessivamente brusco.-  
-Non è nulla.- rispose lei con un distacco quasi eccessivo.  
-E invece sono stato sgarbato, e le scuse erano doverose.- aggiunse con una naturalezza che stupì anche se stesso. A nessuna donna prima avrebbe mai fatto le sue scuse in una situazione simile.  
Lei non rispose, ma rimase ferma nel mezzo della stanza, evidentemente in tensione ed in dubbio. Lui l'osservò per un attimo, cercando di intuire quale fosse il problema, poi notò i fogli vidimati accanto a sé e capì. Respirò profondamente, cercando di non farsi notare, per reprimere la delusione. Hawkeye voleva prendere i documenti ma non voleva avvicinarsi per nessun motivo. Li prese lui e si sporse oltre la sua scrivania per passarglieli. Lei con un movimento felino s'avvicinò e dopo aver preso le carte si ritrasse altrettanto velocemente, per tornare nell'esatta posizione in cui si trovava inizialmente. Roy non poté fare a meno d'osservarla con attenzione: la circondava un'aura fatta di sospetto, paura e agitazione. Tutti sentimenti così inusuali in lei. E certamente l'essere la causa di tutto ciò non lo rendeva affatto euforico, come sarebbe stato una volta nel riuscire ad aprire una breccia nello scudo della perfetta Riza Hawkeye. Forse era giunto il momento delle scuse, si disse. -Tenente, penso dovremmo parlare di ciò che è successo...-  
-No.- secco e chiaro, mentre ancora con gli occhi scorreva le pagine del lavoro svolto.  
-Ma Tenente, io volevo solo scusarmi...- provo con un nuovo approccio.  
-Mi scusi, Colonnello, ma devo tornare al lavoro. Mi lasci pure il lavoro finito sulla scrivania prima di uscire.-  
L'alchimista senti morirgli in gola tutte le parole che avrebbe voluto dirle. La fissò con occhi sbarrati e vuoti mentre salutava e usciva con evidente sollievo.

Nuovamente Mustang si buttò nel lavoro pur di non pensare. Anche se quel “no” così netto e così convinto gli continuava a rimbombare dolorosamente nelle orecchie. Fortunatamente questa volta i documenti erano molti di più e non ebbe un minuto libero sino alla fine della giornata. Proprio mentre poneva l'ultima firma il suono cupo di un tuono rimbombò nell'East HQ e una pioggia scrosciante iniziò a cadere. Decise di lasciare l'ufficio con qualche minuto d'anticipo, se poteva almeno evitarle il fastidio di un nuovo incontro, seppur fortuito, l'avrebbe fatto. Prese il soprabito nero e se ne andò.   
Stava già uscendo dall'ingresso principale quando, infilando le mani in tasca, trovò un biglietto. Chissà da quanto era lì, non usava quell'indumento da settimane. L'estrasse e lesse prima di incamminarsi sotto la pioggia battente. “Colonnello, si compri un ombrello!”. La calligrafia era indubbiamente quella della sua sottoposta. A quanti mesi prima risaliva quel biglietto? Sicuramente a giorni che non sarebbero tornati mai più. Accartocciandolo nel pugno se lo infilo nuovamente nella tasca, mentre si allontanava dalla base, ringraziando per la prima volta nella vita il temporale che nascondeva le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto.

Si risvegliò la mattina seguente al suono distante di una sveglia. Si ritrovò sul suo divano ancora in pantaloni e camicia, gli indumenti gli si erano asciugati addosso. Accanto al sofà giacevano due bottiglie di liquore, una completamente vuota e dell'altra non restava poi molto. A fatica si trascinò in bagno e poi in camera alla ricerca di una divisa pulita da mettere. Il post sbornia gli aveva lasciato un fortissimo mal di testa. Per il secondo giorno di fila arrivò al lavoro in ritardo, cosa che non gli era mai capitata in vita sua. Non era mai stato definito come un soldato modello, ma se doveva poltrire preferiva farlo in ufficio, dove poteva essere pronto in caso d'emergenza, non a casa. Aveva delle occhiaie tremende, sentiva ogni passo rimbombargli in testa, ed inoltre sapere che Riza era lì pronta a guardarlo con odio e ribrezzo lo invogliava ancor meno. Quasi arrancando raggiunse il suo ufficio, entrò svogliato mentre si toglieva il soprabito. E solo dopo un attimo s'accorse di Hawkeye che ferma nel centro della stanza fissava il terreno di fronte ai suoi piedi, rivolta alla scrivania vuota in posizione di riposo, con le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. Con la bocca inconsapevolmente aperta l'osservò per un attimo, mentre lentamente poggiava l'impermeabile sull'attaccapanni all'angolo, poi le girò attorno, attento a rimanere ad una certa distanza, ed andò ad accomodarsi al suo posto, senza mai staccare gli occhi da lei, che al contrario continuava a mantenere lo sguardo a terra.  
-Tenente?- domandò infine, sperando di scuoterla. A quella domanda lei scattò sull'attenti, gli occhi ora fissavano in alto, come se si rivolgesse a qualcuno in piedi alle spalle di Mustang.  
-Colonnello, avrei una richiesta da farle.- disse mantenendosi in posizione.  
-Dica.- rispose lui, incuriosito. Eppure allo stesso tempo un brivido freddo gli percorse la schiena, come ad ammonirlo di non essere troppo tranquillo.


	6. RELEASE

Riza era tremendamente nervosa. La giornata sino ad allora non era andata così male; certo nulla era stato facile quel giorno e sentiva il peso di quella situazione assurda gravarle sulle spalle in ogni momento. Aveva rinunciato alla pausa pranzo pur di non incontrare il suo superiore, consapevole però che non avrebbe potuto evitarlo ancora per molto, già mandare Havoc a prendere i documenti della mattinata era stato troppo. Quando si era ritrovata sola nella stanza non era riuscita a trattenere le lacrime. Tutti si erano accorti che era successo qualcosa tra lei e Mustang e l'atmosfera si era fatta pesante. Era inutile: per quanto provasse a stargli lontano fisicamente lui era sempre lì, accanto a lei. Dopotutto quello era il suo ufficio ed era sbagliato, anormale, che il primo ufficiale evitasse ogni contatto con il comandante. Quello che stava facendo cozzava con ciò che il suo istinto da perfetta lavoratrice le suggeriva.  
Poi era arrivato lui, senza nessun preavviso era entrato nella stanza avvicinandosi a lei con apparente titubanza, ma chissà, poteva anche essere solo l'ennesima messa in scena. Si era istintivamente ritratta e lui se ne era andato subito, come ferito, lasciandole solo un panino che lei certo non aveva chiesto. L'aveva fissato per un po', il suo stomaco iniziava a recriminare cibo. L'aveva poi preso tra le mani e con impeto l'aveva gettato nell'immondizia. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di accettare le premure di quell'uomo. Mai.   
Quando, intuito che ormai Mustang dovesse essere rientrato nella sua stanza, era finalmente giunta alla decisione d'andare in mensa a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, i ragazzi tornarono dalla loro pausa. La trovarono in piedi, accanto al suo scrittoio, quasi incredula. Decise che ormai era tempo di tornare al lavoro e di dimenticare per quel giorno il pranzo.  
Più tardi Breda notò il panino nella spazzatura ed Hawkeye se ne accorse con la coda dell'occhio. L'espressione che si dipinse sul volto del ghiotto sottotenente fu inequivocabile, eppure non disse nulla in proposito, come invece si sarebbe aspettata accadesse. Ormai l'aura tetra che la circondava aveva contagiato proprio tutti. Amava quell'ufficio anche per l'aria di spensieratezza che si respirava nonostante le mille pratiche da completare, e ora aveva distrutto anche quella. 

Il pomeriggio avanzava e lei fissava sempre più di frequente la pila di documenti che dovevano essere portati al suo superiore, e mentalmente poteva anche vedere quelli già pronti che si accumulavano sulla scrivania dell'ufficio accanto. Non voleva vederlo, voleva stare lontana da lui il più possibile eppure il soldato che era in lei le imponeva di prendere quei fogli ed assolvere ai suoi doveri andando a controllare il lavoro del Colonnello. Stava già allungando una mano sui fogli pronti per essere vidimati quando sentì distintamente il telefono nell'altra stanza suonare. Squillò per un po' prima che Mustang rispondesse. Sospirò rilassata, aveva fortunosamente guadagnato qualche altro minuto. Notò appena lo sguardo tra il sorpreso e il triste che Havoc le scoccò in quell'istante. Non passò molto prima che anche in quella stanza, stranamente avvolta in un silenzio opprimente, s'avvertisse il tonfò della cornetta sbattuta. Riza s'alzò di scatto, pronta ad affrontare quella battaglia interiore con convinzione. Prese velocemente tutti i fogli e si diresse alla porta tra gli sguardi attoniti dei colleghi.  
Si fermò solo di fronte alla soglia dell'ufficio dell'alchimista. Respirò profondamente per calmarsi, sentiva dentro di sé un tumulto, la parte di lei che l'aveva convinta a svolgere i suoi compiti di ufficiale di più alto grado stava ancora lottando furiosamente con la sua voglia di fuggire via lontano e al sicuro dall'uomo che fino a qualche giorno prima stimava e che ora temeva.  
Chissà che reazione avrebbe avuto nel vederla entrare. Lasciò da parte questi pensieri e si concentrò solo su se stessa. Doveva solo prendere degli stupidi fogli, presi quelli se ne sarebbe potuta andare, era questione di un attimo, si disse per farsi coraggio. Raddrizzò le spalle e bussò. Quasi subito la voce dell'uomo la invitò ad entrare. Un altro respiro e afferrò la maniglia.  
Lo trovò che si teneva la testa tra le mani appoggiato alla scrivania. Dentro di sé sentì nascere la voglia di sapere come stava, ma subito fu messa a tacere. Salutò e finse di non aver notato nulla di strano. S'allungò per poggiare i fogli, non fu un movimento naturale, ma il suo corpo non riusciva ad avanzare più di così verso quell'uomo. A quel punto fu come se Mustang si fosse riscosso di colpo.  
-Tenente, mi volevo scusare per prima, sono stato eccessivamente brusco.-  
Rispose meccanicamente: -Non è nulla.-  
Voleva evitare ogni interazione, anche solo verbale. Solo dopo s'accorse che quel “per prima” si riferiva agli avvenimenti della pausa pranzo.  
-E invece sono stato sgarbato, e le scuse erano doverose.- continuò lui, con un tono particolare, quasi dolce. Ma s'impose di non pensarci e concentrarsi invece sul lavoro e su quelle carte che lei doveva ritirare ma che si trovavano troppo vicine al suo superiore. Inconsapevolmente le fissò intensamente, mentre cercava il coraggio per fare quei pochi passi in più. E lui capì. Perché capiva maledettamente sempre quello che pensava solo con uno sguardo? Soppresse l'irritazione e con un guizzo agguantò le carte che le venivano offerte. Si mise a controllare il lavoro, pur di non dover vedere il sorriso malinconico che Roy, forse inconsciamente, mostrava. Lui la stava guardando, sentiva il peso di quello sguardo su di sé.  
-Tenente, penso dovremmo parlare di ciò che è successo...- iniziò a dire, ma lei tagliò corto con un “no” secco. Parlarne e perché mai? Parlare di cosa poi? Di come aveva approfittato di lei, di come si era fatta raggirare per tutte quelle settimane?  
Ma quella risposta così chiara non bastò.  
-Ma Tenente, io volevo solo scusarmi...- Era veramente insistente e quello sguardo poi, così sincero, era insopportabile.  
-Mi scusi, Colonnello, ma devo tornare al lavoro. Mi lasci pure il lavoro finito sulla scrivania prima di uscire.- Disse con tutta la fermezza che aveva in corpo in quel momento. Poi si voltò e si rilassò vedendo la porta che l'attendeva e nessun rumore provenire da dietro di sé.   
Rientrò nella stanza che condivideva con gli altri e si sedette soddisfatta, quasi sorridente. Le bastò un occhiata per tornare a rabbuiarsi. Tutti avevano uno sguardo cupo e contrariato.   
-Tenente, se vuole dopo può andare uno di noi...- disse Breda con un'aria di finta tranquillità.  
L'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu guardarlo stranita. Era evidente ormai che avevano intuito che anche solo vedere Mustang la metteva in agitazione, se avessero capito anche il motivo non poteva saperlo. Però in quel momento ciò che lesse negli occhi dei suoi colleghi fu non solo commiserazione per il suo stato, ma anche comprensione per l'altro uomo. Ne era sicura, tutti loro si sentivano più vicini a lui che a lei. Perché? La famosa solidarietà maschile? Rimase per un attimo disorientata, fino a che Falman non la riportò alla realtà.  
-Tenente? Tutto bene?- domandò.  
-Sì, non si preoccupi Maresciallo. Tutto apposto. E non si preoccupi sottotenente Breda, andrò io a fine giornata a prendere il lavoro svolto.- Gli occhi di tutti restarono fissi su di lei, dubbiosi e preoccupati, mentre Hawkeye invece stava già vagliando i fogli che aveva portato con sé, senza badare troppo a chi aveva attorno. Non era quello il momento per perdersi in inutili crucci.   
Lavorò con impegno sino alla fine dell'orario lavorativo, scacciando di tanto in tanto i foschi pensieri che le si affacciavano alla mente. Proprio mentre prendeva un nuovo foglio su cui appuntare lo schema di lavoro per il giorno successivo un tuono rimbombò oltre i vetri e un violento scroscio di pioggia diede inizio ad un forte temporale estivo. Si girò di soprassalto, quasi spaventata da quel rumore. Si era talmente concentrata sulle carte e sui suoi problemi che non aveva nemmeno notato il fortunale che s'addensava sui cieli di East City.  
Si morse un labbro quando si rese conto d'essersi fatta prendere alla sprovvista in un modo così stupido, stava veramente perdendo la testa e il sangue freddo. Finì il suo ultimo compito con frustrazione, ed evitò accuratamente di guardare i suoi colleghi, i quali sicuramente la stavano fissando con curiosità e stupore, forse anche ridendo sotto i baffi per quel sobbalzo spaventato provocato da un banalissimo tuono.  
Quando ebbe sistemato per bene la sua scrivania, come solito, guardò l'orologio. Mancavano ancora due minuti alla fine. Breda era già andato a consegnare il lavoro di quella giornata, l'unica che ancora aveva qualcosa da fare era lei. Doveva solo alzarsi, andare nell'ufficio del Colonnello e prendere i documenti che doveva aver vidimato e controllato nel tardo pomeriggio. E mentre fissava la lancetta dei secondi che inesorabile compiva il suo giro, dovette trovare ancora dell'altro coraggio per riuscire a compiere quell'ultimo atto. 

Mentre posava la mano sulla maniglia dell'ufficio di Mustang l'ora scoccò. Entrò velocemente per non farsi sorprendere titubante sull'uscio dai suoi commilitoni. Dentro si fermò sbigottita. L'ufficio era deserto ed in perfetto ordine. Guardò istintivamente l'appendiabiti, anch'esso vuoto. Si rilassò: Roy doveva essere uscito prima, forse per evitare la pioggia o forse per non darle disturbo. Andò diretta e sicura, per la prima volta in quella giornata, al tavolo del suo superiore. Tutto il materiale era stato accuratamente ordinato e poggiato al centro dello scrivania. Inconsapevolmente sorrise, il Flame Alchemist non era mai stato così preciso in tutta la sua carriera, voleva proprio stupirla. Prese le carte e meccanicamente carezzò lo scrittoio, ma subito ritrasse la mano scandalizzata. Non doveva dimenticare quello che lui le aveva fatto.

Tornata a casa tutti i pensieri che aveva scansato ed evitato quel giorno le affollarono la mente. Decise di fare un bagno caldo, per dimenticare tutto quanto e rilassarsi. Eppure, anche mentre l'acqua aromatizzata con i sali le carezzava la pelle nuda, tutte le ansie non accennavano ad andare via. Cercò mentalmente di fare un po' d'ordine e trovare cosa la facesse tanto inquietare, oltre a Mustang, che in quel momento ovviamente non era e non poteva essere lì. Non le ci volle molto per focalizzare lo sguardo e l'espressione di Havoc che aveva notato il suo sospiro di sollievo. E poi i volti di tutti gli altri colleghi quando era tornata evidentemente più rilassata dall'ufficio dell'alchimista. Erano tutti con lui, involontariamente, forse non pienamente e probabilmente all'oscuro dei motivi che avevano portato a questa rottura totale tra lei e il Colonnello, ma indubbiamente con lui. Faticava a trovare un motivo per tutto ciò, solo la classica solidarietà maschile non poteva bastare. Forse li aveva offesi o feriti con il suo nervosismo incontrollato di quella giornata. Chissà cosa aveva fatto senza rendersene conto! Si sforzò di ripensare ad ogni particolare della giornata. Certo era stata ingiusta nello scaricare una parte del suo lavoro su Jean quella mattina ed era anche stata forse eccessivamente fredda con tutti quanti, ma sentiva che c'era ancora dell'altro che le sfuggiva. Continuò a ripassare mentalmente ogni momento della giornata ma l'unica cosa che le divenne evidente fu l'assurdità del suo comportamento. Come aveva potuto venir meno a molti dei suoi doveri, lasciarsi comandare da sentimenti personali e per questo diventare negligente e pure disattenta? Il suo io di soldatessa impazziva dalla vergogna a ricordare quel che aveva fatto. Anche andare a prendere i documenti completati solo a fine giornata era una grave mancanza d'efficienza. E se il Colonnello non li avesse completati, se avesse omesso qualcosa o peggio errato? Lei era l'ufficiale di più alto grado tra i suoi sottoposti, aveva il dovere di controllare ogni singola carta almeno due volte, prima e dopo l'ultimo passaggio tra le mani del Flame Alchemist. L'atteggiamento che aveva tenuto quel giorno era quanto meno biasimabile, il giorno successivo si sarebbe dovuta scusare con tutti.   
Automaticamente questo le riportò alla mente le scuse del suo superiore. Due volte si era scusato per quel che era accaduto due giorni prima. Certo non poteva certo accontentarsi di banali scuse che potevano uscire dalla bocca di chiunque. Ma ad imprimersi nella sua mente non furono le parole, quanto il tono, l'espressione e quegli occhi così tristi e malinconici. Roy sembrava sinceramente pentito, per quanto la parte malvagia di lei continuasse a dubitare. Inconsciamente l'aveva già capito sul lavoro, quando lui le aveva chiesto perdono per i modi bruschi della pausa pranzo. Con quel tono che mai gli aveva sentito usare aveva detto quelle parole tanto semplici quando sincere. E pure lui era sembrato sorpreso. Riza s'immerse completamente nella vasca, per soffocare il magone. Roy era veramente innamorato di lei, non stava fingendo né stava cercando di usarla come sostituta di una delle tante donne che in quegli anni gli avevano scaldato il letto. Lei era arrivata là dove nessun'altra donna era mai riuscita a giungere, al cuore del Colonnello, ed ora, Riza, non sapeva cosa fare né come reagire.

La mattina successiva si era svegliata di soprassalto al suono della sveglia. Aveva avuto una nottata particolarmente agitata, tra continui ed improvvisi risvegli. Ma quando varcò l'uscio del suo palazzo aveva ormai preso una decisione definitiva. La pioggia se ne era andata così come era arrivata, quasi improvvisamente, e quel giorno su East City splendeva il caldo sole d'estate. Arrivò in ufficio addirittura in anticipo, tanta era la foga che aveva in corpo. Decise perciò di ordinare tutto ciò che il giorno prima non aveva fatto attenzione a sistemare, controllò nuovamente l'ordine del giorno e quindi iniziò addirittura a lavorare. Quando arrivarono i suoi colleghi s'alzò in piedi lasciandoli stupiti a fissarla, quindi fece un profondo inchino.  
-Vi chiedo scusa.- disse solamente con voce alta e chiara, mentre chinava la testa.  
Tutti la guardarono attoniti. Quando si ripresero e iniziarono a domandarle per cosa si scusasse lei tagliò corto mettendo tra le mani di Havoc una copia del programma della giornata, diligentemente redatta poco prima, e prendendo l'originale si diresse convinta nell'ufficio del suo superiore. L'ufficio di Mustang era esattamente come l'aveva lasciato il giorno precedente. Ed esattamente come il giorno prima Roy non c'era. Poggiò con cura il foglio che portava con sé sulla scrivania, quindi si mise al centro della stanza, con le gambe divaricate e le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena. Mentalmente iniziò a ripetersi il discorso che aveva attentamente preparato dal momento che si era svegliata sino a quando aveva messo piede nell'East HQ. Riuscì a ripassarlo per cinque volte, prima che l'uomo arrivasse. Entrò nella stanza senza notarla, lo riusciva a capire anche senza guardarlo, ma continuando a fissare un punto imprecisato sul pavimento di fronte a lei. Quando s'accorse della sua presenza i movimenti si fecero più cauti, andò all'appendiabiti, quindi le girò attorno attento a mantenere una distanza sufficiente a non infastidirla. Tutte quelle premure solo per lei, per una persona che il giorno prima l'aveva accolto con tanta freddezza; non le meritava. Poi lentamente si sedette, senza mai staccare gli occhi da lei, Riza poteva sentire lo sguardo dell'alchimista che si posava lieve sul suo capo chino.  
-Tenente?- la chiamò con quella che aveva imparato a riconoscere come dolcezza.  
Scattò sull'attenti, fissando dritto davanti a sé come le avevano insegnato molti anni prima in accademia. Non guardarlo direttamente le avrebbe semplificato il compito.  
-Colonnello, avrei una richiesta da farle.-  
-Dica.- era evidentemente incuriosito.  
-La prego di trasferirmi in un altro ufficio.- disse trattenendo tutto l'impeto che istintivamente vi avrebbe messo. Attese una successiva domanda, che già s'era immaginata e per cui aveva preparato una risposta impeccabile. Ma Roy non aprì bocca. Con la coda dell'occhio lo vide appoggiarsi pesantemente al tavolo, mentre si passava una mano sulla fronte.   
-Tenente...- tentò d'iniziare, ma la voce era roca e si fermò. Inspirò profondamente, senza preoccuparsi di nasconderlo, poi riprese:  
-Tenente, immagino sia inutile cercare di farle cambiare idea e non voglio tediarla. Vedrò cosa posso fare. Immediatamente. Ora potrebbe andare dagli altri e spiegare ad Havoc tutto quel che dovrà fare d'ora in poi? Grazie.-   
Finito prese nuovamente fiato e si voltò lateralmente pur di staccare gli occhi da lei. Fu in quel momento che Riza abbassò lo sguardo e fu catturata inconsciamente dalle iridi vuote e spente del suo superiore che fissavano il nulla. Si morse il labbro, ora forse capiva perché gli altri sembravano provare tanta compassione per lui, sembrava un altro così distrutto da quell'amore impossibile. Ma ora lei se ne sarebbe andata e la lontananza avrebbe sicuramente giovato ad entrambi. Mormorò appena un “sì, signore” e con leggerezza lasciò la stanza.  
Uscita in corridoio s'appoggiò per un attimo alla parete. Non le aveva domandato perché, né cosa volesse risolvere in quel modo, non le aveva chiesto nuovamente scusa, non aveva protestato. Nulla. Che avesse capito ancora una volta quel che lei aveva in mente? Forse era così o forse anche lui sapeva che non c'era altra soluzione se non questa. Si staccò dal muro e tornò dai suoi colleghi.

Quando rientrò in ufficio e vide i volti ancora disorientati dei ragazzi le parole che con altrettanta cura aveva preparato anche per loro gli si bloccarono sulle labbra. Iniziò meccanicamente a spiegare ad Havoc cosa doveva fare e come, mentre l'altro ascoltava senza però capire per quale motivo gli venivano impartiti tutti quegli insegnamenti. Lei più di una volta tentò di dire che di lì a poco se ne sarebbe andata, ma fu del tutto inutile, sembrava che le parole si rifiutassero di uscire. Le informazioni da impartire erano molte, e non fu né un lavoro breve né facile, soprattutto perché l'allievo non sapeva di esserlo e non sapeva neppure che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima occasione che aveva per apprendere. La situazione stava per divenire insostenibile per i suoi nervi e aveva paura di scoppiare a piangere da un momento all'altro quando Roy venne miracolosamente a salvarla. Bussò, ma non attese una risposta ed aprì la porta senza però entrare, rimasto sull'uscio la chiamò e le fece cenno di seguirlo, evitando di guardare verso di lei. Sempre senza attenderla tornò con grandi falcate nel suo ufficio, dove si sedette alla scrivania mentre sembrava intento a leggere un foglio che teneva tra le mani.  
Lei stava ancora chiudendo la porta che il Flame Alchemist iniziò a parlare.  
-Spero che abbia spiegato tutto il necessario al Sottotenente.-  
-Sì signore.- rispose mentre andava a posizionarsi nell'esatto punto in cui si era fatta trovare quella mattina.  
-Bene.- Mustang alzò gli occhi, ora determinati seppur ancora inondati da quella tristezza che ormai pareva parte di lui.  
La fissò per un attimo, in silenzio, come a soppesare qualcosa, quindi le fece cenno di prendere una carta che le porse.  
-Questo è il massimo che sono riuscito a fare con così poco preavviso. Non è un trasferimento definitivo, non era ovviamente possibile in una mattinata.-  
Hawkeye prese il documento e lo scorse con attenzione, mentre l'altro continuava a spiegare.  
-Verrà assegnata all'archivio centrale della base per due settimane circa, da oggi per le prossime due. Sono infatti a corto di personale e lei è sicuramente la più adatta per questo ruolo. Allo scadere di questo periodo vedremo cosa fare. Capisce che il trasferimento del mio ufficiale di più alto grado non è cosa di tutti i giorni.-  
Lei fece un cenno d'assenso mentre ancora stringeva il suo ordine di riassegnamento con entrambe le mani.  
-Ho già avvisato il tenente colonnello Otter che la sta attendendo nei suoi uffici. Prenderà servizio sin da oggi. Dimostri quanto vale, Tenente.- aggiunse mentre le passava un ultimo foglio controfirmato.  
Lei lo prese e si mise sull'attenti.  
-La ringrazio, signore. Non mancherò di farmi onore.-   
Si voltò per uscire, ma non fece a tempo a raggiungere la porta che Mustang parlò di nuovo.  
-Può immaginare che tutto ciò mi addolori. Questa è una grave perdita per il nostro ufficio. Può crederci o meno, ma parlo esclusivamente dal punto di vista professionale.- ancora quel tono dimesso.  
-Le credo signore.- sussurrò mentre usciva.

Appena fu in corridoio qualcosa dentro di lei scoppiò. Si sentì vicina ad una crisi di pianto, ma non riusciva a capire se di felicità per la libertà ottenuta o di dolore per quel che stava perdendo. Di fronte alla porta di quello che era stato il suo ufficio, sin dal primo giorno in cui era stata trasferita a East con Mustang, il cuore cominciò a martellarle nel petto. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo? Certo che averebbe dovuto farlo, ma come? Cercò disperatamente dentro di sé le parole giuste per spiegare tutto quanto ai suoi colleghi, ma al solo pensiero le lacrime minacciarono di rigarle il volto. Rigettò tutto indietro ed entrò decisa nella stanza. Nel silenzio più totale che aveva accolto il suo ritorno andò al suo posto, prese i suoi pochi effetti personali e li mise nella piccola scatola per la cancelleria. Sentiva gli occhi di tutti che la trapassavano, ma nessuno aprì bocca. In meno di un attimo aveva già tutto pronto, prese le sue cose e s'avviò verso l'uscita. Ad un passo dalla porta si girò verso i ragazzi, con la scatola sottobraccio gli rivolse un perfetto saluto militare.  
-Vi ringrazio per tutto. Arrivederci!- salutò con voce più ferma di quanto essa stessa avrebbe mai sospettato.  
Uscì prima che riuscissero a reagire, chiudendo il battente dietro di sé. Sospirò per calmare l'agitazione che l'aveva presa, e dopo un attimo s'accorse di Roy che in piedi sullo stipite del suo ufficio la guardava sconsolato. Cercò velocemente di riprendere il suo solito portamento impeccabile, mentre lui s'avvicinava. Incredibilmente la sorpassò senza quasi guardarla, quando l'ebbe affiancata però si fermò per un attimo.  
-Dovrò andare a dare delle spiegazioni, non crede? E ora vada Tenente, il suo nuovo incarico l'attende.-   
Proseguì senza attendere una risposta, allora lei s'avviò convinta verso il suo nuovo posto di lavoro, senza mai voltarsi indietro.

Non sapeva se il Colonnello l'avesse fatto di proposito o meno, ma l'ufficio del tenente colonnello Otter era forse il più lontano che potesse scegliere, completamente dal lato opposto della base. Vi mise quasi un quarto d'ora solo per raggiungerlo. Una volta entrata nell'ufficio generale le si parò d'innanzi una scena, almeno per lei, da brivido. Il salone era immenso, almeno tre volte l'ufficio che prima divideva con gli altri sottoposti di Mustang. Vi erano due grandi tavolate, entrambe strapiene di documenti impilati nelle maniere più fantasiose, su di un lato una lunga cassettiera era anch'essa utilizzata come ripiano per smistare il lavoro. Esattamente di fronte all'ingresso si apriva un'altra porta a due ante, completamente spalancate, attraverso cui si scorgeva l'enorme archivio dell'East HQ. In quel momento nella stanza vi erano solo quattro militari che erano occupati ad archiviare e ordinare il tutto. Riza pensò di essere capitata in un girone infernale. Solo dopo qualche attimo una delle tre ragazze che s'aggiravano per la stanza, un maresciallo, si accorse di lei che ancora si guardava attorno spaesata e quasi sconvolta.  
-Tenente, cosa vuole qui?- domandò senza cortesia o timore reverenziale per il grado più alto di Riza.  
-Dovrei vedere il tenente colonnello Otter, sono appena stata trasferita in questo ufficio.- rispose senza dare a vedere d'essere colpita in qualche modo dal modo d'atteggiarsi dell'altra.  
La donna la guardò confusa, poi si girò verso una sua collega che aveva smesso di scrivere e le stava osservando. Le fece un cenno, come ad intendere di continuare, quindi il Maresciallo le indicò una porta sulla sinistra che Riza ancora non aveva notato.  
-Se cerca il Tenente Colonnello è lì.- rispose svogliata mentre tornava dall'altra.  
Lentamente e con grazia Hawkeye si diresse verso l'ufficio privato del suo nuovo superiore, e prima ancora di bussare sentì le due nuove colleghe sussurrare tra loro.  
-Ma quella non è mica la tizia di Central che è venuta qui con Mustang?-  
-Sì, direi che è proprio lei.-  
-E cosa ci fa qui? Cosa significa trasferita?-  
-E che ne so io, si vede che Mustang si è stufato di lei e se ne è scelta un'altra.-  
-Dici che se l'è portata a letto?-  
-Figurati se non ci ha provato, lo fa con tutte quelle un po' carine...e, fossi in lei, di sicuro non avrei rifiutato, tu no?!-  
Per Riza fu sufficiente, con una certa forza bussò, facendo zittire le due.  
-Avanti- sentì rispondere dall'altra parte.  
Senza attendere oltre varcò la soglia e fece un perfetto saluto militare, dopo aver chiuso la porta dietro di sé.  
La stanza in cui si trovava l'ufficio privato di Otter era al contrario della precedente molto piccola, con una sola minuscola finestra e due grandi armadi su entrambi i lati. La scrivania del suo nuovo responsabile occupava quasi tutta la stanza, ai lati vi era solo lo spazio per aprire le ante degli archivi o passare, niente più. L'uomo sedeva al suo posto e sembrava intento a studiare alcune carte. Non era certo giovane, s'avvicinava ai sessant'anni ormai, i capelli e la folta barba bianca che ne incorniciava il volto lo dimostravano. Già così poteva notare la differenza di statura con Roy, Otter probabilmente era alto qualche centimetro in meno di lei. E non aveva nemmeno la stessa eleganza nell'impugnare la stilografica. Finì di compilare il foglio che aveva davanti e sollevò il volto verso di lei, con un sorriso paterno. Hawkeye non poté non notare il naso a patata e gli occhiali con una terribile montatura blu acceso.  
-Tenente colonnello Otter, buongiorno.- disse mentre ripeteva il saluto di rito.  
-Sono il tenente Hawkeye e...-  
-So chi è Tenente. Come potrei non saperlo. E ora si sieda, la prego.- le disse con gentilezza mentre le indicava una sedia davanti al suo tavolo.  
-La ringrazio.- rispose semplicemente mentre si sedeva e passava i documenti che Mustang le aveva consegnato.  
-Non so quale sia il motivo del suo trasferimento, voglio sperare che per una volta nella vita i piani alti si siano decisi a guardare i miei continui solleciti per avere un aiuto in più. Ma ho il forte dubbio che non sia così.- iniziò a dire, quasi sovra pensiero, mentre studiava il riassegnamento e iniziava ad appuntare qualcosa. -Comunque sia, le sue capacità sono ben note in tutta la base, nessuno dubita del fatto che se l'ufficio del colonnello è sempre così preciso gran parte del merito sia suo. E di questo, se mi è concesso, la ringrazio. Non sa quanto lavoro dobbiamo fare per aggiustare e rimandare i documenti provenienti da altri uffici. Sembra che in questa base nessuno, a parte lei, sia più capace di completare nemmeno una richiesta per la cancelleria senza commettere errori.- Riza capì che quell'uomo aveva un che di logorroico, ma continuò ad ascoltare in silenzio.  
-Una delle mie ragazze ha avuto la brillante idea di sposarsi, ed ha chiesto tre settimane di permesso per il viaggio di nozze. Tre settimane! Ai miei tempi era già tanto avere un giorno di permesso! A parte questo, grazie a lei e a questo inaspettato trasferimento conto di riuscire a mantenere il ritmo di lavoro. Ovviamente non possiamo perdere tempo a spiegarle ogni cosa, perciò si occuperà di ciò che già conosce: il controllo documenti. Lavorerà con il maresciallo Carmila Stem e il capitano Jason Tera. Il Capitano la seguirà in modo particolare, ma confido che in questi pochi giorni che ci separano dal fine settimana lei abbia tempo a sufficienza per acquisire sufficiente autonomia. E ora venga, le presento il resto dei suoi compagni, o meglio le sue tre e i suoi due nuovi colleghi.- concluse mentre s'alzava, appoggiandosi pesantemente con le braccia sui braccioli della sua poltrona.  
-Prego, prima le signore.- le disse mentre indicava la porta con un ampio sorriso. 


	7. REMEMBER

Era già passata più di una settimana dal trasferimento di Riza ed il lavoro che Havoc svolgeva al suo posto era passato dall'essere disastroso ad appena decente, almeno per i canoni di Mustang. Inoltre senza Riza non poteva più permettersi di poltrire in ufficio impunemente o rimandare i suoi compiti, perché nessuno l'avrebbe mai richiamato all'ordine prima che fosse troppo tardi, né nessuno si sarebbe più occupato diligentemente al posto suo di organizzare il piano di lavoro giornaliero e settimanale. I primi giorni erano stati terrificanti, tra scadenze rispettate per un soffio, documenti riscritti dieci volte e pratiche che non si trovavano o non si sapeva come archiviare. Ma alla fine nessuna lamentela era giunta dall'archivio generale, evidentemente i suoi sottoposti in quegli anni avevano imparato abbastanza da Hawkeye per riuscire a compiere un buon lavoro anche senza di lei, certo non con la stessa grazia e calma. In realtà per un certo periodo Roy aveva sperato che vi fosse qualche errore o qualche omissione nei documenti, forse in quel caso Otter avrebbe mandato Riza a lamentarsi del loro operato e così avrebbe avuto l'occasione di rivederla. Infatti i primi giorni furono terribili non solo dal punto di vista lavorativo. Si maledì più di una volta per aver accettato quella richiesta improvvisa ed anche per averla mandata in un ufficio così lontano, ora non aveva nemmeno una occasione per incrociarla.  
Però dopo quei primi tempi le cose erano lentamente migliorate. Certo non poteva dire di essere allegro e rilassato, ma in quel momento non era più così depresso e disperato. Jean stava pian piano prendendo il ritmo, non era capace come Hawkeye, ma con l'aiuto del suo superiore e quello dei suoi compagni l'ufficio del colonnello Mustang sembrava aver mantenuto i suoi standard. E poco gli interessava delle lamentele del biondino riguardo al fatto che la sera si sentisse talmente stanco da riuscire a malapena a cucinare e trascinarsi a letto. Il lavoro era lavoro e lui, in quanto ufficiale di più alto grado e di più lunga data, aveva il dovere d'occuparsi della parte più noiosa e pesante; sempre nell'ottica di Mustang logicamente.  
Aveva ripreso a comprarsi il Central Times, ma ora lo leggeva esclusivamente a casa, la sera. Tempo ne aveva dopotutto, non aveva più appuntamenti da mesi, e non voleva averne, almeno fino a che non fosse riuscito a togliersi le bionde chiome del Tenente dalla mente. In realtà non capiva bene nemmeno lui perché non affogasse quella delusione uscendo con altre ragazze, forse perché sentiva di stare quasi tradendo una donna che nemmeno lo voleva? In ufficio intanto si stava comportando da buon colonnello: non dormiva, non leggeva giornali, non giochicchiava con la cancelleria, non usciva a zonzo per la base o per la città con scuse banali né faceva stupidi dispetti ai suoi sottoposti. Chi non lo conosceva bene poteva pensare che avesse semplicemente messo la testa a posto, ma per coloro che gli erano vicini questo suo atteggiamento era preoccupante, i suoi uomini stavano tentando qualunque cosa, l'avevano persino invitato ad uscire per una bevuta in compagnia a cui aveva cortesemente rifiutato. Il generale Grumman invece dopo cinque tentativi d'invitare l'uomo nei suoi uffici si era mosso in prima persona per raggiungerlo nella sua stanza, ma trovatolo incredibilmente al lavoro aveva rinunciato del tutto alle partite che tanto amava. Non capiva perché, avendo deciso di comportarsi come un ufficiale responsabile, tutti sembrassero sconvolti. Come se a lui non potesse importare della sorte di quell'ufficio e della sua carriera. Prima poteva permettersi certe cose, c'era Riza a risolvere ogni problema e a mantenere l'ordine, ora anche lui era costretto ad impegnarsi. In fondo la causa primaria di quella situazione era proprio lui e non aveva diritto di creare ulteriori problemi ai ragazzi, non più di quanto non avesse già fatto.  
Aveva lavorato sodo per tutta la settimana e ora che mancavano pochi giorni alla fine era riuscito pure a trovare qualche momento di pace. Mentre riponeva alcuni documenti in archivio dovette ammettere che forse Havoc era arrivato a guadagnarsi anche un “buono”. Non era così incapace come sembrava, anche se i suoi modi non erano migliorati in quei pochi giorni: ancora entrava in ufficio senza bussare e con la sigaretta tra le labbra, senza contare la divisa sempre in disordine, ma quello poteva concederglielo, con il caldo che c'era. Lui stesso faceva fatica a sopportare la camicia con quella calura. Guardò la scrivania vuota e, non avendo altro lavoro da fare, decise d'andare dai suoi sottoposti a controllare se qualche nuova pratica era stata ultimata nel frattempo.  
Senza pensarci molto si diresse verso l'altra stanza. Quando entrò trovò tutti al lavoro, ma non particolarmente indaffarati. Lo guardarono tutti con aria assente e tornarono ai loro compiti.  
Sembrava stessero guardando un fantasma e volessero fingere di non averlo visto. Represse l'irritazione e s'avvicinò a quello che ora era il suo primo ufficiale.  
-Havoc, c'è altro lavoro da svolgere? Quello che avevo di là è sistemato.-  
Anche Jean sembrava stralunato mentre si toglieva la sigaretta di bocca per parlare. Almeno quello l'aveva imparato dopo che gli aveva incenerito mezzo pacchetto direttamente sulle labbra.  
-No signore. Ci sono solo queste due pratiche, ma stiamo ancora sistemando i documenti.-  
Roy rimase pensoso per un attimo, non aveva nulla da fare e nemmeno qualcosa con cui passare il tempo in ufficio.  
-Bene Havoc, allora io vado a prendere un po' d'aria in giardino, chiamami quando hai finito con quei fogli. Tanto sai dove trovarmi.- gli disse mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Forse questo sarebbe servito a dimostragli che era un essere in carne ed ossa e non uno spettro come il suo sguardo suggeriva; ma l'altro annuì ancora con un espressione allibita in volto.

Se ne andò in giardino, in un angolo nascosto vicino al poligono. Era un piccolo spazio all'ombra di una grande davidia, separato dal resto del cortile da due grandi boschi di azalee. Per raggiungerlo bisognava attraversare i cespugli, e nessuno oltre a Mustang pareva aver mai esplorato quel lato del parco prima. Il luogo era rimasto segreto a tutti fino a che un'esasperata Hawkeye l'aveva scovato mentre perlustrava l'intera base alla ricerca del suo lavativo superiore. Ricordava perfettamente quell'occasione. Si era appena svegliato da un dolce sonnellino pomeridiano e la prima cosa che aveva visto era stato lo stivaletto di Riza che batteva ritmicamente a terra infastidito. Aveva alzato lo sguardo ed un brivido gli era corso lungo la schiena nel vederla corrucciata, braccia incrociate e sguardo gelido che evidentemente stava trattenendo un urlo di rabbia. Gli aveva lasciato giusto il tempo di mettersi a sedere, e mentre lui stava per grattarsi la nuca alla ricerca di una scusa lei già aveva estratto la pistola. Fece un plateale controllo delle pallottole e richiuse il caricatore, mentre un pallidissimo Roy si rialzava in tutta fretta. Sapeva che lei non gli avrebbe mai sparato, ma forse un colpo di avvertimento sarebbe comunque partito, oppure poteva pensare che impedirgli di camminare per qualche mese fosse un compromesso accettabile in cambio del lavoro che sarebbe stato obbligato a compiere immobilizzato alla scrivania. Appena si era rimesso in piedi l'aveva arpionato al polso e l'aveva trascinato fuori, chiamando i colleghi a gran voce. In pochi attimi tutta la truppa si era radunata accanto a loro e Riza aveva spiegato con cura dove aveva trovato l'uomo che gli dava tanti grattacapi. Da quel giorno quello era diventato il nascondiglio ufficiale di Roy Mustang. Andava sempre lì a dormire tutte le volte che voleva farsi trovare da Riza. E capitava spesso. Infondo a lui era sempre piaciuto giocare con quella donna: scappare, farsi cercare, stuzzicarla, farla arrabbiare e poi assecondarla per guardarla sorridere soddisfatta del lavoro svolto ancora una volta in tempo. Era un copione collaudato, ma che dava sempre buoni frutti. Peccato che si fosse accorto troppo tardi che anche quello era un sintomo d'amore.  
Mentre flemmatico si stendeva sull'erba ancora verde e morbida del suo cantuccio privato gli tornarono alla mente centinaia di occasioni in cui quel piccolo angolo di terreno aveva ospitato solo loro due. Tra tutti un ricordo tornò a fargli visita appena chiuse gli occhi. Poteva ancora sentire il suo odore come se lei fosse veramente lì. Quella volta era scappato appena dopo la pausa pranzo, aveva passato una nottata tremenda e aveva bisogno di dormire in santa pace. Non sapeva esattamente per quanto avesse dormito, si ricordava solo del suo risveglio. Il profumo dolce di Riza era la prima cosa che aveva riconosciuto del mondo reale, poi pian piano anche gli altri sensi erano tornati vigili. Aveva aperto gli occhi con attenzione, messo in allarme dal suo olfatto. Lei era lì accanto a lui, seduta tranquilla con degli immancabili documenti tra le mani. Ma non sembrava tesa o irata, tutt'altro. Quando si era accorta del suo risveglio, si era voltata verso di lui, con un sorriso radioso, che ora non temeva a definire stupendo.   
-Ben svegliato, colonnello.- aveva detto semplicemente.  
Lui era rimasto allibito a fissarla per un lungo momento. Poi si era sollevato e solo allora si era accorto del soprabito arrotolato che gli faceva da cuscino. In un attimo capì perché aveva sentito tanto forte il buon odore di lei, stava dormendo sul suo cappotto. Confuso s'era messo a sedere accanto a lei e si era arruffato i capelli cercando di capire il senso di tutto ciò e convincersi che fosse un sogno.   
-Tenente?- domandò non trovando una spiegazione.  
-Sì colonnello?- rispose automaticamente lei mentre ancora guardava concentrata uno dei fogli.  
-Cosa stiamo facendo qui, esattamente?-   
-Io sto controllando alcune pratiche e lei stava dormendo.- rispose tranquilla.  
-Sì, questo lo so, solo che... non capisco! Lei dovrebbe essere qui imbestialita e con la calibro in pugno pronta a bucherellarmi. Invece...- concluse con un gesto che la indicava.  
Lei sorrise di nuovo prima di rispondere, appoggiando con cura le carte accanto a sé, dal lato opposto di Mustang.  
-Colonnello lei era molto stanco questa mattina, era inutile che la svegliassi, una dormita non poteva che farle bene. Il lavoro non è così urgente per ora, poteva risposare e io sono rimasta a controllare che così fosse.- Poi s'allungò verso di lui, delicatamente pettinò i ciuffi ribelli con fare materno.  
-E poi dormiva proprio come un angioletto, sarebbe stato un crimine svegliarla.-  
L'alchimista rimase spiazzato, ma si riprese velocemente. La guardò contrariato e indignato.  
-Tenente, sta giocando alla mamma con me?-  
Lei rise.  
-Ma si figuri Colonnello, crede che potrei mai sopportare un figlio così indisciplinato?-  
Nemmeno il Flame Alchemist riuscì a mantenere la sua espressione piccata e si sciolse in un sorriso.  
-Beh sicuramente avrebbe un figlio bellissimo, almeno-  
-Ma la smetta!- ormai il clima si era fatto disteso tra i due.  
-E comunque ora mi pare abbastanza sveglio per tornare al lavoro.-  
In tutta risposta Mustang si esibì in un teatrale sbadiglio.  
-Ah! Mi è tornato sonno tutto di colpo!- disse mentre tentava di stendersi nuovamente, ma già la pistola della sottoposta era puntata alla sua tempia.  
-Capito capito!- aveva risposto rimettendosi seduto. Lei aveva riposto l'arma nella fondina e aveva ricominciato ad interessarsi al lavoro. Lui l'aveva sbirciata curioso. Non sembrava irritata, anzi quasi divertita. D'un tratto il braccio di lei era scattato nella sua direzione porgendogli un documento ed una penna.  
-Forza Colonnello, è ora di lavorare.-  
Lui aveva preso scontento il foglio e aveva iniziato a controllarlo.  
Erano rimasti in quell'angolo del giardino a lavorare per più di un ora. Poi all'ennesimo borbottio di Roy su quanto fosse faticoso firmare in quella posizione, lei l'aveva costretto a tornare in ufficio.  
I ricordi si interruppero quando le foglie delle azalee frusciarono al passaggio di Jean. Era un estraneo in quel posto, ma stava solo rispettando gli ordini. Notando gli occhi aperti del suo superiore si mise sull'attenti di malavoglia e lo informò che i documenti erano pronti per essere controllati. Con un sospiro Mustang si rialzò: era meglio tornare al lavoro piuttosto che continuare masochisticamente a pensare a quella donna irraggiungibile.

Passarono altri giorni e se Roy stava recuperando lentamente il suo equilibrio interiore lo stesso non si poteva dire per il suon buon umore. Ora sorrideva, seppure non di cuore, e non riguardava più con rabbia e sconforto la copia del riassegnamento del suo, ormai ex, tenente. Eppure la calma che aveva pian piano riottenuto non cancellò minimamente i sentimenti che sentiva scatenarsi dentro di sé ogniqualvolta ripensava a Riza. Cosa che capitava anche piuttosto spesso, per quanto cercasse inutilmente di scacciare quei pensieri fastidiosi dalla sua mente.   
Alla fine aveva anche ceduto a Grumman ed era tornato a giocare a scacchi con lui, anche se aveva personalmente ridotto il tempo a disposizione, e non solo per questioni lavorative, ma anche perché ancora si vergognava d'aver deluso le aspettative del vecchio generale, per quanto lui non glielo facesse affatto pesare.  
Maes invece era pressante e preoccupato. Chiamava almeno due volte al giorno, a volte pure tre, parlava di stupidaggini come solito ma evitava accuratamente le questioni di cuore, che fino a poche settimane prima erano state il suo cavallo di battaglia, dopo le chiacchiere sulla figlia. Ora invece evitava anche di nominare la moglie, o per lo meno ci provava. Lo aveva invitato anche ad andare da lui per il week end e non si era accontentato di un rifiuto categorico, ce n'erano voluti almeno tre. Roy già sapeva che il passo successivo sarebbe stato quello della comparsata improvvisa lì ad East, cosa che doveva evitare a tutti i costi. Non che vedere l'amico lo infastidisse, anzi, ma non era ancora il momento. Dentro di sé sapeva che se avesse incontrato Maes e la sua famiglia quella lenta risalita si sarebbe conclusa con un nuovo crollo nel precipizio. L'amico era il ritratto dell'uomo dalla felice vita sentimentale e dell'amore realizzato. Esattamente il contrario di quello che lui vedeva quando si guardava allo specchio la mattina appena alzato, dopo notti infestate da sogni assurdi e vaneggianti.

Durante il secondo fine settimana passato dal giorno fatidico del riassegnamento Maes aveva iniziato a tempestarlo di telefonate persino a casa. Stava diventando decisamente troppo assillante. Gli aveva anche sbattuto il telefono in faccia un paio di volte, ma quell'uomo non demordeva mai. Forse però quelle telefonate gli erano indispensabili; se ne accorse quando nel pomeriggio di domenica, poco dopo aver poggiato la cornetta al suo posto, si guardò attorno sconsolato. Era solo in una casa spoglia e senza nulla da fare. Non c'era una ragazza che lo attendesse da qualche parte, non aveva piani astuti da escogitare, non aveva amici con cui parlare o hobby da coltivare. D'un tratto gli venne voglia d'uscire ed andare a trovare Havoc, ma poi si ricordò che aveva rifiutato il venerdì prima l'ennesimo invito da parte dei suoi sottoposti. Era caduto in basso, ma non sino al punto di cambiare pateticamente idea in due soli giorni.   
Si guardò attorno. Il suo appartamento non splendeva di certo, visto che aveva tanto tempo libero poteva sprecarlo cercando di risistemare almeno un poco quella casa.   
La voglia di lavorare del colonnello non si smentiva mai e dopo nemmeno due ore aveva riordinato solo parzialmente il salotto e si era accomodato sul sofà a riguardarsi un vecchio album fotografico che aveva scovato tra le pile di libri in disordine che giacevano vicino alla libreria. Erano fotografie che risalivano ai tempi dell'accademia e ai pochi anni successivi prima del suo trasferimento, quasi tutte scattate da Maes. Quel sé stesso così giovane e irriverente lo fece sorridere, come era acerbo allora, credeva che il futuro gli avrebbe riservato solo gloria e successi. Pensava che la sua alchimia l'avrebbe portato in alto senza sforzo e fatica. Era così spensierato ed i suoi occhi così chiari e sereni allora. Poi era arrivata la guerra e Ishbal. Anche tra gli scatti conservati in quel libro vi era un salto temporale di un anno, tra l'inizio della sua carriera come State Alchemist e il suo ritorno al lavoro dopo i lunghi mesi passati chiuso in casa mentre cercava di superare il trauma del fronte tentando una stupida trasmutazione umana. Era stato Maes a salvarlo, anche quella volta, l'aveva riportato fuori, alla luce del sole, l'aveva fatto piangere e l'aveva strigliato per bene sino a farlo ritornare in sé. Certo ormai lui era cambiato completamente, gli orrori del conflitto gli avevano tolto tutto l'ingenuo ottimismo che aveva avuto prima, ma lentamente era tornato ad essere sé stesso. Alla sua promozione per le azioni compiute sul campo ad Ishbal era dedicata una sola fotografia, aveva gli occhi spenti e arrossati quel giorno, non l'aveva voluta né ricercata quella medaglia. Quella era anche l'unica immagine di quei mesi terribili che aveva passato rinchiuso.  
Sfogliò le pagine con cura, le ultime immagini riguardavano i mesi in cui era stato appena reintegrato totalmente nell'esercito e gli era stato affidato il suo primo ufficio. Una pagina intera era occupata da una grande fotografia. Era il matrimonio di Hughes, lui e Glacier nel centro sorridevano incapaci di nascondere la loro felicità. A lato dell'amico c'era lui, un sorriso leggero, pettinato perfettamente e l'alta uniforme tirata a lucido. Fece scorrere lentamente l'indice sulla sua figura. Era stato un giorno speciale anche per lui. Si era sentito tradito e triste quando l'amico gli aveva annunciato la sua intenzione di sposarsi, ma poi era stato contagiato dalla sua felicità. Lo sposalizio era giunto nel momento giusto, era appena uscito da un brutto momento e se Glacier non se lo fosse portato via avrebbe rischiato d'appoggiarsi a Maes per il resto della sua vita. Era stato orgoglioso d'essere il testimone di nozze di Hughes e aveva fatto di tutto perché quel giorno potesse essere perfetto sia per lui che per il compagno di tante avventure.

Osservò ancora per un po' sé stesso. Guardarsi ora gli faceva tornare in mente chiari quei mesi. Ricordava anche perfettamente quanto aveva odiato Riza sino al giovedì precedente al matrimonio. Non la odiava nel vero senso del termine, ovviamente, ma in quei primi mesi in cui avevano iniziato a lavorare assieme faticava a sopportarla. Havoc era più malleabile, più disponibile e più amichevole, ma lui aveva un grado in meno rispetto alla donna che invece sin dall'inizio sembrava essere uscita da uno dei noiosissimi libri dell'accademia. Inoltre il timore reverenziale di lei era durato solo poche settimane, poi aveva cominciato subito a stargli con il fiato sul collo, seppure con discrezione; sentiva in continuazione il peso dei suoi sguardi e delle sue parole dissimulate da perfette e ossequiose frasi. Per quanto brava fosse nel suo lavoro non riusciva a non provare antipatia per lei.  
Poi era arrivato quel giovedì. Si sentiva a pezzi, probabilmente l'aveva colpito l'influenza, sentiva gli occhi gonfi e una terribile emicrania gli martellava le tempie, ma lei irremovibile e insensibile aveva continuato a spronarlo portando carte su carte alla sua scrivania. Lui le controllava senza sosta, troppo stanco anche per reagire, ma con una rabbia tremenda che gli montava dentro. Verso fine giornata era così intontito dalla febbre che nemmeno si accorse dell'assenza della ragazza dall'ufficio che condivideva con lei e l'altro collega. Aveva appena finito tutti i documenti che gli erano stati portati. Alzò gli occhi arrossati per cercarla, gli pareva impossibile che non fosse già lì con nuovi maledetti fogli da vidimare. Eppure lei non c'era. Fissò Havoc che stava scribacchiando su di un foglio.  
-E adesso dov'è andata quella arpia?- domandò infastidito. Jean alzò semplicemente le spalle.  
-Non lo so Tenente Colonnello, è uscita poco fa ma non so dove sia andata.-  
Roy sbuffò -Sicuramente a prendere altro lavoro.-  
Non passarono nemmeno trenta secondi che la porta della stanza s'aprì. Apparve Riza con un vassoio tra le mani e, senza dire una parola, s'avvicinò alla scrivania del suo superiore e lì lo posò. Sempre in silenzio passò una tazza di thé caldo all'uomo che la fissava stupito, e poi gli porse una piccola pastiglia.  
-Tenga Tenente Colonnello, è una pastiglia contro l'influenza. Sono passata in infermeria a prenderla. Dovrebbe fare effetto in un paio d'ore.-  
Lui continuava a guardarla con sospetto, ma prese la pillola dalle mani della ragazza.  
-Deve prenderne anche una domani mattina ed una domani sera.- continuò indicandogli un piccolo incarto azzurrognolo.  
Mustang era confuso e l'intorpidimento dovuto alla malattia non lo aiutava a capire. La osservò di sottecchi mentre beveva dalla sua tazza. La giovane raccolse i fogli che aveva lasciato da compilare, li sfogliò velocemente e poi sorrise.  
-Bene, vedo che ha finito tutto il lavoro. Allora per questa settimana abbiamo finito. Domani potrà anche restare a casa a riposare.-  
Un'evidente espressione interrogativa apparve sul volto dell'alchimista.  
-Certo, deve risposare. Non vorrà rischiare di fare da testimone al matrimonio del maggiore Hughes malato, vero?!- Non era una domanda, ma una affermazione.  
Di colpo tutto gli era diventato chiaro: quel giorno non lo aveva subissato di carte per cattiveria o indifferenza, ma solo per fargli completare il più velocemente possibile tutto il lavoro, tanto da consentirgli di restare a casa il giorno dopo e riprendersi per le nozze di Maes. Lei conosceva appena Hughes e ovviamente non era stata invitata alle nozze, sicuramente tutta quella premura era per lui, non certo per lo sposo. Al tempo aveva pensato che fosse una donna veramente strana a dimostrare il proprio affetto in quella maniera, ma da quel giorno aveva smesso di pensare a lei con antipatia, anzi si era sforzato di capirla e comprenderla, per quanto difficile potesse essere.  
E poco contava che ora quel percorso d'avvicinamento iniziato tanti anni prima l'avesse portato ad innamorarsi di lei.

Indugiò ancora per un attimo su quella foto, ma presto si riprese. Non aveva voluto vedere Maes e Glacier proprio per quel che gli ricordavano e ora stava guardando la foto del loro matrimonio, quanto era stupido. Con uno tonfo sordo richiuse l'album e lo risistemò senza particolare attenzione su di una pila di libri. Si ributtò sul divano e passò i seguenti momenti a fissare il soffitto lottando contro sé stesso per non pensare alla sua ex sottoposta. Possibile che ogni cosa, in quei giorni, gli riportasse alla mente lei? Se ne era innamorato a tal punto? Non sembravano esserci altre motivazioni. Più ci ragionava e più si rendeva conto di quanto cieco era stato in passato a non accorgersi dei suoi stessi sentimenti per quella donna. Affetto, ammirazione, simpatia, amicizia, aveva dato mille nomi a quelle sensazioni, quando avrebbe potuto usarne solo uno sin dall'inizio.

Era infine passata anche l'ultima settimana, l'umore era ancora altalenante mentre il lavoro invece filava sempre più liscio. Se aveva pensato di essere migliorato nei giorni precedenti, negli ultimi l'ansia per il ritorno di Riza l'aveva mandato nuovamente in tilt. Sentiva la pressione e la paura. La sua parte razionale continuava a ricordagli che probabilmente tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto fare per lei era firmare quella carta di trasferimento a titolo definitivo presso l'archivio generale, e dirle addio per sempre. Ma nonostante tutto voleva avere ancora qualche speranza, anche se di giorno in giorno sembrava che ogni sogno dovesse dissolversi come neve al sole. Aveva incontrato Otter per caso proprio il venerdì pomeriggio, ultimo giorno prima del week end. L'aveva accolto con un grande sorriso e gli aveva raccontato di quanto brava fosse Riza, di come gli fosse stata utile e di come lo rendeva felice la possibilità d'averla definitivamente come sua sottoposta. In quel momento si era maledetto da solo, perché l'idea dello spostamento permanente presso il Tenente Colonnello l'aveva ventilata Mustang stesso. Il Flame Alchemist era stato tentato svariate volte di fermare il lungo discorso logorroico del collega solo per chiedere come stesse la sua ex sottoposta, ma l'entusiasmo dell'altro uomo lo convinse che era inutile coltivare vaghe speranze che la donna avesse qualche problema nel nuovo ufficio. Quella chiacchierata lo depresse al punto che il giorno seguente, preso da non si sa quale demone, telefonò a casa di Hughes per sfogarsi. La sorpresa di Maes fu evidente, incredulo rispose alle prime domande meccanicamente. Dal canto suo Roy si sentiva a disagio, si domandava perché avesse preso in mano la cornetta con tanto ardore ed ora non riuscisse nemmeno a spiegare all'amico cosa lo turbasse. Parlarono perciò del più e del meno, anche Elycia con la sua vocina dolce fece un'incursione per poter salutare lo zio Roy che le mancava tanto. Solo alla fine i nodi vennero al pettine. Hughes questa volta ebbe solo compassione per l'amico, stava soffrendo sinceramente e ormai ogni scusa e falsità erano cadute. Non riusciva ancora a dire chiaramente che amava Riza, ma sicuramente non lo negava, né lo considerava un sentimento sbagliato e indotto. Ora però la situazione era piuttosto complessa e nemmeno la fervida fantasia di Maes riusciva a suggerire delle buone soluzioni, se non c'era riuscito Mustang il re della strategia allora non c'era che aggrapparsi alla speranza, ma questo preferì non dirlo.  
La telefonata rilassò il l'alchimista e quella serata passò più tranquilla, seppur non certo serena. Ma la mattina seguente tutti i dubbi e le paure tornarono più prepotenti di prima. Voleva vederla, voleva sentire il suono della sua voce, voleva essere sicuro che stesse bene e, se possibile, avrebbe anche voluto ammirare un suo sorriso. Sapeva anche che quello che lo attendeva il lunedì seguente non era semplicemente il re-incontro dopo tanti giorni, ma probabilmente rappresentava il momento in cui avrebbe messo la firma sul suo allontanamento definitivo. Doveva studiare un modo per trattenerla? Per convincerla a non lasciarlo? E come avrebbe potuto? Non poteva nemmeno usare la scusa del calo della qualità, Havoc era migliorato al punto che ormai non rischiavano più ritardi, certo non erano perfetti come prima, ma niente di drammatico. Far leva sulla sua pietà era impossibile, perché mai avrebbe dovuto impietosirsi per un uomo che si era permesso di baciarla a tradimento. No, conosceva Riza, la conosceva molto bene, le speranze che potesse aver cambiato idea erano molto poche. Quella notte non dormì quasi.

Arrivò quindi il fatidico giorno. Non avendo praticamente dormito, s'alzò dal letto sfatto molto presto, si preparò con attenzione, cercando di cancellare i segni di quella nottata in bianco. Poi s'avviò alla base con buon anticipo. Durante il tragitto s'impose di pensare ad altro. Si ricordava di un giorno simile, in cui aveva atteso con ansia un colloquio con Hawkeye. Non era la stessa inquietudine che lo affliggeva ora, e anche le paure non erano le stesse, però così come allora tutto quello che sperava d'avere da Riza era un sì per continuare a seguirlo. Allora, quando era stato promosso, ma trasferito da Central City a East City, la sua paura era quella di perdere la più importante e fidata collaboratrice. Si fidava anche di Havoc certo, e molto, ma non poteva mettere i due sullo stesso piano. Con Riza c'era sempre stato qualcosa di più. Forse anche solo per quella capacità che avevano sviluppato a vicenda di saper prevedere i pensieri dell'altro. Anche allora era arrivato in anticipo in ufficio e quando lei era arrivata s'era stupita di vederlo alla sua scrivania con il foglio del trasferimento tra le mani, e non aveva nascosto la sua sorpresa. Lui l'aveva guardata con intensità prima di parlare, si era preparato uno splendido discorso pomposo, degno di lui, ma in quel momento aveva deciso che con lei non sarebbe mai servito. Le aveva chiesto direttamente, senza giri di parole, se era disposta a seguirlo, ad East e nella sua carriera. Ed allora, senza dubbio alcuno, Riza Hawkeye aveva accettato con slancio. Non c'era alcun dubbio nello sguardo ambrato della giovane. Ma oggi, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, poteva ancora sperare che lei scegliesse nuovamente di seguirlo? Sinceramente non credeva nemmeno d'avere il diritto di chiederle una cosa simile.   
Ormai giunto nel suo ufficio si sedette dietro al tavolo, prese il foglio del trasferimento al quale mancava solo la firma e lo pose d'innanzi a sé. Sistemò la giacchetta della divisa, nonostante il caldo l'avrebbe indossata per incontrarla, poggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania ed intrecciò le mani sotto il mento e, fissando con intensità la porta di fronte a sé, attese.


	8. REPEAT

-Tenente?- La voce del capitano Namer riportò Riza alla realtà. Si era incantata a fissare il foglio intonso di fronte a sé. La donna, non più giovanissima nonostante un invidiabile aspetto che le consentiva spesso d'essere scambiata per una trentenne o poco più, la guardò incuriosita. Il capitano Namer era l'ufficiale più fidato del tenente colonnello Otter da molti anni ed era nota per essere una persona molto precisa e severa eppure, mentre le altre due colleghe subivano quasi quotidianamente i suoi rimproveri la neo arrivata le era piaciuta subito. Non che Hawkeye facesse errori così frequenti o grossolani da meritare richiami, effettivamente.  
-Mi scusi Capitano, ero sovrappensiero.- rispose mentre l'altra le sorrideva soddisfatta dal tono dimesso e rispettoso.  
Nel mentre arrivò il sottotenente Soari che senza nemmeno una parola posò davanti al Tenente un plico di nuove carte da controllare.  
-La ringrazio Sottotenente.- disse meccanicamente mentre anche l'altra donna tornava al suo lavoro.  
Sfogliò velocemente i documenti per capire esattamente cosa avrebbe dovuto controllare e quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato per concludere la nuova pratica. Poi iniziò il lavoro vero e proprio, ma prima si fece sfuggire un'altra occhiata al foglio che ancora giaceva sul suo scrittoio. Era il rapporto schematico dell'ultimo controllo effettuato, se avesse trovato errori avrebbe dovuto segnalarli specificandone i particolari, eppure quella relazione era completamente vuota ad esclusione del nome del responsabile dell'ufficio da cui provenivano le pratiche: Colonnello Roy Mustang. Sapeva che era stato quel nome ad averla distratta mentre attendeva il ritorno del sottotenente. All'inizio era stata orgogliosa dei suoi ex colleghi quando era divenuto chiaro che Havoc e gli altri se la stavano cavando a sufficienza per presentare dei documenti perfettamente in ordine, anche se consegnati sul filo della scadenza; ma da giorni quel resoconto pulito non faceva altro che acuire il disagio che provava fin dall'inizio.  
Non si trovava male in quell'ufficio, i due capitani, entrambi più vecchi di lei le piacevano molto. Sia il capitano Namer che il capitano Tera erano due persone irreprensibili e capaci e anche se l'uomo si era mostrato più curioso e aveva provato a farle alcune domande, ai suoi silenzi aveva reagito dimenticando completamente la questione o almeno così pareva. Le altre due ragazze avevano all'incirca la sua età invece e, per quanto fossero pettegole, solo Valy, quella con cui aveva parlato appena arrivata, sembrava provare un'aperta antipatia nei suoi confronti. Infine c'era il sottotenente Soari, un uomo della stessa età di Mustang, ma che con il Colonnello condivideva solo l'anno di nascita. Era un tipo chiuso e anche un po' scontroso, di quelli che nella folla sarebbero sempre passati inosservati. Involontariamente era stato lui il primo a far nascere una certa inquietudine nella giovane di Central City. Quel piccolo particolare della data di nascita l'aveva subito fatta tornare con la memoria al suo vecchio incarico e non era riuscita ad evitare di far raffronti sin dal primo giorno. In realtà c'era bene poco da paragonare, i compiti ed il personale dei due uffici erano completamente diversi, eppure riusciva sempre a trovare un qualche minuscolo particolare che solleticasse i suoi ricordi. I primi giorni aveva sminuito la cosa, considerandola come un inconveniente inevitabile che però sarebbe svanito poco a poco. Invece più i giorni passavano più la nostalgia si faceva forte. Non aveva particolari problemi con i nuovi colleghi, né con il lavoro od il tenente colonnello Otter, eppure qualcosa dentro di lei non funzionava a dovere. Solitamente andare al lavoro era stata una cosa piacevole, l'aveva sempre amato, ma ora la mattina si sentiva quasi forzata. La sensazione durante la giornata svaniva, ma restava un diffuso senso di incompletezza. Le mancava l'atmosfera con cui era cresciuta professionalmente: la rilassatezza, la tranquillità, il cameratismo, l'allegria. Ogni tanto avrebbe voluto ancora sentire Falman citare l'enciclopedia a memoria o Fuery balbettare qualche domanda solo perché gli sembrava inopportuna, oppure l'odore delle ciambelle di Breda mescolato a quello delle sigarette di Havoc. Doveva ammettere che tra tutte l'assenza di Jean le pesava forse più delle altre, erano stati assieme per così tanti anni. Era stato lui a svezzarla inconsciamente e c'era stato sempre lui a farle compagnia in quel grande ufficio che avevano trovato quando si erano trasferiti a East City e per i primi mesi erano rimasti da soli in una stanza che poteva ospitare sino a sei persone. Riza non si era mai resa conto di quanto Jean fosse importante per lei se non in quel momento; cominciò a pensare che forse sua madre aveva ragione quando diceva che avrebbe dovuto concedergli qualche attenzione in più. Ma non era nel suo carattere e il biondino non aveva mai attirato più di tanto la sua curiosità, chissà forse perché raccontava sempre tutto ai colleghi quando era in ufficio o forse perché non lo capiva così a fondo, non quanto il Colonnello per lo meno. Cercò di scacciare quei pensieri, ma vi riuscì a fatica. Nel fondo della sua mente continuava a ronzare quella sgradita nostalgia.  
  
Più i giorni passavano più sentiva il bisogno di rivedere i suoi vecchi colleghi. Finalmente aveva ben chiaro quanto sincero fosse il suo affetto per loro, ma allo stesso tempo cresceva la vergogna per non essersene mai accorta prima e, forse, per aver tenuto un atteggiamento eccessivamente distaccato nei loro confronti in quegli anni. Dopo il trasferimento aveva cambiato anche il turno in mensa, non vi era più nemmeno l'occasione di incrociare i suoi ex compagni neanche accidentalmente. Sperava che questo le avrebbe facilitato il distacco, invece aumentava solo la voglia d'andare a spiare il loro lavoro. Solo una volta aveva incontrato di sfuggita Fuery che trasportava una pila di fogli nell'ufficio di consegna accanto al suo. Aveva solo potuto salutarlo velocemente e domandargli il motivo di quella visita inaspettata, visto che solitamente l'ufficio del Colonnello si appoggiava ad un altro centro di consegna. Ma nulla più che poche parole di convenevoli, entrambi avevano del lavoro da svolgere e non potevano perdersi in chiacchiere. Eppure il resto della giornata la passò rammaricandosi di non aver chiesto altro al Sergente Maggiore: di lui, degli altri ragazzi o del Colonnello. Sentiva d'essersi nuovamente comportata con quella freddezza per cui si rimproverava da giorni. In quelle settimane aveva analizzato sé stessa talmente tante volte che ormai non ricordava più quando avesse iniziato e se si fosse mai fermata. Nel profondo dei suoi pensieri non faceva altro che ripensare ad eventi grandi e piccoli che le erano accaduti in tutto il tempo che aveva trascorso come ufficiale di più alto grado di Mustang. Ed aveva concluso che lei stessa si sarebbe odiata, dovendosi mettere nei panni dei suoi compagni. Eppure non sembrava che fosse così, lo dimostravano le piccole e discrete dimostrazioni d'affetto che i ragazzi avevano sempre avuto per lei, non ultime le premure il giorno prima del suo trasferimento. Si domandò come mai non la disprezzassero come lei avrebbe fatto, ma non riuscì a trovare una risposta e la sua confusione interiore sembrava aumentare senza sosta.  
Nel week-end che anticipava quella che ufficialmente era la sua ultima settimana nell'ufficio di Otter, presa dallo sconforto aveva cercato freneticamente tra le sue carte ben impilate l'indirizzo di Jean. Sapeva d'averlo, si erano scambiati le informazioni appena arrivati ad East ed aveva fatto altrettanto con Mustang. Al tempo quella città era per loro sconosciuta e secondo Havoc era meglio avere almeno i recapiti delle uniche persone che si conoscevano in loco. Roy aveva mugugnato qualcosa riguardo la stupidità della richiesta, ma poi aveva acconsentito, il che significava che in realtà trovava l'idea buona ma non voleva ammettere che fosse uscita dalla bocca del Sottotenente e non dalla sua. Poi Riza aveva archiviato quella mezza pagina in fondo ad un cassetto che ora era pieno di altri fogli. Ovviamente la parte più difficile fu estrarre tutte le scartoffie e posarle ordinatamente sul mobile, per poi rimettere a posto nello stesso ordine. Quand'ebbe finito osservò la carta bianca vergata con l'inchiostro nero della base; aveva scritto tutto il Colonnello, la sua calligrafia era ormai inconfondibile per lei. Si sedette con calma sul divano. Certo non poteva presentarsi alla porta di Havoc senza una scusa od una motivazione perciò vagliò alcune ipotesi, ma presto si demoralizzò e accantonò ogni proposito. Come poteva pensare di spuntare a casa di un ex collega di punto in bianco! Piegò diligentemente il foglio in due parti e poi lo poggiò sul piccolo tavolino di fronte a sé. Chissà cosa stavano facendo ora i suoi ex compagni? Magari erano usciti tutti assieme come facevano spesso e stavano passando un piacevole pomeriggio in allegria. E chissà invece cosa faceva Mustang. In quei giorni aveva cercato in continuazione di evitare i pensieri sul suo vecchio lavoro, non riuscendoci tra l'altro, ma ancora di più aveva ricacciato ogni memoria riguardo al suo ex superiore. In quell'attimo di sconforto totale invece Roy le stava affollando la mente. Si era ripreso in quella settimana e più di lontananza? L'aveva dimenticata? Aveva ricominciato a sorridere? E magari ad uscire con altre donne?  
Mille domande la torturarono per tutta la serata, nonostante si sforzasse di ricacciarle in quell'angolo oscuro del suo cervello dove erano rimaste sepolte sino a quel momento. Non riusciva nemmeno a capacitarsi del perché tanta preoccupazione per il Colonnello la tormentasse.  
Certo una settimana e più di lontananza le avevano consentito di valutare con maggiore distacco e calma gli eventi che avevano portato a quella rottura. Era ormai chiarissimo che quello che l'uomo provava per lei non era un superficiale sentimento d'attrazione, ma qualcosa di più profondo, come era evidente che si era amaramente pentito di quello scatto irrazionale che l'aveva portato a baciarla a tradimento. Con tranquillità e serenità ritrovata era anche riuscita a perdonarlo nel fondo del suo cuore. Anche se la parte testarda e orgogliosa di lei non le consentiva d'ammetterlo del tutto nemmeno a sé stessa.  
Ancora confusa da quei pensieri riprese inconsciamente tra le mani il bigliettino con gli indirizzi. In alto quello di Jean e più sotto quello del suo ex superiore.  
Mustang era sempre stato il solito spaccone e aveva scritto il proprio nome ben più in grande rispetto a quello del Sottotenente. Riza notando la cosa non poté evitare un sorriso. Egocentrico, infantile e borioso: quell'uomo non sarebbe cambiato mai, anche se lei l'avesse colpito con la rivoltella, anziché minacciarlo e basta.  
Il filo dei suoi pensieri s'interruppe. Ormai non sarebbe più stata lei a doversi occupare di Roy e del suo ufficio. Non era più affar suo, e mai più avrebbe avuto modo di sfoderare la pistola per far lavorare qualcuno.  
Questa volta con un fastidio mal celato ripiegò nuovamente la carta e la riposò sul tavolo, quindi s'alzò con decisione. Sarebbe uscita, con quel caldo una bella passeggiata all'ombra delle piante del parco le avrebbe fatto bene e forse le avrebbe liberato la mente da tutti quei pensieri fastidiosi.  
  
La camminata non riuscì a liberarla completamente dai suoi fantasmi, ma il caldo terribile dell'estate che affliggeva East City la spossò al punto che quella notte la sua mente si prese una pausa e non pensò, né sognò nulla.  
Iniziò una nuova settimana, ufficialmente l'ultima nell'ufficio del tenente colonnello Otter. Ad inizio settimana, al contrario che nel suo precedente incarico, il lavoro era minore e poté distrarsi un po' con i suoi colleghi. Ormai erano passati diversi giorni dal suo arrivo e si sentiva meno in soggezione a parlare con loro.  
Fu Carmila Stem, la sua collega nel lavoro di controllo pratiche ad iniziare il discorso durante una pausa a metà mattinata.  
-Guardate cosa ho trovato oggi sulla rivista che compro ogni mese in edicola!- disse con quel suo tono che lasciava intendere che tutti dovessero concederle la loro attenzione.  
Alzò una pagina interna di una qualche rivista femminile, il maresciallo amava quel genere di letture, Riza l'aveva capito da subito.  
-Dunque qui dice che la personalità di una persona è influenzata anche dall'anno di nascita...-  
-Beh, Maresciallo, mi pare logico, ogni epoca ha il suo stile, la sua educazione, io e lei certamente non abbiamo ricevuto un eguale trattamento nella nostra infanzia.- Si intromise il capitano Namer mentre chiudeva energicamente il libro che teneva tra le mani. Hawkeye non poté che guardarla e sorriderle in segno d'assenso. Ma Carmila non si diede per vinta e, supportata anche dal maresciallo Valy che la incitava ad andare avanti, continuò.  
-Ma no Capitano. Qui si parla di influenze astrali!-  
La donna più anziana la guardò accigliata, mentre il Tenente alzava gli occhi sconsolata, non avendo mai creduto a queste cose. Il capitano Tera invece dimostrò apertamente il suo disinteresse per la questione alzandosi ed offrendosi d'andare a prendere del thè o del caffè per tutti.  
La giovane donna lasciò all'uomo giusto il tempo d'uscire e poi riprese senza problemi l'esposizione delle teorie del suo rotocalco.  
-Dunque, vediamo un po'... Io sono nata nel 1888 perciò il mio profilo è questo.- disse indicando un rettangolo e iniziando a leggere giuliva la descrizione caratteriale che poteva essere perfetta per chiunque.  
Quindi costrinse tutti, ad esclusione di Valy che si offrì come volontaria iniziale, a rivelarle il loro anno di nascita.  
Riza ascoltò parzialmente quando lesse il suo, più interessata alla tazza di thè fresco che gentilmente il capitano Tera le aveva portato.  
-I nati in questo anno sono particolarmente pazienti, meticolosi e attenti. Perfetti sul posto di lavoro in quanto estremamente diligenti e pignoli. I loro partner ideali sono coloro che possono garantire stabilità e sicurezza. Conformisti e ligi alle regole. In definitiva personalità dal carattere sicuro ma mai sopra le righe.-  
La ragazza finì di leggere con una smorfia dipinta in volto, poi guardò intensamente Hawkeye che beveva con eleganza e tranquillità, quindi scambiò un'occhiata con l'altra giovane.  
-Non ha sbagliato una virgola.- disse quasi con stizza Valy, mentre con una mano la invitava a proseguire.  
  
Quando Stem arrivò al sottotenente Soari dovette quasi ordinargli, per quanto il grado non glielo consentisse, di dichiarare la propria età.  
Alla fine gli sfuggi solo un piatto -1885- per poi ributtarsi tra le pagine di una rivista di tutt'altro tenore.  
Mentre la giovane collega cercava il profilo, Riza tornò a collegare il Sottotenente con il Colonnello, restando a fissarlo sovrappensiero per un attimo. Ma se ne accorse in tempo per riscuotersi ascoltando le ultime parole di Carmila.  
-...in definitiva personalità dal carattere estroverso e appariscente.-  
L'occhiata che entrambi i marescialli scoccarono ad un sottotenente totalmente disinteressato fu piuttosto esplicita. Quella descrizione non calzava proprio al loro cupo collega.  
-estroverso e appariscente...- mormorò ancora distratta Hawkeye. -sì direi che gli si addice. -  
Le due donne vicino a lei si girarono di scatto con gli occhi sgranati. Solo in quel momento la bionda ragazza s'accorse che aveva dato sfogo ai suoi pensieri.  
-Ah no, non mi riferivo al sottotenente Soari.- disse cercando di giustificarsi.  
-E a chi allora?- la interrogò con il solito tono acido il maresciallo Valy.  
-Ah beh...- cercò disperatamente una scusa in quel poco tempo ma non essendoci riuscita ammise: -al colonnello Mustang.-  
Le due donne la fissarono prima un poco sorprese, poi si scambiarono uno sguardo malizioso d'intesa. Riza sospirò, ovviamente quelle due avevano dedotto quello che volevano dalla sua ammissione, forse avrebbe dovuto aggiungere anche il maggiore Hughes, ma tra loro nessuno lo conosceva; non sarebbe servito a molto.  
A salvarla da ulteriori domande a doppio taglio ci pensò il Tenente Colonnello che rientrò dalla sua visita al vicino centro di consegna con nuove pratiche da vagliare e archiviare entro mezzogiorno.  
  
Il fastidio e la vergogna per essersi lasciata scappare quei pensieri ad alta voce, però, non l'abbandonarono per il resto della giornata, anche se le due donne parvero dimenticarsi in fretta della cosa e non indagarono oltre. Eppure era stato così naturale per lei associare quella data a Roy. Conosceva altre persone che erano nate quell'anno, sicuramente, eppure Mustang era indubbiamente il primo che le balzava alla mente. Durante la pausa pranzo si ritrovò anche ad immaginare la possibile reazione che l'uomo avrebbe avuto a sentire quella specie d'oroscopo. Sicuramente si sarebbe lamentato della mancanza dell'aggettivo “affascinante” dall'elenco. Il pensiero la fece quasi sorridere, ma subito scacciò l'immagine dalla mente. Da quando si metteva anche a fantasticare sui suoi ex colleghi?  
  
Con tutta sé stessa, durante quella settimana, cercò di dimenticare il suo precedente ufficio. Era decisa a cacciare quella nostalgia che non le dava tregua il più lontano possibile dal suo cuore. Aveva un nuovo incarico, dei nuovi compagni e un nuovo superiore. Il passato ormai era lasciato alle spalle e non poteva fare un passo indietro. Se lo ripeteva in continuazione come un mantra. Eppure quando a metà settimana Otter la chiamò nel suo ufficio per chiederle cosa pensava di fare il lunedì seguente, quando Mustang l'avrebbe richiamata nel suo ufficio, non fu in grado di dare una risposta. Rimase come scossa quando l'uomo le disse che probabilmente avrebbe anche potuto scegliere di rimanere all'archivio generale, percepì appena il Tenete Colonnello che la riempiva di lodi e le assicurava un futuro radioso come sua sottoposta. Sapeva benissimo che cosa l'avrebbe aspettata tornando dal fine settimana che si avvicinava sempre più, eppure solo allora, quando il suo attuale superiore le aveva detto tutto chiaramente, aveva assimilato. Sarebbe dovuta andare nuovamente in quell'ufficio, farsi colpire dalla piena luce delle grandi vetrate della stanza di Mustang, guardare quella scrivania perennemente in disordine ma a suo modo sempre elegante, e da quell'uomo che aveva disperatamente cercato di cancellare dalla sua vita ma che ancora non voleva andarsene dalla sua testa. Molto probabilmente avrebbe anche incontrato i colleghi, Havoc quasi sicuramente, e questa cosa la spaventava altrettanto. Non era ancora pronta ad affrontarli di nuovo o per lo meno non si sentiva già più in grado.  
Senza dare una risposta chiara a Otter tornò al suo lavoro e poi a casa, confusa e pensosa. Appena rientrata si fece un bagno rinfrescante, sperando ancora una volta di lavar via tutti i pensieri e la calura di quella giornata con un po' d'acqua. Riuscì a ristorare il corpo, ma l'animo restava scosso. Rivestita con abiti molto più leggeri tornò nel piccolo salotto e cercò di distrarsi leggendo il libro che aveva comprato appena il giorno prima, ma ovviamente non vi riuscì. La sua era paura? Per cosa? Sentiva di non essersi comportata bene con i suoi colleghi, né di averli salutati come avrebbe dovuto, ma averne paura non era forse esagerato? Probabilmente non era di loro che aveva timore, e neppure di Mustang, forse era sé stessa la causa di quel sentimento. Aveva l'ansia terribile di fare la cosa sbagliata, concluse. Già, la cosa sbagliata. Perché in realtà in fondo al suo cuore ancora non riusciva a capire cosa fosse realmente giusto fare.  
Poggiò il libro il tavolo e così sfiorò leggermente il foglietto che vi aveva appoggiato la domenica precedente. Quella carta bianca piegata, in cui si distinguevano le ombre dell'inchiostro che lo vergava dall'altro lato la ipnotizzò. Restò a fissarlo, quasi contemplandolo.  
Le tornò nuovamente alla mente il giorno in cui lo prese dalle mani di Mustang con la solita espressione seria, quando invece dentro di lei sentiva di aver agguantato un prezioso regalo. Per quanto fosse ormai adulta si sentiva piuttosto sola e impaurita da quella nuova avventura ad East City. A quel punto si ricordò anche degli avvenimenti di Central, di come avesse preso quella decisione di seguire il suo superiore di allora in quell'avventura in una nuova città di provincia. Quel giorno era andata in ufficio conscia della nuova promozione che Roy si era guadagnato ma anche del fatto che era stato trasferito. La classica promozione con demerito. Quando si voleva punire qualcuno perché era stato anche fin troppo bravo, o perché lo era stato al punto da far paura alle alte sfere, veniva usato quel trucchetto banale.  
Riza aveva seguito il Flame Alchemist sino ad allora, sapeva che non meritava certo un trattamento simile, che il suo zelo, per quanto poco sottomesso, non era certo eccessivo. Aveva fatto quanto gli avevano chiesto, e l'aveva fatto bene, poteva forse esserci un troppo quando risolvevi il problema nel miglior modo possibile? Quando aveva appreso che Mustang era stato trasferito dentro di sé era scoppiata dalla rabbia. Apprezzava il suo superiore: come ufficiale e stratega non pensava potesse esserci nessuno migliore di lui. Era acuto, intelligente, furbo e soprattutto molto veloce nel risolvere i problemi. Certo come banale scribacchino che doveva solo controllare e firmare carte dietro ad una scrivania era quanto meno sprecato e il neo Colonnello non mancava di farlo notare con il suo comportamento annoiato. Hawkeye ne era sicura, in posti di potere dove avesse potuto prendere decisioni realmente importanti e fondamentali Mustang non averebbe certo deluso. Lui le aveva raccontato in un momento di particolare trasporto e confidenza di quale fosse il suo scopo e di quali le sue ragioni, o meglio l'evento che l'aveva portato pian piano a maturare l'idea di puntare alla poltrona di fuhrer, e da allora Riza non aveva mai più dubitato della buona fede e delle intenzioni dell'alchimista. Al massimo aveva messo in dubbio la sua capacità di adattarsi a ruoli più marginali, come quello di responsabile di un piccolo ufficio nel grande Central HQ.  
Il giorno dopo l'annuncio dello spostamento del Flame Alchemist a East City andò in ufficio con tutti quei pensieri che ribollivano dentro di lei, ma tutto si calmò quando, con estrema sorpresa, trovò Mustang già seduto alla sua scrivania, con grande anticipo rispetto al suo solito orario. Era talmente insolito che per una donna precisa e consuetudinaria come lei fu quasi uno shock, ancora non si era abituata completamente alle stranezze e ai comportamenti bizzarri di quell'uomo, non quando cambiava così radicalmente le suo abitudini. Solitamente al mattino arrivava sì in orario, ma assonnato e si trascinava in ufficio tra gli sbadigli. Quella mattina invece era perfettamente sveglio, oltre che già accomodato dietro al suo tavolo. Riza involontariamente aveva sgranato gli occhi dalla sorpresa. Sul viso dell'altro si formò allora un leggero sorriso, che scomparve lentamente mentre prendeva con delicatezza il foglio poggiato sul suo scrittoio. La donna allora si riscosse e si mise perfettamente sull'attenti salutando il suo superiore. Roy alzò appena una mano, facendole segno di rilassarsi, poi l'aveva fissata con grande intensità. Hawkeye aveva potuto sentire lo sguardo del moro che le perforava le pupille; ma lei era riuscita a sostenere quell'occhiata.  
Per un attimo l'alchimista sembrò soppesare qualcosa, poi iniziò a parlare, senza preamboli.  
-Tenente Hawkeye, anche lei sa benissimo che oltre alla promozione io sono stato destinato a East City. Non dovrò spiegarle io cosa questo significa, né voglio sapere cosa lei ne pensa. L'unica cosa che mi è concessa chiederle è: Tenente Riza Hawkeye, lei è disposta a seguirmi ancora, anche a East City?-  
Non si era fermato, ma non aveva parlato né velocemente né trasudando ansia. Anzi sembrava molto calmo e sicuro di sé. E lo era, aveva tutti motivi per esserlo, lei non l'avrebbe deluso o tradito. Rispose con un altisonante “sì” che riempì la stanza e fece tornare quel sorriso furbo e compiaciuto sul volto dell'uomo che le passò senza troppe cerimonie il foglio del trasferimento da firmare per il suo consenso.  
  
Riza tornò al presente, inconsapevolmente aveva preso tra le mani il foglietto mentre ricordava gli eventi avvenuti anni prima. Lentamente l'aprì ancora assorta e con un dito ripassò lentamente le lettere che formavano il nome del suo ex superiore. Conosceva quella firma a memoria, era anche in grado di riprodurla in caso di necessità anche se, a suo parere, non sarebbe mai riuscita a ricalcarla fedelmente, il tocco di Mustang era troppo leggero, troppo elegante per lei. Continuò a fissare intensamente l'inchiostro. Si era dimenticata, si rimproverò, in quei giorni era stata così presa da sé stessa, dai suoi bisogni immediati e dalla sua vergogna, tanto da scordare i motivi, quelli veri e profondi che l'avevano portata a East City. Quella tranquillità, quella normalità che Mustang le aveva portato via con quel bacio in realtà non erano altro che un frutto giunto dalle mani dello stesso uomo. Se lei non avesse seguito Roy quel giorno, o se avesse tentennato, forse non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla da distruggere, ma forse non averebbe nemmeno mai avuto degli amici, non avrebbe mai conosciuto quei ragazzi che ora le affollavano la mente e che le mettevano così tanta nostalgia. Inoltre non aveva deciso di trasferirsi con il neo-Colonnello all'East HQ per puro capriccio o per scorno a chi lo aveva cacciato da Central. No. Lei era rimasta col Flame Alchemist perché credeva in lui, ci credeva fortemente e senza dubbio alcuno. Ora doveva solo capire se quei sentimenti di allora esistevano ancora dentro di lei.  
  
Passò i restanti giorni concentrandosi sulla risposta che avrebbe dovuto dare all'inizio della settimana successiva, sempre se Mustang le avesse dato l'occasione di decidere, si rammentò ad un certo punto. In ogni caso doveva essere pronta. Le idee si schiarirono in fretta, si sentiva più tranquilla, stava pian piano mettendo tutti i pensieri che aveva raccolto faticosamente sui piatti della bilancia, e allo stesso tempo stava facendo chiarezza con sé stessa. Prima che l'ultimo giorno di lavoro finisse Riza aveva raggiunto la sua personale conclusione. Su consiglio del capitano Namer prese le sue cose e le portò a casa, quando la sua scelta fosse stata confermata, qualunque fosse, visto che la conosceva solo Hawkeye, avrebbe avuto con sé tutto ciò che le serviva. Salutò i nuovi colleghi e li ringraziò per le settimane di lavoro assieme, quindi fu il turno del capitano Tera di insistere al posto di Otter perché rimasse con loro. Riza sorrise, ma come promesso a sé stessa non disse nulla. Parte della decisione spettava anche a Mustang, avrebbe anche potuto decidere di mandarla in tutt'altro ufficio, chissà magari anche rimandarla a Central.  
Finalmente serena e salda passò il fine settimana rilassandosi e pensando con la solita fredda logica a ciò che l'attendeva. Ora non era più spaventata, sapeva cosa poteva accadere e si era preparata a tutto. Doveva solo attendere.  
  
E il giorno arrivò. Si preparò con la solita precisione, ma senza fetta. Si sentiva rilassata nonostante tutto. Sapeva cosa voleva finalmente e non aveva dubbi su quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta in caso avesse potuto scegliere. Come suo solito s'incamminò verso l'East HQ con un poco d'anticipo rispetto all'orario lavorativo. Incontrò pochi altri militari nella base mentre si recava con sicurezza verso gli uffici di Mustang. Arrivata davanti alla porta della stanza chiusa si fermò dopo aver poggiato la mano sulla maniglia. E se lui fosse già arrivato, esattamente come quella volta a Central? Si raddrizzò, un attimo di scoramento si fece largo nel suo animo, ma ricacciò tutto indietro, sarebbe andata come era era giusto che fosse. Non poteva cambiare gli eventi, non ora. Un lieve respiro e poi bussò.  
-Avanti- la voce di Roy attutita dal legno la invitava ad entrare e non si fece pregare.  
A passo sicuro entrò nella stanza che conosceva bene, si mise al centro e portò velocemente la mano alla fronte per il saluto.  
Proprio come allora lui era già lì, seduto alla sua scrivania. Le mani giunte sotto il mento, un foglio davanti e la divisa ben in ordine. Eppure questa volta non sorrideva, né i suoi occhi dimostravano quella sicurezza che Riza ricordava di aver notato a Central City.  
-Buongiorno Colonnello!-  
-Buongiorno Tenente Hawkeye.- rispose con minor enfasi, ma con una nota di tenerezza quando pronuncio il suo cognome. Forse non l'aveva ancora dimenticata, si disse, e questo avrebbe complicato un po' le cose.  
Rimase per un attimo irrigidita, con le mani lungo i fianchi, attendendo che lui le dicesse qualcosa riguardo al suo futuro, qualunque cosa, invece Roy pareva come incantato, il suo sguardo la stava lambendo dolcemente ma sembrava non notare il silenzio imbarazzante che riempiva l'ufficio. Poi, sempre con lentezza, si riprese. Abbassò gli occhi sul foglio davanti a sé, che con estrema calma prese tra le mani. Le fece un minimo cenno di mettersi a riposo, un movimento che solo lei che lo conosceva da anni poteva intuire. Quindi rialzò il volto per fissarla sembrava impaurito quasi, ma durò solo un attimo, poi le sue pupille tornarono a brillare più che di sicurezza di determinazione. Ancora rimase in silenzio, poi, d'improvviso mormorò appena.  
-È disposta a seguirmi ancora?-  
Subito si fermò, quasi incredulo per le sue stesse parole. Riza invece sorrise, anche questa volta avevano pensato entrambi alla stessa cosa. Respirò e prima che l'uomo avesse il tempo di correggersi, rispose.  
-Sì, signore. Voglio tornare a seguirla come avevo promesso quel giorno a Central City. La prego di perdonarmi per questi giorni in cui sono venuta meno al mio dovere.-  
Le piacque vedere il volto del suo superiore cambiare gradualmente: prima sgranò gli occhi, poi sorrise evidentemente sollevato e poi pian piano tornò a far capolino quell'espressione furba che lei ben conosceva. Si spostò sulla sedia e si girò lateralmente, mentre poggiava un solo gomito sul tavolo. Stava meditando qualcosa, qualcosa che lo rallegrava molto, evidentemente. Di scatto si girò, prese nuovamente il foglio che aveva lasciato cadere mentre ascoltava la risposta della sua sottoposta.  
-Bene, questo allora non serve più.- e in un attimo l'appallottolò, lo pose nel portacenere che teneva sulla scrivania ed estratto velocemente uno dei suoi guanti lo infilò e schioccò le dita per incenerire la carta. Guardò le fiamme crepitare con soddisfazione, mentre la ragazza non poté trattenere un sospiro, era proprio un bambino.  
Stava per girarsi per andare nell'altro ufficio a controllare il lavoro da svolgere in giornata e per tutta la settimana, quando l'uomo distolse la sua attenzione dal fuoco che si stava spegnendo per parlarle di nuovo.  
-Tenente, anche lei si è ricordata di quel giorno?-  
-Sì signore, credo sia stato inevitabile pensando a quel che sarebbe successo oggi.-  
Lui le fece cenno con la mano di sedersi su una delle due poltroncine. Mentre lei s'accomodava riprese.  
-Non c'è bisogno che le dica che temevo che questa volta fosse realmente un addio. E infondo, me lo meritavo.-  
-Lasci perdere Colonnello, è una cosa passata, non pensiamoci più. Forse abbiamo sbagliato in due.-  
-Lei dice? Non ne sono convinto, ma farò come dice lei.- Tornò a fissare la libreria dell'archivio, mentre lei lo fissava. Non l'aveva mai guardato con tanta attenzione. Decisamente diverso sia da Otter che da Saori. Anche quando sedeva in quel modo poco composto sembrava elegante, i movimenti così armonici anche ora che si stava slacciando la giacchetta della divisa per il troppo caldo. Era naturalmente affascinante, per quanto lei non ne fosse mai stata attratta, non poteva negarlo. Tutte le donne che erano cadute ai suoi piedi ne erano solo la conferma. Che peccato che lui avesse scelto proprio quella sbagliata per innamorarsi. Ma sarebbe passato anche questo, prima o poi anche Roy avrebbe capito che tra loro non poteva esserci nulla e sarebbe andato oltre, forse già lo aveva capito.  
-Tenente, quella di Central era una promessa?-  
-Sì.- rispose semplicemente, mentre lui sembrava pensare ancora voltato.  
-Anche quella di oggi è una promessa?-  
-Sì signore. Allora ho giurato a me stessa che l'avrei seguita e protetta nella sua scalata all'interno esercito, perché io credo che lei sia la persona adatta a guidare questo paese, o almeno i militari. E oggi l'ho ripetuta.-  
Solo un sorriso leggerò si formò sul viso dell'uomo. Forse non era quello che voleva sentire, ma comunque non gli dispiaceva, immaginò lei. Nuovamente il silenzio calò sulla stanza prima che lei ricominciasse a parlare.  
-Colonnello? Posso andare ora, credo che dovrò rivedere un po' di cose prima di poter ricominciare a lavorare a pieno ritmo, anche se tenevo controllato il vostro lavoro all'archivio generale non penso di essere in grado di programmare la settimana senza aver prima controllato il lavoro svolto e da svolgere.-  
-Ah non si preoccupi per questo.- rispose prontamente lui chinandosi ad aprire un cassetto della sua scrivania.  
-Tenga- le disse semplicemente mentre le porgeva un foglio che aveva estratto.  
Lei s'allungò per prenderlo, questa volta non in modo innaturale e si rallegrò con sé stessa per essere riuscita a superare il trauma del bacio. Anche Mustang sorrise, aveva notato anche lui la cosa.  
Guardò il foglio con sorpresa, era indubbiamente la calligrafia del Flame Alchemist, ed era il piano di lavoro per la giornata e la settimana redatto in modo quasi impeccabile. Rimase a bocca aperta.  
Lui la fissò contrariato, poi accavallò le gambe e mimò una posa rilassata.  
-Che ci vuole fare Tenente, quell'imbranato di Havoc faceva sempre un sacco di pasticci, non è portato per queste cose, mi è toccato fare tutto da solo. Ma ora...-  
Si bloccò quando Jean aprì la porta dell'ufficio. Sigaretta in bocca, come solito, giacchetta della divisa già completamente aperta, pronta per essere tolta. Guardò prima Roy, poi Riza, un po' confuso sul da farsi.  
-Sottotenente, o dentro o fuori. Non resti sulla porta!- lo richiamò l'alchimista, facendo un evidente segno d'entrare.  
Il biondino eseguì l'ordine chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, e quindi si avvicinò al tavolo del superiore, tenendo però gli occhi fissi sulla collega.  
-Ecco, Colonnello... Buongiorno... ero venuto a prendere il piano di lavoro...ma se disturbo...-  
-Piantala di trascinare le parole Havoc.- quando era di buon umore Mustang amava torturare i suoi sottoposti uomini.  
-Ecco, Sottotenente.- s'intromise Riza passando la carta che aveva tra le mani al giovane.  
-Il Colonnello me l'aveva appena dato visto che sono stata reintegrata nell'organico.- disse con un caldo sorriso.  
-Davvero?!- rispose semplicemente il collega che quasi rideva dalla contentezza.  
-Sì Sottotenente.- riuscì a rispondere poco prima d'essere sommersa da un abbraccio improvviso.  
Rimase piacevolmente sorpresa dal calore che Jean le stava dimostrando, e solo il volto irato e contratto di Mustang le evitò di commuoversi, era quasi ridicolo quando mostrava con tanta evidenza la sua contrarietà a qualcosa.  
Quando Havoc si riprese, si staccò e chiese pure scusa complice un'occhiataccia assassina del loro comandante, i due tornarono nel loro ufficio. Quella che da quel giorno sarebbe tornato ad essere anche il suo.  
Il suo rientro fu salutato da un piccolo boato. Jean l'aveva costretta a stare per un attimo fuori dalla porta prima di uscire a chiamarla. Quando era rientrata era stata accolta da un applauso e una serie di bentornato da parte dei suoi colleghi. Questa volta non c'erano facce buffe a salvarla dalla commozione. E chinando il capo per nascondere il rossore che le aveva colorato le guance si inchinò nuovamente per delle scuse formali, che però vennero interrotte dai suoi compagni che al contrario sembravano pronti a scusarsi al suo posto! Rimase colpita, ancora una volta, dal loro affetto. E promise a sé stessa che mai più li avrebbe lasciati a quel modo. 


	9. REPLICA

Roy si sentiva come rinato; sapere che lei lo aveva perdonato, che sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco e che addirittura ancora lo stimava lo stavano riempiendo di gioia nel profondo. Lentamente quella felicità stava lavando via la nera depressione che l'aveva attanagliato in quei giorni. Certo non era tutto perfetto, non era la sua donna e probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stata, ma preferiva averla al fianco anziché lontana senza sapere nemmeno come stesse.   
Rimase un poco contrariato quando lei si stupì del piano di lavoro che aveva compilato. Sperava che almeno Riza non lo credesse così incapace. Bastò un attimo e subito tornò a rilassarsi. In fondo quando c'era lei le faceva fare qualunque cosa era naturale che non lo credesse capace di organizzare il lavoro così bene e poi sembrava proprio sorpresa positivamente, tanto valeva vantarsi un po'!  
-Che ci vuole fare Tenente, quell'imbranato di Havoc faceva sempre un sacco di pasticci, non è portato per queste cose, mi è toccato fare tutto da solo. Ma ora...-  
Proprio mentre parlava la porta si aprì e Havoc si presentò sulla soglia, con la divisa in disordine come al solito, la sigaretta in bocca e tutta l'attenzione posta a sistemarsi i capelli ancora arruffati. Ci mise un secondo a rendersi conto di ciò che aveva interrotto, mentre il suo superiore lo guardava torvo.   
-Sottotenente, o dentro o fuori. Non resti sulla porta!-  
Havoc doveva presentarsi proprio quando finalmente stava ritrovando un minimo di confidenza con Hawkeye? Fissò Jean mentre si avvicinava al suo tavolo. Stava guardando Riza come se fosse un miraggio.  
-Ecco, Colonnello... Buongiorno... ero venuto a prendere il piano di lavoro...ma se disturbo...-   
-Piantala di trascinare le parole Havoc.- lo rimproverò giusto per sfogarsi.  
Stava per rincarare la dose quando la donna s'intromise:  
-Ecco, Sottotenente. Il Colonnello me l'aveva appena dato visto che sono stata reintegrata nell'organico.- Il sorriso che concluse la frase fece tremare un poco il cuore del Colonnello. Non era cambiato nulla in quelle settimane, anzi, ora ne era certo, il sentimento che provava si era solo rafforzato. Mentre Roy pensava a queste cose Jean esclamò un -Davvero?!- a cui Riza riuscì a malapena a rispondere prima d'essere abbracciata calorosamente dal Sottotenente.   
Troppo calorosamente secondo Mustang, l'istinto gli stava suggerendo di infilare i guanti ed incenerire quel maledetto tabagista che si trovava come sottoposto. Solo perché rischiava di coinvolgere anche Riza nell'incendio evitò d'usare la sua alchimia.   
Appena in tempo il biondino si staccò dalla collega, perché Mustang aveva già pensato a come strangolarlo se non avesse rimesso le mani a posto in tempo. Con uno sguardo tagliente gli fece capire che era il caso di scusarsi per quella scenata e che dopo, se ne avesse avuta l'occasione, gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare. 

Quando i due uscirono assieme dalla stanza per iniziare il lavoro di quella settimana Roy rimase per un attimo imbambolato a fissare la porta chiusa davanti a sé. La sua mente era chiaramente persa altrove. Pensava e ripensava a quanto era accaduto: in cuor suo l'aveva sperato con tutta la forza che aveva, ma la sua mente lucida ancora stentava a credere che Riza fosse tornata. Ma ora non doveva credere d'aver risolto tutto, quel che era successo, per quanto superato, non poteva essere cancellato. Avrebbe dovuto nuovamente ricominciare da capo per riuscire a raggiungere quella complicità e quella serenità che si era creata prima che lui, stupidamente, la baciasse.   
Prontamente si riscosse. Era inutile rimanere lì a fantasticare, fosse anche riuscito a tornare indietro il problema di come conquistare quella donna restava. Era immune al suo fascino, refrattaria ai legami sentimentali e non voleva proprio sentir parlare di militari. In pratica le possibilità erano tutt'ora pari a zero. Non doveva farsi illusioni, meglio cominciare a lavorare e lasciare che le cose seguissero il corso naturale degli eventi. Chissà forse piano piano il sentimento che provava per lei si sarebbe spento ed un'altra donna ne avrebbe preso il posto, oppure sarebbe tornato alla sua solita routine cambiando compagna di letto ogni settimana.   
Si guardò attorno, pochi fogli pronti dal venerdì precedente giacevano alla sua destra. Ne prese distrattamente uno, poi, colto da una illuminazione, lo rimise a posto. Perché lavorare? Tra poco Riza sarebbe tornata con i primi documenti da firmare e, sicuramente, trovatolo nullafacente sarebbe rimasta con lui per controllare che svolgesse i suoi compiti. Si accomodò meglio sulla sedia, dormire un poco prima del suo arrivo non gli avrebbe fatto male, infondo aveva del sonno arretrato da recuperare.

Era ormai passato più di un mese da quando Riza era stata reintegrata al suo posto di primo ufficiale del colonnello Mustang. In ufficio il caldo tipico di metà d'agosto si faceva sentire. Mustang era impegnato a firmare carte su carte già dal primo mattino, Hawkeye non aveva voluto sentire scuse e l'aveva messo ai lavori forzati appena aveva messo piede nell'East HQ. Effettivamente di lavoro ce n'era anche troppo, con la scusa che il suo ufficio era uno dei più efficienti della base appena il colonnello Tarast aveva chiesto la settimana di permesso tutto il lavoro del collega era stato affidato a Roy. A quanto pareva il parigrado del Flame Alchemist non solo non era puntuale quanto lui, ma aveva pure la fama d'avere uno staff piuttosto maldestro. Ed infatti appena aveva dato la notizia al Tenente questa aveva sottolineato il suo malcontento con un'espressione che non lasciava spazio a dubbi sul suo pensiero. L'uomo era rimasto a sua volta sorpreso da quella reazione talmente plateale, almeno per Riza, che era rimasto a fissarla. Solo dopo alcuni minuti aveva capito che, forse, se lei si mostrava così preoccupata non c'era da stare tanto tranquilli. E le pessime previsioni del Tenente s'avverarono in toto. I primi due giorni in cui dovettero occuparsi anche dei documenti di Tarast, Mustang rimase da solo in stanza per quasi tutto il tempo, solo ogni tanto la celestiale visione della sua sottoposta faceva capolino nell'ufficio, ma da celestiale che era subito diveniva infernale mentre gli intimava di finire il prima possibile di controllare il cumulo di carte che si era accumulato sulla scrivania. Ad un certo punto si era anche messo d'impegno, poco prima aveva visto chiaramente il gesto con cui il Tenente minacciava di sparagli alle gambe se non avesse lavorato, ma il caldo soffocante e il numero esagerato di carte lo avevano accompagnato sino a fine giornata rendendolo esausto. Quando, a fine orario lavorativo, Riza era tornata per prendere i fogli firmati aveva trovato il suo superiore buttato sulla sedia, testa all'indietro mentre cercava di farsi aria con uno degli ultimi plichi ancora da firmare.   
Prima lo aveva richiamato quasi urlando, poi aveva notato che quasi tutto il lavoro era stato terminato tranne la cartelletta che l'alchimista stava usando come ventaglio e poco altro ed allora si era addolcita. Aveva convinto Roy a mettere le ultime firme, mentre lei sistemava la pila di carte. Appena Mustang mise mano all'ultimo documento Riza uscì improvvisamente, per ricomparire poco dopo con un bicchiere d'acqua stracolmo di cubetti di ghiaccio. In quel momento la donna prese ancor più le sembianze di una dea. Non si degnò nemmeno di ascoltarla mentre gli diceva di non bere troppo velocemente, in un sorso solo ingoiò quasi tutta l'acqua ed iniziò a sgranocchiare un pezzo di ghiaccio.  
Lei non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia da madre esasperata.  
-Che c'è Tenente?- farfugliò ancora intento ad assaporare il cubetto congelato.  
La giovane alzò semplicemente gli occhi, mente iniziava a riordinare le ultime cose. Il Flame Alchemist la scrutò affascinato mentre distrattamente si sistemava una ciocca ribelle. Non poté non notare la goccia di sudore che le scendeva verso il colletto della divisa.  
-Tenente, visto che ha caldo anche lei, vuole?- disse allungando il bicchiere dove il ghiaccio si stava sciogliendo a vista d'occhio. Lei si fermò e fissò la mano protesa del comandante. Sembrava soppesare la scelta, ma alla fine con grazia accolse l'invito.  
-La ringrazio Colonnello.- rispose prima di approfittare della gentilezza di Roy e nel frattempo completare il lavoro che stava facendo. Appena finito prese le carte che doveva consegnare all'altro ufficio e, prima ancora che Mustang se ne accorgesse, uscì. Lui era infatti rimasto quasi incantato a fissare il bordo del bicchiere che le aveva passato. Per quanto avesse deciso di cancellare dalla sua mente quel bacio strappato, qualcosa dentro di lui si rifiutava d'obbedire e spesso gli capitava di ricordare la sensazione che aveva provato. Avrebbe voluto una seconda occasione, sentire ancora il sapore delle sue labbra. Stava quasi portando il bicchiere alla bocca quando si riscosse. Si guardò attorno terrorizzato all'idea d'essersi fatto vedere in quell'imbarazzante scenetta, ma l'ufficio era completamente vuoto. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e poggiò pesantemente il bicchiere sulla scrivania commentando tra sé e sé ad alta voce:   
-Ora sono pure geloso di un bicchiere!-

Il giorno successivo non fu meno faticoso, sembrava quasi che Tarast avesse lasciato indietro tanto lavoro solo per vendicarsi di un qualche torto subito. Appena Mustang aveva espresso questo dubbio ad Hawkeye, lei aveva risposto categorica:  
-Gli avrà rubato la ragazza, Colonnello.-  
Lui per qualche minuto si sforzò anche di pensare ad alcune delle donne che aveva avuto nei mesi precedenti, mentre firmava qualunque pezzo di carta Riza gli ponesse davanti.  
-Ma Tarast è sposato da anni! Io non vado con le donne sposate!- sbottò tutto d'un tratto.  
-Lo so Colonnello, volevo vedere solo quanto ci metteva a ricordare che il colonnello Tarast era sposato.- stava evidentemente trattenendo un sorriso per la reazione improvvisa dell'uomo.  
Lui la guardò, perplesso.  
-Si sta arrugginendo, sa...- continuò lei -una volta conosceva perfettamente la situazione sentimentale di tutti i suoi parigrado o superiori della base.-   
Era vero, una volta, o meglio fino a pochi mesi prima, sapere quanti papabili avversari potesse avere era importante. Le donne uscivano con lui anche, e soprattutto, per il suo grado. Pensavano che un colonnello potesse permettersi chissà cosa e che fosse anche molto generoso.   
Roy lasciava credere e sfruttava queste fantasie a suo vantaggio, tanto una settimana, massimo due, e tutto sarebbe finito. Ma ora a lui interessava una sola donna ed a questa del grado dell'uomo che aveva di fronte proprio non importava, anzi, se il grado non ci fosse stato sarebbe stato molto meglio.  
Si lasciò andare a questi pensieri, dimenticando il lavoro, ma subito la sua impeccabile sottoposta lo richiamò all'ordine. Svogliato come sempre si rimise all'opera, ma la sua mente non smise di lavorare. Riza stava solo scherzando oppure quella frase aveva un doppio fine? Che stesse invece sondando i sentimenti del suo superiore? Anche se fosse stato così sicuramente era solo per sapere come comportarsi con lui, non per altro, si rispose amareggiato.  
Col passare delle ore la calura non accennava a diminuire, anzi aumentava. Già da una settimana era stata annunciata dai giornali un'ondata di caldo afoso e inaspettato che, ormai ad estate inoltrata, sarebbe tornata ad avvolgere East City; i picchi erano previsti per il fine settimana, ma sembrava volesse anticipare i tempi. Era già tardo pomeriggio, mancava poco meno di un quarto d'ora al sospirato ritorno a casa per Mustang, ma ancora sentiva che si sarebbe sciolto sotto il sole che picchiava attraverso la finestra lasciata aperta per cercare di carpire i pochi, rari e flebili aliti di vento.   
-Non è possibile! Perché questa maledetta base non ha le tende alle finestre?!- domandò spazientito.   
Hawkeye che stava sistemando delle carte nell'archivio, si voltò a guardarlo contrariata.  
-Colonnello, non urli così, le finestre sono aperte, qualcuno potrebbe sentirla.-  
-E che mi sentano! Sto morendo per disidratazione!- rispose di rimando, afferrandosi la camicia evidentemente chiazzata dal sudore. Lei l'osservò accigliata e poi sorrise tornando ai suoi doveri.  
Lui confuso fece passare lo sguardo dalla donna a sé stesso un paio di volte, quindi rimase a fissarsi per un attimo. La divisa in disordine, sopra la cintola indossava solo la camicia bianca, maniche arrotolate quasi a metà braccio, con tre bottoni sbottonati e il colletto aperto in modo ben poco elegante. Forse Hawkeye doveva pensare che in quelle condizioni non dovesse incutere né timore né soggezione.  
Sbuffò, imbronciato, poggiando platealmente i gomiti sul tavolo. Non ci poteva fare nulla se aveva caldo, tremendamente, mentre lei ancora indossava quella maledetta giacchetta, seppure almeno un po' slacciata. Ancora con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra lei tornò a girarsi.   
Era così carina però. Per vederla sorridere poteva anche prendere in considerazione l'idea di farsi deridere tutti i giorni. Lei, ignara di questi pensieri, si avvicinò alla sedia del suo superiore che si girò verso di lei cercando di capire quali che fossero le sue misteriose intenzioni.   
-Certo che la gente s'aspetterebbe altro dal Flame Alchemist. Per lo meno che fosse più resistente al caldo.- disse mentre estraeva un fazzoletto bianco e pulito da una tasca e, sollevata con gentilezza la frangia, iniziò ad asciugargli le gocce di sudore che gli imperlavano la fronte.   
Roy rimase quasi impietrito. Lei era così vicina, gli sfiorava il viso con tanta delicatezza e lui aveva il suo respiro leggero su di sé. La mente di Roy andò in black-out completo per alcuni minuti. Nemmeno s'accorse che lei si era rialzata, l'aveva salutato ed era tornata nell'altro ufficio. Ancora imbambolato fissava il vuoto davanti a sé. Solo quando si riscosse riuscì a pensare. Non che lei non l'avesse mai toccato, anzi, era capitato svariate volte. Ma prima era diverso, tra loro non c'era altro che un rapporto lavorativo e forse d'amicizia, ma ora... ora era tutto diverso per lui!   
Quel tocco era stato come una scossa elettrica, una folgorazione, anche il caldo e l'afa sembravano sparite. Già bramava un altro tocco, un'altra mezza carezza, qualunque cosa. S'accarezzò la frangia inconsciamente, ripensando a quanto naturale era stato per lei quel gesto. Chissà cosa aveva provato Riza? Probabilmente nulla, se no non l'avrebbe fatto, eppure in un angolo della sua anima ancora sperava che anche in lei qualcosa prima o poi si muovesse.  
Rimase un bel po' nell'ufficio a pensare alle stesse cose a ripetizione prima d'accorgersi che l'ora d'uscita era ormai passata da oltre trenta minuti.

Il terribile caldo preannunciato per il fine settimana era puntualmente arrivato con il venerdì. Roy era da poco rientrato in ufficio dopo la pausa pranzo ma già si sentiva fondere. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa in quel momento per essere l'alchimista dei venti anziché della fiamma. Questo pensiero gli fece venire un'idea, prese il primo foglio inutile che riuscì a trovare sulla scrivania e con precisione certosina lo piegò a formare un piccolo ventaglio cartaceo che usò per darsi un minimo di ristoro, mentre si slacciava altri bottoni della camicia già ampiamente aperta. L'attimo sereno durò però solo qualche istante, giusto il tempo necessario a Riza di arrivare dall'ufficio attiguo portando le carte da firmare.  
-Colonnello! Non mi pare il momento di giocare.- lo richiamò immediatamente, prima ancora di poggiare i fogli che aveva tra le mani.  
-Ma non sto giocando...- si lamentò lui -fa troppo caldo per fare qualunque cosa!-  
-Colonnello...- si limitò a rispondere Hawkeye, con un tono che lasciava intendere tutto.  
-Ho capito, ho capito... lavoro lavoro, sempre lavoro...- borbottò mentre poggiava il ventaglio improvvisato e metteva mano al primo documento.  
-E poi con cosa ha fatto quest'affare?- domandò il Tenente mentre lo prendeva tra le mani con la stessa cura che avrebbe usato per un'arma pericolosa. Lo fissò per un istante quasi scossa.  
-Colonnello,- riprese poi -ha usato l'ordine del giorno!-  
Roy fece appena in tempo a tapparsi le orecchie prima che lei iniziasse lo sproloquio sul suo scarso senso del dovere, il poco rispetto del materiale di lavoro e tante altre cose che aveva già sentito mille altre volte. Quando vide che la bocca di lei s'era fermata, tolse le mani e ribatté con sufficienza:   
-Ma Tenente, è solo l'ordine del giorno, ne ha una copia nell'altro ufficio, e poi lo so che lo ricorda perfettamente a memoria.-  
-Ma...- si fermò incredula. -lasciamo stare, con lei non c'è nulla da fare.- riprese desolata.  
Lui rimase a guardarla; da quando avevano ritrovato un certo affiatamento lei era tornata a mostrarsi molto più naturale in ufficio, le sue espressioni cambiavano spesso e si lasciava andare a considerazioni che fino a qualche mese prima non si sarebbe nemmeno mai permessa di pensare. Certo l'aveva osservata così tanto e con tanta attenzione che ora anche il minimo cenno era per lui come un grande segnale luminoso. Ed infondo era quasi divertente farla arrabbiare.  
La ragazza però lo riscosse velocemente dai suoi pensieri.  
-E ora, Colonnello, al lavoro, su che abbiamo ancora un sacco di carte da sistemare!-  
Mustang con uno sbuffo riprese la stilografica e iniziò a scorrere il foglio che aveva davanti.

Passò poco tempo ed il Flame Alchemist non poté non notare le gocce di sudore che scorrevano lungo il collo della sottoposta, ed i suoi continui gesti per cercare disperatamente un poco d'aria, aprendo leggermente la giacchetta dell'uniforme. La lasciò fare per un po', ma ad un certo punto non si trattenne più.  
-Tenente, perché non se la toglie?-  
-Uh?!- rispose semplicemente lei che era concentrata a smistare il lavoro svolto.  
-La giacchetta.- disse indicandola -quella che sta tirando da mezz'ora sperando che così possa diventare più larga e far passare aria.-  
Lei si limitò a fissarlo con i grandi occhi castani.  
-Non si preoccupi, nessuno baderà alla forma con questo caldo.- continuò lui, tornando a guardare il plico a cui stava lavorando.  
-Lo farei, ma non indosso la maglietta d'ordinanza Colonnello...- rispose stupendo l'alchimista con un tono quasi rassegnato. Tornò a guardarla, i loro sguardi si scambiarono un segnale. Roy sapeva cosa significava: “quel che lei dirà per me sarà la cosa giusta”. Non poteva lasciarla morire di caldo in quel modo, non per una stupida formalità, quando lui non ne rispettava nemmeno mezza.  
-Ma non si preoccupi nemmeno per questo Tenente, si levi quella giacca, non voglio vederla morire per disidratazione. E poi- aggiunse aprendo le braccia -ha visto come sono qui io?-  
Lei gli sorrise di rimando, senza nemmeno guardare la camicia sbottonata quasi sino alla cintola che scopriva il torace del suo superiore. Con un movimento fluido e ipnotico, almeno per Mustang, si tolse la casacca blu e l'appoggiò con cura sulla poltroncina inutilizzata. Subito Roy capì perché Riza non si sentisse in ordine. La maglietta che indossava era sì scura, quasi nera, ma era completamente senza maniche e con il collo a dolcevita appena accennato. Ma soprattutto, era terribilmente e stupendamente attillata. O almeno quella fu l'impressione che diede all'uomo che rimase per un po' a rimirare le curve perfette e piene della donna di cui si era innamorato. Lo sapeva che Hawkeye aveva un fisico da urlo, aveva già avuto modo d'ammirarla, ma in quel momento gli sembrava di vederla per la prima volta. Aveva fatto bene a convincerla a spogliarsi, eccome, quella visione sarebbe apparsa ancora ed ancora nei suoi sogni.   
Prima che lei se ne accorgesse riuscì a riprendersi, almeno in parte, perché qualcosa dentro di lui ormai era completamente assorto dallo studio della maglietta della sottoposta. E di conseguenza il suo rimo lavorativo iniziò a calare drammaticamente, ma fortunatamente lei sapeva come invertire la tendenza.

Ormai era pomeriggio inoltrato e, nonostante la continua tendenza del colonnello a cambiare argomento e sviare il lavoro, quasi tutto era stato completato e le ultime carte avrebbero dovuto essere già state completamente preparate dai ragazzi nell'altra stanza.   
-Colonnello.- Riza richiamò la sua attenzione, proprio mentre stava per iniziare l'ultimo documento che ancora giaceva alla sua destra.  
-Sì, Tenente?-   
-Volevo chiederle se potevo mandare a casa i ragazzi in anticipo. Sa ho aumentato il ritmo questa mattina proprio per finire prima. In teoria ora dovrebbero già aver completato tutto.-  
Roy alzò gli occhi su di lei. Solo qualche giorno prima gli aveva confidato di non riuscire a capire come i ragazzi potessero volerle bene nonostante il suo carattere, invece in quel momento era lui a non riuscire a capire come la sua sottoposta non comprendesse.   
-Ovviamente se non fosse possibile ho sempre qualcosa da fargli fare nel frattempo.- si affrettò a concludere lei.  
-No, ma si figuri. Li mandi pure a casa senza problemi.-   
-La ringrazio- rispose lei con un sorriso meraviglioso. Nemmeno avesse dato a lei la possibilità di uscire anticipatamente!  
-Allora vado a prendere gli ultimi fogli e a congedarli, torno subito.-  
A Mustang sfuggiva il perché fosse così felice per quel permesso. O meglio lo capiva, ma uno come lui faticava a comprendere i sentimenti di una persona altruista come lei. Non che Riza s'accorgesse d'esserlo, eppure era sempre pronta a tutto per le persone che le erano care, certamente a modo suo, ma sempre al massimo delle sue possibilità. Era un altro aspetto di lei che lo affascinava.   
Come promesso in pochi minuti lei tornò in ufficio, giusto il tempo impiegato da lui per sistemare l'ultimo foglio e prendere il Central Times che era rimasto immacolato sin dalla mattina. Ancora non era riuscito a girare la prima pagina che la porta si aprì e la donna rientrò in stanza. Con una smorfia insoddisfatta richiuse il quotidiano e lo gettò su uno dei divanetti. Lei lo guardò soffocando un sorriso divertito.  
-C'è ancora molto?- domandò allora lui seccato.  
-No Signore, solo qualche pratica, ma non dovremmo metterci più di un'oretta.- gli disse continuando a sorridere allegra.  
-Ancora un'ora e lei sembra pure essere felice di questo...- mugugnò lui iniziando a sfogliare i primi documenti appena poggiati dalla sottoposta.  
-Suvvia Colonnello, significa comunque finire prima della fine dell'orario lavorativo. Così anche noi potremo andarcene prima.- mentre rispondeva s'accomodò sul divanetto di sinistra per controllare il lavoro svolto.  
La noia s'impossessò immediatamente di lui, si era pure abituato all'inusuale abbigliamento di Hawkeye e per quanto ogni tanto il suo sguardo indugiasse un po' troppo sulla sua maglietta, si era imposto di smetterla con quel comportamento da adolescente allupato. In un attimo si ricordò che non era l'unico uomo ad averla vista con quella maglia aderente.  
-Tenente! Che hanno detto quelli là?-  
-Colonnello, non li chiami “quelli là”, sono i suoi uomini, i più fidati tra l'altro.- lo richiamò subito lei.  
-Sì va beh, ha sviato la domanda.-  
-Erano contenti, hanno detto che sarebbero andati tutti assieme a mangiare un'anguria al chiosco di piazza dei caduti. Mi hanno fatto venire voglia d'anguria effettivamente...- finì quasi sovrappensiero.  
-Tutto qui?- domandò incredulo, possibile che non avessero fatto caso a com'era vestita?  
-Beh, in realtà m'avrebbero anche invitata ad andare con loro, ma io devo ancora finire.-  
-Ma Tenente, se vuole andare vada.- disse Roy con spontaneità, senza pensarci molto.  
-No Colonnello, il mio posto è qui accanto a lei, a controllare il lavoro svolto e, soprattutto, ad obbligarla a finire tutto quanto.- un sorrisetto furbo e soddisfatto le apparve sul volto mentre lui ripeteva la sua solita smorfia infastidita.   
L'alchimista sbuffò e tornò di malavoglia al suo lavoro, ma poco dopo si fermò nuovamente.  
-Tenente, perché dice che il suo posto è qui con me? Cioè, cosa intende? Insomma...- fece un vago gesto con le mani, mentre cercava i termini adatti.  
Lei alzò lo sguardo verso di lui confusa dalla domanda, poi l'espressione si allargò in un sorriso dolce come Roy non le aveva mai visto fare prima.  
-Perché lei è il mio comandate, ho giurato di seguirla, sempre. Nelle piccole e nelle grandi cose io starò al suo fianco, Colonnello.-  
Lui rimase incantato da quelle parole e dalla sua espressione. Quella dolcezza sembrava quasi nascondere della malinconia, eppure non riusciva a capire da cosa potesse essere scatenata. In quel momento sentiva forte la tentazione d'abbracciarla, di stringerla a sé e giurarle che nemmeno lui l'avrebbe mai lasciata.  
-Colonnello, ora mi firmi quel foglio però, o questa giornata non finirà mai.- le sue parole interruppero il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Ancora una volta aveva ceduto ai suoi sentimenti, si redarguì prima di tornare alle carte cercando di scacciare l'immagine del volto di Hawkeye che gli si era impresso nella mente.

L'ora prevista dal Tenente per finire tutto il lavoro non era ancora passata ed effettivamente restavano solo un paio di pratiche veloci da sbrigare, oltre a quella più impegnativa che Roy stava controllando proprio in quel momento. Riza stava sistemando alcuni fogli nell'archivio dell'ufficio, senza particolare fretta, già aveva controllato e smistato il lavoro precedentemente fatto dal suo superiore. D'un tratto, mentre stava per riporre l'ultimo plico nel giusto cassetto, una ciocca di capelli di troppo le scivolò fuori dall'acconciatura.   
-Maledetti capelli...- mormorò mentre meccanicamente si slacciava il fermaglio e con un unica mano, l'altra occupata dai documenti, cercava di risistemarsi la bionda chioma.  
Automaticamente Roy aveva alzato gli occhi su di lei. Lui quei capelli non li avrebbe mai definiti maledetti: quanto avrebbe voluto toccarli e accarezzarli.  
Non gli sfuggì nemmeno il momento in cui il fermaglio sfuggiva dalle mani del suo ufficiale e finiva a terra poco distante da lei. Istintivamente s'alzò per raccoglierlo nello stesso momento in cui lei faceva il passo per chinarsi a fare lo stesso. Nuovamente le prese la mano cercando di prendere altro; ancora si trovò a pochi centimetri da lei mentre le stringeva ancora le dita. Sentiva il suo dolce profumo, la pelle delicata delle sue mani e il lieve respiro di lei che si fermava. Le ciocche bionde che le ricadevano morbide sulle sue spalle la rendevano ancora più bella anche con quell'espressione attonita in volto. Era troppo vicina, troppo invitante. L'istinto troppo forte per essere domato, soprattutto dopo aver lottato per tutta la giornata nel tentativo di trattenersi. Ancora una volta l'abbracciò con un movimento felino e la strinse a sé. Voleva quelle labbra. Istantaneamente s'avvicinò alla sua bocca ma ad un centimetro da lei qualcosa scattò dentro di lui. Si rese conto istantaneamente di quel che stava per fare e si fermò a mezz'aria.  
-No.- mormorò a sé stesso e, lasciatola immediatamente si voltò appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani al bordo della scrivania. L'aveva fatto di nuovo, si era lasciato trasportare come un bamboccio dai suoi bassi istinti, non era stato in grado di dominarsi se non all'ultimo. Come aveva potuto, dopo quel che era accaduto replicare esattamente la stessa situazione già vissuta? Era un cretino, indubbiamente un cretino. Aver evitato di baciarla non lo rendeva meno biasimabile.   
Cercò di respirare, rendendosi conto d'aver quasi trattenuto il respiro da quel momento. Il cuore batteva forte per il dolore o per l'agitazione, ancora non sapeva dirlo. Avrebbe voluto quasi piangere. Questa volta era persa, del tutto, definitivamente. Chiuse gli occhi cercando dentro di sé la forza per calmare un poco il respiro che ora invece si stava facendo quasi affannato. E ad un tratto s'accorse che mancava qualcosa, le sue orecchie non avevano percepito il rumore dei passi di Riza che s'allontanavano, la porta che si apriva e sbatteva chiudendosi velocemente. Niente di tutto ciò. Di scatto si voltò. Lei era ancora lì, immobile, come pietrificata, con i capelli sciolti e il fermaglio stretto con forza nella mano. Lo sguardo scosso diretto verso di lui. Eppure in quegli occhi sembrava non esserci tutta la rabbia e l'odio che aveva visto la volta precedente. Mustang prese coraggio, deglutì, e poi parlò:  
-Mi scusi Tenente, la prego, mi scusi... anzi io non ho scuse, la imploro non...- le parole gli morirono sulla bocca, non sapeva cosa dire, tranne porle le sue scuse e pregarla d'accettarle. Cosa poteva dire se non quello. Si faceva schifo da solo, come poteva pretendere che per lei fosse diverso? Con stizza distolse lo sguardo, abbassando il capo e s'appoggiò con le mani all'indietro sul tavolo.   
-Sono un cretino,- riprese -non merito di essere scusato, non merito che lei passi sopra anche a questo, non merito nulla da lei...-  
-No Colonnello.- La voce di lei, incredibilmente chiara seppur inevitabilmente un po' tremante, lo fermò.  
Lui tornò ad alzare gli occhi sorpreso, mentre lei lentamente si muoveva, incrociando le braccia davanti al seno come a proteggersi. Sembrava così fragile ora. E ancora una volta la colpa era solo sua. L'alchimista stava per ricominciare a parlare, ma lei lo anticipò.  
-Colonnello, non è solo colpa sua, io...- fece una pausa per cercare un po' di sicurezza. -io oggi credo d'averla provocata abbastanza, sarei dovuta essere più attenta. So quello che lei...- un'altra pausa. -quello che lei prova per me.- l'ultima parte la sussurrò come in un soffio.   
-Tenente, ma cosa sta dicendo...- ribatté lui con spontanea dolcezza. L'amava disperatamente, e sentirla dire quelle parole gli riscaldava il cuore, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva di non meritarle affatto. Con un gesto della mano lei però gli fece segno di non continuare. Abbassò lo sguardo per un secondo, inspirò a pieni polmoni, poi torno a fissarlo, con determinazione.  
-Colonnello, seriamente, lei non è una macchina, è normale che abbia degli istinti e, per come è fatto lei, è anche impossibile che riesca a tenerli sotto controllo per molto tempo. Le ripeto, parte della colpa è mia. Apprezzo le sue scuse, sul serio, so che sono sincere, lo vedo nei suoi occhi. Non sia troppo crudele con sé stesso.- lentamente mosse un passo verso di lui, alzò un braccio a toccare quello di Mustang.   
-E poi non l'ha fatto. Si è fermato prima. Per questo la scuso, perché si è trattenuto.- concluse, mentre la mano prima leggermente tremante si fermava del tutto.   
Lui sentì quel cambiamento. Ancora sbigottito dovette calmare il suo animo inquieto per qualche secondo prima di riuscire ad accettare quel che gli era stato detto. Sorrise, con altrettanta lentezza pose la sua mano su quella della sottoposta e la strinse con tenerezza.  
-La ringrazio Tenente, sul serio. Ma voglio comunque scusarmi ancora per il mio comportamento vergognoso.-  
Lei non rispose, sorrise solamente a sua volta, un sorriso quasi disteso, nonostante tutto. Le loro mani si stringevano, eppure lui ora non sentiva l'istinto d'approfittarsi di lei, e lo sentiva dal tocco sicuro sul suo braccio che pure lei non aveva più paura. Forse quella scena già vista ma con un finale diverso aveva sistemato qualcosa che fino a poco prima era solo in precario equilibrio nel loro strano rapporto.


	10. REQUEST

Riza aveva appena controllato l'ultima pratica che Roy aveva a sua volta esaminato e firmato. Diede un veloce sguardo ai documenti che ancora dovevano essere visionati dall'alchimista, nello stesso momento in cui lui metteva la mano sull'ultimo plico che ancora giaceva alla sua destra. Fece un rapido calcolo mentale, se i ragazzi avevano svolto il loro dovere, ora nell'altro ufficio doveva essere tutto pronto.  
-Colonnello.- lo chiamò. Gli avrebbe chiesto il permesso per mettere in atto quello che aveva programmato sin dalla mattina.  
-Sì, Tenente?-  
-Volevo chiederle se potevo mandare a casa i ragazzi in anticipo. Sa, ho aumentato il ritmo questa mattina proprio per finire prima. In teoria ora dovrebbero già aver completato tutto.- gli spiegò semplicemente.   
Lo sguardo di lui la rese un poco insicura, cosa poteva significare quell'ombra di dubbio nei suoi occhi?  
-Ovviamente se non fosse possibile ho sempre qualcosa da fargli fare nel frattempo.- si affrettò allora ad aggiungere.  
-No, ma si figuri. Li mandi pure a casa senza problemi.- rispose allora lui come se si fosse riscosso in quel momento da qualche pensiero.  
-La ringrazio. Allora vado a prendere gli ultimi fogli e a congedarli, torno subito.- sorrise felice d'avere avuto l'appoggio del suo superiore, e poi velocemente uscì. Non che dubitasse del fatto che Mustang potesse approvare questa sua condotta, ma quella pausa l'aveva resa un po' insicura.   
Il caldo quel giorno era veramente soffocante, se ne era accorta appena arrivata in ufficio la mattina. Decidere di aumentare il ritmo e far uscire prima i ragazzi, quanto meno, le era sembrata la scelta migliore, era inutile tenerli a rosolare al quartier generale sino alla fine della giornata proprio il venerdì.   
Solo quando fu davanti alla porta dell'ufficio attiguo si ricordò di come era vestita. Si guardò per un attimo. Una smorfia leggera apparve sul suo volto, non si piaceva affatto così, non era per nulla in ordine; ma doveva ammettere che il Colonnello aveva ragione, in una giornata così afosa nessuno avrebbe badato alla forma e, se non si fosse tolta la giacca della divisa, probabilmente si sarebbe già sciolta da tempo. Fece un respiro profondo ed entrò.  
I suoi colleghi non erano molto più presentabili di lei, anzi, molto meno. Fuery aveva la camicia mezza aperta e le maniche alzate sino quasi alle spalle, Falman indossava la maglietta ma anche lui aveva arrotolato la corta manica, Breda era riuscito ad entrare all'East HQ con una canotta e Havoc... beh Havoc stava direttamente cercando di togliersi la maglia nera dell'esercito, ma doveva essersi immobilizzato nel momento in cui aveva sentito la porta aprirsi. Riza lo fissò per un attimo con uno sguardo piuttosto incredulo, nel frattempo tutti i colleghi erano diventati delle statue di sale. Dopo un secondo, tremendamente imbarazzato, Jean ruppe il silenzio.  
-Ehm ecco Tenente, faceva caldo così...- disse tentennando mentre si risistemava l'indumento. Lei non ci badò molto e s'avvicinò al suo scrittoio, dove erano soliti poggiare le pratiche che dovevano solo essere ultimate dal Flame Alchemist.  
Solo in quel momento sentì gli sguardi di tutti i ragazzi posarsi su di lei. Li guardò confusa, poi notò dove andavano a posare i loro occhi.   
-È stato il Colonnello a dirmi di togliermi la divisa.- rispose alla domanda inespressa che si leggeva nelle loro espressioni.  
I compagni si guardarono tra loro, sembravano mandarsi dei messaggi in quel silenzio, ma lei non li capiva, stava troppo poco tempo con loro per riuscire a comprenderli; al contrario la cosa ormai le riusciva sempre più facile con Mustang.   
-Tenente,- la chiamò quindi Breda -c'è altro da fare? Perché noi avremmo finito quel che ci aveva assegnato, e sul piano giornaliero non pare esserci altro.-  
-A questo proposito: come avrete notato vi ho chiesto di finire tutte le pratiche molto prima della fine della giornata perché, in accordo con il Colonnello, abbiamo deciso di concedervi il resto delle ore di libera uscita. Perciò potete anche tornare a casa, ci vediamo lunedì.- rispose concludendo con un sorriso disteso.  
Ci fu attimo di silenzio totale invece che il normale trambusto prima d'uscire che la ragazza s'aspettava. Poi Fuery esclamò di colpo.  
-Grazie Tenente! Lei è sempre così gentile con noi!-   
-Ma dovete ringraziare il Colonnello, se non avesse dato lui il permesso...- non riuscì però a finire la frase, perché Breda s'intromise.  
-Sì lo sappiamo Tenente, ma se lei non c'avesse preparato la scaletta proprio per finire in anticipo non ci sarebbe nemmeno stata la possibilità di chiedere il permesso.- Tutti fecero un segno d'assenso alle parole del collega.  
A quel punto sotto lo sguardo quasi incredulo della donna iniziarono a sistemare le loro scrivanie prima d'uscire. Non pensava avrebbero badato alla scaletta, in realtà, non se l'aspettava d'essere ringraziata. Si sentiva veramente rinfrancata in quel momento.  
-Ho sentito che in piazza dei caduti c'è un ambulante che vende anguria, dicono sia la migliore di tutta East City. Potremmo andare a provarlo?- domandò nel frattanto Falman, che come sempre era il più ordinato di tutti, perciò il più veloce a risistemare.  
-Io ci sto.- disse velocemente Hymans mentre gettava i sacchetti delle ciambelle di una intera settimana.   
-Vengo volentieri anche io.- fu invece la risposta di Fuery. Havoc mugugnò invece qualcosa di incomprensibile, mentre cercava disperatamente l'accendino che solitamente giaceva sul suo scrittoio, ma era indubbiamente un assenso.  
Riza non rimase oltre, raccolse le carte e si diresse alla porta, ma poco prima di uscire fu richiamata da Havoc.  
-Tenente, lei non viene con noi?-  
-No, sottotenente, devo ancora finire questo lavoro con il Colonnello,- rispose mettendo in mostra le carte -sarà per un'altra volta, ma grazie per l'invito. E buon fine settimana a tutti.- concluse, conscia d'avere un sorriso di contentezza stampato in volto mentre varcava la soglia. Le faceva terribilmente piacere aver ricevuto quell'invito. Loro forse non potevano capire, ma da quando se n'era andata aveva continuamente il timore di non essere più degna della loro amicizia. Aveva sempre avuto la tendenza ad isolarsi, un po' perché era donna in mezzo a tanti uomini, un po' a causa del suo carattere ed infine perché in realtà passava molto più tempo nella stanza di Roy; ma ultimamente aveva cominciato a notare quel distacco tra lei e i suoi colleghi, e si era un poco impaurita. Ne aveva parlato con Mustang, l'argomento era stato sollevato casualmente un pomeriggio, e lui era rimasto quasi incredulo. L'aveva rassicurata e incoraggiata, ma questa conferma diretta era ancor più appagante.

Quando rientrò nello studio di Mustang lo trovò con il Central Times in mano, ma ancora non era nemmeno riuscito a sfogliare la prima pagina. Fece una smorfia di irritazione e gettò il quotidiano su di un divanetto con stizza. Lei faticò a trattenere le risa. Era tanto plateale in certi suoi comportamenti, che si poteva capire in un attimo tutto ciò che pensava. In quel momento sicuramente la stava maledicendo per il suo tempismo.  
-C'è ancora molto?- domandò lui seccato.  
-No Signore, solo qualche pratica, ma non dovremmo metterci più di un'oretta.- rispose con tranquillità, mentre poggiava i documenti da verificare sulla scrivania del suo superiore.  
Ovviamente Mustang non perse l'occasione per lamentarsi: -Ancora un'ora e lei sembra pure essere felice di questo...-  
Era proprio infantile quando faceva così, però era uno dei lati di lui che non avrebbe cambiato per nulla al mondo, in qualche modo la divertiva sentirlo borbottare.  
-Suvvia Colonnello, significa comunque finire prima della fine dell'orario lavorativo. Così anche noi potremo andarcene prima.- rispose con garbo mentre iniziava il suo lavoro.  
Per un po' il solo brusio della vita al di fuori dell'ufficio fece da sottofondo, ma non durò molto. Hawkeye avrebbe potuto scommettere per quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito Roy a lavorare con la bocca chiusa, non avrebbe perso nemmeno una puntata.  
-Tenente! Che hanno detto quelli là?- domandò quasi si fosse improvvisamente ricordato di qualcosa.  
Lei invece di rispondere lo rimbeccò: -Colonnello, non li chiami “quelli là”, sono i suoi uomini, i più fidati tra l'altro.-  
-Sì va beh, ha sviato la domanda.-  
-Erano contenti, hanno detto che sarebbero andati tutti assieme a mangiare un'anguria al chiosco di piazza dei caduti. Mi hanno fatto venire voglia d'anguria effettivamente...- rispose lasciandosi coinvolgere.  
-Tutto qui?- continuò lui con un tono scettico.  
-Beh, in realtà m'avrebbero anche invitata ad andare con loro, ma io devo ancora finire.- aggiunse cercando di minimizzare quello che per lei era stato invece un momento importantissimo.  
Forse lui aveva intuito qualcosa comunque, o inconsciamente aveva riportato alla memoria il discorso dei giorni precedenti, perché rispose con un istintivo: -Ma Tenente, se vuole andare vada.-  
-No Colonnello, il mio posto è qui accanto a lei, a controllare il lavoro svolto e, soprattutto, ad obbligarla a finire tutto quanto.- Era stato gentile, ma era meglio non dargli troppe soddisfazioni, o chissà quando avrebbe finito quei pochi plichi. Lo guardò di sottecchi mentre come solito mostrava apertamente la sua irritazione per l'implicito richiamo.   
Per qualche minuto tornarono entrambi a concentrarsi solo sulle carte ma, ancora una volta, quando nella mente del Tenente scattò il timer, Roy riprese a parlare.  
-Tenente, perché dice che il suo posto è qui con me? Cioè, cosa intende? Insomma...- come spesso gli accadeva quando non riusciva bene ad esprimere un concetto con lei gesticolava. Aveva notato, da anni, che questo suo modo di fare non appariva quasi mai in pubblico, si lasciava andare solo con le persone a lui più vicine.  
Con una dolcezza che nemmeno lei s'accorse d'usare, rispose semplicemente la verità: -Perché lei è il mio comandate, ho giurato di seguirla, sempre. Nelle piccole e nelle grandi cose io starò al suo fianco, Colonnello.-   
Lui rimase come imbambolato a fissarla. Non aveva detto chissà quale novità. Lo sapeva che lo avrebbe seguito come un'ombra in tutta la sua carriera. L'aveva giurato due volte, non poteva certo scoprirlo adesso. A volte Mustang restava un mistero anche per lei. Ma il lavoro non avrebbe atteso una spiegazione.  
-Colonnello, ora mi firmi quel foglio però, o questa giornata non finirà mai.- Con quelle parole tentò di riportarlo alla realtà con la vana speranza di mettere fine a quelle interruzioni.

E così fu per quasi tutta l'ora seguente. Come la soldatessa aveva previsto ormai mancava poco alla fine. Mustang stava già lavorando all'ultima pratica veramente impegnativa, il resto erano pochi fogli, sarebbero bastati un paio di minuti per controllarli tutti. Riza iniziò allora a smistare le pratiche, così da essere già pronta una volta ultimato il tutto. Quel lavoro, da che era stata all'archivio generale, le riusciva ancora meglio, era quasi rilassante.   
Impilati ordinatamente i documenti da portare all'ufficio di consegna e quelli da riporre nella stanza attigua, aveva poi iniziato ad inserire nell'archivio dell'ufficio i restanti plichi. Aveva in mano proprio uno di questi, quando dall'acconciatura le sfuggì una ciocca di capelli che le cadde fastidiosamente sulla guancia. Senza pensare si sciolse i capelli con una mano sola e mormorò: -Maledetti capelli...-  
Cercare di fare con una sola mano una cosa che doveva essere fatta con due non era facile, ed infatti mentre ancora cercava di risistemare la bionda chioma, senza però poggiare l'incartamento, il fermaglio le sfuggì e rimbalzò un paio di volte a terra prima di fermarsi. Irritata fece un passo verso l'oggetto e lo prese solo una frazione di secondo prima che Roy facesse lo stesso, afferrando così anche la mano del suo ufficiale.   
Una scossa l'attraversò, era tutto come la volta precedente, lo sentiva chiaramente, ancora prima che lui la stringesse alla vita, ma anche questa volta non riuscì a muoversi. Non le stava facendo violenza, era leggero con il suo tocco, ma deciso, tanto deciso da immobilizzarla. Ancora una volta s'avvicinò alla sua bocca con le sue labbra; sentì il respiro profondo di Mustang mentre lei tratteneva il suo. L'avrebbe fatto di nuovo e lei non sapeva come fermarlo.  
Ma un secondo prima di sfiorarle la bocca Roy si fermò.  
-No.- sussurrò prima di lasciarla di scatto e voltarsi. S'appoggiò con entrambe le mani alla scrivania chinando la testa. Riza riprese a respirare, lentamente, ancora scossa. Nemmeno s'accorse di stringere ancora con forza tra le mani il fermaglio, l'unica cosa che attirava la sua attenzione era la schiena del Flame Alchemist, che s'alzava e abbassava a ritmo del suo respiro, sempre più affannato.   
Ci volle un attimo perché la mente della ragazza riuscisse a formulare un pensiero concreto, fino a quel momento solo mille emozioni diverse le avevano bombardato il cervello. Con gli occhi fissi su quella camicia bianca si sforzò di pensare. Lei aveva dato per scontato che l'avrebbe baciata di nuovo, invece lui si era fermato. Già, al contrario di lei che era stata incapace di muoversi o di fare qualunque altra cosa, lui era stato capace di dominarsi. Ripensò velocemente alla giornata appena trascorsa e pian piano s'accorse di tutte quelle cose che avevano in qualche modo provocato involontariamente il Colonnello. Hawkeye si redarguì mentalmente: dimenticava troppo presto e troppo in fretta che quell'uomo in fondo la amava. Ma quanti uomini sarebbero stati capaci di fermarsi in quella situazione? Non molti, forse nessuno che condividesse con l'alchimista parte del carattere. Doveva prendersi quella parte di colpa che le spettava, avrebbe dovuto essere più attenta nei suoi confronti, senza istigare, seppure senza volerlo, gli istinti del suo superiore. E soprattutto, si ripeté come un mantra, si era fermato.  
Quando lui si girò, il suo volto esprimeva tutta la disperazione che lo stava tormentando.  
-Mi scusi Tenente, la prego, mi scusi... anzi io non ho scuse, la imploro non...- ma non finì la frase, con una smorfia addolorata distolse lo sguardo e s'appoggiò con le mani alla scrivania dietro di lui, prima di ricominciare a parlare:  
-Sono un cretino, non merito di essere scusato, non merito che lei passi sopra anche a questo, non merito nulla da lei...-  
Non voleva sentirlo dire queste cose.  
-No Colonnello.- intervenne, seppur con la voce rotta dallo shock.  
Lui alzò lo sguardo e lei automaticamente, senza volerlo, strinse le braccia al seno. Ma appena lui aprì la bocca per parlare lo anticipò.  
-Colonnello, non è solo colpa sua, io...- deglutì per calmarsi -io oggi credo d'averla provocata abbastanza, sarei dovuta essere più attenta. So quello che lei...quello che lei prova per me.- non era stato facile dirlo, e infatti l'aveva mormorato appena.  
-Tenente, ma cosa sta dicendo...-   
Ma Riza non lo lasciò finire, alzò una mano a fargli segno di tacere. Prese fiato, e poi ricominciò con maggior sicurezza.  
-Colonnello, seriamente, lei non è una macchina, è normale che abbia degli istinti e, per come è fatto lei, è anche impossibile che riesca a tenerli sotto controllo per molto tempo. Le ripeto, parte della colpa è mia. Apprezzo le sue scuse, sul serio, so che sono sincere, lo vedo nei suoi occhi. Non sia troppo crudele con se stesso.- Non poteva sopportarlo, lui doveva essere quello egocentrico e vanitoso, non poteva dire certe cose di sé. Lentamente s'avvicinò. Sentiva che doveva toccarlo, un tocco semplice, leggero, ma che fosse sufficiente a dimostrargli che non lo odiava, che non aveva paura di lui e che anzi ancora gli era vicina. Si forzò e, seppure un poco tremante, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
-E poi non l'ha fatto. Si è fermato prima. Per questo la scuso, perché si è trattenuto.- gli disse, mentre riprendeva del tutto sicurezza. Non c'era nulla da temere.  
In tutta risposta lui sorrise e le prese la mano nella sua, un gesto gentile e dolce. Questa volta non l'avrebbe stretta d'improvviso, Riza lo sentiva.  
-La ringrazio Tenente, sul serio. Ma voglio comunque scusarmi ancora per il mio comportamento vergognoso.- disse infine con tenerezza, e lei non poté che sorridergli in risposta. Le scuse erano accettate.  
Passò un interminabile minuto, mentre si perdeva in quegli occhi blu notte che divenivano di secondo in secondo sempre più sereni. Ma poi ritirò la mano, lentamente e tentando di camuffare il disagio che ovviamente provava. Se in quel momento fosse entrato qualcuno chissà che avrebbe pensato, non certo ad un segno d'amicizia.   
Anche Roy si riprese, passò una mano tra i capelli corvini, e tornò a sedersi al lavoro. La stanza fu avvolta dal silenzio, rotto solo dal rumore leggero della penna che vergava i documenti, i fogli che frusciavano e i tacchi della soldatessa che si muovevano ritmicamente da un punto all'altro dell'archivio.  
Quel silenzio non fu cattivo per Riza, anzi, l'aiutò a calmarsi. Decise che alla fine non era successo nulla di così drammatico, poteva tranquillamente cancellare quell'episodio dalla sua mente come memoria inutile.

Ma di colpo, mentre Roy le passava l'ultimo documento completato, le fece una domanda inaspettata.  
-Tenente, perché non esce con me?-  
Lei si immobilizzò. Doveva aver capito male, perché quello di Roy sembrava un invito ad un appuntamento romantico. Sul suo volto le era comparsa un'espressione talmente attonita che non dovette nemmeno aprir bocca perché l'uomo le rispondesse.  
-No Tenente, non sto parlando di una appuntamento galante eh!- disse in fretta mentre mimava la negazione con le mani -Intendevo uscire come amici, così per conoscerci meglio anche fuori dall'ufficio, niente cenette o passeggiate sul lungofiume.-  
Lei continuò a fissarlo perplessa, per quanto poco ne sapesse non aveva mai sentito parlare di uscite tra amici quando uno dei due coinvolti era dichiaratamente innamorato, e per di più si chiamava Roy Mustang.  
Lui forse s'era reso conto dell'assurdità della richiesta, perché cambiò lentamente espressione, facendo un sorriso tirato e triste.  
-Ovviamente non la sto obbligando, non potrei proprio dopo quello che è accaduto prima.- disse carezzandosi distrattamente la nuca -solo pensavo che, uscendo assieme, magari avremmo potuto conoscerci un po' di più e mi sarei potuto abituare alla sua vicinanza senza ricadere in certe situazioni...pericolose, diciamo.-  
Doveva ammettere che sembrava un discorso convincente, ma quel “assieme” ancora la frenava molto, stava pensando velocemente per riuscire a dare una risposta chiara e di cui non si sarebbe poi pentita, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca lui riprese.  
-Non si impegni a rispondermi ora, Tenente, quando vuole, anche mai. Ma la prego ci pensi con calma, non sopporterei un altro colpo per oggi.- concluse fingendo allegria, ma non poteva ingannare proprio lei. Doveva essere veramente dura per lui, quella situazione a volte la faceva impazzire, ma non poteva nemmeno immaginare cosa potesse essere per lui. Serrò le labbra e lo guardò mentre lui, ancora con quel sorriso malinconico stampato in volto, giocava con la stilografica pur di non fissarla. Non voleva vederlo così, ma non sapeva nemmeno cosa rispondere lì per lì. Rifiutare le sembrava la cosa più logica, ma lo avrebbe sicuramente ferito e come aveva detto lui non era quello il giorno per farlo. Infine, dopo un leggero sospiro, gli disse:  
-Ci penserò allora, Colonnello.-  
Lui spostò semplicemente lo sguardo su di lei; i suoi occhi sembravano sorpresi eppure notò subito come quella frase lo rilassò. Mise la penna al suo posto, si stiracchiò e sistemando alla bell'e meglio la scrivania si alzò. Riza lo guardò torva.  
-Che c'è Tenente?- domandò con il tono di un bambino che ben sapeva d'aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato sotto gli occhi della madre.  
-Colonnello sistemi quello scrittoio decentemente!- lo riprese immediatamente lei, mentre sistemava le carte da portare all'ufficio di consegna.

Mentre tornava a casa continuò a pensare e ripensare a quanto il suo superiore le aveva chiesto. Per quanto cercasse di valutare la cosa da prospettive diverse le conclusioni erano sempre quelle: rifiutare e deluderlo, o accettare e buttarsi in una incognita fin troppo grande? In ogni caso era difficile prendere una decisione senza il rischio di poi pentirsene in futuro. Anche se probabilmente rifiutare sarebbe stata la scelta più facile, forse avrebbe potuto far entrare in quella testa dura che Mustang si ritrovava che lei non poteva ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, ma sapeva perfettamente che lo avrebbe ferito profondamente; forse, come le aveva detto lui, in quel caso era meglio non rispondergli affatto.   
Continuò a torturarsi anche mentre si rinfrescava e si cambiava. Aveva bisogno di un consiglio, si disse infine. Aveva le idee troppo confuse per poter decidere da sola, doveva confidarsi con qualcuno, in modo che l'aiutasse a far chiarezza e le desse qualche idea su cosa fare. Lei non sapeva nemmeno cosa significasse esattamente uscire insieme! “Come amici”, poi, cosa avrebbe potuto significare? Era troppo inesperta e ignorante in materia per riuscire veramente a vedere tutti i lati della questione e di conseguenza non avrebbe mai potuto dare una risposta definitiva e chiara. In quei casi invidiava veramente Roy e il rapporto che lo legava così profondamente al Maggiore Hughes. Lui aveva sempre qualcuno che in casi come questi era pronto ad ascoltarlo e ad aiutarlo. Lei invece grazie alla sua indole solitaria non aveva nessuno, al massimo l'unico che avrebbe potuto ricoprire quel ruolo era proprio il Colonnello. Avrebbe voluto telefonare alla madre, ma sino al giovedì successivo non poteva sentirla. E forse non era nemmeno il caso di parlarle di una cosa simile, chissà cosa avrebbe pensato o inventato con quella sua mente fin troppo fantasiosa. No la mamma era da scartare. Si sedette sul divano con un bicchiere di acqua fresca tra le mani, era meglio pensare ad altro, almeno per ora, si convinse. Tentò di concentrarsi sull'evento piacevole della giornata, anzi piacevole era quasi riduttivo. I ragazzi l'avevano ringraziata e pure invitata a uscire con loro, nonostante tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi. Probabilmente loro nemmeno si erano resi conto di quanto tutto ciò la rendesse felice. Havoc le aveva chiesto di accompagnarli con tanta naturalezza...   
Il flusso dei suoi pensieri si fermò di colpo: Jean! Lui l'avrebbe ascoltata e consigliata. Poteva fidarsi di lui, si conoscevano da tanto tempo dopotutto, e poi pareva aver capito molto di ciò che era accaduto tra lei e Roy. Era la sua unica e ultima scelta. D'un tratto s'alzò determinata e riprese il foglio degli indirizzi che in quei due anni da quando era stato scritto non era mai stato toccato tante volte come negli ultimi mesi. Non era educato presentarsi di sorpresa a casa altrui, ma il biondino poteva veramente essere la sua ultima carta, al massimo l'avrebbe cacciata ma poteva sopportarlo. Guardò l'orologio, era ancora presto, non doveva ancora essere uscito o a cena. Si rimise le scarpe e uscì convinta.  
La strada la conosceva, tra tutti lei era quella che abitava più lontano dalla base seppur ci si arrivasse tranquillamente a piedi in pochi minuti. La via dove abitava Jean era una delle principali traverse del viale che collegava l'East HQ a piazza dei caduti, semplice da trovare.  
Nemmeno dieci minuti dopo si ritrovò davanti ad un arco d'ingresso al cortile interno del palazzo in cui viveva Havoc. Si fermò un attimo, forse era veramente troppo maleducata a presentarsi senza preavviso. In quel momento nella sua mente risentì nitide le parole del suo superiore che gli faceva quella strana domanda. No, aveva l'assoluto bisogno di essere ascoltata da qualcuno e Jean era la persona giusta.  
Il sottotenente abitava al terzo piano del palazzo che s'innalzava attorno al quadrato centrale del cortile. Le due scale esterne speculari collegavano tra loro i vari piani. Delle lunghe ringhiere correvano lungo i due lati dove s'aprivano le porte degli appartamenti. Sapeva però solo il piano, ma tra un lato e l'altro c'erano 6 porte, quale poteva essere? Senza pensarci troppo intercettò due signore che stavano uscendo dal portone.  
-Scusatemi, sapreste dirmi dove abita il sottotenente Havoc?-  
Le due donne si guardarono un po' sorprese.  
-Sta parlando di quello biondo che fuma peggio di un treno?-  
Riza fu costretta ad assentire, anche se il paragone le sembrava un po' esagerato, in ufficio non fumava mai, anche se teneva sempre la sigaretta in bocca. Ma forse era anche perché Roy l'aveva minacciato di morte sin dal primo mese di lavoro alle sue dipendenze.  
-Allora abita al terzo piano della scala ovest, ma non so dirle quale sia la sua porta, mi spiace.- rispose l'altra donna, guardandola incuriosita.  
Riza ringraziò e si diresse sicura verso la rampa, senza notare le due donne che ancora la fissavano incuriosite.   
Arrivata al piano c'erano solo tre appartamenti da controllare e trovò in fretta quello del collega. Era quello centrale con il cartellino di carta mal tagliato e scritto a mano. Senza pensarci molto suonò.  
Attese qualche attimo prima che la porta si aprisse. Jean si presentò con l'immancabile sigaretta tra le labbra, leggermente cascante e accesa, a dorso nudo con solo un piccolo asciugamano che gli pendeva sulle spalle, i capelli biondi bagnati che ancora gocciolavano leggermente. Non si capiva chi dei due fosse più sorpreso.   
La prima a riprendersi fu comunque Hawkeye.  
-Mi scusi Sottotenente se la disturbo così all'improvviso, se le creo problemi torno un'altra volta.- disse mentre già stava per andarsene. A quel punto Jean replicò velocemente.  
-Ma no Tenente, si figuri, entri, prego- e le fece cenno di precederlo dentro, ma guardando la stanza in cui la stava per far accomodare si pietrificò. Riza lo notò immediatamente.  
-Sottotenente?-  
-Ecco... non faccia caso al disordine Tenente.- riprese con imbarazzo palpabile.  
Effettivamente la stanza era il ritratto del caos in terra. Rimase allibita per la quantità di oggetti gettati sul pavimento o sui mobili alla rinfusa, così come per la polvere che si accumulava ovunque.   
-Dunque Tenente,- riprese lui cercando inutilmente di distogliere l'attenzione della donna dal disordine imperante -cosa le serviva d'urgente?-   
-Ah, nulla avevo solo bisogno di parlare un po' ed ecco, avevo pensato che magari lei potesse essere disposto...- era arrivata convintissima sino all'appartamento di Havoc ma non aveva nemmeno pensato cosa dirgli per spiegargli la situazione.  
Jean non badò al tono dimesso della collega ma si guardò solo attorno.  
-Allora forse è meglio che usciamo a prendere una boccata d'aria, questa stanza non è adatta per fare quattro chiacchiere, non in queste condizioni almeno.-  
-No, decisamente.- non si riuscì a trattenere la donna.  
-Aspetti solo un secondo che mi metto una maglietta.- disse lui mentre si infilava nella camera da letto, che Riza poteva vedere non essere in condizioni migliori rispetto al salotto. Nell'entrare infilò meccanicamente il mozzicone di sigaretta in un posacenere accanto alla porta, colmo al punto da far restare Hawkeye a bocca aperta. Forse le due signore avevano ragione sul tabagismo esagerato di Jean.  
In un attimo il ragazzo fu pronto e Riza poté lasciare quella stanza satura dell'odore di fumo.   
-Qui vicino c'è il parco dei Tigli Storici, penso potremmo andare là.-  
-Sì è vicino...- rispose sovrappensiero lui mentre girava la chiave per chiudere la porta di casa. Poi di colpo si voltò -Ma no Tenente! Andiamo al parco del Soldato, è altrettanto vicino, e meno frequentato.-  
Lei lo guardò confusa ma approvò la decisione, sarebbe stato più facile raccontare tutto al Sottotenente con meno gente che gli gironzolava intorno.

Camminarono per qualche minuto, affiancati, ma senza parlare. Jean era evidentemente preoccupato ed in tensione, forse era stata un po' troppo precipitosa. Arrivarono al parco del Soldato attraverso alcune vie secondarie che evidentemente Havoc conosceva bene. Il giardino pubblico era molto più piccolo rispetto a quello proposto da lei, ma come aveva detto il collega vi erano molte meno persone: qualche mamma che chiacchierava mentre cinque bambini correvano sotto il sole e un paio di anziani che li guardavano da una panchina all'ombra. Percorsero quasi tutto il vialetto fino ad addentrarsi nella parte più alberata e trovarono una panchina abbastanza appartata su cui sedersi.  
Quando si fu seduta accanto all'uomo anche lei si sentì improvvisamente a disagio. Era in un luogo appartato sola col ragazzo che secondo sua madre era il suo fidanzato ideale! Inoltre avrebbe dovuto spiegargli che il loro comune superiore era innamorato di lei e le aveva chiesto di uscire assieme! Una situazione assurda. Si sentì incapace d'aprir bocca, ma fortunatamente fu lui a spezzare la tensione.  
-Tenente, so che a lei non piace, ma le dispiace se fumo?-  
-Nono, si figuri, all'aria aperta non mi dà così fastidio.- rispose automaticamente, ma riuscendo così a rilassarsi un poco.  
-Grazie.- rispose solamente mentre estraeva il pacchetto di sigarette e se ne accendeva una.  
-Quell'accendino.- disse lei indicando lo zippo che l'altro stava rinfilando nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
-Lo ha da molto vero?-  
-Uh- rispose solo lui mentre meccanicamente lo guardava. -Sì, l'avevo già a Central, me lo regalò mia madre quando mi venne dato il mio incarico presso l'ufficio del Colonnello, beh allora Tenente Colonnello. Ha come sempre una ottima memoria Tenente.- Le rispose sorridendo.  
-Ma no, è solo questione di spirito d'osservazione.-  
-Dice lei. Io credo che la volessero all'archivio generale anche per questo. A proposito, grazie per essere tornata, non so cosa avremmo fatto senza di lei, soprattutto come averei potuto continuare a vivere io.-  
-Eh?!- rispose solo lei sentendosi terribilmente in imbarazzo e abbassando il capo -Ma no, anzi dovrei scusarmi io nuovamente per come mi sono comportata, ho preso quella decisione così improvvisa senza nemmeno avvisarvi...-  
-Beh è stata una reazione abbastanza naturale Tenente, con quel che era successo...- si intromise lui.  
Riza alzò il viso di scatto e lo guardò con occhi sgranati.   
-Lei sa?!- domandò secca.  
Havoc si rese allora conto d'aver detto una parola di troppo e che poteva costargli assai cara.  
-Ehm... ecco... beh...- Lo sguardo della collega lo spinse a dire la verità, almeno in parte -Sì, so del bacio, ecco.-  
Lei rimase ancora un attimo ancora a fissarlo, cercando di fare ordine nella sua mente. Effettivamente Roy le aveva detto, poco prima che se ne andasse, che avrebbe dovuto spiegare ai ragazzi perché stava cambiando ufficio. Probabile che ne avesse parlato con Havoc in quella occasione, dopotutto anche lei aveva notato che il Sottotenente pareva aver capito cosa era accaduto tra loro. Che in fondo nascondesse più intuito di quanto non dimostrasse?  
-E lei cosa ne pensa? Intendo di quel che è successo.- domandò curiosa.  
-Cosa penso... beh vediamo... credo che la sua reazione Tenente fosse più che logica, e che forse allontanarsi sia stata la scelta migliore. Vi siete entrambi calmati, diciamo così. Però devo ammettere che se dovessi mettermi nei panni del Colonnello non riuscirei a condannarlo.- guardò di sfuggita la donna, per controllare che non stesse cercando un modo per ucciderlo, poi continuò.  
-Vede non deve essere facile per lui; per uno come Mustang abituato ad avere tutte le donne che vuole con un solo sguardo, innamorarsi dell'unica al mondo pronta a scaricarlo deve essere uno smacco terribile sommato alla depressione per il rifiuto.-  
-Lei crede che il Colonnello sia veramente...- si fermò, quella parola ancora faceva fatica ad uscire dalle sue labbra.  
-Innamorato?- domandò allora lui, continuando dopo un cenno d'assenso della ragazza -Beh sì. Tenente io e lei lo conosciamo da tanti anni ormai, lo ha mai visto essere fedele ad una donna per più di dieci giorni? Questa volta invece si è fissato con lei da mesi nonostante sia stato chiaramente respinto. Se non fosse per amore dovremmo pensare che sia completamente impazzito.-  
-Ma forse è solo...- ma si fermò da sola, era inutile cercare fantasiose spiegazioni quando la realtà era tanto chiara. Poi continuò: -Ci sono però state anche donne che sono state con lui due o tre volte in realtà.-  
-Sì e tre per dieci fa trenta giorni. Tenente mi spiega perché non vuole accettarlo? Cioè posso capire che la imbarazzi, però se lo ammette forse questa cosa potrebbe essere più facile da vivere.-   
-Beh ormai è impossibile non ammetterlo...- disse lei rassegnata.  
-Uh?- fu l'unico suono che uscì dalla bocca di Jean, mentre aspirava da una nuova sigaretta appena accesa.  
-Ecco ero venuta a parlarle proprio di quello che è successo oggi, avevo bisogno di un consiglio.-  
Lui la guardò incuriosito e lei trasse un profondo respiro prima di continuare.  
-È successo di nuovo.- disse solamente.  
Havoc sgranò leggermente gli occhi mentre cercava di capire cosa intendesse la ragazza.  
-Aspetti, intende dire che l'ha baciata di nuovo di sorpresa?-  
-Sì, o meglio ci ha provato, ma si è fermato prima.- mormorò, forse non era stata un'ottima idea decidere di parlare con Jean, non riusciva quasi ad aprir bocca tanta era la vergogna.  
Il biondo sottotenente si colpì la fronte con la mano.  
-Non è possibile!- esclamò, prima di aspirare una nuova boccata di fumo.  
Riza rimase a testa bassa fissando le mani che teneva giunte in grembo. Le immagini e le sensazioni di quei momenti le erano tornate alla memoria improvvisamente.   
-E lei che ha fatto Tenente?- domandò dopo una pausa il collega.  
-Nulla.- disse semplicemente.  
-Nulla? Non è scappata come l'altra volta? Non ha di intenzione di andarsene?- era rimasto particolarmente sorpreso dalla risposta.  
-No, questa volta non mi ha baciato. Ci ha provato è vero, ma è riuscito a fermarsi prima. Ed era così dispiaciuto...-  
L'altro uomo era sbigottito, questa era la stessa donna che un mese prima o poco più era entrata quasi sbattendo la porta e se n'era scappata di corsa a casa?  
-Ma non è di questo che volevo parlarle.- tagliò corto Riza.  
-E di cosa allora?- domandò ancora sconvolto.  
-Ecco... dopo, appena finite tutte le pratiche, il Colonnello mi ha fatto una domanda improvvisa: mi ha chiesto di uscire con lui.-  
Gli occhi già sgranati di Jean tentarono d'uscire dalle orbite, quell'uomo doveva essere impazzito del tutto per il caldo.  
-Come amici, ha detto.- continuò lei imperterrita. -Secondo lui se uscissimo assieme potremmo conoscerci meglio ed evitare che simili spiacevoli inconvenienti si ripetano.-  
-Spiacevoli inconvenienti?- ripeté lui meccanicamente.  
-Sì, il Colonnello sostiene questo. Mi ha anche detto di non rispondergli subito, ma quando volessi, anche mai. Solo che non so cosa rispondere.- concluse tornando ad abbassare il capo sull'ultima frase.  
A Jean ci volle una lunga pausa sigaretta per riuscire a riprendersi e formulare una frase sensata.  
-Tenente, pensa che il Colonnello abbia ragione?-  
-Non lo so, sinceramente, non lo so. Non so nemmeno cosa significhi uscire come amici, sono ignorante in questo campo.-  
Il biondino la guardò, poi guardò sé stesso, quindi ancora lei.  
-Ehm... questo è uscire come amici.- le disse semplicemente facendo un gesto che li includeva entrambi.  
-Questo? Solo?- domandò lei dubbiosa.  
-Beh immagino che il Colonnello abbia in mente anche altro, per esempio luoghi più affollati, così da non metterla a disagio, ma in fondo è solo fare delle lunghe chiacchierate e condividere dei momenti, niente di più.-  
Riza pensò a come sarebbe stato stare seduta su una panchina accanto a Roy a parlare, forse non così male in fondo. Nel mentre il Sottotenente riprese a parlare.  
-Ora che ci penso Tenente, già al galà era rimasta delle ore a parlare con il Colonnello, le era forse dispiaciuto?-  
-No, per nulla.- ammise lei -ma crede che riuscirebbe veramente a sistemare le cose?-  
Havoc sembrò soppesare bene le parole prima di rispondere.  
-Sì, credo d'essere d'accordo con il Colonnello, conoscervi di più non potrà che fare bene ad entrambi, e poi sa, a volte l'amore si può trasformare in amicizia e ovviamente anche l'inverso.-  
Lei lo fissò intensamente. Quelle erano le parole che aveva bisogno di sentire. Se poteva convincere il suo superiore a desistere ma a restare comunque in buoni rapporti, l'avrebbe fatto. Quella cosa era da risolvere non c'era soluzione.  
-Allora penso che potrei farlo, anche se...- si fermò, nella sua mente si era annidato un dubbio: e se fosse solo una scusa per poterla corteggiare più liberamente?  
-Non è che poi me lo ritroverei davanti a casa con un mazzo di fiori vero?- domandò fulminea.  
-Ehm... non lo so, Tenente. Forse dovrebbe mettere delle regole sin dall'inizio, se il Colonnello non le rispetta potrebbe smettere di uscire con lui. Credo che sia disposto ad accettare un patto.- Jean sembrava quasi sulla difensiva, mentre lei tornava a rimuginare. Questa volta sembrava aver messo a posto tutte le tessere di un puzzle che la soddisfaceva.   
Lentamente s'alzò.  
-La ringrazio Sottotenente. Mi ha fatto proprio piacere parlare con lei, mi ha veramente aiutato.-  
Anche lui si rialzò e s'incamminò verso l'uscita del parco.  
-Si figuri Tenente, sempre a disposizione per lei.-  
-Siete troppo buoni con me, sia lei che gli altri ragazzi, non so come facciate a sopportarmi a volte.- disse quasi sovrappensiero.  
-Ma come potremmo Tenente, per noi lei è come una sorella maggiore sa? A volte un po' bacchettona, ma pur sempre gentile e disponibile.- rispose sorridendo.  
-Sorella maggiore?- sgranò gli occhi lei.  
-Beh sì, una cosa del genere penso, soprattutto per Fuery.- rise, trascinando con sé anche la ragazza che al pensiero del giovane collega non potette che concordare.  
Arrivati all'ingresso del giardino pubblico si fermarono, ognuno avrebbe preso una strada diversa per tornare a casa.  
-La ringrazio ancora Sottotenente, ci vediamo lunedì.-  
-A lunedì Tenente.- salutò lui mimando rozzamente il saluto militare.  
-Ah, un'ultima cosa.- esclamò lei facendo girare il collega che già si stava avviando.  
-Perché questo parco e non l'altro?- era una domanda che le era venuta in mente improvvisamente.  
-Perché so che il Colonnello è solito passeggiare al parco dei Tigli Storici.- rispose semplicemente Havoc con un mezzo sorriso mentre s'incamminava per la sua strada.  
Riza lo guardò per un attimo con la bocca aperta, poi sorrise a sua volta. Chissà forse aveva veramente una dote intuitiva nascosta.

Nel weekend piovve incessantemente, dei lunghi temporali rinfrescarono di molto l'ambiente, riportando le temperature afose dei giorni prima ad essere più gradevoli.   
Lunedì mattina sopra East City splendeva un sole estivo ma non caldissimo. Riza era già arrivata al lavoro da un po' quando Roy entrò nel suo ufficio e la trovò intenta a sistemare lo scrittoio del suo superiore.  
-Buongiorno Colonnello.- disse con un sorriso.  
-Giorno Tenente.- rispose invece quasi sbadigliando l'uomo gettando il Central Times su uno dei divanetti. Dopo un attimo, mentre si toglieva la giacchetta dell'uniforme nonostante lo sguardo di dissenso della donna, riprese.  
-Sa Tenente, è da quando ci siamo trasferiti a East City che me lo domando, dovrei forse richiamarla perché entra nel mio ufficio ben prima che io arrivi alla base?-  
-Credo di sì, Signore. Ma non lo farà, perché è molto più comodo trovare già tutto pronto.- ribatté prontamente lei.  
-Già.- sorrise per nulla sorpreso dalla risposta che, anzi, s'aspettava.  
Senza fretta andò a sistemarsi al suo posto, mentre Riza gli mostrava i fogli con il programma settimanale e quello quotidiano.  
Un leggero alito di vento giunse dalla finestra aperta. Mustang si voltò istintivamente.  
-Per fortuna che le piogge di questo fine settimana hanno mitigato l'ambiente, se no stamattina mi sarei dato malato.- borbottò  
-Colonnello...-   
-Certo che questi meteorologi non ne hanno indovinata una, doveva esserci un sole che spaccava le pietre sabato e domenica, invece pioggia torrenziale. Mi sono annoiato a morte.-  
-Hanno sbagliato di soli due giorni, Colonnello, che pretende? E poi non è colpa loro se lei s'annoia.- lo rimproverò bonariamente lei.  
-Uff...- sbuffò il comandate.  
-Ah, Colonnello, per quella domanda che mi ha fatto venerdì, ho pensato d'accettare.-  
D'un tratto Roy fu del tutto sveglio e la guardò confuso.  
-Aspetti, quante domande le ho fatto venerdì a parte quella impossibile sull'uscire assieme?- domandò.  
-Parlo di quella Colonnello.- rispose lei calmissima.  
-Non ci credo...- iniziò a mormorare.  
-Ma ci sono delle condizioni.- continuò senza batter ciglio Riza che si era preparata accuratamente tutto ciò che doveva dire.  
-Figurarsi.- fu il commento dell'uomo che s'appoggiò allo schienale con le mani intrecciate in grembo pronto ad ascoltarla attentamente.  
-Sarà solo una volta a settimana, e niente cenette, pranzi galanti o altre cose del genere. E ovviamente niente fiori, regalini o frasi suadenti. Usciremo come amici, e basta.- concluse con un mezzo sorriso, soddisfatta.  
-Tutto qui?- nuovamente Roy era incredulo.  
-Sì, Signore.-   
A quella risposta il viso dell'alchimista si rallegrò istantaneamente.  
-Per me le condizioni sono il minimo e le accetto.- disse -La ringrazio Tenente, veramente. Non sono mai stato così contento d'essere venuto al lavoro il lunedì mattina quanto oggi.-  
-Esagerato- tornò a redarguirlo lei notando preoccupata la gioia crescente del suo superiore.  
-Sa, tutto m'aspettavo tranne questa risposta, non oggi. Anzi seriamente non me l'aspettavo proprio, credevo che avrebbe rifiutato, ma per non ferirmi troppo avrebbe preferito non rispondermi mai.- le disse mentre iniziava a giocare pericolosamente con le carte dei piani di lavoro.  
-Sinceramente ero tentata, ma poi ne ho parlato con il Sottotenente Havoc e ho deciso diversamente.- rispose mentre gli portava via i fogli dalle mani.  
-Havoc?- disse mentre indicava la stanza accanto.  
-Sì, quanti sottotenenti Havoc conosce?- domandò ironicamente. Il Flame Alchemist invece divenne pensieroso, pur mantenendo quella luce allegra negli occhi. Riza ancora lo guardava preoccupata, quando era di buon umore poteva essere ingestibile.  
-Colonnello, io vado a prendere la corrispondenza, torno subito.- disse guardando l'orologio da parete poco prima d'uscire preoccupata di non arrivare allo smistamento troppo tardi.  
Fortunatamente come solito era la prima a presentarsi e ancora non c'era nessuno in coda per ritirare la posta destinata ai comandanti. Era in pensiero per quel bambino troppo cresciuto che si ritrovava come superiore, l'aveva notato subito che la sua risposta l'aveva vivacizzato, anche troppo. Conoscendolo o era già fuggito dall'ufficio, o aveva inventato qualche nuovo gioco assurdo con il materiale di lavoro, o stava facendo qualcosa di ancora peggiore.  
Velocemente ritornò verso l'ufficio di Mustang, in modo che se avesse provato a fuggire avrebbe potuto intercettarlo. I corridoi invece erano praticamente deserti, tranne che per i suoi colleghi che dagli altri uffici stavano facendo la strada inversa alla sua verso il punto di smistamento corrispondenza.   
Arrivata alla porta bussò e appena sentì risponderle da dentro entrò sperando che questo significasse che tutti i suoi terribili presagi erano stati disattesi. Invece trovò Havoc fermo nel mezzo della stanza con le gambe divaricate e le mani intrecciate dietro alla schiena, mentre Roy era seduto alla sua scrivania, mani inguantate intrecciate e poggiate morbidamente al tavolo di fronte a lui, con un mezzo sorriso in volto.  
-Colonnello!- esclamò intuendo in un secondo cosa stava accadendo. Quell'uomo era tremendo, per quanto prevedibile.   
-Cosa c'è Tenente?- domandò con un finto tono d'incredulità, mentre ancora fissava Jean con quegli occhi fin troppo raggianti.  
-Non finga di non capire.- l'ammonì lei -includa tra i patti da rispettare anche quello di non prendersela con tutte le altre persone con cui deciderò di avere una qualche conversazione, soprattutto i miei colleghi.-  
-Ma...- iniziò lui, venendo immediatamente interrotto.  
-Niente ma, o così o niente. Le va bene?- domandò diretta, mentre poggiava bruscamente la busta con le missive sul tavolo del superiore.  
-Va bene, va bene.- mugugnò lui mentre si levava i guanti, con quella sua tipica smorfia da bambino al quale hanno sottratto il giocattolo.  
Lei lo guardò sconcertata, sospirando. A volte si domandava come avrebbe mai potuto innamorarsi di un uomo infantile come quello.   
Quando Roy ebbe riposto le sue armi speciali nel cassetto si poggiò pesantemente con i gomiti e la guardò. Inutile sperare per Hawkeye, vedeva benissimo quella scintilla vivace che brillava infondo a quegli occhi, sarebbe stata una faticosa lunga e difficile giornata.  
-Colonnello, ora vado con il sottotenente Havoc,- disse sorridendo al collega ancora allibito e immobile nel mezzo dell'ufficio. -di là a definire il piano di lavoro di oggi, lei potrebbe iniziare a controllare la posta.- condizionale che in realtà sottintendeva un imperativo.  
-Va bene, Tenente, vada.- le disse Roy con un gesto di sufficienza.  
Lei prese il biondo militare per un braccio, facendolo riprendere dallo stato di shock in cui era caduto, e lo trascinò quasi fuori. Poco prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé però s'affacciò nuovamente all'uscio.  
-Ah Colonnello, veda di farsi trovare...-   
Un espressione colpevole si dipinse sul volto del suo superiore, evidente segno che aveva già pensato alla fuga, come previsto.

Appena fu in corridoio si fermò un secondo, traendo un profondo respiro. Jean si era fermato accanto a lei, e stava prendendo la solita sigaretta da mettere in bocca, seppur spenta.  
-Mi scusi Sottotenente, mi sono fatta sfuggire della nostra chiacchierata. Ma non pensavo che il Colonnello potesse essere così... infantile!-   
-Non fa nulla Tenente, non credo mi avrebbe veramente ridotto in cenere. Almeno spero.- rispose mentre s'avviavano all'altra stanza.  
-No, non penso l'avrebbe fatto seriamente.- rispose sovrappensiero -Quando mai ho pensato di dargli questa mattina la riposta! Adesso sarà ingestibile per tutto il giorno.- si lamentò.  
-Dice? Effettivamente è particolarmente allegro.-  
-Troppo, decisamente troppo. Mi farà dannare. Ma in fondo è colpa mia, mi prenderò le mie responsabilità.- disse sconsolata, prima d'aprire risoluta la porta dell'altro ufficio dove li attendevano gli altri colleghi.  
-Buongiorno!- salutò con decisione.  
-Buongiorno Tenente.- le risposero in coro tre voci.


	11. RHYTHM

Quel fine settimana Roy lo passò chiuso in casa. Così come il caldo afoso era arrivato in anticipo di alcuni giorni, anche il mal tempo previsto per l'inizio della settimana successiva aveva colpito East City nei due giorni festivi. Dei lunghi temporali avevano abbassato la temperatura, rendendo l'aria più vivibile, ma impedendo a Mustang di uscire. E lui in casa s'annoiava a morte! Non aveva nulla da fare, nessun hobby da coltivare, niente di nuovo da leggere, nulla. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era telefonare a Maes, ma quel weekend l'avrebbe passato con i suoceri, perciò non sarebbe certo stato in casa ad aspettare le sue futili telefonate. Quindi provò per l'ennesima volta a sistemare un poco casa, questa volta rendendola decisamente più vivibile. Ma esaurita anche questa fase si ritrovò a girare per le stanze cercando disperatamente qualcosa per passare il tempo. E come sempre in questi casi finì per buttarsi sul sofà a pensare e ripensare alla sua sottoposta, e a come le cose fossero nuovamente precipitate. Per quanto tentasse di togliersela dalla testa restava un'impresa impossibile. Un paio di settimane prima aveva anche provato ad uscire il sabato sera in cerca di qualche ragazza interessante con cui cancellare il pensiero assillante di Riza. Ma ben presto capì che era tutto inutile, anche se si era seduto ad un tavolino a chiacchierare con una ragazza carina e vivace che lo aveva abbordato e sembrava pure ben disposta, l'aveva poi lasciata da sola nel locale per tornare a casa quasi di corsa. Non riusciva più a desiderare una donna, non una qualunque. Lui voleva Riza e solo Riza. E non era l'appagamento di banali bisogni sessuali quello che cercava con lei, no, anche solo un bacio gli sarebbe bastato, forse anche solo una carezza amorevole. Ma era impossibile, lei non lo avrebbe mai amato, mentre ormai lui si sentiva trascinato in un vortice senza fine. Aveva passato un pessimo fine settimana quella volta, non aveva intenzione di finire anche questo alla stessa maniera nonostante ciò che era successo il venerdì appena passato lo assillasse. Eppure sentiva che qualcosa di positivo c'era stato, almeno a rafforzare quel rapporto particolare che già avevano. Cercò invano per tutto il tempo di pensare ad altro, ma l'unica conclusione a cui giunse in quei due giorni fu che avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Hawkeye qualche consiglio su dei libri da leggere per occuparsi la mente in giornate come queste.

Il lunedì mattina si svegliò svogliato come solito, anche se il sole che splendeva sulla città gli diede una minima consolazione. Quando arrivò in ufficio ancora assonnato trovò già Riza intenta a sistemargli la scrivania. Possibile che riuscisse sempre a trovare qualcosa fuori posto? La guardò per un secondo, prima che lei alzasse gli occhi su di lui e lo salutasse: bella e piena d'energia come sempre.  
-Buongiorno Colonnello.-   
-Giorno Tenente.- rispose lui soffocando uno sbadiglio. Gettò distrattamente il quotidiano che aveva appena comprato sul divanetto a lui più vicino, poi iniziò a togliersi la giacchetta della divisa. Non poté non notare lo sguardo di disapprovazione che gli lanciò Hawkeye, ma quello faceva parte del copione non scritto che recitavano costantemente in ufficio. A quel punto veniva il momento della frecciatina sulla sua eccessiva puntualità e precisione, in una nuova variante per quel giorno.  
-Sa Tenente, è da quando ci siamo trasferiti a East City che me lo domando, dovrei forse richiamarla perché entra nel mio ufficio ben prima che io arrivi alla base?- sorrise, già sapeva come avrebbe risposto.  
-Credo di sì, Signore. Ma non lo farà, perché è molto più comodo trovare già tutto pronto.- rispose lei con prontezza.  
-Già.- e non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti, trovarla già in ufficio era quasi rassicurante, soprattutto dopo quelle settimane in cui invece era stata così lontana da lui.  
Con calma andò a sistemarsi sulla sua poltrona, mentre Riza già gli porgeva i fogli con il programma di lavoro. Elegante come solito, pensò, mentre seduto prendeva ciò che gli veniva passato. Un leggero refolo di vento lo fece girare verso la finestra aperta da cui poteva vedere il cielo azzurro e luminoso.  
-Per fortuna che le piogge di questo fine settimana hanno mitigato l'ambiente, se no stamattina mi sarei dato malato.- disse tanto per costringere la ragazza a parlargli.  
-Colonnello...- fu la sua unica esasperata affermazione. Amava anche quel tono da mamma esasperata, ammise a se stesso Mustang.  
-Certo che questi meteorologi non ne hanno indovinata una, doveva esserci un sole che spaccava le pietre sabato e domenica, invece pioggia torrenziale. Mi sono annoiato a morte.- così avrebbe potuto avere l'occasione per chiederle dei libri.   
-Hanno sbagliato di soli due giorni, Colonnello, che pretende? E poi non è colpa loro se lei s'annoia.-   
-Uff...- sbuffò lui, era sempre poco curiosa, non chiedeva nemmeno perché si era tanto annoiato. Avrebbe dovuto fargli quella domanda direttamente e a bruciapelo più tardi. Non che lei soffrisse particolarmente i quesiti sparati senza nemmeno una introduzione, però a lui pareva sempre così... brusco.  
-Ah, Colonnello, per quella domanda che mi ha fatto venerdì, ho pensato d'accettare.- disse lei improvvisamente, facendo destare del tutto l'alchimista. Alla faccia del bruciapelo, pensò. Ma non poteva essere la domanda a cui lui aveva tanto pensato nel fine settimana, doveva essere qualcos'altro, ma cosa?  
-Aspetti, quante domande le ho fatto venerdì a parte quella impossibile sull'uscire assieme?- le chiese mentre cercava di fare mente locale sul venerdì precedente.  
Lei restò impassibile e rispose semplicemente: -Parlo di quella Colonnello.-  
Incredulo la fissò cercando di scoprire dove stesse l'imbroglio, o chi fosse quella donna che aveva di fronte e che assomigliava tremendamente alla sua sottoposta. Riuscì solo a mormorare un: -Non ci credo...- che lei ricominciò immediatamente a parlare:   
-Ma ci sono delle condizioni.-   
A quel punto intuì che forse quella che aveva detto era la verità, ma sarebbe stata ben diversa da come lui se l'era immaginata quando aveva posto quella pazza domanda.  
-Figurarsi.- disse mentre s'appoggiava allo schienale della poltrona e intrecciava le mani in grembo. Meglio rilassarsi e non aspettarsi nulla.  
Con il solito tono diretto e preciso lei iniziò ad elencare le condizioni:  
-Sarà solo una volta a settimana: niente cenette, pranzi galanti o altre cose del genere. E ovviamente niente fiori, regalini o frasi suadenti. Usciremo come amici, e basta.-   
Lei sorrideva soddisfatta, probabilmente si era preparata il piccolo discorso da fargli. Lui invece era sconvolto, era troppo bello per essere vero.  
-Tutto qui?- domandò credendo di parlare ad un sogno.  
-Sì, Signore.- fu invece la sua risposta del tutto neutrale, esattamente come solo Riza avrebbe potuto rispondere.   
Gli ci volle un attimo per assimilare il tutto, ma poi divenne euforico! Era riuscito ad avere un appuntamento con lei, anzi, più di uno, visto che aveva parlato di “uno a settimana”. Certo non era esattamente quello che da innamorato avrebbe voluto, ma era già tanto, veramente tanto.  
-Per me le condizioni sono il minimo e le accetto. La ringrazio Tenente, veramente. Non sono mai stato così contento d'essere venuto al lavoro il lunedì mattina quanto oggi.- disse allegro.  
-Esagerato.- rispose solamente lei, che forse non aveva ben capito la portata delle sue affermazioni.  
Roy iniziò a spiegazzare gli angoli del programma di lavoro.   
-Sa, tutto m'aspettavo tranne questa risposta, non oggi. Anzi seriamente non me l'aspettavo proprio, credevo che avrebbe rifiutato, ma per non ferirmi troppo avrebbe preferito non rispondermi mai.-  
-Sinceramente ero tentata, ma poi ne ho parlato con il sottotenente Havoc e ho deciso diversamente.- ribatté lei mentre, seccata, gli toglieva le povere carte dalle mani.  
Il Flame Alchemist tornò immediatamente vigile.   
-Havoc?- domandò mentre indicava con entrambe le mani la stanza a fianco.  
-Sì, quanti sottotenenti Havoc conosce?-   
Lui quasi non le prestò attenzione. Havoc aveva avuto un ruolo nella decisione di Riza? Tutto ciò era interessante e allo stesso tempo preoccupante. Doveva indagare.  
-Colonnello, io vado a prendere la corrispondenza, torno subito.- disse lei appena vide l'orario e uscì velocemente dalla stanza.  
Un'ottima occasione per parlare con Jean, da cogliere al volo. Attese un minuto esatto dall'uscita di Hawkeye controllando sul suo orologio d'argento, poi si alzò di scatto e andò a fare visita ai ragazzi nell'ufficio a fianco.  
Stavano ancora sistemandosi e chiacchierando tranquilli, sino all'arrivo del Tenente per loro ancora non iniziava il lavoro vero e proprio, anche se la ragazza era solita lasciare un piano di lavoro anche a loro da controllare.  
Mustang nemmeno si sforzò d'entrare nella stanza, arrivato sulla soglia li salutò distrattamente:  
-Buongiorno a tutti. Havoc, tu vieni nel mio ufficio, subito.- disse e senza nemmeno attendere la risposta dei ragazzi tornò alla sua scrivania. Jean lo raggiunse un secondo dopo, preoccupato.  
Si mise perfettamente sull'attenti al centro della stanza, cosa che dimostrava chiaramente la sua tensione. Il Colonnello lo fissò per un attimo, poi un sorrisetto gli si dipinse in volto: poteva divertirsi per bene con lui quella mattina. Con un gesto lento e plateale prese i guanti che solitamente teneva nel primo cassetto della scrivania. Ne aveva sempre altri con sé, ma estrarli dal mobile era molto più teatrale, come lo furono i lenti movimenti con cui li indossò, facendo letteralmente sbiancare il povero sottoposto.  
-Dunque.- iniziò facendo poi una pausa per guardare soddisfatto l'effetto delle sue mosse sul Sottotenente. Fu soddisfatto dal volto tirato di Jean e dalla posa perfetta, segno che non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dal suo comandante.  
-Per caso ha parlato col tenente Hawkeye nei giorni passati?- domandò con tono fintamente disinteressato.  
-Sì signore.- rispose immediatamente l'altro ancora più preoccupato.  
-Ed esattamente quando, dove e di cosa?- continuò il terzo grado Roy, mentre si carezzava distrattamente il dorso della mano dove spiccava il rosso simbolo con la salamandra. Havoc fu percorso da un brivido freddo.  
-Venerdì pomeriggio al parco del Soldato, per circa trenta minuti.-  
-Non ha risposto riguardo all'argomento della conversazione, Sottotenente.- puntualizzò il superiore fissandolo intensamente.  
-Abbiamo parlato...- la voce venne meno e dovette tossire per schiarirla. -della sua richiesta, Colonnello.- concluse velocemente.  
-Sii più esaustivo Havoc, non abbiamo molto tempo e devo sapere.- si spazientì lui guardando la lancetta dei secondi che inesorabile continuava il suo cammino: Riza sarebbe tornata entro poco.  
Quelle parole più dirette diedero al biondino la sensazione che forse non sarebbe stato incenerito, non lì ed ora per lo meno, se avesse raccontato tutto.  
-Per essere brevi: mi ha raccontato del suo tentativo di baciarla di nuovo,- iniziò cercando di utilizzare un tono il più neutro possibile. -quindi mi ha detto della sua richiesta. Inizialmente non capiva molto bene cosa lei intendesse, non aveva ben chiara l'idea di un'uscita tra amici credo. In ogni caso mi sembrava più propensa a rifiutare, senza però darle risposta per non ferirla. Allora ho provato a convincerla sostenendo le sue stessi tesi Colonnello. E a quanto pare ha funzionato.-  
-Le mie tesi?- domandò incuriosito, pur cercando di mantenersi distaccato.  
-Sì, la storia che se vi foste frequentati di più avreste potuto evitare che episodi come quello del bacio tentato si ripetessero. Ho anche dovuto aggiungere che a volte l'amore diventa amicizia, cosa che sinceramente credo impossibile, ma pare aver fatto breccia.- disse ormai trasportato.  
-Ma ho ovviamente anche aggiunto che è possibile anche il contrario, sia chiaro. Solo che non credo abbia ben colto questo particolare.-  
-L'amore che diventa amicizia... mmm... una fesseria, però se ha funzionato meglio.- commentò Mustang.  
-Ne sono convinto anche io Colonnello, ma forse potrà anche capitare no?! Alla fine è più facile il contrario, ed è ciò che lei spera, immagino. Perciò le ho messo la pulce nell'orecchio, chissà che non funzioni.- concluse il sottoposto, ormai immemore del fatto che ancora l'alchimista indossasse i suoi guanti letali.  
-Sì, hai ragione.- continuò sovrappensiero il moro, prima ti tornare a fissare direttamente il sottoposto.   
-In ogni caso lei è uscito con la mia...- Mustang si fermò un attimo a pensare, non sapeva se dire preda o donna, entrambi i termini stonavano riferiti a lei. -...la mia prediletta; senza avvisarmi né chiedermi il permesso.-  
Il biondo cecchino storse leggermente il naso alla parola “prediletta”.  
-Ma Colonnello, lei è venuta d'improvviso a casa mia, non potevo mandarla via.- cercò di difendersi.  
-Silenzio, niente scuse. Lei dovrà essere punito, lo sa?- disse intrecciando le mani di fronte a lui e sorridendo pericolosamente. La faccia sempre più impaurita di Havoc lo allietava ogni secondo di più.  
Proprio in quel momento, però, si sentì bussare. Era sicuramente Riza, non poteva far altro che dirle d'entrare. Peccato, il gioco con il topolino di giornata era già finito. Avrebbe dovuto rifarsi più tardi con Fuery, anche se indubbiamente Jean era più interessante e innovativo come vittima.  
La ragazza entrò velocemente, per poi fermarsi d'improvviso a fissare la scena inaspettata che l'attendeva. Per un istante soltanto rimase in silenzio, sorpresa, quindi lo richiamò:  
-Colonnello!-  
-Cosa c'è Tenente?- domandò fingendo stupore e continuando a guardare la sua vittima che non si sentiva ancora totalmente al sicuro.   
-Non finga di non capire. Includa tra i patti da rispettare anche quello di non prendersela con tutte le altre persone con cui deciderò di avere una qualche conversazione, soprattutto i miei colleghi.- gli rispose secca Hawkeye. Sembrava aver capito fin troppo in fretta d'avere il coltello dalla parte del manico riguardo il loro patto.  
-Ma...- tentò di protestare ancora con quel tono da bambino. Lei però non gli lasciò spazio.  
-Niente ma, o così o niente. Le va bene?- lo sguardo era deciso e la violenza con cui poggiò le buste sulla scrivania gli confermò che voleva immediatamente una risposta seria e nessun'altra burla.  
-Va bene, va bene.- mugugnò allora, scocciato che la sua “mammina” non lo lasciasse giocare ancora un po'. Svogliatamente si tolse i guanti e li ripose nel cassetto. Si era innamorato di una donna senza scrupoli. Un po' di divertimento che male avrebbe mai potuto fare?! Scontento tornò a poggiarsi pesantemente sui gomiti e a guardarla mentre quella sua espressione esasperata, ormai familiare a Mustang, le si dipingeva in volto. Era carina anche così. Forse avrebbe potuto inventarsi qualcos'altro per movimentare un po' quella giornata.   
-Colonnello, ora vado con il sottotenente Havoc di là a definire il piano di lavoro di oggi,- disse quindi la sottoposta cercando di rincuorare il biondo collega con un sorriso -lei potrebbe iniziare a controllare la posta.- non dimenticò di suggerirgli con forza in fine.  
Con un gesto vago della mano che indicava ai due d'uscire, Roy rispose solamente: -Va bene, Tenente, vada.- Doveva pensare a qualcos'altro per sfuggire alla noia dell'ufficio e divertirsi un po' con lei. Forse un bel sonnellino mattutino nel suo solito angolo di giardino l'avrebbe aiutato ad ideare qualcosa di grandioso.  
Nel frattempo Riza aveva preso per un braccio Jean e lo stava trascinando fuori dalla stanza. Havoc avrebbe pagato anche quel tocco, prima o poi.   
Poco prima di uscire però lei si voltò nuovamente verso il suo superiore.  
-Ah Colonnello, veda di farsi trovare...- Lui rimase colpito. Perché doveva sempre capire tutto quello che gli passava per la testa? Anzi, non sempre, solo quando lui non voleva che accadesse!  
Dopo che la porta si fu chiusa alle spalle della donna dovette ammettere che in realtà erano rari i casi in cui lui e Riza non si erano compresi, e tutti riguardavano quell'amore non corrisposto che provava per la giovane. Forse era proprio quel sentimento ad essere sbagliato, in fondo.  
Si arruffò da solo il ciuffo. Non era tempo di pensare a cose così tristi, era un gran giorno quello! Era riuscito ad avere il consenso di Riza ad una richiesta assurda, doveva essere felice. E il modo migliore per continuare quella mattinata era andare a riposare nel suo spazio in giardino, dopo tutto lei aveva detto di farsi trovare, non aveva specificato dove.

Non riuscì nemmeno a prendere sonno, pochi minuti dopo essersi comodamente sdraiato all'ombra della davidia lei arrivò. Sentì il fruscio dei cespugli che venivano spostati ed il tacco degli stivali che veniva lievemente attutito dall'erba, ma fece finta di nulla continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Era in qualche modo curioso di sapere in che modo Riza l'avrebbe svegliato. Nei suoi sogni avrebbe proprio gradito un leggero bacio, ma anche un dolce “colonnello” sussurrato vicino all'orecchio sarebbe bastato. Involontariamente un leggero sorriso gli increspò le labbra, proprio mentre la donna faceva risuonare chiaramente il caricatore della sua pistola. Immediatamente aprì gli occhi preoccupato. Forse aveva già tirato troppo la corda, meglio non rischiare.  
-Colonnello...- sibilò lei mentre lo fissava duramente. Già, indubbiamente aveva esagerato.  
Rispose con un sorriso tirato mentre si metteva a sedere.  
-Tenente. Ha già finito con i ragazzi? Pensavo...- ma non finì la frase.  
-Colonnello ha molto lavoro da fare, si alzi.-   
Si rialzò dimostrando molto più malumore di quanto ne avesse in realtà, era ben pronto ad essere trovato dalla sua sottoposta. Senza fretta ovviamente.  
Mentre tornavano in ufficio, come solito lei lo seguì un passo dietro, e lui rallentava sempre più sperando che almeno gli si affiancasse. Voleva guardarla, capire cosa le passasse per la testa in quei momenti. Gli aveva dato una risposta insperata, una speranza minima, eppure pareva essere la solita integerrima e impassibile Riza. Ma allora perché accettare di uscire con lui? Era probabile che, come diceva Havoc, l'avesse fatto solo per amicizia convinta che non ci fosse nient'altro, o non potesse nascere altro. E in fondo forse era proprio lei quella che aveva ben chiara la situazione. Lui si era esaltato sul momento, pensando di aver fatto un passo avanti verso la sua impossibile storia d'amore, ma pensandoci attentamente la realtà era ben diversa. Hawkeye non aveva ceduto alle sue avances, semplicemente aveva pensato di dargli l'occasione per approfondire un rapporto d'amicizia, questo e nient'altro. Considerando il carattere della ragazza non c'era da stupirsi, dopotutto, non era certo da lei cambiare così rapidamente i propri sentimenti; anzi era più probabile che non li avrebbe cambiati mai.  
Sospirò mentre spingeva la porta della sua stanza. L'euforia era scemata, ma il realismo non faceva così male. Era meglio così, illudersi lo avrebbe colpito più duramente, rendersi subito conto che il passo avanti non era altro che millimetrico l'aveva salvato dall'ennesima pena d'amore. Restava difficile da accettare con piacere. Mentre sedeva alla sua scrivania la osservò prendere i fogli e sistemarli in ordine per poi passargli il primo documento da vidimare. Approfondire la loro amicizia non era una brutta idea, se non poteva averla, almeno avrebbe potuto essere una persona importante per lei e continuare ad osservarla, non solo al lavoro. Conoscerla meglio e più profondamente era una delle cose che voleva fare a tutti i costi, che avesse portato al maturare dei loro sentimenti o meno. Magra, ma positiva consolazione.

Dopo che la realtà gli era balzata agli occhi, senza più tutto quell'entusiasmo alimentato dall'illusione, la giornata era continuata in modo più tranquillo. Solo nel tardo pomeriggio però Riza si rilassò.  
-Credevo mi avrebbe fatto impazzire tutta la giornata,- iniziò a dire mentre prendeva l'ultima carta che lui aveva appena completato -invece è stata solo una fiammata all'inizio. Beh, meglio così.- gli sorrise soddisfatta rimettendosi comodamente a sedere sulla poltroncina.   
Fu impossibile nascondere lo stupore e, nonostante la velata critica, ammirare la sua bellezza. Passò un attimo prima che si riprendesse, non sapeva nemmeno come risponderle. Indubbiamente quella frase significava che ormai il ritmo poteva essere allentato e si potevano anche permettere un po' più di rilassatezza. Era tempo di fare la proposta a cui aveva pensato sin dalle prime ore della mattina dopo essere rientrato dalla sua breve fuga in giardino: se voleva sapeva pensare anche mentre lavorava, o forse era meglio dire lavorare mentre pensava.  
-Tenente, per quella nostra uscita,- iniziò con tono vago -che ne direbbe del concerto di Steinweg che si terrà sabato sera al teatro Maggiore?-  
Lei alzò gli occhi, sul suo volto apparve quella sua tipica espressione leggermente incredula, che tentava di nascondere con lineamenti impassibili.  
-Pensavo che un concerto potesse essere un modo più semplice per iniziare.- cercò di spiegare -Inoltre ricordo chiaramente d'averla vista leggere con attenzione un articolo a riguardo qualche giorno fa.-   
Lo ricordava eccome, si era anche stupito molto che Riza leggesse il Central Times durante l'orario lavorativo. Ovviamente era in un momento di pausa che lui aveva supplicato di avere, ma non ricordava altre occasioni in cui l'avesse vista con il giornale tra le mani. Mentre lui la osservava di sottecchi la ragazza aveva guardato la prima pagina, sfogliato velocemente le restanti e si era soffermata con attenzione alla fondo di quella dedicata a East City. Quando poi era tornato a casa quella sera non aveva resistito nemmeno il tempo di togliersi la giacchetta della divisa prima di cercare cosa aveva attirato tanto l'attenzione della sua sottoposta.  
Questa volta lei rimase evidentemente sorpresa. Non si aspettava certo che lui prestasse tanta attenzione a ciò che faceva?   
-Mi piacerebbe molto andare, Colonnello, ma forse lei non sa che i biglietti sono esauriti da tempo.-commentò con una leggera punta di rammarico.  
-Non si preoccupi per questo Tenente. Mi dica solo se le potrebbe piacere come idea.-   
-Certo che mi piacerebbe. Steinweg è un pianista di grande talento, sarei veramente felice di poter assistere ad una sua esibizione. Con lei ovviamente.- aggiunse infine rendendosi conto d'aver lasciato in secondo piano il suo possibile accompagnatore.  
Roy non riuscì ad evitare un sorriso.  
-Non si preoccupi di darmi troppa importanza Tenente, io voglio solo accompagnarla dove lei vorrà, mi accontenterò di questo. Infondo lo scopo è conoscerci meglio.- concluse cercando di sembrare credibile, e a quanto pare ci riuscì perché lei mormorò un sì e s'illuminò.  
-In ogni caso, Colonnello, non si impegni a trovare dei biglietti, non è possibile se non a prezzi esagerati dai bagarini. E non ho intenzione di farmi pagare l'ingresso da lei.- concluse con fermezza, come a ribadire una delle famose regole.  
Lui le fece solo un gesto evasivo con la mano e mentre prendeva l'agenda telefonica dal cassetto continuò: -Non si preoccupi le ho detto, ora faccio una telefonata e avrò i nostri biglietti. E le giuro che non pagherò un centesimo del suo.-  
Lei rimase dubbiosa ma tacque mentre lui prendeva la cornetta e iniziava a comporre il numero.  
-Pronto, Responsabile del servizio biglietteria, buongiorno.- rispose una voce di donna piuttosto scocciata.  
-Sono il colonnello Mustang. Buongiorno a te, Gabrielle.- rispose lui con tono ben più disteso.  
Immediatamente il tono della responsabile cambiò.  
-Colonnello Mustang! Quanto tempo! Mi stavo preoccupando sa?! Era molto tempo che non chiamava. Dovrebbe trovarsi donne più colte, che si interessano più di teatro. Se no io come faccio ad incontrarla?- Quando Gabrielle iniziava era un fiume in piena.  
-Sìsì Gabrielle, non preoccuparti sono ancora vivo.- Davanti a lui Hawkeye stava diventando sempre più diffidente.  
-Bene Colonnello, cosa posso fare per lei?-  
Mustang rispose velocemente per impedire che la signora riprendesse il suo monologo.  
-Avrei bisogno di due posti per il concerto di Steinweg di sabato sera.-  
-Nessun problema Colonnello, ci sono molte autorità che hanno già annullato la loro presenza. Sa com'è, sono vecchi, non han voglia di uscire la sera e poi...il solito palco laterale?- domandò interrompendosi da sola.  
-No, se c'è un palco centrale è meglio.- rispose facendo un sorriso alla sottoposta che invece sgranava gli occhi.  
-Certo che c'è. Per lei, mio bel colonnello, c'è qualunque cosa. Allora un palco centrale. Questa scelta innovativa dovrà spiegarmela però...-  
-Certamente Gabrielle, ma un'altra volta, ora devo immediatamente tornare al lavoro. Ti ringrazio infinitamente.-  
-Oh non si preoccupi Colonnello, quando vuole lo sa che la responsabile Gabrielle è qui per lei.-  
-La saluto.- disse con fretta, cercando di simulare piuttosto bene una fuga per del lavoro urgente.  
-Buon lavoro Colonnello!- fu l'ultima cosa che sentì prima di abbassare la cornetta al suo posto.  
Finita la telefonata Roy si lasciò andare ad un sbuffo sollevato, chiamare Gabrielle davanti a Riza non lo aiutava certo a fare bella figura. Quella donna pur avendo quasi il doppio dei suoi anni e nessuna speranza di far colpo su uno come lui lo aveva preso sin troppo in simpatia, il che era utile per avere dei biglietti in qualunque momento, ma non certo per impressionare positivamente il Tenente.  
-Colonnello!- esclamò poi lei riportandolo al presente -un palco centrale! Ma com'è possibile?! E poi quanto ci costerà! Le ricordo che...- ma la mano dell'alchimista s'alzò ad intimarle il silenzio.  
-Non ci costerà molto, più o meno come un posto in galleria, beh più di un posto in galleria, ma non molto.-  
-Ma... come...- lei era totalmente disorientata.  
-Vede, i grandi teatri hanno spesso dei posti riservati alle autorità, anche quando queste non vogliono né possono essere presenti; e questi posti sono, tra l'altro, ottimi. Essendo io uno dei più alti graduati dell'esercito qui a East posso permettermi di utilizzarli. Ovviamente non essendo quasi mai nelle liste ufficiali degli invitati Gabri... cioè la responsabile della biglietteria del teatro mi fa pagare una specie di rimborso spese assai meno caro di quanto costerebbe effettivamente il biglietto.-  
-Questo a lei, ma io non sono nessuno.- continuò meno convinta.  
-Certo, ma lei è la mia accompagnatrice ufficialmente, quindi ha gli stessi miei vantaggi. Avremo quel palco centrale, non si preoccupi. E se conosco bene il modus operandi della signora Sidonie sarà anche a nostro uso esclusivo. Così non dovrà preoccuparsi di sguardi indiscreti o di chiacchiere moleste.-  
I dubbi della ragazza si dissiparono pian piano mentre il Flame Alchemist finiva di parlare, poi distolse lo sguardo.  
-La ringrazio molto Colonnello, e mi scusi per aver dubitato.-  
-Suvvia non si scusi, Tenente, è una reazione normale la sua.- Gli faceva quasi tenerezza quando si scusava. Ma almeno di una cosa era sicuro, aveva soddisfatto un suo desiderio e questo poteva bastare per il momento. Adesso la cosa importante era che il sabato seguente tutto andasse per il verso giusto. Un errore poteva compromettere quella piccola ma preziosa conquista delle uscite settimanali.

Da quel giorno tutte le sue energie mentali e fisiche furono spese quasi esclusivamente in preparazione della serata di sabato. Questo perché Hawkeye, nonostante continuasse a dichiarare d'essere in grande attesa, sembrava molto più interessata al lavoro che alla loro prima uscita e lo costringeva in ogni modo a restare nei suoi tempi fin troppo perfetti. Ma infine il sabato era arrivato e con lui l'ansia per la serata. Quando si era svegliato quella mattina di colpo si era reso totalmente conto di cosa sarebbe accaduto. Aveva già capito che gli sarebbero stati concessi solo pochi e piccoli errori, ma solo in quel momento gli fu veramente chiaro quanto rischiasse.   
La prima cosa da fare, si disse, era non esagerare e non lasciarsi trasportare troppo da stupide fantasie. Avrebbe potuto rovinare tutto per l'ennesima volta, e in questo caso era impossibile che lei ci passasse sopra come negli altri. Doveva pensare solo ed esclusivamente alla soddisfazione di Riza, e rinunciare alla propria. Non un compito facile per Roy Mustang.  
Mentre si preparava davanti alla specchiera dell'armadio cambiò abito almeno due o tre volte, fino a sceglierne uno non eccessivamente elegante, appena sufficiente per entrare nel principale teatro cittadino. Lei non avrebbe gradito un compagno appariscente più di quanto lui già era. Prima di uscire di casa prese fiato un paio di volte, concentrandosi sui punti fondamentali: non avrebbe sbagliato.  
Avevano deciso di incontrarsi a piazza dei caduti, era un luogo neutro e piuttosto vicino al Maggiore. Andarla a prendere a casa era escluso, nemmeno l'aveva proposto. Ma anche incontrarsi davanti alla base, come invece aveva inizialmente suggerito Hawkeye non era il caso, era il posto migliore per farsi notare da chi non doveva.  
Mentre percorreva la strada verso il luogo di incontro gli tornarono in mente le parole di Maes nella loro ultima telefonata: “sii te stesso” gli aveva detto. Faceva presto a parlare Hughes dalla sua casa con moglie e bambina. Avesse avuto il lusso di essere se stesso l'avrebbe cinta in vita e baciata con passione appena possibile.  
Casualmente s'incontrarono nell'ultimo tratto della via che conduceva alla piazza. Riza stava camminando dall'altro lato della strada, ma si girò verso di lui solo poco dopo che Mustang l'ebbe riconosciuta. Immediatamente attraversò per raggiungerla.  
-Oh, salve Colonnello.- disse lei appena lui le si fermò davanti. In un angolo della sua mente aveva sperato che indossasse l'abito rosso della festa a villa Renold, invece anche lei pareva aver puntato sulla sobrietà. Probabilmente però lei lo era sempre, l'eccezione era stata il galà, non quella sera. Indossava un semplice vestito azzurro, non scollato e con delle corte maniche a coprire appena le spalle. Non le stava male, per nulla, le cascava perfettamente lungo i fianchi e non nascondeva le sue forme perfette, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava un abito troppo spartano per una donna tanto bella. Sorrise comunque, la parte più razionale di lui s'era quasi aspettata uno di quei terribili tailleur da segretaria. I capelli erano acconciati come solito, ma per quella sera erano fermati da un fermaglio nero lucido, evidentemente acquistato da poco.  
Lei dovette accorgersi delle occhiate del suo superiore, perché riprese subito.  
-Pensa che possa andare questo vestito Colonnello? Ho dovuto comprarlo questa settimana perché non avevo nulla di adatto, a parte quello rosso, ma non sono molto brava a scegliere gli abiti.- mentre parlava si era presa i lembi della gonna e l'aveva leggermente aperta.  
-Va benissimo, Tenente. È elegante quanto basta e le dona molto.- sincero ma non eccessivo.  
Per un attimo lei lo fissò come dubbiosa, poi come riscossa lo ringraziò.  
-Beh, Tenente, vogliamo andare?- disse indicandole elegantemente la strada in direzione del teatro. La ragazza però rimase interdetta e immobile.   
-Cosa c'è?- domandò già sulla difensiva l'alchimista. Iniziare con un errore non era il massimo, ma non accorgersi nemmeno d'averlo commesso era drammatico!  
-Nulla,- rispose Riza scuotendo delicatamente la testa prima di avviarsi -non sono abituata a camminare al suo fianco Colonnello, mi crea una strana sensazione.-  
Non aveva ancora sbagliato, per fortuna.   
-Guai a lei se prova a mettersi in coda, Tenente! Non ho mai visto degli amici che camminano uno dietro all'altro.- le rispose ridendo. Se doveva essere sincero non aveva nemmeno mai conosciuto degli amici che si davano del lei e si chiamavano con i gradi anziché con il proprio nome, ma c'era tempo per sistemare quella cosa. Non doveva volere tutto e subito, con Riza non poteva certo permetterselo.   
La camminata fino al teatro fu breve, ma non molto produttiva. Il Flame Alchemist cercò fino all'ultimo di intavolare una qualunque conversazione, ma senza successo, alla soldatessa sembrava essersi inaridita la bocca: rispondeva solo con veloci frasi categoriche e se ne aveva la possibilità addirittura con monosillabi. Probabilmente era tesa, ma rinunciare avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose, tanto valeva non demordere e continuare a spronarla, la lingua le si sarebbe sciolta con calma.  
Solo quando arrivarono nella hall del teatro Roy si ricordò di Gabrielle. Quella donna era stata la sua scorciatoia verso i biglietti che avevano accontentato Riza, ma allo stesso tempo poteva essere un grosso problema per la sua reputazione. Pregando che la donna non gli facesse fare un figura troppo squallida s'avvicinò ad una delle maschere, chiedendo della responsabile del servizio biglietteria. L'uomo in livrea s'allontanò verso una porta laterale, e mentre lo guardava Mustang iniziò a sospirare, già preparando mille scuse da offrire poi alla sua accompagnatrice per salvare, almeno parzialmente, la faccia.  
-Cosa c'è Colonnello?- domandò la ragazza notando la sua espressione preoccupata. Lui nemmeno s'era accorto d'aver mostrato tanto i suoi sentimenti, né che ora lei fosse tanto vicina da sfiorargli il braccio. Forse non era mai entrata in quel teatro e si sentiva insicura, chissà?   
-No, nulla.- rispose con un finto sorriso a cui lei non credette, lo si leggeva nei suoi grandi occhi castani. Chissà perché si decantavano sempre gli occhi azzurri o quelli verdi e mai quelli castani, lui trovava i suoi così profondi e attraenti, un pozzo infinito in cui calarsi.  
Il filo dei suoi pensieri fu spezzato dal ritorno della maschera accompagnato da una donna ben piazzata e chiaramente oltre la cinquantina, alta più o meno come il Tenente ma con lunghi capelli ramati che le scendevano ondeggianti lungo la schiena.   
-Colonello Mustang!- lo salutò calorosamente abbracciandolo e baciandolo sonoramente su entrambe le guance. Poi lo trascinò per un gomito verso un angolo vuoto dell'ingresso. Riza seguiva dappresso mentre Roy combatteva contro la voglia di pulirsi le gote con la manica della giacca.  
-Quanto tempo che non la vedevo! È sempre bello come solito! E sempre con una donna diversa al fianco vedo.- rise mentre gli batteva sulla spalla.   
-Eh...- lui non sapeva come rispondere e prese tempo, ma non a sufficienza.  
-Ecco i suoi biglietti Colonnello,- riprese Gabrielle estraendoli da una tasca della sua gonna. -per lei e la sua bella compagna di questa notte. Uno strano palco centrale per un uomo che mi ha sempre chiesto i laterali così da poter baciare indisturbato le sue prede anche nel mezzo delle rappresentazioni.-  
Il Flame Alchemist sentì lo sguardo gelido di Hawkeye posarsi su di lui. Perfetto! Perché quella donna doveva avere quella dannata parlantina?  
-Questa volta voglio godermi il concerto, Gabrielle.- rispose composto sperando che bastasse a farla zittire.  
-Oh, ma la sua accompagnatrice forse vorrebbe godersi lei piuttosto!- scoppiò nuovamente in una risata divertita. Riza al fianco era già diventata una statua di marmo.  
-No, Gabrielle, hai frainteso.- s'affrettò a spiegare lui -la signorina è il mio Tenente. A proposito, Tenente questa bella donna è la signorina Gabrielle Sidonie, meravigliosa responsabile del servizio biglietteria del Maggiore.-   
Presentarle forse avrebbe sbloccato un po' Riza e aiutato la lingua dell'altra a fermarsi, o almeno sperava.  
-Oh la smetta con questi finti complimenti, Colonnello. Fino a che non accetta la mia proposta di una libidinosa avventura con una donna esperta come me, non li voglio sentire.- rise ancora mentre allungava la mano verso la soldatessa. Lui si limitò a sorridere cercando di non voltarsi verso la sua sottoposta per non vederne lo sguardo schifato.  
-Gabrielle, questa è il Tenente Riza Hawkeye, mia preziosissima e impeccabile collaboratrice.-  
Le due si strinsero la mano e mormorarono un “piacere” ben poco partecipe.  
-Certo che è strano Colonnello, lei manca da tanto tempo da teatro e poi torna e nemmeno con una delle sue spasimanti.-  
-Suvvia Gabrielle, non dovrò farti la cronaca della mia vita, spero. In ogni caso il Tenente teneva molto a questa rappresentazione e dati tutti gli sforzi che compie per il mio ufficio mi è parso giusto premiarla.- Questa era la scusa ufficiale che si era preparato da giorni, era inattaccabile. Lei sembrò indugiare, non troppo convinta ma incapace di opporre una nuova ipotesi.  
-Posso avere i biglietti adesso?- domandò guardando i due pezzi di carta che la signorina Sidonie ancora teneva tra le mani.  
-Oh certo Colonnello, mi scusi,- ricominciò a dire mentre gli passava i due tagliandi -è così tanto che non si presenta che sono quasi emozionata!- ancora una risata, sembrava che la sua presenza la divertisse proprio.  
-Quanto ti devo?- domandò lui ormai rassegnato.  
-Nulla, nulla. Rivederti finalmente è stato sufficiente.-  
L'alchimista sentì quasi i pensieri di Riza: così sarebbe sembrato un dono, e non poteva farle regali, era nelle regole.  
-No, Gabrielle, mi sento in dovere di pagarti, non vorrai farmi sentire in colpa vero?!- nuovamente il suo falsissimo sorriso, con le donne funzionava sempre alla perfezione. Ovviamente esclusa colei che era l'eccezione che confermava la regola: Riza Hawkeye.  
Riuscito a pagare i biglietti si liberò il più velocemente possibile di Gabrielle, ma non a sufficienza per evitare un altro paio di battute esilaranti, almeno per la rossa responsabile.  
Mentre s'avviavano al loro posto non poté non notare l'espressione seria sul volto della ragazza che lo accompagnava. La sua scarsa reputazione era al minimo storico. Un pessimo inizio, forse non il peggiore, ma decisamente pessimo.  
S'accomodarono in uno dei palchi centrali del secondo ordine, ancora non c'era nessuno, ma come Roy aveva già pronosticato probabilmente sarebbe stato esclusivamente loro fino alla fine. Mentre la giovane si accomodava con grazia sulla sedia di destra in prima fila, lui chiuse diligentemente entrambe le porte: voleva provare a parlare e in quel modo nessuno avrebbe sentito cosa si stessero dicendo.  
Pensava che lei avrebbe rifiutato il dialogo, invece mentre lui si sedeva accanto, fu la prima ad aprir bocca.  
-E così è questo il motivo per cui viene a teatro: amoreggiare.- la voce dura, lo sguardo fisso sul tendone ancora abbassato.  
-No, cioè... sì, ma...- prese fiato, cercando di riordinare le idee e trovare una risposta accettabile.  
-Pensava di fare lo stesso con me, forse?- domandò lei a bruciapelo.  
Sapeva che l'avrebbe pensato, ne era certo. Aprì la bocca per rispondere, poi la richiuse. Inspirò. Non aveva nulla da nascondere, o da farsi perdonare, perché mai aveva pensato di poter fare una cosa simile con lei. Con calma le rispose.  
-No, Tenente, non l'ho mai pensato. Se si ricorda sono stato io stesso a chiedere sin dall'inizio un palco centrale.- la sua voce ferma e tranquilla sembrarono convincere a sufficienza la donna che si girò a guardarlo con una certa curiosità nel fondo di quegli occhi ambrati.  
-Quel che facevo qui con le altre donne... beh non devo aggiungere quei pochi particolari che Gabrielle ha dimenticato... è tutt'altra storia.- continuò, Maes aveva detto d'essere se stessi e forse questo comprendeva anche l'essere sinceri. -Lei non è come le altre donne, lei è Riza Hawkeye, non dimenticherei mai il suo nome nemmeno se mi separassero da lei per mesi, e non potrei nemmeno ingannarla con un sorriso creato ad arte o belle parole. Non sminuisca se stessa paragonandosi alle frivole ragazzette che ho frequentato sino ad ora.-  
Quello sguardo da falco si fece un poco più acuto e poi le gote le se imporporarono quasi impercettibilmente mentre abbassava gli occhi a fissare le mani intrecciate in grembo. Forse si era lasciato un po' trasportare e aveva esagerato.  
-In ogni caso,- continuò cercando di cambiare un poco l'atmosfera, mentre si poggiava con le braccia incrociate sul poggiamano. -si è sempre parlato di uscire da amici ed ho pensato solo a quello quando ho scelto di proporle il concerto e prenotarlo. È normale voler conoscere i gusti dei propri amici e condividere i bei momenti, no?- sorrise verso di lei questa volta senza dover fingere.  
E lei lo ricambio, evidentemente più rilassata.   
-Colonnello, spero che vorrà scusarmi, ma non ho ancora bene capito cosa aspettarmi da queste uscite, né come comportarmi. Spero che accetterà i miei sospetti e le mie incertezze.- era una domanda più che una dichiarazione.  
-Ma certo Tenente, è naturale che lei non si fidi troppo, con tutto quel che ho fatto!- si lasciò scappare una smorfia che sembrò divertirla. -Avremo tempo per rimediare, iniziamo con questo concerto e poi vedremo.- la sua mente avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualche stupidaggine sull'amicizia che cresce, ma l'onestà che aveva deciso di mantenere con lei lo frenò.   
Lei non ebbe il tempo di ribattere, perché il sipario s'aprì. Ebbero appena il tempo di sistemarsi meglio ai loro posti che il concerto iniziò.  
Era previsto un solo intervallo, nel quale Roy aveva intenzione d'andare al foyer, ma quando le luci in sala si riaccesero iniziò invece a parlare con Riza dei brani appena eseguiti. Fu così piacevole chiacchierare con lei di qualcosa di nuovo e che avevano appena condiviso, che il tempo della pausa passò senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse. Quando il sipario iniziò a riaprirsi si girò di scatto verso il palcoscenico con un'espressione profondamente contrariata, al suo fianco la donna rise di gusto. Era la prima volta che la sentiva ridere così divertita, anche nei momenti di maggior distensione in ufficio cercava sempre di trattenersi. Ora invece rideva di gusto: era bellissima. La contemplò tanto colpito da sembrare stupito.  
-Oh mi scusi Colonnello,- disse soffocando le ultime risate -Non volevo. Ma ha fatto un'espressione così buffa. Sembrava voler incenerire il tendone solo perché si stava aprendo.-   
-E volevo farlo sul serio.- rispose lui, riscossosi.  
Lei riprese a ridere, più sommessamente. Quella sera doveva proprio sembrare un pagliaccio, tutte non facevano altro che ridere di lui. Però per un'altra sua risata si sarebbe trasformato seriamente in un saltimbanco.  
-Su, ora smettila di ridere, che sta per ricominciare lo spettacolo.- le disse bonariamente poggiandole una mano sulla testa. Solo un attimo dopo s'accorse d'aver involontariamente usato il “tu” e che lei non aveva detto assolutamente nulla. Poteva essere un buon segno, ma poteva anche essere che fosse semplicemente distratta, era meglio stare attenti.  
Lei si riprese e si poggiò con un braccio sulla sponda del palco, elegantemente. Quando il concerto ricominciò Roy riuscì a seguirlo solo parzialmente. Complice una serie di brani troppo difficili per un inesperto come lui, iniziò ad osservare con attenzione la sua accompagnatrice. Era indubbiamente rapita dal suono della musica, non badava affatto all'uomo che aveva accanto, ma meglio così, poteva guardarla indisturbato. Delicata, aggraziata e matura: sembrava di condividere il palco con una aristocratica di alto lignaggio, non con un tenente dell'esercito. Ma Roy non aveva mai conosciuto nobildonne così stupende. Mentre le sue labbra si schiudevano appena all'iniziare di un nuovo brano particolarmente struggente, dovette combattere con l'istinto d'alzare una mano per carezzarle il volto. Guardò la sua mano che si era mossa appena, distogliendo gli occhi da lei per la prima volta dall'intervallo. Era una sensazione veramente strana, mai con una donna aveva aspirato ad accarezzarle le guance, lo faceva solo per irretirle. Anche con Riza era la prima volta che pensava ad una cosa simile, aveva sempre voluto stringerla, baciarla, ma mai carezzarla con tanta tenerezza. Forse era questo l'amore?  
Cercò di seguire il concerto un po' più concentrato, ma fu assai difficile togliere gli occhi di dosso dalla donna al suo fianco. Solo durante il bis riuscì finalmente a godere appieno delle note magistrali del maestro Julius Steinweg.  
Il rientro fu più piacevole di quanto Roy avesse mai potuto immaginare dopo il terribile inizio della serata. La ragazza accettò anche di fermarsi brevemente in un bar vicino al teatro per rinfrescarsi. Chiacchierarono del concerto, ma anche dell'ufficio e del lavoro. Non riuscì a farla ridere un'altra volta come durante l'intervallo, ma era bello a sufficienza poter finalmente parlare di qualcosa che condividevano in modo personale. Quel concerto non coinvolgeva nessun altro che loro conoscessero, in quel palco erano stati soli e non era il noioso lavoro che svolgevano assieme tutti i giorni, era qualcosa di prezioso e piacevole.   
Quando si separarono, al bivio che portava alle rispettive case, Mustang fu tentato di chiederle di ridere ancora una volta, solo per lui. Ma si accontentò del leggero tocco sulla sua spalla che lei gli diede nell'auguragli buona notte e salutarlo. La guardò incamminarsi nella stretta via, prima di voltarsi per raggiungere la sua abitazione. Andava bene così, non poteva chiedere di più. Quella dolce risata si sarebbe ripetuta più volte nei suoi sogni quella notte.

Dopo quella prima volta, iniziata malissimo e finita particolarmente bene, rinnovarle l'invito per ogni weekend era stato facile. Niente più concerti ma ogni volta riusciva a trovare una scusa valida per farsi accompagnare. La prima uscita dopo la serata in teatro non fu all'altezza della precedente. Il martedì successivo all'esibizione di Steinweg Roy le aveva proposto di andare a cercare degli abiti per una possibile seconda occasione e lei, probabilmente sull'onda dell'entusiasmo, aveva accettato. Ma quando quel sabato si erano incontrati l'alchimista aveva notato subito che le cose non sarebbero andate tanto bene come al Teatro Maggiore. Hawkeye era tesa, probabilmente preoccupata di dare nell'occhio girando per i negozi di East City assieme a lui. Si muoveva in fretta, senza fermarsi, se non quando lui le indicava un possibile negozio adatto. E anche in quel caso entrava spedita e decideva in fretta, solo un paio di volte aveva accettato di provare i vestiti proposti. Parlò poco per tutto il pomeriggio, e molto presto decisero di separarsi per tornare alla proprie case. Il Flame Alchemist non insistette più di tanto, il disagio della ragazza era evidente e forzarla non sarebbe servito a nulla, meglio puntare tutto sul fine settimana seguente che combinare un disastro in quel momento. Era riuscito a farle comprare solo un abito, un semplice vestitino giallo con un coprispalle panna. Come solito avrebbe preferito qualcosa di più provocante, ma non si era nemmeno azzardato a proporlo per l'umore che aveva quel giorno.  
La settimana successiva invece, andò decisamente meglio, l'insolita idea di andare fuori città per una fiera del libro usato la stupì piacevolmente. Passeggiarono tranquillamente tra le poche bancarelle e comprarono quattro o cinque libri ciascuno. Ancora faticava a parlare, soprattutto quando c'erano altri abbastanza vicini per sentirli, perciò in treno aveva praticamente fatto scena muta. Ma quando si erano seduti al bar della stazione, prima di tornare a East, aveva commentato entusiasta la giornata guardando gli acquisti fatti. 

Le settimane erano passate, pian piano si erano abituati entrambi. Non doveva più chiederle se voleva uscire, ma solo dove. L'appuntamento con lei era ormai una buona abitudine. Anche il loro rapporto era cresciuto, si conoscevano molto di più ora, scherzavano l'uno sull'altra con tranquillità ed erano finalmente riusciti ad abituarsi ad usare il nome proprio anziché il grado quando si trovavano fuori dalle mura dell'East HQ. Si era accorto di come le cose erano cambiate anche solo dal ritmo dei passi di Riza, le prime volte così frenetici e agitati, ora lenti e tranquilli; era passata anche la paura che qualcuno li vedesse assieme e fraintendesse. Inoltre lui aveva imparato a controllarsi piuttosto bene: anche se ogni tanto restava ancora imbambolato a fissarla, non tentava più di abbracciarla o carezzarla, s'accontentava di guardarla. Oramai era sicuro di amarla, senza alcun dubbio. Ogni passeggiata con lei era una nuova piccola scoperta sul suo carattere e sui suoi gusti, eppure, per quanto a volte differissero, la trovava sempre attraente come la prima volta che s'era accorto di quanto fosse importante per lui. L'amava e l'avrebbe amata ancora, ma non era cieco e vedeva benissimo che al contrario lei sembrava nutrite una profonda amicizia e nulla più. Non poteva obbligarla a cambiare i suoi sentimenti per lui perciò si era ormai rassegnato al suo amore non corrisposto. Starle accanto era l'unica cosa importante ormai, anche solo come amico e non come amante, andava benissimo lo stesso.

Il tempo era passato e ottobre era ormai iniziato con l'autunno che iniziava a spogliare gli alberi e portare le prime fredde piogge. Era uno strano martedì mattina per Roy, ma non sapeva dire perché, era una sensazione che aveva da quando si era svegliato. Riza non aveva però voluto sentir ragioni e, strano o no, doveva lavorare anche quel giorno. Guardò distrattamente fuori dalla finestra del suo ufficio, gli alberi stormivano al soffio di un vento che preannunciava brutto tempo per i giorni seguenti. Aveva appena finito di parlare con Maes e si era ricordato, o meglio gli era stato ricordato con enfasi, che il compleanno di Glacier era prossimo. Avrebbe dovuto comprarle un regalo, ma cosa? Aveva scarsa fantasia per certi aspetti, se doveva fare dei doni da finto innamorato a qualche ragazza era bravissimo, ma ad una donna sposata, anzi la moglie del suo migliore amico cosa poteva prendere?  
Mentre ancora pensava assorto in piedi davanti alla alta vetrata, Riza fece il suo rientro dal poligono. Lui si voltò appena, completamente perso nei suoi pensieri.  
-Colonnello!- il suo mezzo urlo lo riportò alla dura realtà. Aveva controllato un solo plico da quando lei era uscita. Con uno sbuffo tornò a sedersi annoiato.  
-Lo sapevo, non ci si può mai fidare di lei. Erano solo sei documenti, sei.- Iniziò a lamentarsi la ragazza mentre sistemava sullo scrittoio i fogli da controllare e prendeva l'unico già vidimato.  
Lui guardò il foglio, poi lei. Lo sguardo del Tenente tornò a posarsi su di lui e gli bastò per capire che era ora di prendere in mano la stilografica. Letta una pagina però tornò a sbirciare la sua sottoposta. Avrebbe potuto chiederle di accompagnarlo a cercare il regalo, forse una donna avrebbe saputo consigliarlo, non che Riza fosse molto ferrata in gusti femminili, ma certamente era meglio di lui. Stava per aprir bocca per proporle l'idea quando fu lei a parlare, con un tono più rilassato ora che per qualche minuto lui era stato diligentemente in silenzio a svolgere i suoi compiti.  
-Ah Colonnello, prima al poligono mi hanno regalato due biglietti gratuiti per la mostra di armi da fuoco storiche che è in corso alla Galleria Civica, che ne dice di andarci domenica pomeriggio?-  
Roy la guardò stupefatto, non tanto perché l'aveva anticipato, quanto perché era la prima volta che chiedeva così chiaramente d'uscire con lui. Fino ad ora era sempre stato lui a farsi avanti per primo, lei non aveva mai rifiutato, ma non si era nemmeno mai esposta. Era particolarmente piacevole che finalmente lei fosse pronta a proporsi, non poteva certo rifiutare.  
-Ma certo Tenente, volentieri.- rispose sorridendo appena. Certo il suo piano per il regalo a Glacier era andato in fumo, avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi alla bell'e meglio, ma questo diventava secondario.  
Tornò rinfrancato al suo lavoro, ma finito quelle prime carte tornò a pensare al compleanno imminente. Poteva almeno chiedere un consiglio, si disse.  
-Tenente, lei cosa regalerebbe ad una donna per il suo compleanno?- domandò improvvisamente, ormai aveva capito che fare introduzioni con Hawkeye non serviva a nulla. Lei lo fissò dubbiosa, forse pensava che avesse trovato una donna e non glielo avesse detto.  
-Non fraintenda Tenente, è per Glacier, la moglie del Maggiore Hughes, compie gli anni la prossima settimana e non ho la più pallida idea di cosa mandarle, fossi a Central potrei portarle dei fiori, ma da qui...-   
-Oddio, non saprei, non sono molto ferrata in queste cose. Ma lei aveva intenzione di andare a Central questo week-end forse?- concluse preoccupata.  
-No no, si figuri. Avevo intenzione sin dall'inizio di mandarle solo un regalo via posta.- la rassicurò divertito da quella strana preoccupazione.  
-In ogni caso non posso esserle d'aiuto, forse facendo un giro di negozi potrei anche avere qualche idea.- continuò mentre tornava a sistemare meccanicamente dei fogli.  
-Eh...- rispose solamente lui mentre riprendeva la penna e iniziava a guardare il documento successivo, convinto che ormai il discorso fosse finito lì.  
-Colonnello, non è che voleva chiedermi di andare a cercare il regalo per la signora Hughes assieme?- domandò invece lei.  
-Ah,- rimase sorpreso ancora una volta, ora lo interrompeva pure mentre stava iniziando a lavorare!   
-Beh, sì era quella la mia intenzione, ma la mostra mi va altrettanto bene, glielo assicuro.-  
Lo guardò scettica.  
-A lei le armi, specialmente quelle da fuoco, non piacciono affatto Colonnello.- ribatte atona.  
L'espressione di Mustang era a metà tra lo stupore e il colpevole. Solo dopo un attimo seppe cosa dire.  
-È vero Tenente, ma a lei piacciono e a me fa piacere accompagnarla. Poi devo guardarle, non usarle.- Nonostante tutto la donna non sembrava affatto convinta.  
-Facciamo così,- disse allora la ragazza con quel tono che non accetta repliche -sabato andiamo a cercare questo regalo e domenica pomeriggio visitiamo la mostra. Può andare?-  
Era più un comando che una domanda, ma il Flame Alchemist era sbigottito. Non solo aveva proposto lei il successivo appuntamento, ma aveva anche fatto a pezzi una delle sue preziose regole! Oh beh, le leggi le aveva create Hawkeye, se le violava per sua stessa decisione lui non ne aveva colpa.  
-Certo Tenente, la ringrazio!- rispose gioioso. Ma la felicità non durò molto, perché lo sguardo tagliente della soldatessa si spostò immediatamente sui fogli che giacevano sulla scrivania e dovette tornare a leggere quei noiosi plichi.

Come promesso il sabato pomeriggio andarono a zonzo per negozi alla ricerca di qualcosa d'adatto a Glacier. Roy aveva anche provato a chiedere direttamente all'amico cosa potesse piacere alla moglie, ma lui la prima volta era stato assai vago, la seconda gli aveva chiaramente detto che doveva arrangiarsi da solo a trovare un regalo degno della sua preziosissima moglie. L'aiuto di Riza non fu particolarmente utile, girarono per ore senza trovare nulla che la convincesse a pieno, solo sul tardi si convinse guardando una serie di bicchieri in legno intagliati.   
-Pensi che andranno bene?- domandò ancora non troppo convinto. Non che avesse altre idee, non aveva visto nulla che lo soddisfacesse sino a quel momento e il decoro nel legno era veramente bello, ma regalare qualcosa per la casa non gli sembrava troppo galante.  
-Certo, sono belli, sono utili e con una bambina in casa è meglio non rischiare che ci siano vetri rotti.- rispose lei al contrario molto sicura. Fissandola incuriosito si recò a pagare, un giorno sarebbe venuto anche il suo di compleanno e nonostante tutto il tempo passato assieme non sapeva cosa sarebbe stato adatto per lei, a parte una pistola, ma non poteva certo permettersela.  
In ogni caso fu felice di togliersi quel peso dalla coscienza e l'idea di passare anche il pomeriggio seguente con Hawkeye lo elettrizzava. Non che pensasse ad un significato nascosto in questa doppia uscita, ma voleva dire che ormai il loro rapporto era solido e le regole iniziali erano ormai obsolete.

Il suo entusiasmo scemò quando il giorno successivo si presentò con un poco d'anticipo nel piccolo spiazzo davanti alla Galleria Civica. Aveva imparato che quando Riza diceva un orario anticipava al massimo di 5 minuti e a lui piaceva vederla arrivare. Si poggiò ad uno dei piloncini all'ingresso dell'antica casa che ospitava la Galleria Civica. Era piuttosto presto quel pomeriggio, poche persone si stavano avviando all'esposizione che aveva aperto da solo un'ora. Come aveva chiesto Riza si era messo la divisa, pareva che i biglietti che le avevano dato fossero ad uso esclusivo dei militari, e la divisa fosse il modo più esplicito per dichiarare il proprio lavoro.   
D'un tratto mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri e guardava distratto la gente che passava notò l'arrivo di altri quattro militari. Ma non quatto qualunque: i suoi sottoposti! S'alzò di scatto sconvolto.  
Cosa ci facevano lì, ed in divisa?! Quando i ragazzi s'accorsero di lui andarono nella sua direzione e avvicinatesi lo salutarono sull'attenti.  
-Cosa ci fate voi qui!?- domandò immediatamente, senza nemmeno rispondere al saluto.  
-Siamo venuti a vedere la mostra.- rispose Havoc come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, quando mai ai suoi uomini poteva interessare una qualsivoglia esposizione alla Galleria Civica, era già tanto che sapessero che esisteva una Galleria Civica a East City!  
-Questo l'ho intuito, ma perché oggi e perché a quest'ora?!- continuò alterato.  
-Il sottotenente Havoc- rispose allora Falman -ha ricevuto in premio per i suoi risultati al poligono durante questa settimana due biglietti omaggio, non sapeva bene cosa farne, ma il Tenente ha proposto di accompagnarla a vedere la mostra, dato che ci sarebbe stato anche lei Colonnello. Ci disse che era dalla festa per la fondazione della città che non uscivamo tutti assieme e che le avrebbe fatto piacere.-  
-Così abbiamo deciso di dividere il prezzo dei due biglietti restanti e venire tutti quanti. Fine della storia.- concluse spiccio Breda estraendo da una tasca un sacchetto a quanto pareva stracolmo di cioccolatini. Tutti lo fissarono schifati, tranne il comandante che stava ancora riordinando le idee. E lui che aveva pensato ad una seconda uscita settimanale, si era sbagliato. Le regole erano ancora valide allora. Heymans intanto si mise ad offrire i suoi dolci a tutti, facendo velocemente passare il sacchetto sotto il naso dei suoi colleghi, tanto sapeva che nessuno avrebbe accettato, ma sorprendentemente il Flame Alchemist infilò velocemente la mano nel cartoccio, qualcosa di dolce per dimenticare, le donne affogavano sempre il dolore nel cioccolato, magari avrebbe funzionato.  
Mentre i suoi uomini lo fissavano ad occhi sgranati, Breda anche un poco sconsolato per quella pralina in meno, Hawkeye arrivò. Roy estrasse l'orologio d'argento: 3 minuti in anticipo, perfetta come solito.  
-Buongiorno a tutti!- salutò con un radioso sorriso. Solo in quel momento Mustang si ricordò di una cosa che sapeva bene di lei. Lui e quei quattro erano le uniche persone a East City che la ragazza considerasse veramente amici, e su cui potesse contare. Era evidente che fosse ansiosa di poter nuovamente uscire con tutti e cinque assieme, anche se solo per un pomeriggio. Anche se ora forse lui era un gradino sopra gli altri, non restava altro che un amico come loro.  
Ma aveva il diritto di far notare che lui era superiore.  
-Riza, non mi avevi detto che ci sarebbero stati anche loro.- iniziò mostrando agli altri quanto potesse usare il nome proprio e il tu fuori dal quartier generale. Eppure loro non mossero un muscolo per impressionarsi! Non c'era soddisfazione così.  
-È una bella sorpresa vero?!- continuò lei ancora più gioiosa.   
-Sì, certo.- rispose lui incapace di distruggere la felicità della sua amata. Gli altri invece gli lanciarono un'occhiataccia carica di disappunto, ma non fiatarono.   
La donna si diresse immediatamente alla biglietteria e quindi all'interno dei locali adibiti alla mostra, ma quando furono dentro passarono in rassegna le stanze molto più lentamente. Vi erano armi da fuoco di ogni genere ordinate per l'epoca di creazione. Dovette ammettere che Havoc era meno ignorante di quanto sembrasse, almeno sui fucili, ma non poteva raggiungere il livello di conoscenza di Riza. Le armi erano per lei una vera passione, sembrava un libro stampato. I suoi colleghi la usarono come guida per quasi tutta la visita. Invece Roy preferì starsene in disparte. Non amava le armi da fuoco, come lei aveva giustamente detto il giorno dell'invito, era bello vederla tanto appassionata, ma l'argomento proprio continuava a non interessarlo. Seguiva il gruppo da dietro, annuendo quando il Tenente concludeva le frasi fissandolo direttamente, senza mai fare domande.  
Ad un certo punto incrociarono altri soldati come loro ed una di loro nel momento in cui li notò quasi urlò.  
-Tenente Hawkeye!-   
Roy guardò la donna che aveva chiamato la sua sottoposta in quel modo, era solo un Maresciallo, carina ma non di più, coetanea di Riza averebbe potuto dire.  
-Maresciallo Stem, è un piacere incontrarla.- disse molto più misurata la bionda giovane.  
-Tenente, è un piacere rivedere lei- ribatté con un caldo sorriso un'altra donna più vecchia e con il grado di Capitano.   
-La ringrazio capitano Namer. Buongiorno anche a lei sottotenente Soari.- concluse Hawkeye girandosi verso l'unico ragazzo del trio che mormoro solo un -Salve- in risposta.  
-Sono secoli che non ci vediamo. Anche se ha passato solo pochi giorni con noi, la sua mancanza all'archivio generale si fa sentire, sa?- disse ancora la donna più anziana.   
Allora erano i suoi colleghi in quell'altro ufficio! Incuriosito s'avvicinò un po' di più alla sua sottoposta, attirando in quel modo gli sguardi dei tre su di lui. Certo che quel ragazzo aveva degli occhi veramente spenti, faceva quasi paura.  
-È un peccato che non ci siano anche il capitano Tera e il maresciallo Valy, mi sarebbe piaciuto salutarli.-  
-Purtroppo per precedenti impegni non sono potuti venire con noi, sa il capitano ha famiglia.- continuò la più alta graduata, ma l'altra giovane soldatessa s'intromise  
-E Valy aveva un appuntamento galante, così dice lei quanto meno.- sbuffò come a sottolineare che non credeva affatto a quella scusa.  
-Maresciallo.- la richiamò fermamente Namer. -In ogni caso Tenente non vorremmo disturbarla.- disse mentre guardava direttamente verso Mustang che ora era accanto alla soldatessa ai suoi ordini.  
-Ma no, figuratevi.- la confortò Riza girandosi per capire cosa o meglio chi la sua ex collega fissasse.   
-Ma forse è il caso che vi presenti i miei accompagnatori.- continuò quando capì che la curiosità della donna era tutta per l'alchimista.  
-Questi sono i miei colleghi: Jean Havoc, che è come me viene da Central City, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman e Kain Fuery, e da ultimo il mio superiore il Colonnello Roy Mustang, ma non penso ci sia bisogno di presentarlo.-   
-No, direi proprio di no.- mormorò Stem mentre lo fissava ardentemente. Quella donna aveva già per la mente cose tutt'altro che caste. Ma dal modo in cui scrutava anche Jean forse aveva pensato che il biondino fosse sufficientemente carino e decisamente più abbordabile dell'impossibile Flame Alchemist. Meglio così, Havoc aveva bisogno di una donna.  
-Una compagnia invidiabile.- sottolineò Namer con una risata.  
-Questi invece sono i miei ex-colleghi all'archivio generale.- continuò Hawkeye rivolta verso i suoi accompagnatori. -il capitano Namer, il sottotenente Soari e il maresciallo Stem. Sa Colonnello, il sottotenente è del suo stesso anno.- Sorrise, mentre Roy fissava quasi incredulo il coetaneo. Con quella faccia da morto vivente sembrava dimostrare quasi quarant'anni!  
Decisero di continuare il giro assieme, nessuno ebbe nulla in contrario quando Riza lo chiese. Invece che continuare a guidare lei però lasciò la parola a Jean, forse si era accorta anche lei del possibile interessamento della sua giovane ex-collega per il suo attuale compagno d'ufficio. Rimase a chiacchierare un poco con la donna più anziana, sembrava esserci un certo feeling tra le due. Mustang ancora in coda al gruppo si guardava attorno cercando di nascondere la sua espressione annoiata, quando nella penultima sala qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Era un fucile riccamente decorato, con il calcio quasi interamente ricoperto da argento e metallo smaltato di mille colori. Non era certo un oggetto che passava inosservato. Si fermò involontariamente a guardarlo: era veramente strano, sull'arma erano ritratti decine di crisantemi colorati.  
Tutto d'un tratto una mano gli si posò sul braccio. Era Riza che lo riportava alla realtà. Si era perso talmente a contemplare l'oggetto che non si era accorto che gli altri avevano proseguito nella stanza attigua.  
-Scusa, arrivo subito.- disse mentre faceva un passo verso la porta che portava alla camera seguente; lei invece rimase ferma.  
-Colonnello, le piace questo fucile?- domandò guardando curiosa l'arma.  
-No, o forse sì. Diciamo che mi ha incuriosito il decoro.- rispose lui tornando dove si era fermato in precedenza.   
-Il decoro? Per i colori?-  
-No, per il soggetto.- Era bello che lei s'interessasse, lo faceva spesso ormai, ma lo rallegrava ogni volta.  
-Le margherite?- domandò ancora non capendo.  
-Margherite?! Riza sono crisantemi!- rispose ridendo Roy.  
-Non so nulla di fiori, lo sa Colonnello. In quel campo è lei l'esperto.- ribatté leggermente inacidita.  
-Beh ma almeno la differenza tra crisantemi e margherite.... oh beh non fa nulla.- mosse una mano a sottolineare che non importava, ma continuò a sorridere.  
-In ogni caso, cosa hanno di strano dei crisantemi?-   
-Beh non molto, probabilmente chi li ha disegnati ne sapeva poco più di lei suoi crisantemi, ma sa nel linguaggio dei fiori uno dei suoi significati, almeno in alcuni stati, è pace. È ironico che siano raffigurati proprio su un arma creata per uccidere come quella.- il sorriso divenne più triste e lei se ne accorse, tacque per un attimo fissando pensierosa l'arma.  
-Colonnello, a lei le armi da fuoco piacciono proprio poco vero?-   
-Direi che le odio. Comunque gli altri sono nell'altra stanza e non c'è nessuno qui, puoi anche darmi del tu.- cercò di cambiare discorso lui.  
-Perché?- lei si voltò e fissò i suoi grandi occhi ambrati dentro i suoi.   
-Perché... non è facile da dire.- distolse lo sguardo; non sapeva da dove partire per spiegarle ciò di cui si vergognava anche solo ricordare. D'un tratto lei parve accorgersi di quella sua difficoltà e abbasso la testa mortificata.  
-Scusami, non volevo essere indiscreta, ero solo curiosa di sapere. Ogni tanto ti sento così... distante da me. Io amo le armi da fuoco, tu le odi, stavo solo pensando che questo potrebbe allontanarci. Perciò se ne sapessi il motivo magari...-   
-Ma quale allontanarci!- le rispose dolcemente.  
-In ogni caso è una vecchia storia, prima o poi te la racconterò per bene, sai non è piacevole da ricordare. Ma in breve posso dirti che l'ultima volta che ho preso in mano una pistola ho ucciso due persone innocenti, due brave persone che volevano solo aiutare gli altri e a cui io ho tolto la vita lasciando una bambina orfana.- Lei lo guardò colpita.  
-Lo so che ne ho uccise assai di più con la mia alchimia, e forse in modo più brutale, ma quelle due persone erano lì davanti ai miei occhi ed io non ho saputo far nulla per loro, ho obbedito a quegli assurdi ordini anche se sapevo che erano sbagliati.-  
-Se te lo hanno comandato non è colpa tua Roy. I militari devono rispettare gli ordini.- mise una mano sul suo avambraccio che ora tremava un poco a quel terribile ricordo.  
-Oh, sì che è colpa mia, perché ci sono ordini che non possono essere accettati, ci sono cose che sono ben più importanti della disciplina e del proprio posto nell'esercito. Anzi ci sono cose ancora più importanti di quella vita che avevano minacciato di togliermi se non avessi rispettato quell'ordine: l'onore, gli ideali, la libertà.- Aveva faticato a trovare il coraggio per parlare di quegli eventi con lei, ma ora che si era confidato si sentiva veramente libero. Con lei non voleva avere segreti, non così importanti.  
Lei sorrise malinconica mentre, facendo scorrere la mano lungo il braccio fino a quella dell'uomo, gliela strinse.   
-Io sono contenta che tu abbia tenuto tanto alla tua vita da essere ancora qui, perché ne ho guadagnato un amico importante, il più importante di tutti. E perché so che tu potrai cambiare questo mondo con i tuoi ideali che, altrimenti, sarebbero morti con te.-  
Roy si girò verso di lei meravigliato da quelle parole, in quel momento avrebbe proprio voluto abbracciarla. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto. Amava una donna stupenda.  
-Ti ringrazio.- le sussurrò mentre stringeva a sua volta la mano della ragazza.  
Dopo un attimo altri visitatori s'affacciarono alla sala e furono costretti a lasciarsi. Ma quella stretta rimase impressa nella mente di Roy per un altro poco, mentre l'uno accanto all'altro guardavano ancora il fucile decorato, entrambi persi nei propri pensieri.  
-E così ha vinto i biglietti, non glieli hanno regalati casualmente.- disse poi lui cercando di spostare l'attenzione della donna da quel che lui le aveva confessato.  
-Vinti non è esatto, nessuno sapeva che ci fosse questa specie di gara in corso. Semplicemente hanno deciso di regalare i biglietti ai migliori tiratori della scorsa settimana, tutto qui.-  
-E tu sei sicuramente la migliore.- rispose abbassando un poco la voce per non far sentire quella frase così amichevole agli altri visitatori che, però, non parevano badare a loro.  
-Non credo Colonnello. In ogni caso dovrebbe essere orgoglioso dei suoi uomini, sia io che il sottotenente Havoc siamo considerati tra i più bravi. Ha una potenza di tiro invidiabile nel suo ufficio.- rispose divertita.  
-Il che è effettivamente abbastanza strano per un ufficio che si occupa solo di noiosissime carte.- confermò lui strappandole un'espressione di disapprovazione per l'aggettivo utilizzato.  
-Colonnello, vogliamo andare? Gli altri avranno finito la visita ormai.- chiese poi lei.  
-Sì, penso sia il caso, che la sua ex collega pare facile alle fantasie.-  
-Eh già. Certo che lei ha occhio per le persone, eh Colonnello?- confermò lei mentre s'avviava.  
-Ma no, solo per le donne, possibilmente giovani e disponibili.- rispose col tono che usava per pavoneggiarsi e che riusciva sempre a farla ridere piacevolmente.  
E mentre lei rideva passarono alla stanza successiva, i passi scanditi dai loro stivali battevano lo stesso ritmo: ormai la loro era una perfetta sintonia.


End file.
